The Fox and the Flower
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: WDZ - Lolita Pulido is a rare flower in a strange land named California, and there seems to be an endless supply of greedy creatures seeking to steal her away. Lucky for her, she has the cunning and free man known as Zorro, as well as caballero Don Diego de la Vega, to look out for her...but who will win her heart in the end? Diego/Lolita
1. Zorro Meets the Señorita (Part 1)

**A/N:** Hi there! This is my first Zorro fanfiction, and it will be based on the Disney series, with some moments and lines used from the Tyrone Power movie (possibly from other versions, we'll see). I've read the book and found it very interesting that Disney never brought in Zorro's intended love interest, Lolita (I guess he just wanted Diego to have some fun, or there were issues that wouldn't allow for a third season with Lolita...? Anywho...). I've brought her in here and I hope to make my own unique twist on this character (all of which are owned by Johnson McCulley/Walt Disney). I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :) Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!

* * *

 **Walt Disney's _ZORRO_ \- The Fox and the Flower**

 _Chapter One:_ Zorro Meets the Señorita (Part 1)

"Pull the shutter down, won't you?! The dust is coming into the coach!"

The six cramped bodies were huddled close together within the ever-moving stagecoach, three people sitting on either side of the vehicle. In all, there were five women, and only one male, the head of the family. The middle-aged man sighed as his daughters cast each other irritable glares, sensing that their boiling points were close to being reached. "Niñas, please, behave yourselves. We should be reaching Los Angeles within a matter of moments now." He stroked his grey-streaked moustache before checking his cufflinks for the hundredth time during their voyage.

"Is it my fault that Lolita insists on peeking through the window and letting in more of that insufferable heat?" his eldest asked, fanning herself continuously in contempt at the thought of their new home.

The accused girl, Lolita rolled her eyes but bit her tongue. For her father's and stepmother's sake, she picked her battles, and she knew there would be plenty of them when they reached their new hacienda. Propping her elbow onto the ledge of the coach window, much to her stepmother's dismay, the raven-haired girl pressed her cheek to her palm and held back a sigh.

" _Just a little more,"_ she encouraged herself. _"Just a little more and we'll all be free of this wretched coach."_ Moving her rich brown eyes towards the covered window, she curled her fingers as so not to be tempted to open it, and imagined seeing the glorious plains upon which her father's cattle would graze, and she would ride her mare all day. Lolita Rosalinda Pulido del Castillo had lived in Spain all her life until now – her father, Carlos Pulido del Castillo, worked tirelessly in the court for His Royal Majesty, and had come into retirement. The King, most grateful for his service as a financial advisor and very generous to Carlos, granted him a large plot of land in the distant colony of California, as well as a hundred cattle, fifty horses, several sheep and goats, and their own hacienda to call home. This was added to the rather large pension he had already received and the other generous gifts the King showered them with. With all these blessings, it was with high hopes and a happy heart that Carlos informed his family that they were moving.

Lolita was excited upon hearing the news from her father – she had always wanted to explore new places, and California was said to be quite an adventurous spot. She imagined Indians roaming free, an assortment of wild animals to face, and rowdy bandits to fight off…a fantasy, she was sure it was, but it was an exciting notion, nevertheless, instead of having to hide another yawn and smile dully at a doting caballero in court.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Lolita's stepmother and eldest stepsister. Doña Catalina Sanchez was a respectable woman, widowed after she had given birth to her second child. She herself was a fiery beauty, her brilliant scarlet hair twisted into an elegant, loose bun atop her head with her ivory comb tactfully holding it in place; her black eyes showed everything, every little thought or opinion she had at that moment…if she chose to share them, that is. Her two daughters, Carlotta and Yolanda, were raised as graceful, elegant young ladies, for she would have it no other way. Catalina was a fine woman, and while she appeared to be cold and unapproachable, she yearned to find happiness again. Carlos found a kindred spirit in her after his wife, Lolita's mother, had died, and the two had been married nearly five years now. While Catalina vowed to go wherever her husband went, she was not eager to face the dangers or uncertainties California offered.

Carlotta could be considered the splitting image of her mother. The same red hair in ringlets was placed atop her head, her body covered with fine lace and precious gems, while her dark eyes flashed impetuously, regardless of what anyone would think of her. She prided herself on being beautiful and correct in the eyes of all. While she kept her mouth shut in front of important figures and acted coyly as one would expect of a sensual woman of twenty, she could hardly stand it when Lolita spoke her mind and opposed her in nearly all that she said and did. Therefore, it was rather commonplace to see the two stepsisters glaring or sharing a tart word with one another.

Yolanda, on the other hand, was the opposite of her sister. With chestnut curls she kept tame in a ponytail resting upon her shoulder, she hid all her thoughts and simply smiled sweetly as she looked on with her cool, sky blue eyes. A shy beauty of eighteen, Yolanda much preferred embroidering in la sala as opposed to attending a fiesta like her big sister. Because she was so timid, she was often forgotten at such events and ignored. Lolita often felt like a mother hen to her since she was usually the one to keep Yolanda company and introduce her to guests.

"Honestly, Father, what could be so wonderful about this backwater town?" Carlotta spoke up once more, snapping Lolita out of her drowsy stupor from the ride. "I suppose we will be among ruffians and savages here – we're so far from civilization!"

"You've never been there before, how would you know?" Catalina questioned, raising an eyebrow at her daughter in an effort to stop her from upsetting Don Carlos.

"There is a garrison, a quaint village, plenty of dons living in fine haciendas, and beautiful scenery, according to the accounts I've read in Spain," Don Carlos offered, glancing over at the sixth figure in the coach. "Your family was originally from this area, weren't they, Consuela?"

The Indian servant nodded politely, smiling at her master. Consuela was a descendant of the Miwok Tribe that originated in Alta California; her family had converted to Catholicism by the time she was born, and thus, she was brought to Spain through her family's master. The old man died, leaving her and her mother in Don Carlos's care, where she became Lolita's personal handmaid and cared for her like a sister. She was a proud, silent woman of nearly thirty years, her black hair braided tightly and woven upon her head while she kept her shawl around her dark arms. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she glanced at Lolita, who understood her without having to say a word. This made Lolita anxious to be free of the coach even more so, so that the two of them could speak freely without having to worry about what Catalina or Carlotta would say about their conversations.

"I imagine there are some young nobles living with their families and eager to find suitable wives," Carlos mentioned casually, though his mischievous eyes caught with Catalina's own and the two shared a hopeful smile. "I'm sure there will be plenty of people to meet and events to attend, mi queridas."

"Hmph," Carlotta scowled, her hand moving rapidly to use the poor fan in an effort to cool herself. "The coyotes will make off with us before we can make it to the pueblo-"

The sharp sound of a gunshot and the jolt of the four steeds pulling the coach made the six passengers lurch out of their seats, all of them gasping and crying out in surprise. Lifting the leather cover from the window, Don Carlos stuck his head out to call to the driver when he saw three figures approaching the coach on horseback. "Banditos!" he exclaimed, watching them gain on the stagecoach with frightening speed. "Driver!" he called, waving at the man wildly. "How much further to Los Angeles?!"

"Not for another three miles!" the man cried back, crying out in pain as a bullet whizzed past his shoulder. Carlos watched in horror as the reins slipped from his hands, the horses running madly out of control. Slipping back into the coach, he frantically reached under his seat and pulled out a hidden rifle, already loaded and ready for use.

"Mi amor, what's happening?!" Catalina gasped as she watched with large eyes.

"Bandits are attacking the coach and shot the driver, he's lost control of the reins," he said, reaching for the door in hopes of climbing onto the driver's seat.

"Father, you can't!" Yolanda pleaded, clutching her handkerchief to her breast. "You'll slip and fall!"

"I must-!" Carlos felt himself fall back onto the bench as the coach rocked violently, the wheels creaking under the sudden shift of weight at such a fast speed. His head smacked against the wall and within a second, Don Carlos remained unconscious.

"Carlos!" Catalina cried, reaching out to him when another violent swing sent them rocking again, throwing Lolita off of her feet as she tried to reach her father. Catalina felt her heart stop as she saw Lolita swing and fall, hitting the coach door with such force that she fell out. Catalina's vision went black as she fainted, slumping against Carlotta.

As the two girls panicked and struggled to keep their parents in place, Consuela lunged for the doorway, giving a breath of relief as she saw her young mistress clinging to the waving door. "Hold tight, Lolita!" she cried out. "I'll get y-!" Her message was cut short as a bullet flew past, penetrating the wood of the door and sending splinters flying.

"Get back in the coach!" Lolita shouted over the wind and horses' whinnies. "I'll climb up to the driver! Shut the door tightly once I kick it back to you!"

Consuela shook her head vehemently in refusal, sick at the thought of those bandits catching them or shooting her adoptive little sister, but Lolita had already lunged for the handles at the top of the coach, kicking her feet out to send the door flying back, nearly smacking Consuela in the face. Lolita prayed that God would give her the strength and courage to do what had to be done, and quickly. She could already hear the jeers of the bandits, and as she glanced back, she could see their faces in the dying light of day, he three men sneering and hooting as her skirts and hair flew around her. Pulling herself up with all her might, she gasped for breath as she sat atop their luggage, her knuckles going white as she clung to the ropes and railing. She could make out the head of the coachman, slumped in his seat as he bit back his pain struggled to remain conscious.

Painstakingly, Lolita crawling forward, wincing as she heard more bullets shoot out. When at last she arrived at the head, she dared to glance back upon hearing a shout of shock from the three horsemen. At first, she believed it was because she had made it so far and was still alive, but as her eyes fell upon their forms once more, she felt her heart leap within her breast.

A fourth horseman, dressed impeccably in black and wearing a mask that covered half of his face, was racing towards the coach on a wild black stallion. With one hand on his reins, he swung his shining sword at the three perpetrators, his cape flapping in the wind as it trailed after him. One by one, the bandits were pricked and poked off of their horses until the last one pulled his sword out and began to swing back. Again, Lolita felt her heart leap within her, though she wasn't sure why. Forcing her attention back at the driver, she dared to inch forth and haphazardly twist her body around so that her feet landed first on the driver's bench. Biting her tongue, she tossed herself beside the man and yelped as she grabbed for the seat railings, turning her head to the driver.

"Are you hurt?" she shouted over the wind, her stomach twisting as she saw blood oozing from his left arm.

"Sí, señorita…I…I'm sorry," he groaned, clutching his wound and the railings. "The reins…" His eyes trailed down to the bottom ledge of the coach, where the coach and horses' harnesses met. There, waving languidly amid the commotion, were the reins.

Her brows furrowing, Lolita looked up and saw the edge of a pueblo becoming larger in the distance. If she didn't at least try to get the reins, the horses might not stop in time and her whole family could be injured.

"S-Señorita!" the driver cried as she unsteadily lowered herself slowly, her knees quaking and her heart racing as she viciously gripped the bench.

Ignoring the man, Lolita felt her chest constricting as she placed her feet on the thin ledge just before the hook that held the horses' harnesses, the leather straps so near and yet so far. She was certain her heart would leap out of her chest at any moment, her eyes filling with tears in fear. "Bend, reach, grab and up," she whispered to herself, her words lost in the air. "Do it, Lolita…" Bending her knees ever so slowly, she lowered herself, her back straight as she stretched out one arm towards her goal. She felt absolutely ridiculous in doing so, imagining Carlotta mocking her from behind, which gave caused her to laugh at the absurdity of it all, giving her a boost of courage. Holding her breath, she whipped her hand downwards, catching the loop with the tips of her fingers. A breath of relief escaped her as she smiled, though it was short-lived. Another sudden rocking motion sent her off-balance, her feet lifting off the ledge as she arched sideways. A scream was about to break free of her throat when suddenly, a gloved hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her up. Within a second, she found herself in a man's arms, her body clinging to his for dear life.

"Are you all right, señorita?"

Raising her eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat as she found herself gazing into the masked man's dark brown eyes, concern shining through as he held her tightly to his chest. She could see his skin was tanned, and he wore a caballero's thin moustache upon his upper lip. His entire being seemed to have an aura of mystery and power, which both frightened and allured her.

"…Sí," she answered shakily at last, her mind snapping back to the situation at hand. "Díos mío! The horses!" she cried, her hand still gripping the loose reins. Her hand was sore and stiff from anxiously squeezing the leather straps but she dared not let go. "Please," she pleaded, facing the stranger once more as they both sat beside the weary driver. "Help me!"

Without another word, the masked man made certain she was seated securely beside him before wrapping an arm around her and helping her grip the reins. Twisting them around his own hands and wrists, he warned her, "This will require all our strength, the horses are still wild and we need to stop them before they get to the outskirts of the pueblo. Are you ready, señorita?"

She nodded once, her jaw set as she accepted his assistance, tensing in anticipation.

"We pull together…one…two…three!" he announced, tugging with her on the reins, bracing his body for the resistance of the horses as they jolted, pausing and stalling one moment, then lunging forth again in uncertainty. "Again!" he ordered, signaling her once more when to tug with all her might. Once more the horses resisted, though not as strongly this time. "One last time! Ready?"

"Yes," she said, holding her breath once more.

"NOW!"

Praying to God for repose from this never-ending nightmare, Lolita pulled with the masked man once again, almost falling off of her seat from the sudden stop the horses made. Thankfully, the stranger's arms wrapped around her swiftly, pulling her to his chest again just before she could go flying. Heaving a breath of relief, she felt her body slump against his despite the need for decorum, exhausted from nerves and physical strain. "Thank God," she sighed, tensing when she heard the man's deep chuckle. Slowly, she turned her head and looked up at him again, their eyes locking.

"You did well, señorita…that was very dangerous of you to do…dangerous, but brave," he said softly, drinking in the sight of her long, disheveled midnight curls around her heart-shaped face, her long eyelashes framing her large brown eyes as she stared in awe at him. Her two lips reminding him of velvety, pink rose petals, tempting and innocent all at once. She couldn't have been any older than nineteen, perhaps twenty, years of age, and around her neck on a black silk cord hung a locket of the finest silver.

"Gracias, señor…for helping me," she said at last, looking away and blushing at once. "…and for saving my life." Daring once more, she raised her face and asked, "Is there any way I can repay you? May I know your name?"

The masked man smiled at this, tipping his hat to her. "I am known as Zorro, and you may always count on me when you are in dire need, señorita. As for repaying me, there is only one thing I desire of you."

"And that is…?"

"Your name."

She smiled at him, unknowingly setting his blood racing. "I am Lolita Rosalinda Pulido del Castillo, recently arrived from Spain, Señor Zorro." She offered her hand to him as her father would, expecting him to at least touch it briefly or allow her the courtesy of shaking it as acquaintances or partners would. Instead, he took her hand and brought his lips to it, kissing it fervently. She felt her face become warm, her eyes cast to the ground as he pressed his mouth to her skin. When he finally pulled away, she could feel his eyes on her face. Never had she felt so alive or precious until that very moment.

"Lolita!"

The two felt their heads lift at once upon hearing the new voice. Turning, they found Consuela and Carlotta stepping out of the coach, both of them wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the sight of Lolita with a masked bandit. Once more Lolita's face became red, but this was an entirely different reason. Off in the distance, a cloud of dust seemed to be approaching the coach, the sound of horses and men coming closer.

"I believe this is my cue to exit," Zorro noted with a wry grin, saluting the señoritas before turning back to Lolita. "Until we meet again, my brave señorita," he winked, whistling sharply before arising and climbing atop the coach.

Lolita twisted her body around to catch sight of him as he leapt off the stagecoach, landing nimbly into the saddle of his loyal stallion, the two of them riding like the wind towards the vast wilderness. He turned and waved one last time as his raven-colored horse reared majestically, then galloping away before the riders could catch sight of him. Lolita felt herself waving back in spite of herself, a smile growing on her lips as she watched him vanish.

"Lolita, are you all right? Madre de Díos, we need to get this man to a doctor!" Consuela exclaimed upon seeing the wounded driver, lying back against his post and completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Lolita! Who was that man? What on earth were you doing there with him?!" Carlotta demanded, her neck becoming red at the thought of the stranger sitting so closely to her little stepsister.

"His name is Zorro…" Lolita began, her words dying as she stared after him her entire being burning with curiosity and wonder. _"Zorro…the Fox…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** PLEASE tell me I didn't make her a Mary-Sue! I'm hoping Lolita can be a little impulsive and proactive for her time, but she isn't going to be like Catherine Zeta-Jones (I'm pretty sure most women back in the day weren't even allowed near a sword). Please let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time!


	2. Zorro Meets the Señorita (Part 2)

**A/N:** Thanks to my three reviewers, it means so much to me that you left some feedback! Here's chapter 2, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm afraid that these first few chapters will be establishing one for characters that I've created but I think it will help. Also, I forgot to mention that this takes place after Season Two in the Zorro series, so Don Alejandro is aware of his son's night job. Ok, enough talk! Enjoy and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 _Chapter Two:_ Zorro Meets the Señorita (Part 2)

The moon was rising in the sky as the stagecoach pulled into Los Angeles, surrounded by a troop of soldiers from the cuartel. The vehicle came to a halt before the posada, and out came Carlotta, her fan never ceasing to move.

"Madre de Díos, this heat is insufferable, even at night!" she exclaimed, taking in the sight of the little town with much disdain. "Ugh…worse than I thought," she muttered.

"Look at that, we're here!" Carlos smiled, leaning onto his wife and Consuela for support as he clutched his head. "That was quite the adventure."

"Not to worry, Don Carlos!" a rather plump officer reassured them, dismounting his poor steed and rushing to the family as quickly as he possible could. "You won't be having any more trouble with those banditos, I assure you. My men are locking them up this instant and we'll be posting men around the tavern for your safety."

"Papá, aren't going to the hacienda?" Lolita asked as she and Yolanda joined the others out in the warm night air.

"After all we've been through moments ago?!" Catalina gaped at her stepdaughter and raised an eyebrow. "I'm shocked that you aren't exhausted, dear. That was horrifying."

"I found it terrifying and thrilling, actually," Lolita grinned, earning a laugh from the soldier.

"You are a feisty one, señorita, and brave, too!" the man bowed to her, his moustache moving as he smiled at her. "I don't believe any of my men would have tried a stunt like that one."

"Gracias, señor…?" she began.

He saluted her at once, announcing his name. "Sergeant Demitrio Lopez Garcia, at your service, Señorita Pulido!"

Both Lolita and Yolanda giggled at his introduction and curtsied politely to him. "An honor, Sergeant."

"Oh, no, señoritas, the honor is ours!" Sergeant Garcia beamed, tipping his hat to them.

"Sergeant!"

The chubby man jumped at the sound of the commanding voice, stiffening at once and staring straight ahead as a superior came behind him. The man couldn't have been any older than twenty-five, but his presence gave him an aura that made him appear as though he were centuries old. He wore his polished uniform with pride and honor, his dark blue eyes stern, his dark brown hair combed back and slicked into place. Coming up to the sergeant, he saluted him before turning to the Pulido family. "My sincerest apologies, Señor, Señora, Señoritas. Had we known about the banditos attack, we would have been there sooner." The man spoke truthfully, his disappointment in himself shining in his eyes. "Rest assured, you are quite safe now."

"My, my," Carlotta smirked, hiding her face coyly behind her fan and batting her eyelashes at the soldier. "I'm sure we are."

"Señores, get that driver to a doctor," the officer demanded at once before offering to escort them inside.

"You are most generous, Señor," Don Carlos nodded, offering his hand to the man. "What might we call you?"

"Capitan Jorge Fernandez," the man saluted them. Bowing to the ladies, he motioned for them to follow him inside, opening the door and ushering them into the building. "Señor Gonzales," he called out, watching the inn keeper rush out to greet them. "I see you are a light sleeper tonight," he noted wryly, earning a sheepish grin out of the man.

"Pardon me, señor, it's just that there was all that commotion outside," the man offered weakly.

"Never mind that now," Capitan Fernandez waved it off. "These good people are in need of a room…perhaps two."

"Of course!" the inn keeper nodded, pleading the Pulidos to spare him a few moments to make sure all was ready for them.

Carlotta continued to play with her fan as she made eyes at the captain, causing Lolita to roll her eyes. "She's doing it again," she whispered to Consuela.

"Sí," the servant smirked, watching as Capitan Fernandez bowed to Yolanda and pulled out a chair for her. "But I don't think he's interested."

Lolita followed her gaze and cupped her hand to her mouth to suppress a grin, her eyes moving back to see Carlotta's face twist sourly as the captain kissed Yolanda's hand, causing her cheeks to turn bright pink.

"All right, everyone," Señor Gonzales said as he hurried down the stairs back to the family. "I do have three rooms available, if that will suffice."

"Perfect," Don Carlos beamed. "Yolanda and Carlotta will share one room, Lolita and Consuela the next, and I will rest with my wife."

"Then I bid you all good night," Capitan Fernandez said with a bow, excusing himself from the posada to return to his post at once.

"Will you be so kind as to bring our bags upstairs?" Doña Catalina asked the porter as he tugged their luggage in. Slipping her hand into her purse, she pulled out a shining gold coin and pressed it into the old man's hand. He smiled widely and whispered his thanks, bowing his head to her before scurrying away to get the rest of their baggage. "Come, girls. We all need our rest after today."

The family members kissed one another good night and climbed the steps, each of them splitting off into their respective rooms. The moment Consuela and Lolita entered, the servant woman shut the door swiftly, locked it, and spun around, her eyes glowing in the lamplight mischievously. "Tell me _everything_ , hermanita" she whispered, a grin growing on her lips.

Lolita waved her hand as if to motion she hadn't the faintest idea of what she was talking about. "Tell you what? I already told everyone else what happened with the coach. The masked man defeated those banditos and leapt onto the coach to help me stop the horses." Her lips betrayed her as they stretched into a smile after speaking. The two females rushed to the great bed they would share for the night and sat down quickly, prompting Lolita to near her head towards her friend's. "He says his name is Zorro, and he told me he would always be close by should we ever be in trouble."

"A bandito who protects and fights for the people? How unusual," Consuela noted, raising an eyebrow. "What if he was lying?"

"I can't believe that," Lolita shook her head, curling one strand of her raven locks upon her forefinger. "Not with the way his eyes shone…he seemed so sincere, so serious about what he said…"

"He also seemed very interested in your hand," Consuela smirked, blocking Lolita's hand as it came forth to swat her.

"He was just being a gentleman!" Lolita insisted, turning away and rising from the bed. "I offered my hand to shake, but he took it and kissed it…" She paused, resting her hands against the frame of the window in the room, her heart racing at the memory of his lips on her hand. "Consuela…I've never felt so…so alive…so unique…so precious…all because of that one little kiss he pressed onto my skin…" She drew her hands to her breast, slowly caressing the skin of her right hand, her cheeks burning. "…I shouldn't like it, I know it…I have no idea who this man is. I don't want to be some simpering fool like Carlotta is with her admirers…God help me, I can't help how I feel, though."

"There, there," Consuela shushed her, rising from the bed to join her friend and place her hands comfortingly on Lolita's shoulders. "It's only natural. After all, he was a dashing stranger – in a mask, no less – who rescued us and left an impression. But be careful, Lolita. Try not to let this get to you…I'm fairly certain that even if he was interested in you like that, your father would not appreciate having an outlaw for an in-law."

"Consuela!" Lolita gasped, spinning around to face her friend, biting her lip as so not to laugh out loud. "I never considered such a thing!"

"I only tease," Consuela winked. "Come, Lolita, let's refresh ourselves before checking our luggage. We need some sleep."

Nodding, Lolita followed her servant to the washbasin, but all the while her mind strayed back to those fleeting moments, when this mysterious Señor Zorro placed his arms around her and stared into her eyes. _"Consuela's right…I must get him out of my mind,"_ Lolita thought stubbornly. _"I must."_

 **~Z~**

"It's about time you made it down for breakfast," Don Carlos smiled as Carlotta slowly made her way down the steps. "We've already finished."

"Pooh," Carlotta sniffed as she approached the family. "This food isn't fit for dogs."

Lolita rolled her eyes before rising from her seat. "Papá, might I go out and take a look around before we leave for the hacienda? I would like to get to know some of the people in the pueblo since we'll be living here."

"You'll have plenty of time for that later-" Doña Catalina protested, only to be stopped by her husband's hand resting on her arm.

"Oh, let her go with Consuela," he pleaded, motioning with his eyes to look at Carlotta and back at Lolita. His wife quickly understood, sensing that her eldest was already planning a verbal attack on Lolita. She couldn't fathom why Carlotta and Lolita fought like cats and dogs, but she had learned that it was often safer to let one of them go out while the other was in the room. "Don't stray too far, Lolita. We don't want to waste any more time getting to our new home."

"Sí, Papá," Lolita smiled, walking to him so that she might bend and kiss his cheek. After doing the same to her stepmother, she excused herself and nodded her head at Consuela, the two of them eager to escape into the sunlight of the beautiful Californian morning awaiting them outside. Taking in a deep breath, Lolita felt herself smiling as she smelled freshly baked bread and tortillas. "Mmm…do you smell that?"

"How can I not?" Consuela answered, smiling in return. Pointing at a shop door, she said, "Come, let's see if there is anything else for sale."

The two women strolled through the plaza, nodding and smiling at anyone who wished them a good morning. As they neared the bakery front, they saw two men in uniform that seemed familiar. "Buenos dias, Sergeant," Lolita called out, waving to the stout officer.

"Oh! Buenos dias, señoritas!" Sergeant Garcia greeted them, his face lighting up as he faced them. "How you this fine day?"

"Very well, gracias," she beamed. "And yourselves?"

"Hungry," the second soldier grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Sergeant Garcia.

The sergeant made a face at the man before sheepishly smiling at the women once more. "Pardon him, señoritas, he's just cranky because-"

"Because you spent all the money I lent you at the posada last night, and now I can't buy anything from Señorita Beatriz," the other pouted.

Lolita covered her mouth as she pressed her lips together, amused by the two friends' banter. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your name, señor."

"Corporal Guillermo Reyes," the man answered, straightening to salute the ladies just as a young woman stepped out with a basket. At once, the corporal jerked around to face her, a goofy smile lighting his face. "Señorita Beatriz!" he said excitedly, tipping his hat to her.

"Buenos dias, Corporal, Sergeant," the woman answered politely, her dark eyes twinkling as she tucked her brown, curly shoulder-length hair behind her ear. "I know you won't be paid for some time, but I couldn't bear the thought of you standing out here just staring at my food, so…I brought you these."

"Oh, gracias-!" Sergeant Garcia started, only to frown as Corporal Reyes snatched the basket and continued to make doe eyes at the baker. "Hmph," he grunted.

"Oh, pardon!" Beatriz said, curtsying to Lolita and Consuela. "Can I help you, ladies?"

"We couldn't help but stop by – everything smells delicious," Lolita told her, stepping towards the display stand when Beatriz beckoned them to come closer. "We've just arrived from Spain."

"This is Señorita Lolita Pulido, and Señorita Consuela, her servant," Sergeant Garcia introduced them grandly, motioning to each lady as he said their names.

"Welcome to Los Angeles," Beatriz said kindly, bowing her head politely.

"Gracias," Consuela answered, plucking a small pastry and sniffing it. "How much?"

"Oh no-" Beatriz shook her head.

"It's only fair we pay for your hard work. After all, you have already been too generous with the good sergeant and corporal," Lolita winked, handing her three silver coins. "Please, we'll have six of those pastries, and a loaf of that fine bread…and perhaps-"

"Might I recommend her tortillas, señorita? They are superb."

The sound of the suave, masculine voice in her right ear made Lolita hop in surprise, her body spinning around to face the stranger. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of a handsome caballero, dressed in a soft jade suit, embroidered and decorated with small semi-precious stones. The quality of his cravat and lace sleeves showed that he was a man of great wealth and taste, as did his shining boot tips. The man had to be at least twenty-five or so, though his posture gave him a youthful, careless air, and his disarming smile did nothing to help her heart settle down.

"I'm terribly sorry, señorita," he apologized sincerely, though his smile did not fade. His brown eyes twinkled merrily as he took in her surprised face, finding her rather irresistible. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, Don Diego! Buenos dias!" Sergeant Garcia beamed, rushing over to the young man and gripping his hand. "What brings you to town so early in the morning?"

"My father told me that there was a family moving in to the hacienda just a few miles from our own and wanted to invite them to supper, so here I am, ready to purchase Beatriz's delicious tortillas," the newcomer, Don Diego chuckled, winking at Beatriz.

She blushed at his compliment. "You're too kind, Don Diego. They aren't that good-"

"Yes they are!" Corporal Reyes spoke up, only to receive a jab from Sergeant Garcia's elbow.

"Baboso!" hissed Garcia. "You are making it too obvious you like her!"

Don Diego grinned at their antics, shaking his head and smoothing back his black hair before returning his attention back to the two new women. "Again, I apologize," Diego repeated, bowing to the ladies. "Allow me to introduce myself – Don Diego de la Vega, at your service."

Lolita smiled back and curtsied, Consuela following her lead. "Lolita Pulido del Castillo, and my servant Consuela." Offering her hand, she accepted Diego's brief kiss before allowing him to do the same to Consuela.

"I take it you are one of the family members of the new family I just mentioned?" Diego asked, cocking his head as he stroked his thin moustache.

"I am," she nodded. "My family is in the posada. We arrived late last night as our coach was stalled by banditos."

Diego's eyes widened at the news, his fists landing on his hips. "Heavens! You weren't harmed, were you?"

"No, thank goodness," Lolita shook her head, the corners of her mouth moving up as she remembered her rescuer. "A man who called himself Zorro came to our aid."

The mention of Zorro caught both Garcia and Reyes's attention, the two of them rushing over to her. "What did you say about Zorro?" Garcia asked, his eyes large in anticipation.

Lolita raised an eyebrow at them before answering, "A man named Zorro saved my family from those bandits."

"That's old news," Corporal Reyes sighed, walking away. "Zorro saves everybody. Gracias, Beatriz."

"What do you mean?" Lolita asked, her eyes lighting up at the corporal's news.

"Zorro has been around for quite some time, you see," Sergeant Garcia explained. "He has quite a reward on his head."

Diego shook his head at the officer and laughed. "Sergeant Garcia is determined to catch him and earn the reward money. You see, Zorro is a friend to the people and appears when there is trouble. He also manages to slip away just before the authorities come."

"Sí, Don Diego, but someday, _I_ will catch him!" the sergeant stated, shaking his fist in determination only to jump at the sound of the bugle from the cuartel.

"Hey, Sergeant! You better come quick!" Corporal Reyes shouted from across the square.

"Con permiso Don Diego, señoritas," the fat man grimaced, hurrying back as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

Diego and the women laughed in mirth as he took off. "He's a fine man, Sergeant Garcia," Diego noted with a smile. "He's really something of a diamond in the rough, once you get to know him."

"Indeed," Beatriz agreed. "I'll get your tortillas, Don Diego, Señorita Lolita."

"Gracias," Diego and Lolita both said at once, glancing at each other and sharing a smile as they realized they had spoken together.

"Well, señoritas, will you do me the honor of joining me and my father tonight for supper?" Diego asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed down at the young woman before him.

"I'll have to ask my father, but I'm certain he'll say yes," Lolita replied, glancing back at the posada. "Oh good! There he is," she said, catching sight of her family gathering around a new coach that had been brought in for them. "If you would follow me, señor, I will be more than happy to introduce you to my father."

"The pleasure would be mine," Diego beamed, joining Lolita at her side, sensing Consuela's eyes on him. Daring to turn back, he caught the servant woman smirking as she looked at them, only to bow her head and cast her eyes downward to avoid his gaze. Diego had to fight back a smile at this, forcing himself to bite his tongue and face forward.

"Papá, Mamá, this is Don Diego de la Vega," Lolita said as they arrived at the coach. "Don Diego, this is my father, Don Carlos Pulido del Castillo, and my stepmother, Doña Catalina del Castillo."

"Señor, señora," Diego said coolly, bowing to the couple before straightening himself.

"Oh my," Doña Catalina blushed, curtsying in return.

"An honor, Don Diego," Don Carlos beamed, surprised and delighted that his daughter was already introduced to such a respectable man. "I certainly hope you will accept an invitation to our hacienda in the near future once we are settled."

"The honor would be mine," Diego grinned boyishly. "That is, only if you will accept an invitation of mine. My father, Don Alejandro, sent me to town this morning to find out if you had made it to Los Angeles so that we might invite you to join us for supper tonight."

Don Carlos's grey eyes became wide at this, his mouth stretching into a smile as he heard the words coming out of the caballero's mouth. "My, what a pleasant surprise! Of course, we'll accept your invitation-"

"Father!" Carlotta called as she and Yolanda stepped out of the posada. "Father, have you seen Lo-…oh!" Her eyes became half-lidded as she saw the elegant stranger standing before her parents, a sensual smile growing on her lips. "Who is this…charming stranger?"

Diego felt as though he were a specimen in a museum, or perhaps a mouse caught by a cat. His eyes darted to Lolita when he heard her make a sound of disgust, the corner of his mouth turning up as he saw her make a face of disdain. He quickly masked his amusement of Lolita's reaction, however, when Carlotta approached him and accepted her hand when it was offered.

"Girls, Lolita has introduced us to a new acquaintance. This is Don Diego de la Vega, and he's invited us to supper."

"How thoughtful," Carlotta purred as Diego smiled as sweetly as he could. "I am Carlotta Sanchez del Castillo," she introduced herself with a deep curtsy. With a slight nod of her head, she added, "This is my little sister, Yolanda."

"Señorita," Diego greeted Yolanda, noticing how shy she was as she curtsied and mumbled her hellos. "Well, I expect to see you all-"

"Pardon!" called out a feminine voice. All turned to see Beatriz rushed towards them, two baskets in her hands. "Your tortillas, Don Diego, and your order, Señorita Lolita," she smiled, offering the parcels to their respective owners.

"How rude," Carlotta scoffed, instantly causing Beatriz's face to flush red. "Who do you think you are-?"

"She's our friend," Lolita cut in, placing one arm around the baffled baker while Consuela stood on the opposite side, clasping her hands firming and jutting her chin out defiantly at Carlotta. "And if you keep up that attitude, I won't share any of Beatriz's scrumptious sweets with you."

Carlotta tsked, turning her nose up at them. "I doubt they're any good-"

"On the contrary," Diego interrupted, walking over so that he might stand by Lolita. "She is a marvelous cook and baker. My father and myself would not turn to anyone else in the entire pueblo for the finest baked goods in all of California."

Lolita couldn't help but glance at Diego as she saw Carlotta's neck go red, sending him a grateful smile. It wasn't often men of status stood by her, especially with her sensual stepsister in opposition, but as Diego looked back towards her and winked his silent support to her, she sensed that perhaps he was more than just another pretty face.

"E-hem…well, we look forward to seeing you tonight, señor!" Don Carlos stammered, offering his hand to Diego before ordering his family into the coach.

Diego bid them a good day and shut the door after Lolita had stepped inside, unable to hide his smile as she peeked at him through her window. He waved to them as they pulled away, imagining Lolita's big brown eyes in his mind.

"Gracias for standing up for me, Don Diego." Beatriz's voice snapped Diego out of his thoughts, causing him to look back at her. "You didn't have to do that-"

"Ah, but I meant every word," Diego insisted, holding up his open palm while placing his free hand over his heart. "Besides, Beatriz, what are friends for?" Seeing her face light up, he excused himself and thanked her for the food before sauntering back to his tethered horse, where his man-servant awaited him. "I hope you weren't bored waiting for me, Bernardo."

The older man shook his head, a great big grin showing on his mouth.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Diego raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "And what's gotten you all happy?"

Bernardo pointed to his own chest, then his eyes, indicating he had seen something. He then pointed at Diego and curved his hands in the air to make the curvaceous figure of a woman before resting his cheek against his palm and pretending to sigh.

"What? You think I'm in love with Carlotta? The red-head?" Diego asked, laughing at the notion when he noticed Bernardo shaking his head, sticking his nose in the air to act like Carlotta before shaking his head and hands vehemently. "Who then?" He watched Bernardo make another woman's figure before motioning with his hands long hair and a beautiful face. At last, he stood defiant and wrapped his arm around Diego as though he were protecting him. "Ah, you mean Señorita Lolita?" Bernardo nodded gleefully, pulling away once his master had guessed right. "Bernardo, I hardly know the girl-!" Diego protested playfully, his speech halting as he caught sight of a man standing by the town well, watching the Pulido coach pull away from town. Squinting, he could see the man was dressed in decent clothes, though not as elegant as his own, his grey hair and moustache shaded from under his sombrero.

"Bernardo…how long has Señor Juarez been here?" he asked, stroking his chin in contemplation. The mute servant made several gestures that indicated the landowner had been at the well long before Diego and himself had arrived in town. "What has he been doing this whole time?" Diego asked, his voice lowering to nearly a whisper. Again, Bernardo made gestures, this time signaling that he had been watching the posada, and then the gesture of a woman. "Lolita and Consuela?" Bernardo nodded the affirmative. "Hm…we will have to keep an eye on him, just until we know why he's been watching Lolita and her family."

The two shared a secret nod before mounting their steeds and casting one last glance at the destitute landowner in curiosity, riding back to the de la Vega hacienda with their wares.

* * *

 **A/N:** As I was writing this chapter, I realized that Corporal Reyes's first name was never mentioned, so I took the liberty of naming him. *shrug* If I'm wrong, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review :) See you next time!


	3. Zorro Meets the Señorita (Part 3)

**A/N:** Thanks again to my reviewers! I own nothing except OCs. Please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! See you next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Three:_ Zorro Meets the Señorita (Part 3)

"You seem anxious," Don Alejandro de la Vega noted as he watched his son flex his fingers over the ivory and ebony keys for a third time since he had sat down at the piano in the sala. "This wouldn't have to do with our guests, would it?"

"Me? Anxious?" Diego asked, turning to face his father with a curious look. "Why would you think that?"

"I've never seen you pause so many times while playing a piano piece you know inside out," his father smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me more about this Lolita. You seem rather taken with her."

"Oh, not you, too," Diego sighed, faking a grimace as he arose from the bench. "Bernardo accused me of that this morning."

"And for good reason. I've never seen you so distracted and dazed," Alejandro laughed, clapping his hand onto his son's back. "What's she like?" he asked eagerly, guiding his son out of the house and into the open, gated courtyard of their home. The crickets chirped merrily outside as the stars twinkled overhead, with the moon illuminating the sky as paper lanterns dimly lit the courtyard.

"Well," Diego shrugged. "From what I've seen, she's very outspoken, spirited, loyal-"

"Beauitful?"

"Beauti- Father!" Diego exclaimed as he saw the old man grinning widely. He couldn't resist smiling back, however, and admitted defeat. "Yes, she's very beautiful…wait until you see her, Father. Hair as dark as night, eyes that shine, a breathtaking smile…" He stared off into the distance, a distracted smile on his lips as he recalled his previous encounters with the young lady.

"You mean like that?" Alejandro asked, pointing to the door as Bernardo opened it and allowed the Pulidos to enter the threshold.

Diego whipped his head forward, his eyes wide in surprise as he wondered how he didn't hear them approaching. Glancing at his father, he shrugged sheepishly before walking with him to greet their guests. "Welcome my friends! We're delighted you could make it," Diego said, shaking hands with Don Carlos before introducing him to Alejandro. "This is my father, Don Alejandro de la Vega. Father, this is Don Carlos Pulido del Castillo, his wife Doña Catalina, and his lovely daughters, Carlotta, Yolanda, and Lolita."

"An honor, señor, señora, señoritas," Alejandro smiled cordially, shaking hands with Don Carlos before kissing Doña Catalina's hand. "I'm thrilled you could join us. Please, come this way." With a wave of his hand, he motioned for them to follow. Yolanda trailed behind obediently; Carlotta strayed.

"Don Diego, your home is stunning," Carlotta started, her hands moving to grab Diego's arm.

"You think so?" Diego asked, forcing himself to smile though he took a step forward, casually joining Lolita's side. Redirecting his attention to the younger sister, he pointed at a weak plant sprout leaning against the wall. "We've just received a rose bush. Hopefully, within a few months, it should be covered in flowers."

"I beg your pardon, but that hardly looks worthwhile. I believe you've been swindled," Carlotta sniffed, stepping up to join Diego's side as he walked them both to the sala.

"And you say _I'm_ impatient," Lolita commented, glancing at the bush. Returning her gaze to Diego, she smiled kindly. "I hope it grows quickly, so that I might see those beautiful flowers you envision."

Diego felt his heart skip a beat at her words, his eyes softening as he looked into her large dark eyes. "Then I hope you'll be visiting us often, señorita." With his boyish smile, he ushered them inside, leaving the door open for Bernardo.

The mute man-servant, meanwhile, was motioning for the carriage driver to head towards the stables when a lone rider approached on horseback. His brows furrowed upon seeing the Pulidos' servant, Consuela, leaping from her horse and rushing over to him. Her braid was disheveled and she was out of breath. "Please," she pleaded, grabbing Bernardo's arms looking him squarely in the eye. "Where is Don Carlos? It's important!"

Bernardo's brows furrowed as he listened to her, but he quickly remembered that he was supposed to play a deaf fool. Instead of showing any sign of understanding of her urgency, he merely pointed towards the house and made gestures with his hands that those inside were about to eat.

"Gracias," she breathed, running away as quickly as she could. Entering the house, she skidded to a halt upon seeing the family seated at the dining table and raising their glasses. Don Carlos lifted his head upon seeing her in her state, his brows knitting together immediately. "Consuela, what is it-?"

"Banditos, Don Carlos," Consuela gasped. "Banditos were heading for the hacienda when I left to join you after giving the servants the night off. Please, señor, we must go back and fight!"

"Banditos?!" Alejandro gaped, rising from his seat at once.

"Ay Díos mío," Doña Catalina swooned, leaning back against her seat. Yolanda immediately arose and began to fan her with her handkerchief. Carlotta ran to her mother's side, sharing in her sister's worry.

"My friends, I ask that you excuse me," Don Carlos said gravely, bowing to them all. "Please, Don Alejandro, keep watch over my family while I am away. Might I borrow one of your pistolas?"

"This way," Don Alejandro nodded, leading the way to his private quarters while Lolita arose and hurried to Consuela.

"Did they see you?" she asked, taking her friend's hands into her own.

Consuela shook her head. "No, I'm sure of it, but we must hurry."

"I'm going with you," Lolita said sternly when she unexpectedly felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Diego de la Vega's concerned eyes resting on her.

"You can't be serious," he said as she turned around to face him. "It's too dangerous to go and face those men."

"I won't leave my father to fend for us alone," she stated firmly. "I'm going with him to protect our home. Please, Don Diego," she pleaded, reaching for her locket. "Won't you help us?"

"Certainly," he said sternly. "You can count on me." His stomach twisted as he saw her smile, only to frown as he added, "I will write a note to Sergeant Garcia to alert him of what's happening and send Bernardo to bring it to town."

"You won't help fight?" she asked, her voice strained as she fought to contain her disappointment.

"Violence is rarely the answer to any conflict, señorita," he shook his head. "The soldiers will-"

"Be too late by the time they arrive," she snapped, spinning on her heel and heading for the door. "Come, Consuela, let's get the horses ready for Father."

"Señorita, wait-!" Diego called after her, only to receive a deadly glare.

"How can you call yourself a caballero when you won't even try to help those in need? I thought that-!" Lolita stopped, choking on her words as she felt her eyes burning. "…the way you stood up for Beatriz…I thought you might be able to stand up for us, too…but it seems I was wrong. Buenas noches."

Diego felt as though she had stabbed him in the stomach as he watched her go, not even seeing Consuela's apologetic eyes on him. His jaw hardened as Don Carlos ran from the house, pushing past Bernardo as the mute man entered the building. Running up to his friend, he grabbed his shoulder and motioned with his eyes to go upstairs. Bernardo nodded and left at once.

"Diego, would you-?" Don Alejandro began as he entered the sala once more.

"Father, Bernardo and I will ride into town to alert the lancers," Diego cut him off, sending a meaningful look.

"I see. I'll stay with the ladies for the time being. Be careful, my son," he said quietly, squeezing Diego's arm before calling for a servant to bring some tea for Doña Catalina and her two daughters.

Diego wasted no time, running up the stairs and catching up with Bernardo, locking the door to his room before leading the way to the hidden wall door, which opened to reveal a secret room. "Quick, Bernardo," he ordered at once, ripping his jacket from his shoulders as Bernardo pulled out his black disguise from a nearby shelf. "I will write a quick note and have you go to Los Angeles. Meanwhile, I need to catch up with Lolita and Don Carlos."

Bernardo made a swishing sound, moving his finger to make a 'Z' in the air. He raised his eyebrows at Diego playfully, earning a small smile out of his master.

"But of course," Diego answered, reaching for his mask.

 **~Z~**

Lolita, Consuela, and Don Carlos all approached the house cautiously, walking on tip-toe towards the front of the house. Lolita frowned as she saw the four horses tethered to the post outside of her new home. "Papá," she whispered, pointing to the animals.

Don Carlos nodded, leading the way to them. Swiftly, they untied the reins and quietly sent the animals on their way with a gentle slap on their rumps. "Lolita, Consuela," he spoke softly, his heart pounding like a drum. "I can't risk you getting hurt. Please, stay out here and hide."

"No, Papá. I'm helping you," Lolita insisted, clasping her hand over his.

"I as well, Don Carlos," the servant woman nodded, her dark eyes filled with determination.

The elder nodded, admitting defeat to the females. "Very well. I will approach them through the front. I want you both to take the back entrance and be careful." With the orders given, he waited for them to run off, watching them disappear into the darkness. Saying a silent prayer, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before making his way soundlessly to the door, peeking through the window to see the perpetrators. Four men in all were scouring the sala, muttering amongst themselves, all wearing bandanas over their noses and mouths. Painstakingly, Carlos opened the door, holding his breath as he slipped inside.

"You think they have more gold upstairs?" one of the fiends asked as his friends chuckled in mirth at their findings.

"Could be," another answered. "Still, we need to be careful. The boss doesn't want us to get caught-"

"Too late!" Carlos shouted, pointing Alejandro's rifle at them. The four bandits spun around at the sound of his voice, their eyes widening at the sight of the don aiming a weapon at them. "Hands in the air!"

Three of the men complied, but the leader narrowed his eyes at the old man. "In case your vision is failing you, old man, there are four of us, and one of you."

"Wrong, señores!"

A figure dressed in black lunged from the banister of the second floor, swinging from the chandelier over their heads until he sailed towards Don Carlos and landed nimbly, pulling out his rapier and pointing it at them accusingly. Both Don Carlos and the criminals gawked at the newcomer, unable to believe their eyes.

"Zorro?!" gasped one of the bandits.

"I believe this should even the odds," Zorro grinned.

"Señor Zorro, why are you helping me?" the elder asked quietly, his eyes darting from the four men to the outlaw beside him.

"Because no man should have to fend for his own by himself, and these men have no right to covet what you have earned," Zorro answered evenly in a low tone that made the men cringe. "Let us finish this, señores. En guarde!" Hopping forth, he slashed a 'Z' into one of the goons' shirts, then proceeding to punch the man squarely on the nose.

As the man fell to the floor, the leader lunged at him, only to hop back as Don Carlos thrust the point of his rifle before him. "Don't even think about it," he snapped. "Or I shoot!"

Zorro, meanwhile, continued to fight gaily, laughing as the two remaining men drew their swords and struggled against him. An infuriated cry confused them, the sound of metal clanging making one man jump while the other fell limp. Zorro, Don Carlos, and the leader of the gang all gawked as they saw Lolita standing tall, wielding a frying pan over the unconscious man's head. She glared at the second man hatefully. "Which do you prefer? Frying pans or rolling pins?"

Before the second man could even open his mouth, Consuela leapt out from behind the sofa, smacking the man over the head with her large rolling pin and sweeping her foot past his feet, sending him flying face-first to the ground.

The masked leader growled under his mask, unable to take the humiliation any longer. Seeing Don Carlos was distracted, he grabbed the barrel of the rifle and yanked it from the old man, using the butt of the weapon to hit him in the stomach. As the old man fell, he swung the rifle towards Zorro's head.

"NO!" Lolita screamed, seeing what was happening. With a violet shove, she sent Zorro stumbling, raising her arms to cover her head, bracing herself. A pained cry escaped her mouth as the hard weapon hit her left shoulder, sending her falling to the polished floor. Wincing in pain, she reached for her arm when she heard a cry of anguish and the sharp whistle of a sword slicing the air.

"Lolita!" Consuela cried, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the girl. Helping her adoptive sister sit up, she gently rubbed the injured arm. "It's going to be all right."

Lolita wasn't listening, though. Lifting her head, she saw that Zorro had tossed her father back the gun, but not before using the weapon to knock the bandit down. He pointed his sword and the man and pressed it into his shoulder, watching a thin stream of blood pour out of his wound. "You would harm an innocent woman and show no remorse?" Zorro asked, his voice soft and menacing, like a lion preparing to pounce upon his prey.

"Argh!" the bandit cried, grasping his arm as he became pale. "Please! I…I didn't mean it-"

"If I catch you doing such a thing again, I may not be so kind." The sword was removed from his arm, but not before a 'Z' was sliced into his vest. Lolita felt her blood racing in excitement as she watched, sensing that his rage was from seeing her getting harmed. As he turned around, Zorro faced Lolita and locked his gaze with hers, his eyes seemingly on fire. The moment he saw her face, full of awe and admiration, his fury seemed to be cooled. "Are you all right, señorita?"

Lolita nodded her head, unable to find any words at the moment. Just seeing his lips stretch slowly into a relieved smile sent her stomach churning in anxiety. How she wanted to thank him, but her tongue felt like lead.

"He's escaping!" Consuela's angry voice snapped her out of her daze, prompting Lolita to look up and see the first man Zorro had fought with running for the front door.

The black-clad outlaw wasted no time pulling out his whip and flinging it over their heads, the tip of his weapon snapping the bandana right off of the criminal's face. The startled man made the mistake of turning his head, his eyes large in shock as he saw what Zorro had managed to do. With a yelp of panic, he bolted out of the hacienda and into the night.

Zorro pulled his whip back, his brows knitting together under his mask as he remembered the man's face. _"That man…that was Tomas, one of Señor Juarez's workers…why would Juarez want to send his men to attack the Pulidos…?"_ Juarez was known to have made some poor choices, having lost much of his savings within the last few years, but he had never bothered anyone. His thoughts were soon distracted as he heard Lolita making a sound of discomfort as she allowed Consuela to help her up. "Señorita, please, allow me," he said, walking over to her and offering his hand at once.

Lolita felt her heart pounding madly as she accepted his hand, allowing him to curl his gloved fingers around hers and lift her to her feet, closing the space between with another step. "Gracias," she said softly, feeling foolish and childlike as she spoke. She could already feel her cheeks flushing with color.

The masked man shook his head, a wistful look in his eyes. "No, Señorita Lolita… _I_ should be thanking you. You should not have blocked that blow from me." A smile grew on his face as she ducked her head, shyly avoiding his face. Tucking his hand under her chin, he gently forced her to look back up at him. "I thank you, Señorita. You saved me."

"You saved me first," she answered honestly, her lips turning up into a smile at him.

Just as Zorro opened his mouth to speak once more, the sound of horse hooves approaching made him turn away. Glancing at the door, he knew who was arriving.

"You have protect my home and fought back for my daughter's honor and well-being, Señor Zorro. For that, I am grateful, but I do not believe the soldiers are fond of you," Don Carlos noted, offering his hand to the bandit. "Please, go now before they catch you."

Nodding in agreement, Zorro shook hands with the middle-aged don. "Gracias, amigo. Until we meet again." Facing the women, he bowed his head to Consuela, who bowed in return. At last, he took Lolita's hand in his own and gazed into her eyes, sending a shiver of thrill through her. "May I…?" She nodded once, holding her breath as he pressed a warm, reverent kiss to her hand for the second time since they had met. Saluting them all, he bowed to them once more before running off, making a beeline for the kitchen and disappearing just as the soldiers burst in.

"Put your hands in the air and-!...oh! Don Carlos!" gasped Sergeant Garcia, his eyes widening as he saw the three ruffians lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Capitan Fernandez demanded, entering the threshold and taking in his surroundings. "Are you injured?"

"We're all right," Don Carlos answered. "Consuela, take Lolita and tend to her, won't you?"

"Sí, señor," she answered, guiding Lolita away into the kitchen.

"What happened, Don Carlos?" Capitan Fernandez asked, his eyebrows raised at the culprits. "We received a note from Don Diego de la Vega that there was trouble here."

"There was…but we had help," the old man answered.

"Who helped you?" Fernandez asked, startled by Garcia's jolly laugh.

"Who else, Capitan? Look at their shirts!" Tugging on the gang leader's vest, he winked and said, "There is only one man who could have done this handy work, and that man is Zorro."


	4. The New Commandante (Part 1)

_Chapter Four:_ The New Commandante (Part 1)

Tomas panted heavily as he ran back under the cover of night, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if any of the soldiers, or worse – Zorro! – were following him. The outline of the Los Angeles cuartel was in sight, giving him very little relief as he remembered who was waiting for him inside. He almost wished that Zorro had caught him now. Though his lungs seemed ready to burst and his feet were heavy, he forced himself onward, using the ladder that had been tactfully placed against the wall of the cuartel. Carefully, he climbed the ladder and peered over the side, sighing in relief as he saw there were no watchmen on guard, the door of the Commandante's office cracked open as weak light spilled from the windows. The man slipped over the edge, scaling the roof of the prison before dropping himself onto the ground with care. With his heart pounding madly inside of him, he forced himself to hold his breath and knock tentatively on the door.

"Enter," answered a harsh, growling voice, only furthering to make Tomas's stomach turn in fear. With his fingertips, he dared to push the door open and stepped into the room. There, by the Commandante's desk was his master, Señor Juarez, and a man decked in his military suit, his clear green eyes glittering suspiciously at the poor man. "Shut the door," the superior said coolly, sitting down at his new desk. The trembling man did so, fearing for his life with each passing second.

"Where are the others?" Juarez demanded, his brows knitting together in concern.

"We…had some trouble, jefe," Tomas answered, feeling his knees knocking before the two angry men. "Don Carlos returned home to fight us off."

"You mean to tell me an old man fought off four well-off men?" the military man growled angrily.

Tomas shook his head violently. "N-no…his daughter and servant came, too… and…"

"And?"

"…Zorro."

Juarez felt the blood drain from his face, becoming as pale as a sheet. "I should have known better… if he had been able to stop the men from getting the stagecoach, of course he would be at the Pulido hacienda-!"

"If you had known better, then I account you as the one fully responsible for this botched operation," the superior officer snapped. Pointing at the door, he glared at Tomas. "Get out." The poor peon scrambled away, never once looking back at the two men. The military man arose from his chair, clasping his hands behind his back as he stalked towards Señor Juarez. Each step was silent, despite his heavy boots, and he did not relent until the man had his back to the wall. "Even before I arrived in this backwater town this evening, I've heard that name being echoed throughout all of California…in Capistrano…San Juan…Monterrey…and most of all, here in Los Angeles. The people whisper his name with reverence, or shout it in awe…" Lowering his face, he glared into Juarez's large eyes. "Who is Zorro?"

Juarez swallowed hard, his nerves on edge with this dangerous man. "…no one knows, Commandante Riviera. He wears a mask and only appears when the people are endangered."

"Then we will be seeing quite a bit of him with me around now, won't we?" sneered the new Commandante, backing away slowly from the destitute man. "You should consider yourself fortunate, Juarez. When we met in Monterrey over a year ago, I invested quite a bit of money in you…now that your crops have failed and you've squandered my generous loan, you are in quite a pickle. The only reason I've bothered to assist you any further is because the Pulido family has quite the fortune from Spain. And yet, here I am finding criminals and simpletons to help you steal some of their fortune, and I receive nothing!" Withdrawing his sword from its scabbard, he ran his finger along the length of cold steel, feeling Juarez's frightened gaze upon him. "I certainly hope no one saw your pitiful, blindly faithful servant working with those rogues I hired for you. Otherwise, I shall have to dispose of you both…I certainly can't risk my reputation as the new Commandante of this town."

"Please, señor, I beg of you!" Juarez pleaded, falling to his knees to grovel at Riviera's feet. "Give me another chance! I can get the money for you, just be patient-" He gasped and Riviera spun, pointing the saber at his nose.

"I cannot tell you how patient I have been," Riviera purred, enjoying the sight of Juarez's trembling form. "I shall give you one last chance, Juarez, because I am a generous man…but let me remind you…fail me this time…" He lashed out, slicing a candlestick in half and watching it topple to the floor. "And your will be snuffed out…just like that."

 **~Z~**

Dawn brought the song of cheerful birds that morning, causing Bernardo to nod his head and smile as he watered the plants of the de la Vega courtyard. He was delighted to have found his young master and friend, Don Diego, last night in the secret cave where he kept his noble steed, Tornado. Diego appeared to be filled with fire, never speaking about how wonderful and brave Lolita Pulido was, and how demure and innocent she could be as she looked into his eyes. Unfortunately, his joy was short lived when he remembered the Lolita was taken with Zorro and disappointed with Diego. Bernardo had a strong feeling, however, that things might change for Diego.

The sound of horses approaching the hacienda made Bernardo straighten at once, turning around and running for the open door of the sala. Waving his hands in the air, he gained Don Alejandro's attention and pointed to the front door. "Visitors?" Alejandro asked, watching Bernardo nod. "Diego!" he shouted, waiting until his son had emerged from the library. "Bernardo says that we have guests outside. See who it is, won't you?"

"Of course," Diego nodded, fixing his tie and motioning for Bernardo to follow. The two men walked out and waited as one of the Indian servants opened the door and ushered in two young women. Diego felt his heart stop when he saw Lolita and Consuela enter his home, the two of them dressed in riding habits. The smile on his face showed all the joy he felt as he saw them, and it only grew wider when he saw Lolita stare at him a moment before smiling back shyly. "Buenos dias, señoritas!"

"Buenos dias, Don Diego," Lolita curtsied to him. Facing Bernardo, she offered her hand and cheerfully greeted him. "Hello! What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm afraid he's both deaf and mute," Diego interrupted as Bernardo happily shook hands with Lolita. "This is Bernardo, he's my manservant."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lolita apologized, only to receive a bright smile from Bernardo.

"Don't fret about it, he's quite all right," Diego chuckled, bowing to both ladies before crossing his arms over his chest. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"My father wishes to invite you and your father to join us for supper tonight, seeing as last night did not go as planned. He wanted to make it up to you both for your generosity and hospitality," Lolita explained. Casting Bernardo a smile, she added, "Please, bring Bernardo along if you wish. He can stay with Consuela, she makes a fine arroz con pollo that I'm sure he'll enjoy."

"We would be honored," Diego beamed, patting Bernardo's shoulder. "I'm sure he will enjoy it, gracias." Just for safe measure, Diego pretended to sign to his 'deaf' servant, making gestures about Consuela cooking and Bernardo eating, to which Bernardo nodded his head excitedly and rubbed his belly. Both Lolita and Consuela giggled at his reaction until the servant women gave Lolita a look.

"I will stay with Bernardo a while, señor, while Lolita speaks with you," she said politely, bowing her head before linking arms with a pleasantly surprised Bernardo and walking off to smell the courtyard flowers. Glancing back, she saw Lolita bite her lip and motion for Diego to walk with her, the two of them moving in the opposite direction. Confident that Lolita could manage, she focused on the scene before her, smiling as Bernardo pointed to a flower bush and gestured for her to sniff the fragrant petals. "Very well," she agreed, kneeling down and reaching out towards the flowers. She closed her eyes and sniffed its rich scent, humming in delight until she felt a sharp sting in her forefinger. "Ay!" she exclaimed suddenly, withdrawing her hand at once to inspect a spot of red now appearing on her hand.

The moment she cried out, Bernardo knelt down and took her hand in his, his brows furrowing as he looked at her hand. He pointed to it and the bush, shrugging his shoulders. "I must have pricked my finger, Bernardo, I'm all right," Consuela consoled him, patting his shoulder. "I'm all right, really. It's just a pinch, really. You know how that is." He nodded vigorously, his eyes large as if he meant to say, 'yes I do'. She laughed at this, earning a smile from the man when her brows began to knit together. "That's very strange…" Raising an eyebrow at him, she whispered, "I thought you couldn't hear." He nodded with a smile, when his eyes began to widen as he realized his mistake. He shook his head, then nodded, then shook it again, looking away in worry as he knew that Consuela was now onto him for having responded to her questions. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he held his breath and looked back, his eyes filled with worry until she whispered, "I won't say anything of this to anyone, Bernardo. Whatever reason you have to pretend you cannot hear, I promise you that I will not expose you…perhaps someday, I will understand." His heart was sudden filled with elation at her kindness and promise, his smile uncontainable as he looked upon the Indian woman. He wondered if this was what Diego felt when he thought of Lolita.

All the while, Lolita and Diego strolled around the courtyard, the two of them avoiding each other's eyes. Inhaling deeply, Lolita stopped and raised her face. "Don Diego, I want to apologize for what I said last night. That was very unladylike of me to say those things to you."

"No, please," he pleaded, moving his hand to place it on her shoulder. "Don't say that." He paused just as he was about to touch her, pulling his hand away and letting it fall to his side. With a careless shrug, he explained, "You are new here and do not know. I'm known to the people of Los Angeles as the worst swordsman in all of California." He chuckled at this, his eyes locking with Lolita's as he became somber. "I am sorry I could not help you the way you wanted me to."

Shaking her head, Lolita took Diego's hands in her own and held them up, sending a spark through his body. "You _did_ send that letter to Capitan Fernandez and Sergeant Garcia, and they came just after Zorro left-"

"Zorro?" Diego asked, an amused look appearing on his face.

"Sí," she blushed. "He came and helped us. He defeated all but one who escaped."

"My, isn't that fortunate?" he asked. "Just in time to save the day."

"At least he fought and put them in their place-" She stopped, casting her eyes downward. "I'm sorry, I did it again. Catalina and Carlotta tell me I ought to hold my tongue-"

"On the contrary, Señorita," Diego spoke, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles. "I find it most refreshing that you dare to speak your mind. I would much rather be in the presence of an honest lady than a polite one…even if the truth hurts."

She smiled sympathetically at him, reaching up to cup her hand against his cheek. Diego felt his breath hitch as she did so, his blood racing in his veins. "I know you're a good man, Don Diego, even if your tactics at handling a situation are different than what I expect. Please, forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," he said, nearly choking on his words as he smiled back tenderly. He had known many women that had instantly fallen for his bravery as Zorro, and all of them were beautiful with their charms, but he had never received an apology as Diego. Usually, most women would hound him about why he couldn't be more like his alter ego, but this…this was a first. Never had a woman accepted him completely as his passive self or apologized for making him feel that he was not man enough.

Lolita released him of her hold, tilting her head at him as she continued. "Please understand, Don Diego, I grew up surrounded by men with hot blood who would thrust their sword into a fray without a second thought for any reason." Her lips stretched into a wistful smile at this. "My own father was such a man in his youth…he would have leapt through fire for my mother."

"Doña Catalina is certainly a beautiful woman worth fighting for," Diego agreed politely.

"Oh…yes, she is," she said, her smile fading. "However…I was speaking about my birth mother."

Diego realized his mistake and grimaced. "Lo siento…I forgot. You mentioned Doña Catalina was your stepmother when you introduced them to me yesterday. I take it Yolanda and Carlotta are your stepsisters?"

"Sí," she nodded the affirmative. "My real mother's name was Maria…I miss her still." She hugged her arms as she remembered her mother, her hand moving to her silver locket. "She died when I was ten years old. I do love Catalina, she's a good woman, and Papá loves her, but…"

"…I lost my mother when I was six," Diego said softly. "My father has vowed he will never love another, and though I was young when I lost her, I feel that she is still with us." He tapped his chest, pointing to his heart with a bittersweet smile. "He used to tell me she made a home in here, and she would always be with me no matter what…"

"I'm so sorry," Lolita said, accepting Diego's hands as he shyly took hold of hers.

"I am, too, for your loss," he answered, giving her hands a light squeeze. "I understand what you mean when you say your father would risk it all for your mother, because I know my father was the same, too. Perhaps, someday, I will be that way, too."

"Perhaps," she smiled, linking her arm with his as he offered his arm to her. "Don Diego?"

"Sí, Señorita?" he asked coolly with a cocky smile, earning a laugh from the girl.

"Consuela and I were going to ride to the mission to leave some donations for the poor. Would you ride with us?"

A hearty laugh filled the air, catching both Bernardo and Consuela's attention as they looked to their young master and mistress. "I would not miss this opportunity for the world," Diego grinned, kissing Lolita's hand once more. "Allow me a few moments to prepare the horses."

 **~Z~**

The mission of San Gabriel lay opposite of the pueblo of Los Angeles, resting quietly in the sandy scenery of California. Shrubs and dried grass surrounded the area, but within rested a green oasis of oranges and orchids. Diego and Bernardo graciously helped the women dismount once they paused at the open gate of Padre Felipe's closed-in courtyard, immediately getting to work on unstrapping the parcels they had brought. Each bag was filled with food, money, and blankets, all for the sake of helping those in need.

"Do you think he's busy?" Lolita asked as they all stepped inside, each person carrying a stuffed bag. She had noticed that there were at least five horses tethered to the post outside the building, signaling that there were guests already inside.

"I can assure you, Padre Felipe always has time for everyone," Diego promised. No sooner had he spoken, the door of the monastery flew open, making them all stop in their places as they stared on. From out of the church came a man dressed in an impeccable uniform, his face clean shaven, his eyes cold and calculating. "I warn you, Padre, if you don't bring in those extra taxes, I will be forced to close the mission."

"You cannot do that!" a priest cried, running out after the military official. Behind him came four other officials, three of them looking downtrodden; Sergeant Garcia, Corporal Reyes, and Capitan Fernandez all trudged out, each man looking ashamed to have to stand beside the cruel leader that continued to harass Padre Felipe. The fourth man had a face made of stone, his eyes like ice as he exited within, showing no remorse whatsoever.

"I can do what I wish, I am the new Commandante," snapped the man.

"Ah, buenos dias to you, Commandante!" Diego called out merrily, leading the others towards the motley group. "I had no idea that you were in Los Angeles."

"I have recently arrived from Mexico City," the man answered hotly, looking Diego up and down suspiciously. "I came in late last evening. I am General Julio Riviera of His Majesty's army…and you are…?"

"Don Diego de la Vega," Diego calmly answered, bowing to the official. "This is my manservant, Bernardo, and this is Señorita Lolita Pulido del Castillo, recently arrived from Spain with her family. And this is her servant, Consuela."

Riviera gave the two men a condescending look before forcing his lips to smile at the women. "Señoritas, Buenos dias."

"What's this about shutting down the mission?" Lolita started, her eyes ablaze. "The people of this pueblo need the church – dons, peons, and Indians alike. You can't just take it away from them-"

"And why ever not?" Riviera sniffed. "If the church cannot be a productive member of the community and provide the necessary taxes, then we must cut loose the dead weight." Nodding to the group, he barked at his men to join him. Corporal Reyes cast them an embarrassed look while Sergeant Garcia tipped his hat and shook his head. The cold soldier ignored them entirely.

"I promise you," Capitan Fernandez whispered, stopping to place his hand on the priest's shoulder. "I will do what I can to prevent this from coming to pass…Padre, señores, señoritas." Tipping his hat to them, he excused himself, leaving the premise at once.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Padre Felipe sighed, the old man rubbing his head in frustration. "I never thought there would be anyone like Monastario here again."

"Monastario?" asked Lolita, raising an eyebrow.

"An old commandante we had about two years ago," Diego explained, his eyes narrowed as he watched the soldiers leave. "He was ruthless and selfish."

"And now we have him," Lolita said, her hands clenching into fists. "Something tells me this is just the beginning of his reign of terror."

"Something tells me you're right, Lolita," Diego nodded, glancing at Bernardo who secretly made a 'Z' in the air. "But I wouldn't worry too much," he grinned. "One way or another, these things always have a tendency to work themselves out."


	5. The New Commandante (Part 2)

**A/N:** Thanks to those that left feedback, and thank you to JuliaBC for informing me on the inn-keeper's name :) Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. See you next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Five:_ The New Commandante (Part 2)

That evening in the hacienda of Don Carlos, Don Alejandro, Don Diego, and Bernardo arrived promptly at six o'clock for supper. Bernardo hopped out of the carriage and knocked on the door of the Pulido home before stepping back as Diego and Alejandro joined him. The door opened and there was Lolita, smiling brilliantly at them, looking stunning in a flowing, rose red gown. "Buenas noches," she greeted them cordially, curtsying to the two dons.

"Buenas noches," Diego answered at once, smiling as he returned the bow. He couldn't help being in awe as he drank in the sight of her beauty. Bernardo shook his head as he noticed how Diego was acting, rolling his eyes when he caught the outline of a figure hiding in the darkness near a tree. Squinting, he strove to see clearly until he saw the figure leave, the moonlight exposing him for the briefest instant. His eyes widened as he saw the man. Moving as quickly as he could, he trailed after Diego and Alejandro into the Pulido hacienda, tapping incessantly on Diego's shoulder.

"What?" Diego hissed, turning and whispering to Bernardo as his father distracted Carlos Pulido with chatter about cattle and herds. Bernardo began to gesture frantically, prompting Diego to hold out his hand. "Slow down, your words are mixing together," he said. He watched as Bernardo gestured that someone was watching outside of the house and had left. "Who was it?" Again, Bernardo used his hands and face to distinguish a man who drank, gambled, and glared. "…Juarez?" The manservant nodded his head quickly. Diego nodded his head once in understanding before patting Bernardo's should in gratitude. "We'll look into it later. Well done, my friend." Facing forward, Diego plastered on his charming grin and greeted the rest of the family before joining them at the dining table.

"Consuela, take Bernardo to the kitchen, won't you?" Lolita asked.

"Certainly." Without saying a word, the Indian woman placed her hand upon Bernardo's shoulder, causing his head to snap towards her. She wordlessly motioned for him to follow, which he did at once, shyly trailing behind.

Diego chuckled as he watched them leave. "I do believe Bernardo is developing feelings for your friend," he whispered to Lolita.

She giggled, nodding her head. "I think she's rather fond of him, too. He's a darling." Lolita gratefully accepted Diego's help as he pulled her chair for her before sitting to her right. Carlotta flew to the other side of the table, taking her seat directly across from the young don, sending him a coy smile. Lolita suppressed an agitated groan, fighting to ignore her stepsister's behavior.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Carlos beamed, gesturing towards their plates. "Please have as much as you like, my friends! Consider this is your home."

"You're too kind, Carlos," Alejandro grinned, happily accepting Lolita's invitation to sit to her left. "Diego, you told me that today you and Lolita met the new Commandante. What was he like?"

"Well…let's just say he doesn't think very highly of the church," Diego said lightly, making a face at the mention of the official.

"The church?" Catalina asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Commandante Riviera is a cold-hearted man who demands taxes from the priest, Padre Felipe," Lolita spoke up, her lips pressed into a thin line as she remembered the unfeeling man. "He claims he'll shut the church down if he doesn't have his way."

"Oh dear," Yolanda said, covering his mouth in shock. "He can't do that, can he, Papá?"

"I'm not sure…but I doubt His Majesty would be pleased to hear such a thing happening here," Carlos shook his head, pursing his lips in thought before sipping his wine.

"Surely he can be reasoned with, Father?" Carlotta suggested, genuinely concerned at the news.

"Well, I suppose I could write a letter to the governor if this behavior persists. Let's not worry so much, though. This is supposed to make up for last night's fiasco! Let's enjoy ourselves, please," Carlos insisted, knowing that continuing to talk of such a topic would only serve to make his wife even more anxious than she already was. "You girls haven't gone shopping since we arrived in Los Angeles, have you?"

"No, we haven't. But we must!" Carlotta implored, placing her hand over her heart dramatically. "Please, Papá! Now that we have such good friends…" She took a moment to cast Diego a rather lustful look, making him force an uncomfortable smile onto his face. "…we really must find some decent fabrics for new gowns, or possibly shawls!"

"It would be nice to see Beatriz again," Lolita spoke up, noticing how Diego cringed at her stepsister's words. It gave her some relief that he did not reciprocate the feelings that her sibling blatantly kept pouring onto him, and she felt sorry that he continued to endure it merely to be polite. As quickly and kindly as she could, she changed the subject. "Papá, Diego promised me he's take me to town tomorrow to look for some new books at one of the shoppes, and I'd like to talk with Beatriz on how to make those delicious cookies you enjoyed so much."

"Don Diego promised you that, eh?" Carlos grinned, raising an eyebrow at them.

"You speak out of turn, Lolita," Carlotta snapped, glaring at her little stepsister. "And mind your manners. You must call on Don Diego with respect-"

"It's quite all right, I assure you," Diego cut in, winking at Lolita. Returning his attention to the elders, he asked, "Don Carlos, Father, would it be all right if I took Lolita into town as I promised her? I couldn't bear to go back on my word now."

"Well, it's certainly all right by me," Alejandro shrugged, turning to his new friend as he waited for a response.

Don Carlos shared a look with his wife, the two of them fighting to contain their elation. Could it be that headstrong, stubborn Lolita was getting the attention of such a refined caballero as Don Diego de la Vega? "I would be thrilled if you would escort her, Don Diego. I know she will be in good hands."

"Gracias, Don Carlos," Diego thanked him, sharing his boyish smile with Lolita, who winked back at him playfully.

Carlotta bit her tongue, fuming silently as she watched them tease and giggle before her, as though they were old childhood friends that had known each other for years. She would not be defeated so easily…she simply could not allow Lolita to win this battle, or this man.

 **~Z~**

Diego whistled merrily as he drove his father's fine carriage down the road to the Pulido hacienda, grinning cheekily at Bernardo. "Oh, come now! Don't give me that look!" Diego jested, nudging his friend's arm with his elbow. "What's gotten you like that?" Bernardo wasted no time gesturing with his hands, pointing at Diego, then creating a heart in the air, then waving his hands to emulate a woman's curves in the air before imitating a girl curling her hair and smiling sweetly at Diego. "Oh, stop it! We're just friends is all," Diego insisted, pouting at the mute. "Besides, I thought you wanted to see Consuela." He laughed in mirth as Bernardo blushed, guiltily avoiding his master's gaze. "Well, straighten up. There they are."

Not ten feet away stood the hacienda of Don Carlos, four women awaited their arrival, standing by the elegantly polished wooden gate. Lolita waved upon seeing them, to which Diego waved back cheerfully. Pulling the horses to a halt, Diego leapt from the seat and greeted each lady with a kiss on their hands. "Buenos dias," he greeted them, his eyes glittering. "Are we ready to go?"

"Quite," Carlotta cooed, accepting his hand as he helped her up. She wore a rather smug grin on her face, remembered how she had fussed the night before to get permission to join Lolita on her trip to town. She insisted it wasn't proper that Lolita go alone, even with Consuela, since Bernardo would be attending the trip also, so it was that she convinced her father and Don Diego that she and Yolanda would also traverse with them. The one thing that irked her was that Lolita seemed not to care that she would be with them. Lolita was doing a rather unusually good job of ignoring her that morning, no matter what she said, and it made her anxious.

"All right, is everyone settled?" Diego called out once he was seated again and the girls had taken their pick at a spot in the carriage.

"Ready, Don Diego," Lolita answered, casting Consuela a defeated look as she moved her eyes to glance at Carlotta sitting behind Diego with Yolanda. Consuela merely patted the girl's knee in reassurance and gestured for her to say nothing.

"Here we go." The horses pulled with their might, walking steadily down the worn-out path while the people in the carriage took in the sights of the old, bended trees and wide pastures where cattle and steeds grazed. "What did you ladies have in mind for today?" Diego asked, turning to face them as he asked his question.

"Fine linens, silks, lace, perhaps some new fans…I'm hoping there's a shipment of items that arrive from Spain every so often," Carlotta spoke first, tossing her red curls over her shoulder.

"But of course! We only receive the best from Spain," Diego answered carelessly, handing the reins to Bernardo so that he might fully turn around to glance over Carlotta's head and into Lolita's eyes. "Shipments usually arrive the first of each month."

"Wonderful! Then I expect we will be traversing to town with you again soon, Señor," she flirted, holding her faithful black lace fan up to conceal all but her batting eyelids.

Diego chuckled at her behavior, remembering how it bothered Lolita. He found it amusing that Carlotta continued to flirt, even though he persisted not to pay her so much attention. "And you, Señorita Yolanda?"

"I'm going with Lolita to look for some new books, Señor," she answered politely, her eyes averted from his face.

"Books," Carlotta scoffed. "Honestly, I can't see what is so fascinating about them."

"That's probably because you've never bothered to pick one up in your whole life," Lolita said coolly, causing Carlotta's face and neck to go red as she glared at her.

Diego bit his bottom lip as so not to chuckle, clearing his throat before saying, "What I think Lolita means is that books are like treasure chests, full of knowledge and stories that can transport you anywhere. I don't know what I would do without my library."

"Ah, yes. Your father mentioned at dinner last night that you are something of a scholar and philosopher," Carlotta forced on a smile before sneering at Lolita. "I'm sure that recluse Lolita will be dying at get at a chance to see your _library_ -"

"Oh, I've already invited her over for that!" Diego beamed, secretly enjoying the look of exasperation on Carlotta's face as Yolanda struggled to conceal her amusement. Consuela and Bernardo shared a knowing look, winking at one another, while Lolita could not hold back a smile of gratitude and mirth.

The rest of the ride to town was mostly in silence, considering that Carlotta was fuming after having failed to make Lolita seem the complete opposite of what Diego would be interested in. As Bernardo pulled the reins and the horses came to a halt, Carlotta hopped out of the carriage quickly, not even waiting for Diego to assist her out.

"You'd best leave her to cool off, Señorita Yolanda," Consuela advised. "She'll be fine once she gets her hands on that stand over there." The group turned to peer over their shoulders, seeing how Carlotta's attitude brightened at the sight of elegant lace handkerchiefs and embroidered shawls offered by a merchant passing through the pueblos. "May I steal Bernardo to help me purchase some ingredients for tonight's supper?" Consuela asked Diego, placing a hand on Bernardo's shoulder. He immediately perked at this, his eyes large as he stared at his master.

Diego laughed merrily. "I think he would like it if you stole him away forever," Diego joked, waving his hand at them. "Do with him as you wish, he is at your disposal, señorita!"

Bernardo gave him a large smile before offering his arm to Consuela, who shook her head and laughed as she accepted him and took off.

"Well now, shall we?" Diego asked, motioning for the two younger sisters to follow him across the square. The trio took their time in arriving, greeting those who passed by and taking in the sights of vendors and their wares. The sun was shining brilliantly down upon the pueblo, with not a cloud in the sky, making Lolita smile as she admired the color of the open space above. As Diego reached for the handle of the book shop, the opened from the other side, and there stood Capitan Fernandez, holding a thick volume in one of his gloved hands. "Pardon me, Capitan," Diego excused himself. "And buenos dias!"

"Buenos dias to you all," the captain answered, bowing to them as the girls curtsied back. "Please excuse me, I must get back to the cuartel…" His words dried in his mouth as he caught sight of Yolanda, who blushed as he stared at her. "Ah…hello, Señorita," he stammered, nodding his head to her.

"Buenos dias," Yolanda replied softly, her eyes meeting his.

"What's that in your hand, Capitan?" Lolita asked, sensing there was something going on as the two continued to stare at one another.

"Hm? Oh, this." The captain held the book up for all to see, the golden letters of the title glistening in the sunlight. " _The Tempest_ , by William Shakespeare."

"You enjoy Shakespeare's works, Capitan?" Yolanda asked, her eyes wide with surprise and delight.

"Call it a guilty pleasure," he chuckled, shrugging as he saw her smile of approval. "Have you read this story yet, Señorita?"

"Only once, a long time ago," she admitted.

"Then take it," he said, offering her the book.

"Señor, I couldn't-!" she protested.

"Please, Señorita, I insist. That way, the next time we meet, we may discuss it…if you wish," he added, hoping he did not sound too presumptuous.

"…gracias," she said at last, admitting defeat and taking the book. Her hands passed over his, a spark shooting through the both of them as they gazed into each other's eyes again.

Diego and Lolita shared a knowing look at this. Winking at his female companion, Diego cleared his throat and began to speak when a cry from a store fronts away made all of them spin around. Squinting, Diego made out the figure of a woman – _"Beatriz!"_ – tugging on the uniformed arm of a military official.

"Please, Commandante! You can't have me close the bakery! It is all I have! I can't ever provide you that amount of taxes – it's simply not reasonable!" Beatriz pleaded, crying out as Commandante Riviera shoved her aside.

"Why, that-!" Lolita started, her blood boiling as she watched on. She glared at the man and began to make her way over when Diego grasped her arm. "Diego-?!"

"Lolita, please," he pleaded, his eyes serious as he looked down. "What can you do? Riviera will probably throw you in a cell if you try to interfere."

"But Beatriz…" she protested, weakening as he shook his head. Deep down, she knew that nothing she could say to Riviera would make a difference – the man was cold in his ambition and greed, and her words might only make it worse for the poor victim. "I can't just stand here and do nothing…Diego, how can we help?"

"Excuse me," Capitan Fernandez growled, stepping past them. "I'd best have a word with him."

"Be careful," Yolanda pleaded, earning a small smile from the captain.

"I'll do what I can, señoritas, señor." Without a moment to lose, Fernandez dashed over to his superior, knowing full well what he faced. Lolita watched on, gripping her mother's locket. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she saw Riviera snap furiously at Fernandez, ordering him back to the cuartel. When the captain refused, he had the Commandante's face come up to his, a threat hissed at him though his superior held a careless exterior.

"It looks like even the capitan can't help her," Lolita frowned, her head bowed in defeat. Raising her head to face Diego, she was surprised to see him watching on with anger burning in his eyes. "Diego?"

His attention snapped back to her immediately, his anger dissipating at once. "What was that?"

"I said, even Capitan Fernandez can't help. Diego, if this keeps up, the peons will be penniless and people will go hungry!"

"I know…" Pursing his lips, he thought a moment before answering at last. "Perhaps I can travel to Monterey to visit the governor and discuss the new Commandante's actions."

"Discuss? Diego, with all due respect, by the time you get to Monterey and back, Los Angeles could be in even more trouble that it is now! And there's no guarantee the governor will listen," she shook her head. Her mind wandered to the time when a particular masked bandit came to save her family's home, as well as her life. Hope bubbled within her as she remembered Zorro's bravery and skill. "Perhaps Zorro can help…Corporal Reyes and Sergeant Garcia said he saves people all the time," she mentioned, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile.

"Perhaps," Diego shrugged, grinning as she looked away. "Perhaps he will…"


	6. The New Commandante (Part 3)

_Chapter Six:_ The New Commandante (Part 3)

The stars twinkled overhead as a uniformed man scurried across the plaza, constantly looking over his shoulder as he made his way to the bakery. After the display with the baker, Beatriz, the Commandante had received much disdain from the town. Most of the soldiers became hated figures as they became the Commandante's pawns, especially his right hand man, Martinez. Still, this soldier insisted upon seeing the baker and at least attempt to console her. Tentatively, he dared to knock on the door and held his breath as he waited for the woman to answer.

Within the house, he could hear the shuffling of feet, the light of a candle moving towards the door. At last, the wooden barrier opened and Beatriz poked her head out, her eyes widening at the sight of her visitor. "Corporal Reyes?"

"Buenas noches," he said weakly, taking his hat off before the woman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, checking the square before motioning for him to enter. "Please don't tell me that awful man sent you-!"

"No, señorita…only Sergeant Garcia knows I'm out," he confessed, scuffing his boot as a bashful child would.

Beatriz blinked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Then…what are you doing out here now?"

Corporal Reyes looked her in the eye and swallowed, shame burning within him as he said, "I…I'm sorry about earlier today, señorita. I wish I could have helped…I wanted to, really…but Commandante Riviera is not a merciful man-"

"Yes, I know," she scowled. Her features softened as she saw him wince. "I know that wasn't your fault, Guillermo. It's just…this bakery is all I have since my parents died. The demands being made on the peons is unjust, and I imagine he'll go after the dons next. This man must be stopped."

"I know…can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

Beatriz nodded, her dark hair bobbing as she moved. She tilted her head towards him and listened.

"I sure hope El Zorro comes tonight to take back the taxes."

The baker beamed, laughter bubbling out of her mouth as she placed a kindly hand on the soldier's shoulder. "Well, we can always hope. Don't worry, Corporal. I won't tell anyone our little secret."

"Oh, good. Sergeant Garcia will make me buy him a drink if he finds out," the corporal admitted, earning a giggle from the woman. "I'd better get back before someone sees I'm missing."

"Gracias for caring," she whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Good night, Corporal."

The corporal blinked in surprise, only to plaster a goofy smile onto his face and wave at the woman before languidly crossing the plaza square. He felt like he was floating…until Sergeant Garcia yanked him back into the cuartel and gave him a good shaking.

"Baboso!" Garcia hissed. "Do you want Riviera to see you smiling like that?! He'll probably flog you!" He took a step back and got a good look at his friend, raising and eyebrow at him. "What's gotten you so happy?"

Corporal Reyes sighed, slumping against the wall of the cuartel. "She's wonderful."

"What?" Garcia asked, both eyebrows raised now. "Erm, never mind that now, come!"

"She kissed my cheek," Reyes continued, remaining where he was.

The sergeant made a frustrated sound before taking his friend's arm and tugging him away. "Baboso! If we get caught out here, the Commandante or the Capitan will-!"

"Will what, Sergeant?"

"Ay Díos mio!" gasped Sergeant Garcia, spinning around and saluting as he saw Capitan Fernandez march up to them, a curious gleam in his eyes. "Capitan, we-!"

"Shhh!" Fernandez hushed him, glancing back at the Commandante's office door. "Sergeant, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you take the indisposed Corporal and go to your cabins."

"Sí, mi Capitan!" Sergeant Garcia whispered, saluting once more before yanking Reyes off, grumbling in annoyance at how being love struck nearly got them in trouble.

Jorge Fernandez watched the soldiers leave, waiting until the doors to their rooms had shut before daring to tiptoe to the Commandante's quarters. He had been watching Reyes and Garcia just moments before, and while the good Sergeant took a moment and turned his back to the open gate doors, a man had snuck in and gone to the Commandante's office. He had refrained from sounding the alarm for two main reasons. The first reason was that Fernandez noticed that the man was unarmed when he entered, and from the way he walked in, he looked as if he was a bird forced to enter a snakes' den; the second reason was that he had a very strong feeling about the new Commandante…and it was not a good one. Simply from watching his behavior towards the people and his own men, he felt that something was not right. Arriving at the door, he pressed his ear to the wood, held his breath and listened. Every fiber in his being scolded him for acting like a bandito, spying and eavesdropping on a superior officer, but his mind flashed with the memories of his cruelty towards everyone, so he bit his tongue and waited.

"I told you I would be generous, and yet you still ask for more time?"

"P-Please, señor! It is difficult because I need to watch the Pulidos, figure out their habits and schedules…once I have seen what their habits are, then I can figure out a way to get their fortune!"

Fernandez's eyes widened as he heard the name of the Pulido family. Why would their Commandante want to ruin the family or steal their good fortunes away?

"B-Besides, with Zorro running around-"

"Damn that infernal outlaw!" There was a hard pounding sound, which Fernandez assumed was a poor piece of furniture that was getting punched or kicked. "I want him out of the way – dead or alive! If he ever dares to show his face around here, I'll catch him like the fox he is and skin him, mount his head on my wall!"

"He…he has already helped the Pulidos both times they were in danger…y-you must understand why I want to wait a while before trying anything right away, Commandante Riviera…"

There was a pregnant pause, the sound of footsteps causing sweat to form upon Fernandez's brow. "…you are right, Juarez. If I am to amass that fortune, it must be done right, without too much suspicion…but don't forget, I can't be directly linked, which means-"

"Yes, I remember the specifications, Señor. I will not fail you."

"You'd best not. It's your hide on the line…and don't let anyone see you leave. Next time, I'll find you. It's too dangerous to have you come here to discuss matters with me, Juarez…now, if you'll excuse me, I have some taxes to count…"

Fernandez did not stay a moment longer by the door, anticipating that someone would leave soon. Hurrying, he hopped over the side of the semi-wall built on the veranda of the office and knelt into the shadows, holding his breath as he waited. Not a second later, the man who snuck in – _"Juarez!"_ – poked his head out of the office, checked his surroundings, and slunk back into the darkness, leaving the cuartel as he shook in his boots. Fernandez waited another few minutes before going back and peeking through the window. Sure enough, Riviera was at the desk, counting through that day's worth of taxes he had collected. Tip-toeing back to his hiding place, Fernandez stroked his chin, his mind running wild. "It's crazy…treason, even…" he mumbled to himself. Closing his eyes, the face of sweet Yolanda Pulido crossed through his mind, causing his brows to knit together as he clenched his fist, his decision made. "…I must find this Zorro-"

"As you wish, mi Capitan."

The point of a sword was suddenly pressed against the captain's shoulder, making him stiffen immediately. His eyes opened and he found himself staring into the shadowy, masked face of Zorro. "…you seem to have a habit of appearing when there is trouble," he noted coolly, never showing any sign of fear or concern.

"It is one of my specialties," Zorro said quietly, saluting him almost mockingly. "Now then, Capitan Fernandez, what was all this you were mumbling to yourself? And why were you spying on your Commandante?" Zorro watched as the man closed his eyes again, almost as if he were arguing with himself, before he finally faced Zorro once more.

"Since his arrival, the Commandante has been making life very difficult for the people of Los Angeles, señor. No doubt you've at least see or heard about some of his handy work that he forces his men to do?"

"Of course," Zorro replied.

"I…I admit I listened in on a conversation he had with a man who snuck in here…and I do not regret it." His eyes narrowed at once, remembering the conversation. "Señor Juarez is working for Riviera…and I imagine it was he who organized the previous attacks on the Pulido family. Riviera wants the family fortune…they have plans, but they will not be executing them right away, for now anyways. Juarez says he wants to watch the family for a time and see what the customs are."

Zorro lowered his sword from the man's body but kept it aloft, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "Why do you share this with me? The reward on my head is great-"

"I have never been one to be bribed by money," Fernandez said sternly. "I don't believe that wearing a mask makes you a hero, Zorro…however, from what I've seen since I've arrived here, I believe that you are not the one that ought to have a price on his head." Rising to his feet, but still staying close to the shadows, the captain continued, "This is treasonous, especially with Riviera as my superior, however…I cannot let any harm befall the Pulidos." Bowing his head, he added softly, "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her…"

"Señorita Yolanda, I presume?" Zorro winked as Fernandez gawked at him. "I know a great many things, señor. Do not look so surprised." Lowering his arm and switching the blade to his opposite hand, he spoke, "You are a good man, Capitan. I know you may disagree with my methods…but I believe we can be a great time if we work together…of course, you could just call the guard and continue on with your life while I get placed in prison. It is what any good soldier would do."

Fernandez stood erect, looking him in the eye. "You will rend me unconscious and do what must be done, señor. I imagine you came to steal the taxes back, and I cannot let you go free while I am still awake and aware…if you were to stop me, however…" He stopped, his eyes widening as Zorro offered his hand to him, a sincere smile on his lips.

"Gracias, amigo. I will not let you down," he vowed, accepting the captain's hand and shaking it, the two of them sharing a trusting smile. His eyes dimmed as he sighed, his voice full of reluctance. "I do apologize in advance." As Fernandez began to frown in confusion, Zorro raised his fist with much speed and used the handle of his sword to smack the captain's head, catching him as he fell unconscious. "I suggest you get some ice on that in the morning," he whispered, propping the officer against the wall before running around towards the back of the private quarters.

Recalling to mind a previous escapade, Zorro grinned as he saw the chimney of the little cabin, using his whip to climb up to the roof. Scaling the top of the building, the man in black crept towards the opening, wrapping his whip around the structure snuggly before lowering himself down the flue. After a moment in the dusty darkness, he felt the ground beneath his feet, allowing him to wiggle his weapon and tug it back into his hands. Ducking his head, he entered the private quarters of the Commandante, familiarizing himself with his surroundings once more. As he began to prowl the room, the sound of heavy boots made his mind race. Lunging for the closet, he shut the door nearly all the way, only leaving it open a sliver so that he might peak out through the crack. Silently he drew his sword and waited, watching the figure of Riviera enter with a small chest in his hands. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as he watched the commanding officer set the box down on a chest of drawers that remained to the closet's right side, the key hanging off one of the handles of the full box.

He was tempted, oh so tempted, to simply point his sword at the man and leave now, but he waited, watching mischievously as Riviera stripped himself of his jacket, sword, pistol, and boots. It was not until then that Zorro dared to step out, pressing the tip of his blade to the man's neck.

Riviera immediately tensed at the sensation of sharp steel pressed to his exposed skin. His blood froze as he realized he was trapped in his own living quarters, with no weapons within reach to help defend himself. "Who's there?" he demanded, his fists clenching tight.

"Buenas noches, Commandante. I merely wished to welcome you to Los Angeles," a man's cheerful, careless voice answered back. "Would you be so kind as to place your hands behind your back?"

"I ought to-" he growled, only to feel the tip of the blade prick into his skin, making him hiss in discomfort.

"You ought to follow my orders, señor, or you will not be able to give any more."

The infuriated leader did as he was told, feeling the tip of the sword vanish. Unfortunately, Zorro's hands were quicker than his own thoughts, and he found himself bound and gagged within moments. Forced onto his knees, he finally caught a glimpse of the outlaw as his ankles were tied together.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he grinned, bowing to the indisposed man. "I am El Zorro, and I have come to collect the people's taxes. Gracias for preparing them for me!" Sauntering over, he took the small chest into his arm and returned to Riviera, kneeling down so that they might be face to face. His eyes became hard as he glared at the man, his voice harsh as his playful nature disappeared. "Let me warn you now, Riviera – I shall always fight for the people, and no one, not even you, will put an end to me. Each time you collect unjust taxes from these good people, I will cut out interest from your own pocket. And as for the Pulido family…" He nodded as Riviera's eyes widened in shock. "Oh yes, I know you're up to something with Señor Juarez…if you so much as touch a hair on any of their heads, swindle a single peso from them…you shall find yourself in a most uncomfortable situation…and I promise you, it will be much worse than what you are currently experiencing." Riviera was not a man to be easily frightened, but there was something in Zorro's tone and dark eyes that made a chill run through his blood.

Rising once more, Zorro tipped his head and bowed, smirking as he placed a finger to his lips and hushed the angry Commandante. "Sweet dreams, Commandante. Until we meet again." Before taking his leave, he faced the nearest wall and carved a 'Z' into it, earning an angry mumble from Commandante Riviera. Exiting the room, Zorro shut the door after him and cautiously snuck through the office, peeking out of the window before opening the door and poking his head out into the darkness. As carefully as he could, he held onto the chest with one arm, the other occupied with his rapier. Slinking past the stables, his brows began to knit together as he heard a noise from behind. Spinning around, he ducked just in time as a second blade swiped at his head, missing him by inches. He pouted at he looked up to face his attacker. "Now, now, Capitan Martinez, is that any way to greet a visitor?"

With a growl of fury, Martinez lunged at Zorro only to have his blade blocked. His frustration only grew with each passing second as time went on – no man had ever bested him in battle, and no man had ever held him off for more than a few minutes. Instead of panicking and sweating, pleading for quarter, Zorro merely laughed and pressed on, as if it were a dance in which he excelled. Never had he met a man who fought so viciously and never seemed to tire – it were almost as if he were possessed, the way he continued to advance, grinning and chuckling upon seeing how Martinez fought to keep up and defend himself.

Zorro lunged forth once more, hearing some of the men awaken and shout. He knew within moments, the lancers would be sticking their heads out the windows and doors and run to their superior's aid. "I'm afraid that I must leave you now, señor, but this has been a delightful time." With a twirl of his wrist, he watched as Martinez's sword flew out of his hand and onto the floor, taking a few seconds to cut his signature 'Z' into the man's fine jacket. "Hasta luego!" he saluted him, whistling sharply before running for the gate. Ignoring the raving cries of the captain, he made a break for the open gates and waited just a second before his trusty steed, Tornado, appeared before him, rearing elegantly before allowing his master to hop onto his back. "Let's go, Tornado – to the San Gabriel Mission!"

With a wild whinny, the black stallion threw his head back and pawed the ground, racing out of the sleepy pueblo. With the cuartel far behind them, Tornado galloped as fast as he could to take his master to his desired destination. It would be some time before the soldiers could find them, and by the time they figures out where they had gone, it would be too late. Zorro leaned against the horse's neck, enjoying the feel of the air rushing past his face. It was a rewarding night, but it was far from over. Urging the magnificent creature to move faster, he anxiously watched the horizon, giving a breath of relief as he saw the bell tower of the church mission. Within minutes, he was at the outer gate, slipping off of Tornado and waving the horse away, the box of taxes pressed close to his chest.

"I'll be back, amigo," he promised, sneaking into the gated gardens and running for the door. Cautiously, he opened the door and peered into the hall, waiting a spell before shutting the door after him and hurrying towards Padre Felipe's room. He could hear the old priest talking to one of the Indians as he approached, the old man sounding exhausted but hopeful. Hiding behind the door, he held his breath, watching the Indian bow to the priest and leave, walking right past him and never knowing. As the unsuspecting holy man placed his hand on the door to shut it, Zorro covered it with his own and stepped out, placing one finger to his lips in a sign of silence.

"Zorro?" gasped the priest, gawking in surprise. "It has been some time, señor! What are you-?"

"Can I trust you to do something for the people, Padre?" he asked, holding the chest out to him.

Padre Felipe stared at the locked chest, with its brass key dangling lazily on one of the handles. "Is that what I think it is?"

Zorro nodded. "This chest contains the people's taxes, your own included. Commandante Riviera did quite a job today…however, I am hoping that you will help me. I cannot go around giving the people their money back, especially now. Will you keep it safe and give the peons back their money for me, Padre?"

The priest's dark eyes lit up as he listened, his hands moving to land upon Zorro's shoulders. "May God bless you, my son. Your methods may be unorthodox, but you help the people more than most of these commandantes do. Of course I will help you!"

"Gracias, Padre," Zorro smiled, nodding humbly. Handing the chest over, he bowed to the old man. "Please excuse me, Padre. I'm afraid I have to make another house call. I leave this in your capable hands. Adios!" With a salute, he checked the hall once more and ran out the way he came, leaving the old man with the heavy little chest.

Padre Felipe made a sign of the Cross in the air after the outlaw left, raising his eyes to Heaven. "Bless this man, Father, for now and all the days of his life. What would we do without your masked helper?"

 **~Z~**

"Hermanita, get away from the window! You know it's not decent if anyone were to see you in your nightdress and robe."

Lolita lingered by the open bay windows, ignoring Consuela's call. She rested against the iron-gate balcony and gazed out into the night, admiring how the stars above winked at her. "It's so quiet out here…so beautiful," Lolita sighed, leaving the warm nighttime breeze for the cool interior of her own room. The curtains fluttered behind her as she reentered the room, smiling as she watched her friend prepare the bed. "You know I can do that on my own."

"Yes, but I am your servant and should do it nevertheless," Consuela answered, setting the pillows upright for her. "You have always been good to me, Lolita, ever since you were a child. You never wanted to trouble me."

"And in return, you have become the big sister I never had," she grinned, embracing the Indian woman lovingly. "I'm so blessed to have you, Consuela…especially now that we've moved to Los Angeles. Things here are different from Spain. Everything has a sense of…rugged wildness, I suppose."

"Like that Zorro character?" Consuela smirked, patting Lolita's head affectionately.

"Stop teasing me about him!" Lolita scowled, a smile breaking through onto her lips.

"Or perhaps that happy-go-lucky caballero, Don Diego, who can't stop smiling every time you look at him?" Consuela persisted, causing the two females to start giggling.

"Oh please, Consuela. Diego is a friend whose company is most pleasant, and while I'm certain he prefers to spend time with me as opposed to dear Carlotta – not that I'm special or anything, mind you – I'm sure he'd be happier with a different girl." Lolita sighed, walking over to the mirror at her vanity and taking a seat, staring at her reflection. "I don't think either of those men would be interested in me, Consuela. I'm much too hardheaded, outspoken, and plain."

"Ay caramba!" Consuela snapped, fuming at the girl. "Don't start again-!"

"But it's true!" Lolita insisted. "You know how I am-"

"Sí, it's true that you dare to speak your mind and fight back," Consuela frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "But saying that you are plain is just a wicked taunt Carlotta has ingrained in your mind to make herself feel better, and you have heard it so often that you are starting to believe it!"

"Maybe…either way, hermana, it's obvious I won't be seeing el Zorro any time soon-"

"Don't be so certain, Señorita."

The two women gasped and spun around, their eyes growing wide at the sight of Zorro standing at the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back as he grinned mischievously at them. "Madre mia," Consuela exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart as the shock wore off. Seeing how Lolita and Zorro continued to stare at one another, Consuela rolled her eyes and smirked yet again that evening. "I shall be…rearranging the flowers in the vase out in the hall, Lolita. Call me if you need me." Curtsying to Zorro, she turned on her heel and left the two alone, leaving the door cracked open so that she might peek in and check on her mistress should anything happen.

"Forgive me, Señorita, I did not mean to intrude," Zorro apologized, bowing lowly to her before entering the room. "However, I have a matter which could not wait…and I'm glad I came. I overheard what you were saying as I was climbing the wall."

"Oh…" she blushed, averting her gaze from him. "Did you?"

"I did…and I must protest, Señorita Lolita. A man would have to be mad not to fall for your beauty, fiery spirit, and gentle heart," he said, bring his hand forth to offer her a beautiful red rose.

"Oh!" she gasped, her blush becoming more profane as she accepted the flower as well as kiss on her hand. Her heart was racing as she had listened to his flattery, and now she found herself alone in his company, with his attention solely on her. "S-Señor, you are…much too generous with your flattery," she insisted.

"And you are much too humble," he said in return, his gaze softening as he closed the space between them. "Pay no heed to your stepsister, Señorita…you are a rare flower here in Los Angeles, and I swear to you on my life's blood, I shall let no harm befall you."

"You sound as if you know something terrible may happen to me," she suggested, her eyebrows knitting together as she looked at him questioningly.

"I have heard from a trustworthy friend that Commandante Riviera and Señor Juarez are plotting something against you and your family to gain your fortunes and wealth," he informed her, his voice stern and his eyes darkening. "Please, Lolita, warn your father and be on alert…but do not fear. I will never be too far away."

Lolita nodded, absorbing the information and committing it to memory. "I'll tell Papá first thing in the morning…gracias, Señor Zorro." Timidly, she raised her hand and placed her palm to his cheek. She was startled to see him stiffen a bit, before staring into her eyes and placing his gloved hand over hers. "Take care, Señor…and know that my window is always open to you, should you need refuge." His smile made her shiver in delight, her blood racing madly as he pulled her hand to his mouth so that he might kiss the soft skin of her palm before covering her hand with both of his.

"That means the world to me, Lolita…I promise, I shall not fail you. Buenas noches." Tipping his hat to her, he spun about and ran from the room, leaping off of the balcony.

Lolita followed, watching in awe as he nimbly landed on Tornado's back. He rode off a few feet before waving to her as Tornado reared back and took off into the dark night. Pressing the flower to her bosom, her eyes followed them until they vanished in the light of the full moon. Leaning against the frame of the window, Lolita felt that her blush would not go away, causing her to smile as she remembered his words. "Buenas noches, Zorro. Vaya con Díos."


	7. The Prankster Returns (Part 1)

_Chapter Seven:_ The Prankster Returns (Part 1)

Three days had come and gone since Riviera had demanded unreasonable taxes from the citizens of Los Angeles, and he had not made attempts since. It had leaked out of the cuartel that the Commandante was found bound and gagged, unarmed, in his private quarters, along with a large 'Z' carved into the wall. Diego knew it would be a matter of time before Riviera revealed a new plot, and Juarez was still at large, but he could not refrain from visiting Lolita and her family…nor could he hide his eagerness to visit.

"Buenos dias, señoritas!" Diego greeted both Lolita and Carlotta as he and Bernardo pulled up to the Pulido hacienda. "How are the preparations for tonight's masked ball going?"

"Splendid, Don Diego," Carlotta said, batting her eyelashes at him as she usually did. "You will, of course, attend?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised, his eyes softening as he saw Lolita looking lovely in a pale pink dress, with translucent sleeves that flowed and cuffed around her wrists. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that day, with wildflowers linked to her hair ribbon. "You look radiant," Diego breathed before he could stop himself, making Carlotta fume behind his back.

"Gracias, Diego," Lolita blushed, reaching out to fix his tie. "You're looking rather dashing yourself. This royal blue color with the gold fringe suits you."

"Well then, I shall have to wear it more often," he jested, offering his arms to both sisters to avoid any unnecessary prods from Carlotta. "Shall we?" Once everyone was settled in the carriage, Diego took the reins and got the horses moving, chatting amiably with the girls about the party as they rode into town. "Tell me, were are Yolanda and Consuela?"

"Consuela decided to stay behind and help with the cooking. I'm hoping to bring Beatriz back so she can help also and make some of those scrumptious pasteles for tonight," Lolita explained. "Yolanda wasn't feeling well when she woke up…a slight headache, I believe. She should be fine by tonight."

"I hope you have your costume ready," Carlotta interjected, playing with her lavish red curls. "I think you'll adore what I have picked out."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Diego agreed politely, glancing over at Bernardo. He nearly burst out laughing as he saw the mute man make a face by puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes, imitating the redhead that sat behind him. "And you, Lolita? What do you have planned?"

"Mother thought it would be best if we all dressed as princesses from fairy tales," she answered with a shrug. "Yolanda will be Cinderella, Carlotta decided she wanted to be Rapunzel-"

"My wig will be extravagant, you'll see," Carlotta winked.

"And you, Lolita?" Diego insisted, much to Carlotta's annoyance.

"Papá has asked me to be Snow White," she admitted sheepishly. "The costume is a bit much, but-"

"Nonsense, I'm sure it will be lovely!" exclaimed Diego. "I'm afraid I don't have any particular costume picked out, however, I did find a mask."

"Will Bernardo be able to come?" Lolita asked, grinning impishly. "Consuela was hoping she'd see him again so that he could try a new recipe she's been meaning to use."

"Ay caramba," Carlotta grumbled beneath her breath.

At the mention of Consuela, Bernardo became wide-eyed and glanced at Diego, who pretended to sign to him what Lolita had said. Bernardo beamed at this and looked back, nodded his head excitedly at Lolita, who laughed at his child-like reaction. "Then I'll tell her the good news."

Diego shook his head with an amused smile, urging the horses on until they arrived in town. Pulling them to a halt, Diego and Bernardo hurried to help the women down when a man approached them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend," the young man smirked, cocking an eyebrow at Diego.

Diego turned around slowly, fighting a grimace from his lips as he recognized the voice. Forcing a smile on, he offered his hand to the man. "Ricardo del Amo! It's been almost a year since I've seen you! You've left Monterey?"

"I had to," Ricardo shrugged sadly. "Since Ana Maria got married, there was no point in waiting around."

"Ana Maria got married?! To whom?" Diego demanded, his brows furrowing at the news. He still thought fondly of Ana Maria, but he had a never quite gotten over the fact that she was completely head over heels for Zorro, and merely thought of Diego de la Vega as a friend.

"Some don who moved in from Mexico," scowled Ricardo until he looked up and saw Carlotta and Lolita watching on with Bernardo in interest. "…of course, you seem to have pleasant and beautiful company here in Los Angeles," he said, a smooth smile plastered onto his face. "Please excuse me, señoritas, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ricardo del Amo from San Francisco…and I am honored to be in your presence."

"My, my," Carlotta giggled, fanning herself as she allowed him to kiss her hand. "What a charming friend you have, Don Diego. Señor, I am Carlotta Sanchez del Castillo, stepdaughter to Don Carlos Pulido. We arrived from Spain not a week ago."

"What a blessing to have you here," Ricardo winked, earning another set of giggles from her.

Lolita rolled her eyes. This was the first male who was paying her a portion of attention she was used to and already she was acting like a drunken monkey.

"And you, señorita?" Ricardo asked, smirking as he felt Diego's eyes on his back.

"Lolita Pulido," she answered curtly, allowing him to kiss her hand. "You were waiting around for a woman in Monterey?"

"A dear friend whom I care for deeply," Ricardo explained, straightening and fixing his tie. "I waited around to make sure she was absolutely happy with her new husband. Diego, on the other hand, let business take him away from Monterey. He really can be a bit self-absorbed, especially when it comes to his own interests," he said merrily.

Bernardo gripped Diego's arm, sensing that his master was already letting Ricardo get to his nerves and pride. His worry dissipated when he heard Lolita speak up. "There must be some mistake, señor. Don Diego is one of the most attentive and caring people I know in Los Angeles, aside from the outlaw they call Zorro."

Within a second, Ricardo and Diego switched expressions; Ricardo gawked in horror while Diego grinned mischievously. "Zorro…in Los Angeles?"

"Unfortunately," Carlotta groaned. "It's all anyone ever talks about."

"You've met him?" Ricardo asked Lolita, irking Carlotta as he took a step closer to her.

"Several times since I've moved here," she nodded the affirmative. She looked away and smiled, becoming dazed as she remembered him. "He's a guardian angel who comes out at night."

"Oh, please," Carlotta scoffed.

Ricardo chuckled uncertainly. "You really shouldn't consort with masked men, señorita-"

"I feel much safer with him than with you, to be perfectly frank," she frowned, pushing past him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find a friend. Diego, I'll meet you back here in five minutes." She paused as she came to him, her brows furrowing as she noticed a stray strand of his dark hair falling over his forehead. "Hold still," she said, using her fingertips to gently brush it back and tuck it into place. Diego felt his heart skip a beat at this, his breath hitching as she smiled. "There, that's better."

"Gracias…" he said softly, his eyes widening as he saw her blush.

"Um…I…I'll be back with Beatriz in a moment," she promised, lifting her skirts as she hurried away.

With wistful eyes, Diego watched her go, feeling the warm, tight sensation in his chest increase by tenfold. He remembered coming to Lolita's window just a few nights before, hearing her doubt herself and speak of her interest in both Diego and Zorro…he had admitted it to Bernardo that night, and seeing her reaction now made his belief intensify. He was certain she cared about him, though she refused to say anything and acted friendly towards him. He couldn't recall the last time a woman made him feel so alive and clearly show she felt something in return without having to say a word.

"Well, I'll just be going to the china shop…alone…" Carlotta glanced over her fan at the two men, only to snarl and stomp off much to Bernardo's amusement.

"Well, Diego…that's quite a feisty woman you've got there," Ricardo noted, stroking his chin as he came up to his childhood friend.

"Yes…she's very special," Diego chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over at Ricardo. "So, what brings you to Los Angeles? Will you be here long?"

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged, strolling casually alongside Diego as Bernardo trailed behind. "I was planning on purchasing some cattle for my father's rancho and staying a week or so…but, as I see you have wonderful company, I think I might be persuaded to stay a while-"

"Don Diego, I-…Oh! Señor del Amo!" Sergeant Garcia called out, saluting the two caballeros as he approached them. "It has been some time since we last met!"

"Hola, Sergeant," Ricardo greeted the stout man cordially, bowing his head to him.

"Buenos dias, Sergeant," Diego said to his friend, mimicking Ricardo's welcome.

"Buenos dias…hello, little one!" Garcia grinned, wiggling his fingers at Bernardo, who dumbly responded in the same manner, a clueless smile on his face. "I do hope you're not up to your old tricks again, señor. I warn you, we have a stern Commandante and two very serious Capitans now."

"You're joking," Ricardo laughed, his smile disappearing as he saw both Garcia and Diego shake their heads solemnly. "Oh? That bad, eh?"

"Worse than what you think," Garcia whispered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Of course not, Sergeant," Diego chuckled, placing a hand on the man's shoulder in sympathy.

"Say, why don't we head over to the posada while the women are busy?" Ricardo suggested, smirking as he saw Garcia's face light up.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long," Diego protested, pursing his lips in contemplation as he saw the sergeant's face fall. "Well…maybe for one drink. Sergeant, will you join us?"

"Oh, gracias! Gracias, Don Diego," the chubby man exclaimed, looking like a child at Christmas.

Diego walked to the right of Garcia while Ricardo hopped over to the left, a rather large smile set on his lips. Diego frowned in suspicion – he looked as though he were a cat who had eaten a canary behind his master's back. Had he bothered to turn around, he might have seen Bernardo trying to wave a message to him.

Walking towards the mute man at that moment were Lolita and Beatriz, with Carlotta trailing behind them, whining of the heat. Lolita made a face as she saw Bernardo frantically waving his hands. "Beatriz, what on earth is he trying to say?"

"I think he's saying to back away," Beatriz answered, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "But why…"

Lolita's eyes moved to see a horse trough placed by the posts just before the door of the posada. There by the trough was a shiny spot, as though oil had been tactfully placed in the corner for a specific reason. As reason began to click in her mind, Lolita's eyes widened in worry. "Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, lifting her skirts and running as fast as she could. Diego and Sergeant Garcia were walking closer, unsuspecting of the trick Ricardo had set up, still facing the man as they continued to talk. "Diego!" she screamed, shoving her arms out and skidding to a halt. "Stop-!" No sooner had her hands landed on his chest and she had sent him stumbling back, the toe of her boot slipped on the oil. Her heart stopped as she leaned back to regain her balance, causing her to trip and fall backwards. Within seconds, she was submersed in water.

"Lolita!" Diego cried, running to the girl when he noticed the moist, shining earth at the corner of the trough. His brows furrowed in anger as he glared over his shoulder at Ricardo. "Is this your idea of making a good first impression?!"

Sergeant Garcia gawked at Lolita, stunned that she had bothered to push Diego out of harm's way. He scurried over in time to bump into Beatriz and Bernardo, who were frantic with worry as Diego pulled a drenched Lolita out of the water. Ricardo stayed back, pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. His prank for Diego had gone awry…all because of one variable he hadn't counted on.

As Lolita was helped out of the water, she felt her stomach twist as Carlotta's voice rang in the air, her laughter sharp and loud. "The look suits you, Lolita! All washed up in your own noble deed!" she snickered, hiding her mouth behind her faithful fan.

Lolita sputtered and coughed as Diego and Bernardo pulled her out, her skin burning in embarrassment as she stood before the group, soaked to the bone and spilling water everywhere because of her dress. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears as she listened to Carlotta's taunts, and try as she might, she could not block them out…not with Diego seeing her like this. Shoving past everyone, she ran from them, dragging her wet skirts until she was hidden behind a wall of old crates behind the posada. Falling to her knees, she covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall free. Flashes of faces passed through her mind, Carlotta's cruel laughter echoing in her ears. _"I can't cry…I can't let them see me cry…I have to be brave, and strong…don't let them see you cry, you big baby…!"_

"Lolita!"

Hearing Diego's voice jolted her out of her memory, making her gasp in surprise. As she began to look up, she felt Diego place his jacket upon her shoulders, wrapping a protective arm around her. "And I thought it was the man's job to protect the woman," he jested, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. Lolita laughed, though her tears would not stop. She accepted Diego's hand as he gently wiped her face clean, his eyes sorrowfully watching her. "That trick was meant for me, Lolita. Ricardo's always played pranks on everyone since he was a child, I've become accustomed to it…I never imagined you would…" Cupping his fingers under her chin, he turned her face towards his, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

She fought to blink back more tears as she looked into his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. "…as a child, I was teased and taunted…it made me lash out at them, and I tried hard not to cry. It would only make me look weak, especially in front of some of those that thought themselves superior…when I saw how they treated those who were not of our class, it made me angry…that's why I'm so…outspoken, I suppose." She looked away, her wet locks falling over her face. "No one was around to help me, so I became a friend to those who needed help…when my father married Catalina, and Carlotta moved into our home, she used to tease me every day, especially in front of her suitors." Sniffling, she pulled the jacket close around her, still avoiding Diego's eyes. "…I don't know why today she got to me…I just felt so…"

"Vulnerable?" he asked, brushing his fingertips across her forehead and tucking her hair behind her ear. He watched as she nodded, a pang of guilt washing through him as she realized she had pushed him away to protect him, even if it meant exposing herself to others. "…thank you, Lolita," he said softly, pulling her close to his chest. His heart pounded madly as she placed her head upon his shoulder, her hand resting upon his chest. "…Last year, when I was in Monterey, Ricardo and I were both in love with a woman named Ana Maria."

"The woman he mentioned that got married?"

"Sí, we both had our sights on her…would you believe me if I told you that Ricardo wanted me out of the way so badly, he played a trick on Sergeant Garcia to have me arrested?" he grinned, watching as she gaped at him in shock.

"What?!" she said. "You were placed in jail?!"

"Overnight. He brought Ana Maria the next morning to show me off," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"What an awful thing to do," she frowned, only furthering Diego's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…you look so indignant on my behalf," he answered, fighting to stop himself. "I'm sorry, Lolita-"

"You're not the one who should be apologizing," she shook her head, a smile growing on her lips. "You've been a true friend and gallant caballero since I arrived…gracias."

Taking her hands into his own, he looked her in the eye and vowed, "I promise you, Lolita…I will always be here for you, just as you have been here for me." He sealed the promise with a kiss on her knuckles, secretly pleased as he saw how she blushed. "Now then…how about we get you home before you catch a cold?" Taking her in his arms, he helped her up and walked her out towards the plaza where the carriage awaited them.

The moment the pair stepped out, Ricardo and Sergeant Garcia paused in their debate and looked to them. "Oh, Don Diego! Is the señorita all right?" the plump officer asked as he ran over to them, his face contorted with worry.

"I think so, Sergeant. I think it's best if I take her home," Diego nodded, noticing how Beatriz and Bernardo sat in the carriage, ignoring an indignant Carlotta as they awaited for Diego and Lolita to return.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Sergeant," she said kindly, standing on her toes to peck a kiss onto his unshaven cheek. The sergeant seemed to melt like butter, a weak smile appearing on his face as he sighed in contentment.

Ricardo stepped forth, his hands clasped behind his back as he meekly approached the pair. "I, ah…I want to apologize for this little…incident. No hard feelings, Diego?"

"Oh, no, Ricardo," Diego smiled amiably. "However, I don't believe the señorita feels the same way."

Ricardo smiled at Lolita, only to look away as he saw her glaring daggers at him. "…please, Señorita Lolita, it was just a joke meant for an old friend. I had no intention of having you mixed up in all this. Please forgive me." His eyes widened as she wrung her long, wet black hair before him, sprinkling his clothes with water before turning away and taking Diego's arm.

"Diego, I'm feeling a little cold. Will you please take me back home?" she asked sincerely, ignoring Ricardo's weak protests behind her.

"I would be honored, Lolita," he answered merrily, glancing back at Ricardo and saluting him before guiding her back to the coach.

Ricardo watched them leave, jealousy burning within him. Lolita was indeed beautiful, and her fiery reactions – though many would call it uncouth and unladylike – made something burn within him. He desired to have her at his arm, directing curt remarks at others who would dare to cross him. She seemed completely loyal to Diego, but whether it was friendly faithfulness or protective, romantic interest in the young don, he was uncertain. Still, he craved for her attention, and seeing as how she was unafraid to answer him with actions as to how she felt about his deed, he could tell she was a powerful ally both in personality and financially.

"Sergeant," Corporal Reyes said as he approached the dazed sergeant. Placing a hand on him and shaking him, Reyes insisted, "Sergeant, we better get back. Capitan Fernandez says if we want to attend the Pulido's masked ball, we need to finish all our duties."

"Ah-huh…huh?!" Garcia snapped out of his trance, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he came back down to reality. "Madre de Díos! We have work to do!" Without a second glance at Ricardo, he turned on his heel and ran after Corporal Reyes, the two of them making a beeline for the cuartel.

Ricardo pursed his lips at this and thought a moment, stroking his chin. Lolita may not think badly of Diego, and Ricardo certainly couldn't go after his old friend now with any tricks until Lolita had cooled off…Zorro, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He had seen the way Lolita became starry-eyed at the mention of that wretched bandito's name…a man in a mask can never be trusted, though. A plan began to formulate in his mind as he began to scheme a way to make himself look better in the selective señorita's eyes. "A masked ball tonight, eh?" he murmured, grinning to himself as he walked back to the posada, eager to return to his room. "I'd better get to work – 'el Zorro' shouldn't be late for tonight's festivities..."


	8. The Prankster Returns (Part 2)

**A/N:** Many thanks to **JuliaBC** for reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoy this next one :) Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Until next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Eight:_ The Prankster Returns (Part 2)

"Don Diego, a Señor Ricardo del Amo wishes to see you," one of the Indian servants announced as Diego, Alejandro, and Bernardo relaxed in the library, taking a moment to themselves and discussing matters involving the Pulidos before getting ready for the costume ball.

Diego glanced at his father and friend before shrugging and excusing himself, leaving the library to meet with Ricardo in the courtyard. He could not stop the grin from appearing on his face when he saw the man with a satchel slung across his chest. "Well now, Ricardo. Have you given up the good life to become a peddler?"

Ricardo chuckled and shook his head. "No, not exactly. Diego, I truly am sorry about what happened in the pueblo today. I never meant for that prank to go to the poor señorita."

"I've forgiven you already, old friend," he answered truthfully, clapping his hand upon Ricardo's back. Holding up one finger, he cautioned, "However, I don't recommend you go anywhere near Lolita for quite some time. She's…how shall I put it…irritated with you."

Ricardo winced at this, shaking his head. "I can imagine…but don't worry, Diego, I won't be bothering you for quite a while…that is, when she's not around."

"I thought you might say that," Diego sighed. "Now then, what else brings you here? I assume you didn't just come to patch up our relationship."

"No, you're right…" Heaving a sigh, he turned and faced his childhood friend. "Diego…I'm in love."

Diego placed his hand over his heart, feigning shock. "No! You? Well," he threw his hands into the air. "I imagine it was bound to happen. After all, Carlotta is a very elusive woman-"

"Ah, I believe you are confused, amigo," Ricardo laughed, shaking his forefinger at him in disapproval. "No, Señorita Carlotta is a very beautiful and charming woman, but my sights are set on someone a bit more…outspoken."

The mention of the adjective made Diego's smile fall from his face. "…you're joking."

Ricardo shook his head, pacing around the tree at the center of the de la Vega courtyard. "No, I'm very serious. Lolita has a fierce spirit and a compassionate heart judging on how she ran to your aide. You don't know how much I envy you, Diego. She's rather protective of you."

"And I of her," Diego answered sternly. "Ricardo, just what are you planning at?"

"Look here, Diego. I don't have any quarrel with you," Ricardo stated firmly. "You and I can fight for the lady's heart like civilized men…however, we both share a common enemy that has Lolita's interest."

The gears in Diego's brain were already cranking. Pressing his lips together, he pretended to be clueless. "And…that enemy would be…?"

"Zorro. Who else?"

"Zorro?!" Diego raised his eyebrows at him. "Just what does Zorro have to do with anything?"

"Everything, Diego, everything!" Ricardo exclaimed, his eyes glittering as he prepared to share his plan. "Zorro won Ana Maria from both of us-"

"Only to lose her," Diego pointed out.

"Yes, but now that we've got a fresh start with Lolita, we can't have Zorro come out and ruin our chances with her!"

" _Your_ chances, maybe," Diego muttered under his breath, shaking his head. He had a bad feeling about this plot.

"Here's my plan," Ricardo said, coming up to Diego's side as he unlatched the satchel and dug his hand inside. "Tonight at the ball, Zorro will appear and begin to flirt with Señorita Carlotta, and afterwards, he'll mark his precious 'Z' on the walls of the Pulido home. Lolita will become furious, of course, having her masked hero chose her sister and vandalize her home, so Zorro will be eliminated from the competition!"

Diego tapped his finger upon his cheek, pursing his lips in disagreement. "And, ah, how do you know Commandante Riviera won't arrest 'Zorro' on the spot?"

"Because I heard in the posada that the Commandante has a splitting headache and is in no mood to attend any festivities," Ricardo grinned, pulling something out of his bag.

"Tell me, how do you plan on having Zorro appear tonight?" Diego questioned, only to have his friend show him the black mask he had withdrawn from the bag, a gigantic grin appearing on Ricardo's face. "…as I recall, Ricardo, you played a very similar prank back in Monterey, and it nearly cost you your neck."

"Nonsense, Diego," Ricardo scoffed. "Besides, the real Zorro couldn't possibly show up at the exact same time."

"Be careful, amigo," Diego warned him. "You wouldn't want to jinx yourself. Remember, Zorro is almost like a…like a…phantom! Like a phantom, who appears and disappears and seems to know everything!"

"This time he won't," smirked Ricardo. "I'll see you later. Remember, don't tell anyone or act suspicious!"

"Oh, I won't," Diego vowed solemnly, waving as Ricardo ran out to his horse. Placing his hands into his vest pockets, he sauntered back into the hacienda and shut the door, facing the sala to see both his father and Bernardo sitting in armchairs, looking at him expectantly. "I don't suppose you heard any of that conversation?"

Bernardo pressed his palms together and looked skyward, imitating the pose of an angel. Alejandro chuckled at this and innocently replied, "Oh, no, son. We've been busy listening to the two crickets chirping away outside about a particular butterfly in question."

"Yes, well, it appears that one of these crickets wants to put on the skin of a fox…and you know what this means." Diego grinned as Bernardo made a 'Z' in the air, beaming excitedly at his young master. "That's right, Bernardo. Come! We haven't much time." With that, the three men checked their surroundings before opening the secret passage in the great shelf case of the sala, entering the secret passage and vanishing from sight.

 **~Z~**

The candelabra casted a dim glow throughout the grand sala of the Pulido residence as the guests continued to pour in. Dons and peons alike attended the party, everyone wearing some sort of disguise for the evening. Bernardo peered over the heads of the guests, frowning when he did not see who he was looking for.

"Don't worry, Bernardo, I'm sure Consuela is here somewhere," Diego reassured him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don Carlos!" Alejandro beamed, shaking hands with his newfound friend. "Good to see you again, Your Highness!"

Carlos laughed as Alejandro acknowledge his kingly costume. "Likewise, good conquistador! I'm delighted you and your son could attend. You are our dearest guests." He glanced over and laughed once more at seeing Bernardo dressed in colorful rags, wearing a jester's belled cap, while Diego wore a fine red suit with an embroidered cape, a thin white mask covering his eyes. "I see you've brought along the young prince and his jester to the ball!"

"Indeed…and I see your lovely wife is the queen of the ball," Alejandro winked as Catalina approached, dressed regally in a flowing gown with a tiara upon her head. "Doña Catalina, it is an honor to attend your fiesta."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro," Catalina smiled graciously. "We are so delighted to have you…" Her eyes trailed to Diego, who fought his way through the throng of people, in search of a particular princess. "…I do hope he finds our little princess and can tame her spirit," she said to the men with a knowing look in her eyes that the men immediately understood.

" _I have a feeling it is she who will do the taming,"_ Alejandro thought, his heart swelling with joy as he remembered the happiness in his son's eyes at home.

Across from the two dons and doña, Diego persisted looking through the large room with Bernardo at his side. He squinted as he focused on a young woman, a grin growing on his face as he recognized the figure. "Look, Bernardo," he said, tapping his servant's shoulder. "That must be Yolanda, the one with the brilliant slippers…and I can only assume that is Capitan Fernandez with her now." Bernardo nodded his agreement as he saw the two standing before one another, the girl ducking her head bashfully as he offered her his hand in a dance. Tearing his attention from the scene, Diego pressed on, pausing just for a moment as he saw the familiar form of Sergeant Garcia at the refreshments' table, sipping his wine away in bliss. "Ahoy, Capitan!" Diego jested, saluting Garcia.

"Oh, Don Diego!" Garcia smiled, saluting the young don. "That is a very nice costume!"

"Yours is just as impressive, Sergeant, and ironic. I thought that you didn't like the sensation of being aboard a ship?"

"I don't, Don Diego…but I did not have time for a costume, and Corporal Reyes was kind enough to make me this paper hat…so it will have to do." He laughed with Diego and shook his head, heaving a sigh. "Ay, Don Diego, I believe this party would be much better off without a certain señorita here."

"Really? What señorita is that?" Diego asked, soon distracted by an obnoxiously loud laugh.

" _That_ one," Sergeant Garcia sighed, jutting his chin out towards a woman in a corner of the room, surrounded by some of Los Angeles's younger caballeros. Carlotta wore an extravagant dress, and an even more extravagant wig woven of golden hair, filled with tiny flowers and delicate gems. She held a violet hued fan in her hand and waved it non-stop, her eyelids batting almost as much as her fan. "She has not stopped laughing and calling out all evening," Sergeant Garcia shook his head. "And then there is Corporal Reyes."

"What about him?" Diego followed the sergeant's gaze and chuckled as he saw the corporal gliding away on the main floor with Beatriz who was dressed in a flowing Grecian gown, probably a gift from Lolita. "He seems to be enjoying himself! No costume for him either, I see."

"No, but he never was one for dressing up," Garcia shrugged. His face brightened as he added, "At least they have excellent wine…almost as good as yours! But please do not tell them I said that," he whispered, his eyes darting to and fro.

"I swear it, Sergeant," Diego promised. "Since you seem to know where everyone is, could you point out where I might find Señorita Lolita?"

A light tap on the shoulder made his brows furrow. Diego turned around, his eyes widening as he drank in the sight of a delicate figure clothed in white. The young woman appeared to be a princess coated in a flowing gown the color of snow, with glittering silver snowflakes sewn onto the long skirt of her dress. She wore white lace gloves that went past her elbows, and a familiar silver locket that rested on her exposed collarbone. Her eyes shone gleefully under a shimmering white mask. "Buenas noches, good prince," she greeted him, curtsying low.

"Buenas noches, princesa…Snow White, is it?" he asked as he bowed in return, winking at the maiden. Taking her hands into his, he kissed her knuckles and smiled. "Lolita, you look stunning. The dress suits you. Care to join me for a snack?"

"As long as it's not an apple," she jested, causing both Diego and Sergeant Garcia to laugh. Looking past them, she saw Bernardo dressed in his own outfit, his brows knitting together as he stared over the crowd. Reaching out, she patted his arm and waved. "Hola, Bernardo!" He immediately looked at her and smiled, though he seemed distracted and kept looking out. "Diego, would you tell Bernardo to go to the kitchen? That's where he'll find Consuela," she told him, assuming what was on the mute's mind.

Diego stepped up to sign to his servant when he noticed how Bernardo continued to use his eyes to point to the large window at the front of the house. A dark shadow forced the window open and peered in, grinning wickedly. _"Ricardo!"_ "Ah, it seems Bernardo isn't feeling well," Diego lied. "His eyes are bothering him."

"They are?" Lolita asked, raising an eyebrow at his comment. At once, Bernardo rubbed his eyes, blinking them rapidly as though something had fallen in and would not allow him to open them fully. "Goodness, I hope he's all right!"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Diego promised her. "Do you mind if I stay with him a while? Could I take him to another room until he's settled down and better?"

"Of course. Why don't you go there?" she pointed to a nearby door left ajar. "It's the library. It's quiet and dark, and no one will go in to bother you."

"Gracias, Lolita. We'll be out in a moment," Diego promised, grabbing Bernardo by the arm before saluting to the sergeant and taking off. Yanking his friend away, he shut the door after him and looked to Bernardo. "Did you bring it?" Bernardo held out one hand before scurrying off to the library window, motioning that he had to go out to the horses to get his master's suit and sword. "All right, but hurry! Ricardo is going to get started, and I want to catch him in the act." Bernardo left without another word, hopping out through the window and off to the stables. Diego took this moment to peek through the door, his fingers working to take off his mask and cloak. He could see Ricardo dressed in black, shoving through the crowd as his eyes set on Carlotta, who gaped in awe as he approached her. Sergeant Garcia had leapt to his feet and ran to find Corporal Reyes. All the while, Lolita watched on, though she did not appear jealous or angry…she pensively tapped her cheek, turning to whisper to Yolanda and Capitan Fernandez, who came to her side as she continued to watch the impersonator and her stepsister.

Seeing Lolita remain calm gave Diego relief, enabling him to tear himself away from the door and continue to undress. Bernardo hopped back in seconds later, bearing a satchel and sword in his hands. "Quick, Bernardo! Ricardo has already begun. He's gone to Carlotta. We need to hurry before he says anything to Lo-!"

Any words he had left evaporated as he heard the door open, a woman's gasp reaching his ears. Bernardo bit his bottom lip as his eyes bulged in panic, prompting Diego to turn and face the intruder, despite himself. There in the doorway, catching him as Bernardo handed over the rapier and mask, was Consuela, her face dusted with flour from working in the kitchen, her eyes large as she stared in awe. Diego felt his stomach drop as his eyes met hers – it would not be easy trying to explain this one. On the one hand, he could make up some crazy story about trying to surprise Lolita for the party…but it would not look good if he were to fight as good as the real Zorro, especially against Ricardo. Everyone in Los Angeles knew that Diego was the worst swordsman in all of California, and for him to suddenly fight and dart with ease would ruin his secret. The second option…the only real option he had…was to tell the truth.

As Diego began to speak, Consuela checked over her shoulder and shut the door, locking it after her. Both Diego and Bernardo shared a perplexed look as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the carpet.

"Don Diego, are you loco?!" she hissed. Pointing at the door, she whispered, "If anybody else were to walk in here, they would see you pulling off your transformation!"

Diego gawked at her a moment before regaining composure. "Eh…Consuela, I-"

"Don Diego, you do not need to explain anything to me, I am merely a servant," she said practically. "Although I will admit, I had my suspicions…especially considering Bernardo would be the perfect spy for you, pretending to be deaf." At this Diego glanced at his manservant, who shrugged sheepishly in defeat. "That, and you share the same moustache as Zorro." She smirked as he reached up and touched his facial hair, hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"Consuela-" Diego started again, only to stop as she held up her hand.

"I swear on my blessed mother's grave and my love for Lolita as a sister…I will never tell anyone about this. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled sincerely at the two men, and in turn received grateful smiles from them both. "Now then, I believe there is an imposter out there and he has already started insulting my mistress."

"Insulting…? Oh." Diego frowned as he remembered that Ricardo said he would be flattering Carlotta. He must have seen that Lolita did not react, so he began using his words against her. "Consuela, I will be out there as soon as I can, just make sure this 'Zorro' does not leave. I want to speak to him personally."

 **~Z~**

Ricardo admired Lolita, staring her down as she held her head high and looked him contemptuously in the eye – she had not become green with envy when he first entered and approached Carlotta, so he decided to make things more interesting by comparing the two sisters. "Señorita Carlotta, you are like a ray of sunshine in this room," Ricardo said loudly, keeping one eye on the sergeant and corporal in case they tried to actually capture him or shoot. "Unfortunately, there is a señorita here who makes my blood chill at the sight of her."

"Ooh, Señor Zorro," gushed Carlotta, accepting a kiss on her hand from the masked man. "You certainly have a way with words."

"I'm glad to see that _you_ appreciate me, dear goddess," he continued on, much to Carlotta's unbridled delight.

"I thought you were interested in Lolita," she whispered as she leaned in towards his ear, her eyes moving to smugly smile at Lolita.

"Why, I could never fall for anyone else, my dear Carlotta. Only you exist. Lolita is a mere wallflower compared to your dulcet beauty, oh fair rose!" Ricardo really was enjoying all the ladies' eyes on him, and Carlotta was indeed beautiful, but there was something about Lolita's coolness that unnerved him. She smiled at the two ever-so sweetly, cocking her head at them.

"I've had enough of this," Fernandez snapped, pulling his sword from his scabbard until both Yolanda and Lolita placed their hands on his arms, urging him to stop.

"Please, Jorge, be careful," Yolanda pleaded, making his heart melt.

"Yolanda's right…after all, he's not worth it," Lolita whispered, earning a curious look from Fernandez.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's not Zorro…don't ask me how I know, it's just…there's something about his voice, his manners, the way he looks over to see if I'll react…it's not him," Lolita insisted.

"Lolita!"

The trio looked back to see Consuela tiptoeing over, her voice but a whisper as she watched 'Zorro' continue to publicly woo Carlotta. "What's going on? I came out to bring a new dish and see this masquerader shouting glories about your stepsister."

"He's an imposter playing like he's the real Zorro, trying to make me angry," Lolita told her. "The good Capitan Fernandez was ready to defend my honor, but Yolanda and I stopped him."

Fernandez watched the masked man continue to goad on, glancing back at Lolita after a moment. "You're right, señorita. I've meet Zorro, also. This man cannot be the outlaw-"

"You doubt that I am the real Zorro?!"

The four of them made faces as they looked back to see 'Zorro' standing beside Carlotta as he puffed out his chest indignantly at them. "How can you say such a thing-?"

"Because _you_ dare to say such things about me," Lolita sniffed. "The real Zorro is a gentleman to all women and only taunts those that oppress the innocent." Turning her face away from him, she decided to stare off at the balcony of the second floor when a second figure dressed in black poked his head over the banister, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Her face lit up as he stood tall and hopped onto the banister and tipped his hat to her.

"The señorita is quite right, Señor Imposter!" he called out, laughing as Sergeant Garcia did a double take.

"Zorro?!" Garcia and Reyes gaped, their eyes huge as they watched the man in black slide down the stairs' railing and hop off, drawing his sword and pointing it at the offender.

"You dare to use my name and impersonate me to perform another cruel joke?" Zorro demanded, watching Ricardo's face pale under the mask. "Very well, I've taught you a lesson once before, and I shall do it again! En guarde, señor!"

Ricardo wasted no time drawing his rapier and lunging forth. He wasn't about to be bested and exposed here with all these people, especially not the Pulidos! He growled as he attacked, only to gasp and jump back as Zorro glared him down, smirking as he spun around and cut his 'Z' into Ricardo's shirt. With another quick flick of his wrist, he slashed the mask Ricardo wore, careful so that only the mask was cut. As the fabric fell to the floor, Ricardo felt his face go red with embarrassment. Anger took hold and he cried out as he lunged again, only to have his sword twisted out of his hand and watch it fall to the ground. Everyone gasped as Zorro used the tip of his blade to gently shove Ricardo's head from his head, fully revealing him to the horde of guests.

"Don Ricardo!" Carlotta gasped, her jaw dropping.

"You dare to insult my Lolita?!" Don Carlos fumed, a vein popping out of his forehead as he glared angrily at Ricardo.

"Please, dear, your blood pressure!" Catalina whispered, though she, too, sent a frown of disapproval at him.

"I warned you in Monterey, Señor del Amo, do not use my identity to carry out your jests," Zorro said aloud. "I expect to never see you trying such a stunt again. Remember, I saved you from the gallows even after you impersonated me, and afterwards you called me a coward and challenged me to a duel. I could have run you through several times tonight, but I choose not to, because I know that deep down, you are a good man."

Ricardo could scarcely believe what he was hearing. He wanted to strangle Zorro for exposing and humiliating him in front of everyone, and yet, the outlaw sounded so very sincere as he spoke about him being a decent man. "…I'll never try this again, Zorro. You have my word," he said at last, for lack of anything better to say.

"I believe the señorita deserves an apology also," Zorro stated sternly.

"…Lolita," Ricardo called out, his eyes locking with hers. "I'm sorry," he said earnestly, receiving only a silent nod from the young woman.

"Hmm…just to make sure you keep good on your promise…" Zorro kept his blade pressed to Ricardo's chest, and for a moment, all believed he would carve his usual signature into the offender's skin. Instead, Zorro called out, "Señorita Lolita, would you be so kind as to bring one of those delicious pies over?"

Lolita exchanged perplexed looks with Consuela, Yolanda, and Fernandez before completing the task she was asked to do. Bringing the rich, creamy treat to Zorro, she felt her eyes widen as he gave the next order.

"Perfect, señorita. Now, if you please, shove it into his face."

Her head snapped over to see if he was joking with her, a wicked smile growing on her face as she saw him grinning impishly.

"L-Lolita, please," Ricardo stammered, holding up his hands in defense as he watched her stalk towards him. He tried to move away but felt Zorro's blade prick into his chest. "I…I can explain-!" Before he could say another word, Lolita lunged at him, shoving the pie onto his face and backing off, dusting her hands clean as the people laughed in mirth at Ricardo's retribution.

"Gracias, Señor Zorro," Lolita said as she faced him, blushing madly as he took her hand and kissed it reverently.

"Please forgive me, Señorita," he said softly, giving her a wistful smile as he tipped his hat to her. "I must be going." Without wasting another moment, he took off from the fiesta, running up the stairs as made his escape.

Fernandez watched him leave, sending the man a smile of approval and earning a grin and salute from the outlaw before he called out, "Sergeant! Corporal! Come with me, we need to make sure he doesn't escape!" Knowing how Zorro always managed to slip into the night, he figured it would be safe to at least pretend to chase his secret ally as so not to raise suspicion.

"Sí, mi Capitan!" Sergeant Garcia cried out. "Quick, Corporal!"

"I shall return," Fernandez promised Yolanda, kissing her hand and bowing his head. "Will you save me a dance?"

"I shall save them all just to be with you," she confessed quietly, shyly looking away. She let him raise her face up to look into his deep blue eyes, seeing nothing but adoration for her in his gaze.

"Then I shan't be out long." Excusing himself, he ran out after his men, eager to make the fruitless chase as quick as possible.

"I believe Yolanda has captured the Capitan's corazon," Consuela grinned, placing her arms around Lolita as she embraced her mistress. "And Zorro clearly cares enough about you, hermanita, if he allowed you the pleasure of punishing that man."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lolita scoffed, though she could not fight off the smile that grew on her lips. Facing Consuela, she gripped her hands as she tugged her away to the refreshments' table. "I knew it couldn't have been Zorro when he went after Carlotta-"

"Lolita, what happened?!"

Lolita spun around upon hearing Diego's voice, her smile becoming wider and brighter at the sight of his worried eyes. "Diego!" she exclaimed, running to his side at once. "Diego, is Bernardo all right?"

"He's perfect," Diego smiled, waving at Bernardo to come forth. "He just needed a little rest, and I didn't want to leave him alone. What happened out here…? Ricardo!" He feigned shock as he saw his childhood friend covered in cream. "It seems I missed something exciting." He waved to Ricardo, who shook his head in defeat and waved weakly at him, trudging out of the posada. Raising an eyebrow, Diego looked back to Lolita and asked, "Just what exactly happened here?"

Cocking an eyebrow at him, she shrugged innocently. "I might be able to remember and tell you…if you dance with me."

At once, Diego smiled at her request, offering his arm to her and leading her away. Bernardo and Consuela watched, the two of them content to see their respective masters happy in each other's company. Bernardo tapped on her shoulder after a time, timid as he pointed to himself, then to her, gesturing as though he were dancing with her. "Why, Bernardo, are you asking me for a dance?" Consuela asked, facing the mute. When he nodded the affirmative, she linked arms with him and beamed. "I thought you'd never ask," she grinned, giggling as he put on a confident air and led the way.

Across from them, Diego and Lolita laughed as they watched their beloved servant friends dance together. "They make a cute couple," Lolita noted.

"Yes, they do," Diego agreed. "…so, Ricardo pretended to be Zorro…why do you suppose?"

"He probably wanted me to hate him," Lolita shrugged. "I suppose he was jealous…"Her brows furrowed as her lips were pressed into a thin line. "…what I can't understand is why. Why would he be jealous of Zorro?" Her eyes moved to see Carlotta, glaring fiery daggers at Lolita, even though she still had a decent sized group of men around her. "…and why does Carlotta keep getting angry with me? I never did anything to her. Ever since our parents married, she always poked fun and me, and it's only gotten worse since we've arrived here."

"Well…if you ask me, it's very obvious," Diego shrugged.

Tilting her head, Lolita asked, "What is?"

"Well, from what I can gather, Carlotta's taunts and Ricardo's jokes are caused because of one thing – your beauty."

"My what?!" Lolita burst into laughter, shaking her head. "Diego, I've been called many things, but never-"

"You should be," Diego cut her off, his voice soft yet firm as he looked into her eyes. "Why wouldn't you call yourself beautiful?"

She was stunned by the raw emotion in just his gaze, her heart skipping several beats before she answered, "W-Well…I wouldn't call myself ugly, but I…Diego, I'm not like Carlotta-"

"No, you're not, thank Heaven," he muttered under his breath, winking at her as she giggled. "I'm serious, Lolita. Carlotta is jealous because she knows you're beautiful, and that's why she teases you. Ricardo is not blind – this is precisely why he got into so much trouble. You are beautiful, both inside and out."

"Oh, Diego," she shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. "You really think so?"

"Think so?" he echoed, looking dazed as he gazed at her. "…your eyes put the stars to shame…and your smile…it lights up a room much better than any ray of light ever could."

"Diego…" Lolita felt breathless. The only other man who had ever made her feel so special was Zorro. The way he looked at her and flattered her… _"Don't be silly. Diego wouldn't dare to go near a sword, and besides, he was with Bernardo this whole time."_ Lolita silently chastised herself, though she could not hide the blush from her cheeks, even with a mask on. "Oh, Diego. You're too sweet." Resting her head upon his shoulder, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment as the music continued to play. "Gracias, Diego."

He said nothing, holding her close as he closed his eyes and slowly swayed with her in time to the sweet sound of the lonely violin. For once, it was Diego who had won the battle, not Zorro…he could get used to this.


	9. Zorro to the Rescue (Part 1)

**A/N:** Thank you **JuliaBC** and **Eleana003** for reviewing! Just a head's up, I will be on vacation next week and I'm not sure if there is internet service where I'm going, so it may be a while before another chapter is uploaded. In the meantime, enjoy this one, and don't forget to review please :)

* * *

 _Chapter Nine:_ Zorro to the Rescue (Part 1)

_Two Weeks Later…_

The sun shone brilliantly down on the pueblo of Los Angeles, the people cheerily calling out to one another. It had been weeks since the Commandante had tried to steal more taxes, making them much more confident and proud. Capitan Fernandez was always around for the people, making sure that all was in order and that the peons were never left needy. Zorro had been seen riding around town some nights, as if he was watching over the sleepy town, and Padre Felipe had secretly handed back the taxes that had been stolen. Times were indeed better than before…

However, inside the Commandante's office of the cuartel of Los Angeles, the mood was not so.

"Blast it all!" Riviera boomed, fuming as he glared malevolently at the trembling Juarez. "Every time we've attempted executing a plan these past two weeks, there's always something that spoils it! The plans to the de la Vega ranch to steal their cattle, the time you went into the mission to steal the poor box, the attempt to sneak off with Lolita Pulido… _you've_ ruined them every time," Riviera sneered, pointing an accusing finger at the landowner while Martinez watched on coldly.

"P-Puh-Please, Commandante," Juarez begged, sinking into his chair. "I've tried, I really have! It's just that there's always someone nearby to stop us. There's Don Ricardo, Don Diego, your own Capitan Fernandez, and then there's Zorro-"

"May he burn in hell for interfering in all my plans," Riviera hissed.

"Juarez is right, mi Commandante," Martinez spoke up, startling both men. He rarely ever spoke, and when he did, he got right to the point. "Why not eliminate these bumbling dons and the meddling captain?"

"No, my friend," Riviera shook his head. "That would bring too much attention and suspicion on us…" His eyes appeared to be on fire as he stared Juarez down. "It's been weeks since I decided to give you some time to study the Pulidos…now it is time to pay." Barking an order at Martinez to watch him, Riviera stepped out, eager for fresh air and a moment to think. Juarez had to be punished for misusing his resources and time.

"Commandante!" Sergeant Garcia exclaimed, saluting the man at once. "Is all well with Señor Juarez?"

"Yes, Sergeant, we were just discussing his debts and possible plans," Riviera answered coolly. He was tired of having to ride out to Juarez, who seemed to be more empowered in his own home, so he decided to have him summoned to the cuartel for a reminder of who was in charge. No one was surprised to see him, considering the amount of debt he was in for his gambling and drinking, so it was the perfect ruse. As he was about to order Garcia off, his eyes moved to see an elegant woman speaking with some of the soldiers. Doña Catalina was radiant that morning as she offered Corporal Reyes and Capitan Fernandez a basket of goodies, waving farewell to them as she went along their merry way.

Sergeant Garcia froze as he noticed the Commandante staring at them, thinking he would be angry if the men received sweets from the kind woman. "Eh, Commandante-!"

"That will be all, Sergeant," Riviera said calmly, saluting the befuddled man before languidly walking back into his office. Entering the room, he locked the door and lowered his head to Juarez's face, enjoying how the drunkard squirmed uncomfortably at their proximity. "I will give you one last chance, imbecile. Out in the square now is Doña Catalina…this is a golden opportunity for you. Martinez will follow you to make sure you don't mess up, and if you need assistance, he shall be there for you." Pulling out a dagger from his boot, he held it up in front of Juarez's sweaty face. "Let this be my final warning…get it right, or you shall suffer dearly. This is your last chance."

 **~Z~**

"Oh honestly," Carlotta sighed as Bernardo continued to dance for their amusement. "Does he ever not act like a fool?"

"Hush, Carlotta, he's sweet," Lolita giggled, accepting a flower that Bernardo made appear out of thin air. "Besides, no one forced you to join us."

The sun was setting on the horizon as the group relaxed and chattered amiably with one another. It had been Diego's idea to invite Lolita on a late afternoon picnic with Bernardo to entertain them, unfortunately it was also Ricardo and Carlotta's idea to join them at the last possible moment. So it was that two extra guests were brought along. Lolita desperately wished that Yolanda had come along with them, but she understood that even Yolanda had her priorities…after all, having Capitan Fernandez call upon her for a late afternoon ride was nothing to sneeze at.

"Say, Diego, this was a wonderful idea," Ricardo commented, leaning back against a tree. "We should do this tomorrow!"

"Oh, believe me, Ricardo, I would…it's just, well, don't take this personally…but you're not at all what I'm looking for in a romantic relationship," Diego answered smartly, earning a laugh from Lolita.

"Funny," Ricardo rolled his eyes. Turning to Lolita, he reached for her hand and looked at her affectionately. "What about you, Lolita? What do you think?"

"I think if you want to leave here with both your hands still intact, you'll keep your fingers off of mine," she said tartly, moving her hands away from him. "I may have forgiven you for what you attempted to do and my father's party, but that doesn't mean I accept any move on your part to get my attention or affections, señor."

Ricardo frowned in disappointment, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. Diego could not hide his amusement at Lolita's rejection of his friend, raising his hand to cover his smiling mouth. He did not necessarily delight in Ricardo's torment, however, he did think that Ricardo occasionally needed a reality check every so often. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably get you ladies home."

"Gracias, Don Diego, Don Ricardo," Carlotta said at once, holding out her hand expectantly. Bernardo walked over, continuing to act the part of the deaf fool, and beamed as he took her hand and shook it vigorously. "Ay caramba!" she screeched, yanking her hand away and rising to her feet to stomp back to the carriage.

Lolita and the two caballeros laughed at the scene before collecting themselves and gathering their items. "I can't believe the time's flown so quickly," Lolita admitted, allowing Diego and Ricardo to take the basket and blanket from her arms. "This really has been a lovely time. Gracias, Diego."

"Any time, Lolita," Diego said, the two of them exchanging a heartfelt look.

Jealousy poked at Ricardo's heart as he butted in, "So this is the thanks I get for bringing the wine?"

"This is the thanks you get for being full of yourself," Lolita said crossly. "You're just as bad, if not worse, than Carlotta."

"What are you saying about me?!" Carlotta screeched from the carriage, secretly making Bernardo cringe at the sound of her voice.

"Just what a wonderful sister you are," Lolita lied brightly.

At last, they all piled into the carriage with the exception of Ricardo who rode his steed back to the Pulido hacienda with them. All the while, Carlotta pouted in the back seat as Lolita and Diego conversed. Both Diego and Bernardo sat in the driver's seat while Bernardo drove, allowing Diego the chance to turn and face Lolita, while also occasionally giving a witty remark to Ricardo's comments. As they pulled up to the front porch of the hacienda, Consuela stepped out to greet them, waving merrily at Bernardo.

"Welcome back, everyone," she curtsied.

"Consuela, has Mamá come home yet?" Carlotta asked sourly, wanting to speak with her mother in private about her woes.

The Indian woman shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not, señorita. The last time anyone saw her was when she drove to Los Angeles after noon today."

"That's odd," Lolita noted, her brows knitting together. Looking out at the landscape, she saw that the sky was already changing from pink to purple. Soon it would be black as a raven's feather, and dangers would be prowling. "Mother never stays out that long, she never has, not even in Spain."

Diego and Bernardo exchanged a look at this, their eyes moving to meet Consuela's. She could see the concern in their faces, her own worry intensifying as she realized that something was very wrong. "Please come inside, muchachas," she pleaded, taking the basket and blanket from the carriage. "Your sister is already inside and your father is waiting."

Hopping off of his perch, Diego hurried around to help Lolita from the carriage. Giving her hands a gentle squeeze, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "If you need anything Lolita, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"I will…thank you, Diego," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly.

He held her close and closed his eyes for a moment, sensing he had a long night ahead. Whatever happened, he must not let anything happen to Lolita, or any members of her family. Pulling away, he kissed her hands and bowed goodnight to the women before getting back on the carriage and driving off. Lolita watched them go, her gaze lingering on Diego. Since the night of the party, she felt a strong connection to young don, and though she would not admit it to anyone, she felt shivers pass through her if he kissed her on the hand or shared a secret smile with her. He had become her friend, her confidant, and perhaps more. She knew that his word was true, and as she entered the hacienda and saw her father pacing the floor, she had a feeling that she would need to depend on him, or at least someone, for support. "Papá, what's wrong? Where is Mamá?" asked Lolita, her brows furrowing once more as she saw sweat forming upon the old man's brow.

"That's what _I_ want to know, chiquita," Don Carlos said solemnly, never stopping as he continued to pace. "Your mother would never be out this long…I rode out to town and I could not even find her carriage! Capitan Fernandez came back with Yolanda earlier this evening and promised he would search for her but I have not heard from him since!"

"Oh dear," Carlotta whispered, sinking to the sofa next to Yolanda, who patted her hands and whispered reassurances.

"Consuela, will you make us some tea?" Lolita asked, silently thanking her friend with her eyes as she went to her father. Consuela took off without a moment to lose, leaving the worried family in the sala for the time being. "Please, Papá, you mustn't worry so," she said soothingly, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stand still for a moment. "We must remain calm. Let us pray that she will come home safe and sound soon. Perhaps she stopped at another hacienda on her way back and lost track of the time?"

"Not Catalina," he shook his head. "She would have sent word to us ages ago…wait! Do you hear that?!" Don Carlos lifted his head, his eyes shining with hope as he ran for the front door. Outside, the sound of hoof beats and a carriage's wheels rumbled closer to the hacienda, making everyone jump onto their feet and run for the door. Don Carlos yanked the door open, his joy uncontainable, when his face dropped at the sight of Señor Juarez getting out of his meager wagon and walk up towards them. His heartbeat sped up as he saw him. Lolita had warned him about this man, how Zorro had told her that he was not a man to be trusted, and now as he saw him walking up the steps to them with a dark gleam in his eyes, he was certain the man was up to something. "Señor Juarez," Carlos bowed politely. "You'll forgive me, but I'm afraid we are not taking visitors right now. We're waiting for-"

"Your wife, sí, I am aware," Juarez said coldly, looking Carlos in the eye. "If you wish to know of her whereabouts, you will let me in at once."

Carlos felt a knot form in his stomach as he heard the man's words. Reluctantly, he stepped aside and waited for him to come in, closing the door after him. All three sisters watched in terrified curiosity as this man dared to enter their home as though he owned it. "All right, speak then. What do you know of my wife?" Carlos demanded.

Juarez did not speak right away, preferring to look around the sala and admire the lavish furnishings. "Doña Catalina is safe, for the time being. You see…I have some debts to settle." Turning around, he faced the family at last, never once suspecting that someone was listening in from the kitchen. "My employer has been displeased with my work thus far…Zorro has meddled one too many times in my affairs, trying to get money from you."

"You?... _you_ were the one who tried to attack our coach?! And rob the hacienda the first night we arrived?!" Carlos fumed, taking a step towards him menacingly.

"Take another step and your wife dies," snapped Juarez. "If anything happens to me and I do not return to my rendezvous point, my men know to dispose of your wife."

Carlotta sobbed, falling to her knees at once. Yolanda knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her sister, her tears also uncontrollable. Lolita took Carlotta's side as well, but she did not cry with them. She chose to glare at the coward who resorted to attacking her family, all for money. Her only hope was that Consuela would listen to everything and leave to get help quickly.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked at last, clenching his fists as so not to reach out and punch the man before him.

"I require the deed to your lands and all your wealth," Juarez smirked. "Unfortunately, that requires something more permanent and official…signing a document and having your word as a gentleman will not do…I require one of your daughter's hand's in marriage."

"You WHAT?!" Carlos lunged at him, only to jump back as Juarez pulled out a pistol from his vest. "How do you expect me to give you everything I have, and more importantly, one of my daughters, just so you can have a fortune?!"

"Because your wife's life depends on it, Don Carlos," sneered Juarez. "It's your choice. Ah, and I should mention that we would ride to the San Gabriel mission to be wed immediately and privately. Only then will I take my new wife to find yours and send her back. You will not see your daughter again and I expect the deeds to be prepared in a fortnight. If you refuse, or if your daughter should try anything…I shall be forced to kill her. I can't have people knowing what's happened because of your loose tongues." Carlotta commenced to bawl, stopping when Juarez pointed the gun at her head. "Quiet, rana! Before you wake up all of California!" he barked. Drawing his attention away to glare at Carlos once more he persisted, "So, what will it be?"

Don Carlos felt his chest tighten, his own eyes watering as he realized he had to make a painful choice. As he bowed his head in defeat and fought to answer back, he felt horror take hold of him upon hearing Lolita speak up.

"I will go," Lolita volunteered, her voice clear and strong, though she trembled at the thought of being bound to this man forever.

"What?" Carlotta blubbered.

"Lolita!" Yolanda gasped.

"No! Lolita, don't-!" Carlos protested.

"What choice do we have, Papá?" she cut him off, cringing at the sight of Juarez's grinning face. Holding her head high, she forced herself to look him in the eye. "All I ask is one thing, Señor Juarez."

"What is that?" he asked.

"I want to go to confession before we wed," she insisted. "It has been some time and since we are already going to be there, I want to utilize the trip to my advantage."

He eyed her suspiciously, unable to find any menace or flicker of dishonesty in her eyes. "…very well, but it shall have to be quick, señorita…after all…" He chuckled wickedly at this. "I would hate for my mother in law to die on our wedding night."

 **~Z~**

Consuela kicked the poor beast's sides yet again, her mind ringing with the words she had heard in the sala. The last she heard was Lolita speaking up, agreeing to marry the rattlesnake in their house. She ran out at once and got on one of the fastest horses of the rancho, not even bothering to saddle it, and rode out towards the de la Vega hacienda. Her heart pounded wildly within her chest, her mind racing with worry for her adoptive little sister. _"Be strong, hermanita…be brave…I'm getting help now."_

The moment she saw the windows of the hacienda, she began screaming and shouting Don Diego's name, tugging on the stallion's mane to bring him to a halt. "Don Diego! Don Alejandro! Bernardo! Please, come quick!" Consuela cried. '"Don Diego!"

Without a warning, the door swung open and there was Diego de la Vega, his eyes taking in every detail of Consuela's appearance. "Consuela, what's wrong?!" he demanded, tying his robe's sash around his waist before approaching her, his father and friend hurrying out after him.

"Please forgive me," she gasped for breath. "But Lolita needs help!"

"What happened?"

In a flurry of movements to accompany her words, Consuela explained as best and as quickly as she could of what ensued after he had left them. Diego's eyes narrowed and darkened at the news, a plan formulating in his mind. "Padre Felipe is out tonight, visiting Capistrano. He won't be back for another day or two at most…but there shall be a priest present." He smiled wickedly at Consuela, urging her to get off of her horse. "Bernardo, take care of her. Father, will you go Los Angeles-?"

"I will find Capitan Fernandez," Alejandro vowed, nodding his head. "You go on ahead. There's much to do and not enough time."

Consuela gripped Diego's arm, her eyes filled with tears as she pleaded, "Please, Don Diego…don't let her marry that awful man! Don't let any harm come to her!"

"I promise you, Consuela, I would rather die fighting this man than have Lolita suffer," he said firmly, nodding his head to her. "I must go…Zorro is needed for this one."


	10. Zorro to the Rescue (Part 2)

**A/N:** Thank you to **JuliaBC** for taking the time to read and review and for her wonderful collection of moments for Diego and Alejandro in "Lost Chances" :) I hope you all like this next one, please let me know what you think! See you next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Ten:_ Zorro to the Rescue (Part 2)

"Remember, señorita, no tricks."

Lolita wanted to vomit – just sitting a few inches from him made her want to gag as she smelled the alcohol that encased his being. She bit her tongue, not daring to utter a sound so long as she was next to him. She could only pray that her stepmother was still all right once they arrived…after all, who knew what this man was capable of, once they got to his hiding place?

The bell tower of the church became closer as he drove calmly in the night as so not to arouse anyone's suspicions. Lolita was quite aware that Padre Felipe was out of town, however, Juarez was not. Perhaps she could convince him to go anyways to her stepmother and get him to agree to marry her later. Her thoughts were filled with concern for the poor woman, her family, and two men. She was quite certain that Consuela would go and get help from friends, one of these being Don Diego de la Vega. Her heart sunk as she realized that Diego was not a fighter, but perhaps he would help with searching for her. After all, he was quite serious when he said he would always be there for her, and she believed in his word. The second man she thought of made her wonder if he was a supernatural being. Zorro seemed to appear just at the right time, as though he could hear people's conversations though he was not physically present. Perhaps, just perhaps, now would be one of those times…

The rickety wagon came to a jarring halt, the horses nickering in agitation when Juarez yanked on the reins. Getting down from his post, Juarez hurried around to grab Lolita. He was pleased to see she was not putting up a fight or arguing with him, for she was notorious for speaking her mind and keeping her distance from those she thought of with disdain. Keeping one hand on her arm, he walked her into the holy building, making sure to take off his hat while Lolita kept her black mantilla on. The doors of the church were unlocked, as was custom, and there at the altar, mumbling prayers before the crucifix, was a hunched figure covered in a thick, tattered robe.

"Padre," Juarez called out once they had come up to the priestly figure. He moved his head to and fro, checking for Indians or spying eyes. "Padre Felipe-"

"Padre Felipe is not here," the figure answered wearily, not even bothering to turn around to face them. "I am Padre Ramon from San Francisco, visiting for the time being, my child."

Juarez grunted, his eyes narrowing at the doddering priest. "Listen here, Padre, at least turn around and face us!"

"Do forgive me, I would look upon you and welcome you properly…it's just that I cannot see. I'm blind, you know. Old age does that to a good man – robs a man of his strength, sight, hearing, reasons, good teeth-"

"Enough!" Juarez snapped, glaring as the old priest shuffled and turned about slowly to face them. He had a rather thick beard and moustache, and his eyes were covered with a black rag. The old man's face was shadowed under the thick, heavy hood of the habit, making it difficult to see any other distinguishable features. "We wish to be married, so get on with it!"

"Married, eh? Let's see…I can't seem to remember all the rites…" The old man scratched his head and shuffled away from them, reaching out blindly and grabbing hold of a candlestick on the altar. "First I must bless you with holy water… or is it incense…? Oh bother, what does it matter?" he began to swing the stick at them, nearly hitting Juarez in the face as Lolita ducked from his blow. "I shall need to bless the rings and… oh bother, do you happen to have a witness?"

Juarez growled in frustration, ready to shoot the man. He didn't have time for third blind fool's shenanigans! "Never mind, Padre." Gripping Lolita's arm, he hissed in her ear, "You may be lucky tonight, senorita, but that does not mean the deal is off. Besides, your father won't know that we aren't wed yet… not for a while." He stared off, dragging her with him when she began to fight back.

"Wait! You promised I could go to confession!" she insisted. "Are you such a liar that you will not at least allow me to do what I hoped for?"

"Confession, eh?" The priest reached out blindly, grasping the young woman's shoulder when he found it. "Come then, my child…the confessional should be here somewhere…"

Juarez glared at her, hissing in her ear, "Make it quick, and no tricks!"

Lolita sent him a scalding look of hatred before taking the priest by the arm and leading him to the end of the pew. She was rather surprised to feel some muscle beneath the robe, causing curiosity to flicker in the back of her mind. "…here Padre, sit down," she urged him, sitting beside him after checking to see if Juarez was still a good way off.

"Gracias," he said sighing as he leaned back. "Now then, what is troubling you, my dear?"

Clasping her hands together on her lap, Lolita inhaled deeply and held her breath. Closing her eyes, she confessed, "Padre…I haven't been the best sister I could be. I let my stepsister's words get to me and I oftentimes snap back or make a comment…I can't help myself."

"That is quite common amongst siblings, however, it is good that you acknowledge it," he nodded, stroking his grey beard. "What else troubles you?"

Lolita's lips trembled as she thought of Juarez taking her away, never being able to see her family or friends again. "…I'm frightened, Padre."

"Frightened? Of what?"

"This man," she whispered, not daring to glance at Juarez as her voice dropped. "I'm forced to marry him, or my family will suffer…I know this is the right thing to do, I don't want anything to happen to them…but dear God, I'm terrified!" She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she remembered Juarez was watching. The last thing she needed was for him to run over and make things worse. Feeling the priest's hands resting upon her own, she looked up, gasping as his head neared hers.

"Fear not, señorita…God will send someone to protect you," he whispered, his voice suddenly smooth and deep, making her shiver. "You are as brave as you are beautiful, but you must have faith in those who love you. There is hope."

"How can you say I'm beautiful when you can't see?" she asked softly, her eyes widening as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I know many things, Lolita…especially how radiant you are, inside and out…they don't call me 'el Zorro' for nothing."

She stared in awe at him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she felt herself smile in relief. "It's you…" she whispered, her heartbeat racing as he reached up and wiped her tears away. She could sense his gaze on her, despite the mask that kept his eyes concealed, and at once she was filled with a sense of strength. "I'll do my best," she promised quietly, seeing him smile at once.

"Trust in God, Lolita, and trust in me…I will get you and your mother home."

Rising to her feet, she gave his hands a gentle squeeze before turning and collecting her skirts, holding her breath as she approached the awaiting criminal. "Finished?" sneered Juarez. Lolita chose to nod, not trusting herself to open her mouth and speak. She was afraid something in her voice might give her away, or her rescuer. Biting her tongue, she let the repulsive man taken her away, forcing herself to stare ahead. _"Have faith,"_ she told herself over again once the rickety carriage took off. _"Just have faith…"_

 **~Z~**

Sergeant Garcia sighed, his countenance melancholy as her stared out at the posada. He desperately wished Riviera had given him the night off to go to the tavern and have a drink…or two…possibly more. Alas, he was put on night watch duty with Corporal Reyes, who was currently leaning against his rifle, snoring away contentedly. "Baboso," Garcia mumbled sourly, nudging his friend with his elbow. "If I have to stay up all night, then so do you."

"Mmh-huh?" Corporal Reyes rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. "Is it morning yet?"

"Unfortunately, no, Corporal. You only just fell asleep. Did you have a nice nap?" Sergeant Garcia smiled sweetly, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I did, until you work me up," Reyes answered back sleepily. He blinked once, then twice…and then, he squinted. Pointing his gloved finger out into the night, he said, "Sergeant? Are we expecting company?"

"Of _course_ we are not expecting company…" Sergeant Garcia rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend. His brows furrowed as Reyes's words sunk in. "…pardon me for asking, but why do you ask?"

"Well, there's a carriage coming this way, and fast," the corporal answered, his eyes widening as it seemed to head straight for them, the driver tugging hard on the reins at the last possible moment. "Ay Chihuahua!" Reyes cried, leaping from the gates.

"Look out!" Garcia exclaimed, falling back on his bottom and covering his head in protection.

The sound of the soldiers' shouts and the rumble of the carriage awoke many in the barracks. Several men were soon poking their heads out of their windows and doors, some even pulling their boots on in anticipation of a fight or orders. The first to burst from his bed and run out of his room was Capitan Jorge Fernandez, his pants and boots already on as he ran from his cabin and peered into the darkness. "Who goes there?!" he demanded, his pistol and sword at hand.

"Alejandro de la Vega!" the reply came, a lantern raised into the air to expose his face in the darkness.

"Don Alejandro!" Fernandez cried, putting away his weapons before sprinting out to greet the late night visitor. "What in Heaven's name is happening-?"

"Consuela, speak now. Lolita's honor and Catalina's life depends on this," the elder said, motioning for the Indian woman to stand speak. Bernardo sat beside the woman, giving her a comforting pat on the back.

"Capitan," Consuela spoke, clutching the blanket around her shoulders. "Señor Juarez came to the Pulido hacienda nearly an hour ago, demanding that Don Carlos give him his fortune if he wanted to see Doña Catalina alive and well again."

"Santa Maria!" Sergeant Garcia gasped as he listened in, gratefully accepting Corporal Reyes's help to stand once more.

"In order to do this, he demanded one of the Pulido daughters be married to him…Lolita offered herself up, to save Doña Catalina," Consuela continued, her body shaking as she worried for her hermanita. "I left before they did and came to the de la Vega hacienda for help."

"Where is Don Diego?" Corporal Reyes spoke up, finding it very odd that the young, love-struck don was not with his father. Then again, it was well-known that Diego de la Vega preferred to avoid conflict as opposed to face it.

"Diego has gone out and brashly decided he would go looking for Lolita on his own, I could not stop him," Alejandro answered, making a face of frustration. "He refused to bring a weapon, though! I doubt he'll find her alone, that's why I came here."

"I shall assemble a troop to search for them. I only hope we are not too late," Fernandez vowed sternly. Turning to the plump sergeant, he ordered, "Sergeant, gather some of your best men and have them mount their steeds – we leave-!"

"You're not going anywhere."

All turned to see Commandante Riviera exit his private quarters, tying his robe's sash around his waist as he approached the group. He looked them up and down in disdain, casting Consuela a dirty look. "I will not have men gallivanting the Los Angeles countryside because a servant – a woman, no less – claims there is trouble at home. Really, a kidnapping? Blackmail and extortion? I comment you, señorita. You ought to write a novel."

Consuela clenched her fists and clamped her jaw, her eyes on fire as she glared at the man. She could feel Bernardo fuming behind her, fighting to look confused as so not to blow his cover, no matter how angry he was. Don Alejandro could feel a vein popping out of his neck, outraged at the official's behavior and words. Had Diego not warned him about Riviera, he would have been mortified to know that a military official was more concerned about status as opposed to the people's safety.

"Do you mean to tell me that you will not go and save Señorita Lolita Pulido and Doña Catalina from this nightmare?" Alejandro said in a low growl, grinding his teeth together to control his rage.

"If I listen to every Indian's rants about trouble, the cuartel would be empty of soldiers," Riviera sniffed. "I will ride to Don Carlos and ask him to explain-"

"By the time you bother to ride out, it will be too late!" snapped Consuela, for once daring to speak out. She knew she was risking her skin, but Lolita was risking her life right now, and that meant more to her than anything else.

"Hold your tongue, wench!" Riviera bellowed. Bernardo began to rise from his seat, his body shaking in anger as he listened, but Consuela gripped his hand silently, stopping him from jumping out and attacking the man. "I am Commandante here and-"

"And since you will do nothing, I will," Fernandez declared loudly, stepping up and facing the man.

Riviera gawked at him, stunned for once. "You dare to defy me-?"

"I do," he snarled. "Ever since you arrived here, you have done nothing but torment others and find ways to benefit yourself…I may not be able to prove that you are up to something, but I will not stand for your cruelty and heartlessness any longer! Sergeant, Corporal! Get the men right away!"

"Sí, Capitan!" Sergeant Garcia cried fiercely, already prepared to leap through fire for the sweet señorita. She was a friend to them all, and he would not let her down now. With Corporal Reyes on his heels, Garcia relayed the message to the soldiers yet again, unwilling to listen to Riviera any longer.

Riviera took a menacing step towards Fernandez, his nostrils flared as he growled, "Do you realize this is insubordination-?"

"Do you realize your loyal puppet, Martinez, is nowhere to be seen?" Fernandez answered back coldly, taking his own steps until he came up to Riviera. The Commandante actually took a step back as the captain continued to step towards him, causing him to nearly trip over a stone. "I know you had a hand in this, Riviera…one way or another, this pueblo will be rid of you…this I swear." With a furious gleam in his dark blue eyes, Fernandez stalked off, ordering the soldiers to hurry. "Do you know where they might have stopped, Consuela?"

"The church…he said something about stopping at the San Gabriel mission," Consuela told him.

"Then that is where we will stop," he nodded. Nodding to Corporal Reyes in gratitude as his horse was brought up, along with his jacket, he slipped his arms through the coat and jumped onto the horse's back. "I'll led the way – we have no time to lose!"

 **~Z~**

Off in the desert, just before the mountains, stood a lonely little cabin, worn and run down after so many years of neglect and facing the elements. The moon peered through the clouds, shining down on the thatched roof, leaking into the building and lighting up the small area within. There remained four figures, three men, one woman.

"How much longer?" grumbled one of the men, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. "We've been here nearly all day!"

"Hold your tongue," snarled their leader, a man wearing a mask that revealed only his dark eyes. "Juarez will be here soon…and if he's not…" He looked down at the weary woman, Doña Catalina Sanchez del Castillo. "…well, I don't think it's appropriate to say such things in front of the lady."

Catalina wept quietly, having realized begging for mercy was futile and weak since she was kidnapped late that afternoon when she left town to go home. She was scared, hungry, and wanted to go home, but these men were ruffians who threatened her with death. At the very least, the masked leader did not let his henchmen touch her…for that she was grateful to God above.

The sound of a wagon approaching made everyone stiffen. The masked leader peeked through the broken window and nodded in satisfaction. "Unlock the door. It's Juarez, and he's brought company."

Catalina felt her stomach twist in a knot at the mention of company. She had been explained to about their plot by the sadistic leader, who delighted in seeing her suffer. She could not bear to think that one of her daughters had to be wed to that drunkard who called himself a caballero and still managed to hold the titles to his lands. Holding her breath, her heart tore in two upon seeing Juarez yank in a dark haired beauty, her eyes filled with fire. "Lolita…Lolita!" Catalina wept, raising her arms to the girl.

Lolita ran to her and fell to her knees, embracing her stepmother and caressing her hair comfortingly. "There, there, Mother…it's all right…you're all right…"

"Lolita…you shouldn't have agreed," she blubbered, shaking her head and covering her face. Catalina was unsure whether to be relieved that her biological daughters had not been taken, or horrified that her stepdaughter had accepted such a cruel fate. "Oh, Lolita…!"

Lolita said nothing, her eyes moving to follow the masked fiend who seemed to be leading the small group. Motioning to Catalina to be still, she arose to her feet and gathered her skirts, tiptoeing slowly behind the man while he spoke to Juarez. She held her breath as she saw the other two men exit the house, going to guard the location from the outside.

"What do you mean you didn't get the priest to wed you?!" the masked man hissed at Juarez.

"Padre Felipe was out, and this old fool was blind as a bat! He was wasting our time," Juarez insisted, seeming to wince as the masked man came closer. "Besides, Don Carlos won't know we haven't wed yet-"

Lolita lunged from behind, grabbing the mask tightly in her hand and giving a mighty tug, hearing the man scream profanities as she pulled the cloth cover off. Spinning around, his fist took hold of her wrist, his eyes narrowed as he glared maliciously at her. Her own brown eyes narrowed in return. "Capitan Martinez…why am I not surprised? After all, you are Commandante Riviera's dog." His free hand slapped her across the face, sending her flying onto her back. She felt the fresh sting of his attack on her face, her eyes watering despite her best efforts to stop. Catalina was wailing over her, cradling her in her arms.

"Diablo!" Catalina hissed. "How dare you-!"

"You both have seen and heard too much, I'm afraid," Martinez said coolly, drawing his sword and pointing at the two women. "It looks like it is time to say adios."

"Wait!" Juarez gasped, daring to lay his hands on Martinez. "You can't do that! What about the plan?! Riviera will kill me-!"

"I will save him the trouble," snapped Martinez. "We needed to have you wed by now, you insufferable wretch!" Looking down on the two women, he continued, "No, Juarez…there has been a change of plans…and it starts with these two."


	11. Zorro to the Rescue (Part 3)

_Chapter Eleven:_ Zorro to the Rescue (Part 3)

"Y-You can't be serious!" Juarez stammered, panic overtaking him. He wasn't sure how Riviera would react if he found out that both Catalina and Lolita had been killed, but he knew it wouldn't be good. "Let's hurry, we can get them out of town before morning-!"

"Silence!" snapped Martinez, making Juarez jump back in fright. "Do you have any idea what it's like being under someone else's boot? I've had to put up with that pompous windbag and be his faithful lapdog, put up with all kinds of ridiculous demands and harsh treatments…well it's time I share my pain with someone else…" A slow, cruel smile stretched on his lips as he observed trembling Catalina and furious Lolita. "Like these compassionate ladies."

"Por Díos, have mercy!" Catalina pleaded, pressing Lolita to her chest as if to shield herself. Lolita said nothing, her hand resting over her cheek in an effort to calm the sting she had received from Martinez.

"Say your prayers," Martinez told them coldly.

"I was just going to say the same to you, Capitan."

The cold point of a sword pricked the back of Martinez's neck as the barrel of a pistol was pressed to Juarez's back. Both men froze at the sensation of cold steel touching them, the sound of the taunting voice making their blood stop in their veins.

In the darkness, Lolita could make out the figure of a man dressed in black, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Zorro!" she breathed in relief, smiling as she continued to press her hand to her cheek. She felt his eyes land on her and they became dark with anger as he realized what had happened.

"Which one of these men did that to you, Señorita?" he demanded, pressing his weapons deeper onto the men.

"It…it doesn't matter-" she protested.

"Yes it does," he growled, stunning both daughter and mother. "These men will learn what it means to treat a lady with respect! Which one, Señorita Lolita?"

"…Capitan Martinez…he slapped me…and he kidnapped my mother," she admitted at last, shivering in awe and fright at the prowess and command of the masked vigilante.

"Señor Juarez, I'm afraid your men are…indisposed at the moment," Zorro informed him, a pleased smile growing on his face. "You should consider yourself very lucky…I shall give you a choice. You may stay here and face my blade, or you may run as quickly as you can from here. The soldiers from Los Angeles are probably riding out here as we speak, and if they do not catch you in time, then I am certain _I_ will find you later."

"Y-You will not shoot?" Juarez asked, daring to look over his shoulder at the outlaw.

"I don't murder people for the sake of keeping secrets," he answered sharply. "I took this pistol from your men once I had them tied up. Make your choice now. Me, or the authorities."

Martinez felt his lips curl into a snarl as Juarez edged to the door and went running for the hills, taking his rickety wagon with him. He was not surprised the coward had decided to run – he would probably crawl back to Riviera and spill out every bit of information he knew, including how Martinez had defied orders. The corrupt captain was certain, however, he could make things right if he killed the wanted outlaw and brought him in.

Tossing the pistol aside, Zorro continued to point the sword at Martinez's neck. "Ladies, I suggest you take the horses outside and head for the mission. Help should be on the way."

"Señor…these men claim they work for the Commandante…how can we trust the soldiers if they are the very ones who tried to capture us and extort my husband?" Catalina asked, rising with Lolita from the ground.

"It is only Riviera and this man you see before you that are the vipers. The lancers of Los Angeles are good men, Doña Catalina. Capitan Jorge Fernandez is a most trustworthy man, and I believe he will be at the head of the search party. Trust in these people, Señora, not in Riviera. Now go!"

Wrapping her arm around her stepdaughter, Catalina nodded her thanks and led the girl away, casting an angry look at Martinez as their skirts swished past him. Martinez slowly turned and faced Zorro, who continued to look him down with a calculating gaze. "And now?"

"Now? Now, we fight," Zorro announced, twirling his cape around his arm and tugging it off, throwing it to the side. He meant business tonight – this man had kidnapped Catalina and dared to strike Lolita. He would pay dearly for mistreating them and attempting to murder the two innocents. "Draw your sword. En guarde!"

"It would be my honor to run you through," Martinez sneered, pulling out his weapon.

"We will see," Zorro answered, thrusting his rapier out and beginning the dangerous dance. The masked man wasted no time in getting Martinez to hop about, avoiding his blade as he poked and pricked mercilessly. A wide grin appeared on his face as he fought, knowing he had the upper hand. He could see sweat forming on the enemy's brow, as well as a look of utter rage emanating from his eyes. "What's the matter, Capitan? Haven't you been practicing since we last met?" he teased, sliding out of the way just as Martinez lunged at him. The captain tripped over a stray pebble in his haste, falling face down as his arms extended to protect himself. Zorro took this opportunity to cut a 'Z' into the man's pants, the enemy's posterior now emblazoned with Zorro's handy work.

Martinez bellowed in rage, ready to rise again when his eyes caught sight of a familiar weapon. _"The pistol!"_ Zorro had tossed it aside into the shadows, leaving them to fight man to man with swords. A wild smile grew on his face as his hand whipped out, gripping the butt of the firearm.

"Zorro! He's got the gun!" a female voice pierced the air, the door swinging open just as Martinez turned over.

Martinez quickly changed his sights on a new goal – the pretty little fool who dared to expose him and enter once more. Pointing the pistol, he prepared to pull the trigger when Zorro's blade shoved into his shoulder, sending the gun to the floor as Martinez howled in pain. His eyes flashed at the bandit, his temper flaring. Gripping his sword, he leapt to his feet and swung madly, sending Zorro back a few feet. "I'll kill you, bandito!" he snarled, his hair wild and out of place as he fought on. Hearing footsteps behind him, Martinez could make out the figure of a young woman reaching out to grab the pistol. Spinning around, he fumed upon seeing the perpetrator. "Pulido!" he bellowed, making her yelp in surprise. "DIE!"

Lolita felt herself freeze as he took a step towards her, only to see him cried out in pain as Zorro sliced his sword upon his back. With his attention back on the outlaw, he pulled his arm back and thrust forth when a horrible gagging sound escaped his lips. Lolita held her breath, watching as Martinez fell to the floor, blood pouring from a wound in his chest. He toppled off to the side, his hand still grasping the hilt of his sword as he breathed his last and lay still. Heaving a breath of relief and horror, Lolita fell to her knees as she clutched her locket. "Madre de Díos," she whispered, making a sign of the Cross on herself.

"Lolita!" Zorro exclaimed, sheathing his sword and running to her side. Grabbing his cape off the dirt floor, he wrapped it around the poor girl before taking her into his arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head, burying her face into his neck. "Are you?"

"No," he sighed, resting his head upon hers. "…I thought you had gone with Doña Catalina."

Shaking her head, Lolita told him, "She wanted me to, but I told her to go ahead…I couldn't leave you here alone. That man was ready to shoot you…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make so much trouble for you-"

"Nonsense. You gave me no trouble," he hushed her, helping her to her feet before guiding her outside. "Are you certain you aren't hurt…?" He raised his hand to her face, his gloved fingers caressing her reddened cheek comfortingly.

Again the young woman shook her head, her eyes shining in admiration at him. "I'm all right…gracias, Zorro. You gave me hope in the church, and you did not fail us. You are always there for us."

"As I promised I would be," he smiled softly.

Lolita opened her mouth to speak again when the sound of horses made her head turn. "The soldiers!" she gasped. Turning to Zorro, she removed the cape from her shoulders and began to place it upon him, tying the cords securely around his neck. "You must go, before Sergeant Garcia catches wind of you and tries to arrest you for the reward."

"I would face the whole garrison for you, Señorita," he professed gently, enjoying the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"While the offer is most flattering, I would much rather have this fox running free," she answered smartly, fixing his hat before touching his cheek. "Go, please. Don't let them catch you."

"For you, Señorita Lolita, I will do as you wish," he said, bowing before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her skin. "Until we meet again." Whistling sharply, he did not have to wait long for Tornado to rush out, hopping into the saddle and waving to Lolita. "Adios, fair Lolita!" he cried, running in the opposite direction as the soldiers came closer.

"That was Zorro!" Garcia gasped, watching the man ride away into the darkness. "Shall we catch him, Capitan?"

"Not tonight," Fernandez smiled. "Our priority is the Pulido family. Let's recover the señorita and be off. Her family is worried enough as it is."

 **~Z~**

"My Lolita! My sweet Lolita!" Don Carlos cried over and over again, hugging Lolita to his heart as he wept in the sala, now full of people at this late hour. "My foolish, brave girl," he laughed, tears streaming down his face. "I am so proud of you."

"As am I," Catalina beamed, her own eyes filled with tears as she hugged Lolita and her husband, kissing the girl's brow. "Your sacrifice means the world to me…I am so very fortunate to have a kind daughter."

Lolita could scarcely breathe after having been hugged and kissed by her family, but she did not mind it in the least. The moment Capitan Fernandez and Sergeant Garcia walked her into the house, Yolanda and Consuela were upon her, covering the poor girl in kisses and filling her ears with scolding and flattery. Even Carlotta had run up to her and squeezed her breathless, never saying anything aloud, though her eyes showed admiration and gratitude for what she had done.

Don Alejandro, Bernardo, and Ricardo were all there when she arrived also, each one of them giving a sigh of relief as she entered the threshold. Ricardo had heard the commotion from his room in the inn and insisted on coming with Fernandez on the search. The entire family was appalled to hear that Martinez had been working with Juarez and planned to kill Catalina and Lolita. Worst of all was when Lolita retold them of how Martinez had spoken of all this being linked to their cruel Commandante.

"We must have him arrested and tried of kidnapping and extortion!" Don Carlos fumed. "He belongs in prison with those other hooligans that survived!"

"Don Carlos, with all due respect, we can point fingers at the Commandante but it will do nothing," Fernandez shook his head. "He would have to be caught in the act. I am already facing trouble with him at the cuartel – imagine if I go back and demand to have him placed in the jail cell!"

"Jorge is right," Alejandro nodded. "We must be patient and watchful. We can get this Commandante where he belongs if we stick together and wait for the right moment."

Ricardo pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of watchful, where's Diego? I thought he would have been the first one to come here when he found out Lolita was in trouble."

"Why, he's-" Alejandro never finished his sentence. The sound of a horse's whiny and galloping hooves coming to a halt outside the hacienda made everyone stiffen, until a familiar voice called out to the family.

"Don Carlos! Consuela! Anybody?!"

Lolita's face lit up as she recognized the voice, grabbing her skirts in her fists and running past the soldiers to the door. Yanking the barrier open, she cried out in delight as she threw her arms around Diego's neck and embraced him tightly. "Diego!" she exclaimed, laughing as she held tight. "Oh Diego! I thought I'd never see you again-oh!" Lolita's laughter rang in the air as Diego spun her around, setting her down and pulling back to look at her. "Diego, you'll never believe…oh my!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"What happened?!" he frowned, his dark hair wild and free, falling over his forehead and into his worried eyes while the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. He wore not jacket or vest, and he looked as if he had been riding all night. "I'll tell you what happened! I heard Consuela screaming for help and when I found out what I happened, I thought I would ride out to find you and stop Juarez. But it seems that everywhere I turned was a dead end! I looked everywhere and I was worried sick! _That's_ what happened!" He was an absolute mess, disheveled and breathless, and he seemed positively rugged, especially as he gasped for air and stared at Lolita in concern.

Blush came to her cheeks as she gazed up at him and brushed his hair back into place with her soft hands. "Gracias, Diego…I'm sorry I made you worry…I am glad that you care enough to go looking for me, though." Standing on her toes, she lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His eyes widened at this, as did Ricardo's.

Alejandro, Carlos, and Catalina all shared a knowing look, smiles stretching onto their faces. The soldiers began to chuckle at this display, whilst Bernardo, Consuela, and Yolanda beamed. Carlotta felt all happiness for her sister rush of out her in an instant, her brows furrowing in jealousy. Without another word, she stormed off and went up the stairs, shutting the door to her room once inside.

Diego blinked in awe as Lolita pulled away from him, smiling playfully at his wonderstruck expression. "Come, Diego. I'll make you some tea," she offered, taking his hand into hers.

Diego grinned boyishly at her, offering his arm to her. "All right then," he chuckled, letting the girl lead him away. He felt his blood rush within his veins as she placed her head on his shoulder and laughed once more, teasing him gently about the face he made at her kiss. His heart sung within his breast, and he felt as though he were floating. _"I love you,"_ he wanted to say. Instead, he ignored Ricardo's look of indignation and played with one of Lolita's curls as she took him away to the kitchen.

 **~Z~**

Riviera stroked his chin after hearing Juarez's account. He had gotten a terrible feeling after Fernandez had left with a small troop that evening, following Alejandro de la Vega out of the pueblo. Thus he decided to slip out once the other soldiers had gone back to bed and ride out to the Juarez hacienda, waiting silently in the dark until Juarez rode back and rushed into his home.

"So…Martinez defied me and got killed by this outlaw," he stated aloud, pulling out his pistol and checking to see if it was properly loaded.

"S-S-Sí…C-Co-Command-dante," Juarez wheezed pitifully, backing away from his superior as the officer arose from his seat. "P-Pl-Please! I…I can work this out!"

"The Pulidos and my men are now suspicious of me…and Zorro is still on the loose." Cocking the gun, Riviera sneered at the man. "Tell me, how do you plan on fixing that?"

"Por el amor de Díos, have mercy!" he begged, falling to his knees and clasping his hands.

Riviera paused, cocked his head a moment in thought, and shook his head. "…no." Pulling the trigger, he watched emotionlessly as the drunkard collapsed onto the floor, blood spilling from his forehead. With his gloved hands, the Commandante took the gun and placed it in the dead man's hand, disguising his act as a suicide. He mockingly made a sign of the Cross before the corpse, turning on his heel soon after and leaving the building. "One way or another, I shall gain the Pulido fortune," he whispered to himself, his eyes narrowing as he remembered the outlaw in black. "And I shall kill you…Zorro!"

 **~Z~**

"Are you sure you are all right?" Consuela asked for the hundredth time since Lolita had arrived. The guests and soldiers had left nearly an hour ago and the entire family now rested in their beds. Only Lolita and Consuela lingered in their chatter as they shared what had happened to each other.

"I'm fine, hermana," she repeated yet again. "Really, I'm fine. Go get some sleep. There will be plenty of time to talk again in the morning. It's already late!"

"Very well…" Kissing her mistress's forehead, Consuela embraced her once more before leaving the room. "Sleep well," she said softly, the door clicking shut as she left.

Lolita sighed, exhausted from the night's escapades. Moving towards the bay windows, she opened them and closed her eyes breathing in the cool night air. She smiled as she remembered how worried Diego had been, looking rather handsome with his hair mussed up and his clothes a mess. Turning from the window, her mind flashed back to Zorro, who cleverly disguised himself and followed her in order to save them. He risked his life each time to save her and her family…all for the sake of justice. Coming to her vanity, she sat down and picked up her brush. Running the bristles through her knotted midnight locks, she felt her heart flutter and stomach flop at the memory of the two men. Each one was unique in his way, and they both had a huge impact on her. Zorro was the powerful, cunning protector who defied all odds and made her heart skip a beat, but Diego was the one who she could turn to for anything and make her smile.

Closing her eyes once more, she remembered a song she had heard years ago at her father's wedding to Catalina Sanchez. An old woman had sung it at the reception, being that it was one of Don Carlos's favorites. Lolita could never quite comprehend the song's meaning until now, and she could not stop herself as the words spilled out softly from her mouth.

" _Corazon mia, oh my deart heart,_

 _Why do I feel as though I've been torn apart?_

 _Two men have captured my feelings, it's true,_

 _And now I don't know what I shall do._

 _Corazon mia, oh my dear heart,_

 _Conflicting feelings will tear me apart!_

 _How can I choose the one who is true,_

 _When both say they love me, what can I do?"_

Opening her eyes once more, she set the brush down and began to run her fingers through her hair. The song gave her a little comfort and she felt a thrill rush through her, as though someone had been listening in. Her brows furrowed at this sensation. Peering through her mirror, she could make out the outline of a dark figure hiding behind the fluttering curtains of the open window. The moment he saw her eyes on him through her reflection, he stalked forth with surprising speed. A gasp flew from her mouth as she spun around, a gloved hand covering her lips as a masked face appeared before her.

"Shh," Zorro hushed her, holding on gloved finger to his lips. "It's just me, Lolita." Removing his hand from her mouth, he tipped his hat to her. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized.

"Zorro!" she exclaimed, her voice hushed as she arose to her feet. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, Lolita. For now, all is well," he chuckled, admiring the sight of her large brown eyes shining in the moonlight. "I happened to hear your song. It was beautiful…you have an entrancing voice." She ducked her head and blushed at this, earning a grin from the man. "You were very brave tonight, Lolita. Thank you for helping."

"What? But, I didn't do anything," she shook her head. "I should be thanking _you_ for saving me again, and for protecting my family."

"But you did help, Lolita. You admitted you were frightened, but you did not give me away. You were a very good actress tonight, and you had to put up with Juarez and Martinez before you could find your mother. Also…" He reached for her face, hesitantly placing his hand upon her cheek. "I wish I could have moved faster," he said softly, lowering his eyes in shame.

"Don't say that," she pleaded, grasping his hand and pressing it to her face. "You were wonderful. I would have faced Martinez again just to keep Mother safe and make sure you had time to reach us."

He smiled at the girl, catching sight of how she shivered. "You're cold."

"No, I…I'm fine," she stammered, blushing as he wrapped his cape around the both of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm being presumptuous, aren't I?" he asked, his eyes locked with hers. "I just want to protect you."

"I don't mind," she whispered, shyly taking a step towards him, closing the space between them.

"Lolita, there will be trouble again with Riviera, of that you can be certain," he warned her, his eyes serious. "But you can also be sure that I will be close by, sometimes closer than you think. I will never let any harm come to you."

"I know you won't," she smiled. "…you and Diego have always been there for me…words can't express how grateful I am to you both."

"You care about Don Diego?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Lolita nodded, a wry smile growing on her lips. "He's a dear friend…I don't know what I would do without him. He always manages to make me smile…" Looking up at the masked man, she was surprised not to see any jealousy in his eyes, rather amusement. "...Zorro, how can I ever repay you?"

"Repay me?"

"You do so much for all of California, the people of Los Angeles, now me and my family…I wish I could do something for you," she explained, her hands resting upon his chest.

He shook his head, brushing her hair away from her face as he gazed down at her affectionately. "No, pequeña. There is no need for that. I am happy to see you safe and sound with those you love."

"I still wish there was some way I could show how thankful I am to you," she sighed, bowing her head in defeat.

A thought flickered in his mind but he shook it off quickly. "I…" The thought came back, growing ever more persistent as he saw her raise her face, her lips just inches away. "…there is one thing I would accept…that is, if you deem it is appropriate."

She raised an eyebrow at him, a mischievous smile on her face. "And that something would be…?" Her smile vanished as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb, her heart racing as he lowered his head slowly. Understanding immediately what he requested, she closed her eyes and waited anxiously. Her whole body felt numb and alert at once, her hands curling and gripping onto the collar of his black shirt. She fought back a gasp as his lips were pressed to hers, his moustache tickling her skin. Lolita felt herself ready to swoon at this and wrapped her arms around his neck, just in case. Zorro in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her upright and feeling her warmth through her robe. She could sense he was trying to be a gentleman, never pulling her closer than they already were, and keeping the kiss sweet and innocent.

Pulling apart at last, Zorro took one last look at the star struck girl, smiling tenderly at her. "Gracias, Lolita…that was the best 'thank you' gift I could have ever received…I must go now…"

She nodded, feeling a little lightheaded from the experience. "…don't forget your cape," she murmured, his chuckle making her shiver once more as he removed the cloth from her shoulders.

"Until next time, Lolita," he said, taking her hand and kissing it reverently. With a wink and a smile, he took off running, leaping from the balcony's edge.

Lolita clutched the neck of her robe and ran after him, stopping at the balcony to see the masked rider take off on his magnificent steed, Tornado. Waving goodbye, she felt her heart racing within her, her memory burnt with the sensation of his kiss. "Buenas noches, Zorro," she whispered at last, closing the windows at last before going to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** The song Lolita sings (Corazon Mia, or My Heart) was pure cheese I concocted in the deep dark recesses of my mind, sorry! Hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review!


	12. Lolita's Secret Guest (Part 1)

**A/N:** I'm back from my trip, and with two new chapters :) Hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve:_ Lolita's Secret Guest (Part 1)

"What do you suppose will happen to us?"

Diego nearly choked on his wine when Lolita asked her question, prompting Bernardo to slap his back as he fought to catch his breath.

"Heavens, Diego!" Lolita exclaimed, rushing from the bookshelves to where Diego sat. "Are you all right?!"

"Perfect," he wheezed, smiling weakly at her. Waving at Bernardo for him to go, Diego cleared his throat and inhaled deeply. "Ah…your question, eh…took me off guard. What were you saying?"

Bernardo rolled his eyes, an amused grin growing on his face as he pretended to occupy himself with putting books back into their places. The de la Vega library was filled with an assortment of encyclopedias, novels, atlases, dictionaries, historical volumes, and even some rare picture books, proving to be a place of solitude for Lolita when she felt things got too stuffy at home. Nearly a week had passed since the adventure with Roberto Juarez and Capitan Martinez, both of which were found dead, and Lolita's bond with Diego only seemed to grow stronger. He called on her nearly every day, and when he was unable to, she would ride out to the de la Vega hacienda and hide away in their library, especially to escape Carlotta.

Lolita cocked her head at her friend, pursing her lips at him in suspicion before taking a seat beside him on the lounge, gazing at the picture sketched elegantly in her novel. "I was just saying…I wonder what will become of us…of everyone in the future."

"Why do you ask?"

"I suppose I've been reading too much…it's just ironic, things that happen to characters, or even historic figures…they never plan for anything specific to happen to them, and suddenly, out of the blue, their life changes forever." Closing the book, she stared off at the library window, noticing how dark it was becoming. "I wonder if tomorrow will bring something wonderful or terrifying…ever since we've moved here, things are not what they seem…but it _is_ exciting."

"I think I know what you mean," Diego murmured, stroking his moustache pensively as he gazed upon her beauty. For days now, he felt his heart constrict tightly whenever she was close by, and it only became stronger with each passing moment. _"Lolita, I am Zorro, and I am in love with you. I want to be with you always, and know that you will have me, too, forever…will you marry me?"_ Those words kept running through his mind, day and night, both as Diego and Zorro. Despite all sense and logic, something inside of him ached when she left for the day, or duty called him to make an excuse and ride out. He knew, somehow, that she came here for a reason…and perhaps that reason was him. No matter what happened, he would not give her up, especially not to Ricardo. He cared for his friend deeply, but he felt deep in his bones and soul that Lolita would never be happy with del Amo.

"What did you say, Diego?" Lolita asked, facing him once more.

"Oh, nothing," he smiled merrily. Rising to his feet, he, too, noticed how the sky began to darken. "It's getting late. May I take you home?"

"Don't trouble yourself, Diego. I can ride back alone," she insisted, setting the book down. "Believe me, I wouldn't mind the company, but I think I'll be all right to ride back."

Diego began to protest when Bernardo waved at him from behind Lolita, making a 'Z' in the air. Understanding the message, Diego pressed his lips together in defeat and lowered his head in disappointment. "All right, Lolita. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I shall be," she smiled, embracing Diego before she did the same to Bernardo. "Good night."

"Good night," Diego waved, watching her go. The moment she left the room, he faced his servant, when began to gesture a message. "Yes, I know. Commandante Riviera is planning on transferring those barrels of gunpowder out of the cuartel tonight, he's up to something…yes I know Bernardo, but…" He turned and stared wistfully at the door, stomping his foot in agitation. "I just wish Riviera would cease with the plots! I have to keep cutting time with Lolita because of them."

Again, Bernardo made gestures and indicated Lolita.

"She _is_ very understanding and thoughtful, but sooner or later she'll get suspicious…ay, Bernardo," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he daydreamed about the fiery young girl. "I wish I could tell her myself about being Zorro…but I…I'm afraid to," he admitted. He watched Bernardo use his hands and face to ask him a single word: why? "Why?...because I don't know who she would rather spend her life with more…Diego de la Vega…or Zorro."

 **~Z~**

"Ay caramba, be quiet!" Lolita hissed, forcing herself not to slam the door to her room as she hurried to distance herself from Carlotta. Ever since Zorro had rescued Lolita and Diego had shown concern for her, Carlotta had become insufferable, especially when Ricardo was involved. Carlotta never ceased to critique Lolita and tell her she was being much too forward in visiting Diego without a formal invitation, or some days even without a chaperone.

"Lolita?" Consuela's voice came through the door, a tentative knock getting the girl's attention. "May I come in?"

Lolita opened the door and yanked the servant in, hurriedly shutting the door once again as she leaned on the wooden frame. "Madre mia, she gives me a headache," Lolita huffed, shaking her head.

"She's just jealous that you have Don Diego and Don Ricardo's attention and affections," Consuela chuckled, taking her seat beside Lolita on the bed.

"She can keep Ricardo," Lolita rolled her eyes. "He drives me mad sometimes, and he keeps trying to pull pranks on Diego! The fact that Carlotta accuses me of being too forward is ironic though. I mean, just look at the way she acts the moment she knows a single male is within ten feet of her!" Rising to her feet, she walked to the window and gazed out into the starry night, the evening tranquility calling to her. "I wish I could go down to that little stream – you remember, the one we stopped at the other day for a picnic – and dip my toes in the water… just to hear the crickets chirping would put me in a better mood."

"Lolita, it's best of you don't go anywhere at this hour," Consuela shook her head. "Martinez and Juarez may be gone, but there are still an assortment of wild creatures out there."

One particular creature came to mind as Lolita continued to look out into the night, a dazed smile on her face. "…it was just a thought," she shrugged, yawning and stretching. "I think I'll go to bed now. Check on Yolanda, won't you? She seemed distracted at supper, and I'll bet it's because of that Capitan Fernandez."

Consuela laughed in agreement, nodding her head. "I'll talk to her. Sweet dreams, hermanita," she said affectionately, planting a kiss on Lolita's head.

"Good night," Lolita said, curling her hair absentmindedly as her friend left. Once more, her eyes strayed to the window, her mind returning to thoughts of escaping – just for a moment, really – and relaxing in the pale moonlight. Her thoughts and heart raced as she made her decision, rising from her bed to get a new dress. Rummaging through her bureau, she selected a light sun dress, colorful wildflowers embroidered on the sleeves, neck, and hem of the skirt. Finding a thick shawl, she brought the two items to her changing screen and quickly got dressed. Once she was covered, she ran to her vanity and selected a simple black ribbon, tying her hair back into a ponytail. Tiptoeing to the door, she pressed her ear to the wood and listened.

No sounds could be heard from the other side, prompting her to open the door. Poking her head out, Lolita noticed that the candles had been put out for the night, with everyone settled in their rooms. Shutting the door, she decided to wait a while before sneaking out, just to be safe. There was no telling if one of the servants was supervising the kitchen or cleaning one last mess before returning to their homes. So it was that she sat and waited, watching the clock on her mantle tick away painstakingly.

When the hands of the clock showed the time was ten in the evening, and there was not a sound in all of the hacienda, Lolita arose from her seat and poked her head out again. Satisfied with the dark stillness, she grabbed a pair of soft slippers and exited her room, tiptoeing down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Making her steps as quiet as possible, she slunk through her home and left the hacienda, stalking towards the stables. It did not take long to select a horse and put on the harness, the saddle prepared by one of the vaqueros earlier that evening for her morning ride. Slipping into the saddle, she patted her mare gently on her neck before nudging her with her heels. The tame creature stepped out calmly, her steps making very little noise. Once Lolita was certain they were a safe distance from the house, she urged her horse to canter away.

The soft Californian breeze curled around her soothingly, warm and languid that evening. The crickets seemed to be conducting a concerto in her honor, chirping and squeezing proudly into the night. Just as she had confessed to Consuela, their music made her smile at once, her memory of her nagging stepsister vanishing from mind. Upon seeing the familiar site where she and her friends gathered for afternoon picnics, she slowly tugged on the reins, bringing her mare to a halt. Climbing off of the horse, she tethered her to a nearby tree branch and patted her nose.

"Have a late night merienda, Bonita," she whispered, accepted the horse's nuzzle to her shoulder. Taking off her shoes, she timidly stepped towards the water's edge, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was close at hand. Holding her breath, she dipped her toes into the cool water and felt a smile grow onto her lips. Setting her slippers down, she gathered her dress's skirt into her hands before stepping into the water, relishing the feel of the cool liquid as it consumed her feet up to her ankles. She waded in the banks, not daring to go any deeper in case she slipped. The serene setting washed over her, making her forget all her worries and wondering. Closing her eyes, she hummed a tune that Diego had played on the piano a few nights before, twirling slowly in the stream. Gathering her skirts into one hand, she raised her free arm into the air, imagining she was dancing gracefully with a gallant partner.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a gloved hand gently grip her own, assisting her in her dance. Spinning away rapidly, she prepared herself for a scream when her eyes fell upon a familiar masked face. Blush filled her cheeks as she saw the intruder tip his hat and bow graciously to her. "Zorro," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," he answered, his eyes twinkling behind his dark mask. "It's not safe to be here alone. Some masked rogue might sweep you off your feet."

She giggled girlishly, embarrassing herself at once. Placing one hand to her cheek, she looked away and shyly replied, "I'm not worried about that."

"Oh, no?"

"No…because you're here," she answered, a thrill of excitement rushing through her as she heard him chuckle. Raising her eyes, she saw him smiling at her, offering his hand to help her out of the water. She graciously accepted, letting him wrap his free arm around her waist and lift her into the air before setting her down. She dared to look into his eyes, the memory of being kissed making blush return to her face. "…what are you plotting tonight?" she asked in an effort to distract herself, noticing how his steed nickered at her mare.

"The Commandante is moving some barrels of gunpowder out tonight to the edge of Señor Juarez's lands. I know he's up to something," he told her, his tone serious as he confided in her. "I was heading there now, however…a swan distracted me." He grinned as he saw her looked away, though a bashful smile graced her lips. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm all right, Zorro…my sister just… _irks_ me, at times," she admitted, making a face as she remembered Carlotta's nags. "I just needed to get away." Her face brightened as Zorro laughed at her honestly, his gloved hands brushing stray strands of hair from her eyes. Her grip tightened on his arms as she looked at him with worried eyes. "Please be careful. You know that the Commandante is a heartless man, and I couldn't imagine what I'd do if you were hurt…"

A gasp was stuck in her throat as Zorro bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, stunning her to silence. A heartfelt smile was on his face as he told her, "It means the world to me to hear you say that, Lolita…I promise, I'll be careful." Kissing her hand, he tipped his hat to her and took off, leaping into the saddle before waving goodbye. "Take care, señorita!"

Raising her hand, she waved as he galloped away, her heartbeat drumming in time to the sound of Tornado's steps. An agitated whiny from her mare made her shake her head as she laughed softly. "You've been enchanted too, haven't you?" she whispered, walking to her horse so that she might stroke her neck. A sinking feeling in her stomach made her look out once more after the vanishing figure of Zorro, a terrible foreboding feeling washing over her. Why was she so afraid for him this evening?

 **~Z~**

Arriving at the outskirts of the Juarez territory, Zorro tugged on the reins, bringing Tornado to a halt. Sliding off of the horse, the outlaw glanced around, checking for suspicious activity before slapping his steed on the rump. "Go," he whispered, watching his faithful friend run off before slinking towards the bent old trees that surrounded the meager house. Peering at the building, he noticed how the soft glow of a candle lit up one of the windows. Making his way over, he ducked down to the ground, waited a moment, then lifted his head.

Inside the old house were five men, all of them surrounding a rickety table covered with an assortment of brick-a-brack, all of them sitting on dusty chairs and stools. Beside the table sat a barrel, marked explicitly 'GUNPOWDER'. Taking off, Zorro ran around the house towards the back, where a backway door stood in the darkness. Testing the handle, he wasn't surprised to find it locked. Withdrawing a thin nail, he poked it into the handle and twisted it, waiting until he hear the soft 'click' of the door. Opening the door, he stepped inside, his whip ready.

"Riviera says he wants this done pronto," he could hear one of the men say in his gruff voice. "He's already composed a list of the dons' lands he wants damaged."

"How does he expect us to do this with just three barrels of gunpowder?!" another snapped.

"You heard him earlier today. Capitan Fernandez and Sergeant Garcia could expose him to the governor, and he can't have them killed so soon after what happened to Martinez because it will cause too much suspicion."

"Three barrels was all he could manage for us to sneak out with all the extra watches that this capitan has set up now," another agreed. "But once he gets the lands damaged and the livestock injured, he'll be able to purchase these lands for a cheaper price than what they were worth."

"He thinks that'll make him powerful?" the fifth scoffed. "We'll see if he really lasts."

"We do this for him, and he'll pay us handsomely. So we'll need to be careful with what we use-"

The snap of a whip extinguished the lonely candle on the table, making the men jump out of their seats in surprise. With the light gone, Zorro was able to move quickly, pouncing on a pair of men in their blinded state and knocking their heads together to render them unconscious. Hearing another pull out his knife, he used his whip and began to throw it forth, slapping the weapon out of the man's hand and making him yelp in fear as he twirled it over his head. Zorro squinted his eyes as he counted the men he had defeated, noticing a fourth man scrambling for the door. Thrusting his arm forth, Zorro was able to wrap his whip around the man's ankle, and with a mighty pull he was able to bring the enemy down.

Moving swiftly, he untied his whip and tucked it away, grabbing his victim by the scruff of his neck. "You two!" he called out to the remaining men. "Don't make a move or I skin his scalp off!" It was just a threat, of course, but he pulled out his sword just in case, holding it up to the man's neck. With his back to the door, Zorro growled in the man's ear, "Who are the other dons that Riviera is plotting against? Speak up, or I'll cut your tongue out!"

"D-Don't kill me-!" the man begged.

"Talk!" Zorro snapped, pressing the blade closer to his neck.

"D-Don Carlos," the man stammered. "Don Nacho…Don Alfredo…Don Alejandro de la Vega-"

"Traitor!" cried one of the remainders in the darkness, the sound of a match catching Zorro's ear. His eyes widened as he saw in the weak light one of the hired men lift up a small bag with a string hanging off of it. "You would give us all away like that?! Then die with this heroic outlaw!" Lighting the string, the madman tossed the bag into the air.

"NO!" his comrade cried, tugging at the barrel and rolling it off as quickly as he could. "You'll kill as all-!"

Moving as quickly as he could, Zorro kicked the door open and yanked his prisoner with him. "Run!" he ordered, shoving the man off of the veranda before taking off into the dark. The sound of thunder filled his ears as heat pressed against his body, a barrage of clods of dirt, splinters, and debris slicing his skin. The force sent him falling onto his face, stunning him for a moment. He could feel his back aching and burning, and though his ears rang and his legs felt like a newborn filly's, he forced himself up. The sound of the bullet seemed to come minutes later after feeling the sharp, white-hot pain that cut past his left calf. He stumbled as he felt his warm blood oozing generously from the wound, hearing the shouts and screams of the furious henchman as he fought to keep moving.

The sound of a galloping horse gave him hope in his disoriented state. At first he thought it might be Tornado coming back, but his bleary eyesight showed a beige mare hurrying to his aid, the rider hiding her face beneath a thick shawl. Seeing her extend her arm, he felt his own limb rise to greet hers, almost as if some unseen force pushed him on to do so. Using his last ounce of strength, Zorro threw himself onto the back of the horse, hanging onto the rider for dear life as he felt himself drift off.


	13. Lolita's Secret Guest (Part 2)

_Chapter Thirteen:_ Lolita's Secret Guest (Part 2)

Lolita's heart pounded wildly as she felt Zorro leaning against her, possibly already unconscious from the ordeal. She thanked God and the Virgin Mary for pushing her on to follow the masked outlaw and arrive in time to take him away before the attackers could regain their senses or reload their weapons. It was thanks to Tornado, really, who rode alongside them now as she hurried home. He was the one who guided them to the old, abandoned house where the explosion had taken place.

"Go, Tornado!" she called to him, sensing he could understand the urgency in the situation. "Go back home and hide for now! I can't hide you in the stables! Go!" As she flung her arm out in an effort to show him to leave, she was amazed to see him nod his great black head, his mane flapping in the wind, before turning from her and heading down the old road, vanishing into the night. Giving a breath of relief, Lolita kept one hand on the reins while the other rested on Zorro's limp arms. Gripping his wrists tightly, she held her breath as she forced Bonita to slow her speed down to a trot. _"Please don't let them see me,"_ she prayed desperately. _"Please, oh please!"_

Arriving at the stables, she brought Bonita to a halt once more that evening, her heart beating furiously in her chest as she looked around. "Zorro?" she whispered, turning her head to see his face resting on her shoulder. Her heart ached for him as she saw scratches on his skin, a thin line of blood appearing on his cheek. "Zorro, please," she pleaded, shaking his arm gently.

He stirred at this, his eyes blinking open as he moaned softly. "…Lolita?" he asked, wincing as he felt his body crying in pain.

"Zorro, I need to get off my horse, then I can help you get off. We're at my father's hacienda. Can you sit up and wait for me to help you?" He nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line as he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the pain. As best as she could, she dismounted before grabbing his arm, assisting him as he slid off the horse slowly. "Put your arm around me," she urged him. He obliged, letting her take him towards the back door. Each time he walked, he felt pain shot through his leg, his back aching and burning as well. "Just a little more," she whispered reassuringly, urging him to go on.

No sooner did she reach for the handle, the door opened suddenly, a figure looming in the doorway. Lolita bit back a cry of surprise, fear consuming her until she saw the figure tapping her right foot rapidly in irritation. Recognizing that feature, she gave a sigh of relief. "Consuela-!"

"Lolita Rosalinda Pulido, I am going to-!" Consuela never got to finish her threat. The moment she saw Zorro leaning against her mistress, his cloak tattered and his leg gushing out blood, her eyes seemed to bulge from her head. "Madre de Díos!" she gasped. "Get him in here!" Together, the two women yanked him into the kitchen, Consuela's motherly, practical side shining through. "Lolita, take the saddle off of Bonita, or people will be suspicious in the morning," Consuela ordered quietly, pointing at the door. "Come back when you've finished. I'm going to clean up his leg and bind it before we take him upstairs."

"Gracias," the girl whispered breathlessly, running off to do as she was told.

Zorro leaned back against the chair, biting his tongue as the servant woman took one of the linen towels and tore it up with a kitchen knife. Kneeling down, she checked his wound and tsked him with her tongue. "You are lucky, Zorro. It seems the bullet grazed you, but it missed. It would have been quite a job trying to get it out without the proper materials. I'll have to cleanse this once we are in Lolita's room."

"Consuela…I can't…stay," he grunted.

She gave him a dirty look as she tied the rags around his leg. "Listen to me, Don Diego," she hissed. "If you even think of walking out there, the soldiers will catch you and Riviera will have you at his mercy. Lolita will be heartbroken and guilt-ridden. The only place in this house you can stay is Lolita's room, since harboring an outlaw would be against the law. This family is very grateful to you, but I doubt they will want any more trouble with that horrid man…unless you plan on revealing your identity to Lolita?" She watched him shake his head in defeat, nodding her own afterwards. "I thought so. Make yourself comfortable. You will need at least a day or two at most before we can let you scurry off. Don Carlos and his wife have gone to Monterey and won't be back until the end of the week, this should make things a little easier for you to recover in peace." She closed her mouth soon after, hearing Lolita tiptoe back into the kitchen. "Ready, hermanita?"

"Ready," Lolita nodded.

Together, the two women had the man in black place his arms around their shoulders, allowing them to assist him as they dragged him through the darkened house. Making their way up the flight of stairs at a slow, painstaking rate, both mistress and servant were alert as they pulled their patient into Lolita's room. At long last, they placed him gently on the bed, hurrying to close the door and light a candle.

"His back," Lolita gasped as she remembered. "There was an explosion – a small one, but he was so close…check his back, please!"

Zorro did not argue as he laid himself face down on the bed, holding his breath as the women carefully took his clothes from his body, inspecting the damage.

"The cuts are not so bad," Consuela noted. "He's suffering more from the stings and soreness of having his body thrown by the force of the blast, I'll wager. I'll have these cleaned and disinfected in just a bit. He's lucky you were close by to bring him here right away…" She narrowed her eyes at Lolita at this. "And _you_ , señorita, are very lucky that you weren't hurt, caught, or killed! What were you doing out there?!"

"Consuela, please!" Lolita pleaded, her eyes tearing from seeing her hero in pain. "I'm sorry, I snuck out and wanted to be alone. He found me and told me go back, but I followed him, and when the explosion went off, I…I had to help. Please, I don't care if you're angry, but help him now!"

Heaving a sigh, Consuela arose to her feet and kissed her friend on her forehead. "I will, I promise…stay here and keep watch for now, won't you? You can help me clean out the wounds and patch them up." Without another word, she left the room, shutting the door after her.

Lolita turned to Zorro as she sat on the bedside, cautiously removing his hat and setting it on the nightstand. His eyes were closed as his breathing was shallow, but he managed to startle her when he spoke up. "Lolita…I'm sorry you had to become a part of this…to see me like this-"

Without a warning, she bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, taking his ungloved hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You do so much for Los Angeles, and you've done so much for me and my family…I think it's my turn to help you now." Taking great care to straighten his mask and adjust the black bandana he used to cover his hair, she stroked his cheek and began to hum the same tune she had sung at the stream's edge that evening. "Rest, Zorro…I won't desert you…not ever."

 **~Z~**

As the servants left the sala, Don Alejandro paced the floor, stroking his moustache in anxiety. "Bernardo, you're certain Tornado came back without Zorro?" he whispered, scowling when the mute manservant frantically confirmed what he said. "I don't understand…what could have happened? Why hasn't Diego come home?!" In an effort to make Diego's disappearance seem unsuspicious, he claimed that he had left late last night to visit a family member that was ill. Having run down to the hideout to see Bernardo's message was true, he fought to stay calm. He did recall there was a random blast last evening that people claimed had come from the abandoned Juarez estate, but no body was found…only a few scraps of cloth and a portion of the verandah that had been blown to pieces.

"Just where could he be-?!" Alejandro paused upon hearing a horse trot up to the hacienda, rushing out of the house and through the courtyard to greet the visitor. He desperately hoped that it would be Diego, but he was certain it would be otherwise. Seeing Consuela dismount her palomino outside the Mexican-styled home, he masked his disappointment with a considerate smile. "Buenos dias, Consuela."

"Buenos dias, Don Alejandro, Bernardo," she greeted them politely, peeking over their shoulders to see if anyone was running about. "I have a rather important message to share…it involves someone you know." She nodded as she watched Bernardo make a 'Z' in the air, instantly earning Alejandro's attention.

"Please, come to the library with us," he insisted, motioning for her to follow. Leading the way, Alejandro guided the group to the private room, locking the door after him before gesturing for the servant to sit. "What news do you bring of my son?" he whispered, his eyes filled with worry.

"I don't suppose you heard of the explosion last night?" she asked quietly, watching them as they nodded their heads the affirmative. "Zorro was there, and he found out that Commandante Riviera has hired some men to do more secret operations. He has only been able to smuggle out three of the cuartel's barrels of gunpowder but he wants these men to blow up certain dons' lands so that the property may be destroyed and even have some livestock damaged. He plans to offer them a sum of money to purchase the land and then become the largest and wealthiest landowner in Los Angeles."

"That dog!" Alejandro spat. "Diego left last night to see how far he would go…don't tell me my son was killed, Consuela!"

"No," she shook her head. "I spoke with him last night and this morning when Lolita was asleep. He said he found out some of the dons that may be attacked…" At this she handled him a last, which he took at once. "He believes the Pulido house may be next, and you will eventually be visited."

"I see," Alejandro murmured as he read.

"He tried to stop them but one of the men, an absolute lunatic in my opinion, managed to fill a bag with gunpowder, light it and toss it at him. He wasn't killed, thank Heaven, but he was injured. The blast made him disoriented and he received some cuts on his back from the debris that was sent flying. It appears one of the men tried to shoot him but the bullet only managed to graze his leg."

"Praise God," Alejandro sighed while Bernardo made a sign of the Cross, heaving a breath of relief. "Where is he now?"

"Lolita snuck out last night and managed to grab him right after the explosion. She brought him to our home and he's currently resting in her room. She stayed up with me all night to make sure his wounds didn't get infected, and she's made up the excuse that she has a stomachache from last night's meal and wants to rest all day so that no one except myself will go in. We're lucky, though – Carlotta plans on going out later today, and Yolanda rarely leaves her room at any rate. You remember that Don Carlos and Doña Catalina left for Monterey yesterday and will they won't be back until later this week. For now, we should be all right. We thought it best if he stayed still until the wound heals a bit more and the pain subsides, at least for another night or two."

Alejandro had to smile as he heard how Lolita remained by his son's side, faithful and true. "Dear Lolita…she's a brave and sweet girl."

"She is…reckless, also, but she is very compassionate," Consuela nodded. "She asked me to go into town to purchase some things for our secret guest, but I wanted to come here and tell you first." Bernardo knelt at her side, kissing her hand graciously while his eyes shone in thanks. She smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. "Don Alejandro, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you let me take Bernardo into town and then back to the Pulido hacienda? I think he would be a great help to us taking care of Zorro."

"Of course, Consuela. It will give us both peace of mind. Thank you," he said, bowing before her and kissing her hand. "I have already told the servants that Diego rode out late last night to check on an ailing relative in San Juan Capistrano. I will continue to use that excuse until he returns, and if Lolita or any of the Pulidos should ask, just tell them what I have said."

"I shall," she vowed firmly. "Come Bernardo, we have much to do." Excusing herself, she led the way out and agreed to wait for the mute until he came around with his own horse. _"Just a little while longer, Lolita,"_ she thought, hoping that no one would intrude in her room. _"Just a little while longer…help is on the way."_

 **~Z~**

Commandante Riviera marched steadily across the plaza, ignoring the glares and hateful looks of the few people who dared to glance in his direction. Deep within him, he felt his rage boiling at the job one of his men did. Masking his emotions, he entered the posada of Teo Gonzales and sat down across from a table where two men sat.

"Can I get you anything, Commandante?" Gonzales asked stiffly, not caring for having the Commandante's presence but unable to turn him away.

"One bottle of wine," he answered coolly, waiting until the man had left before he let his eyes dart over to the men. "What happened to Pedro?"

"He was scarred badly, Commandante, he was so close to the explosion," one of the men responded in a whisper. He stopped himself from saying another word as another person entered the posada.

Riviera turned his head slightly and saw it was Don Diego de la Vega's mute servant, Bernardo, handing a list to the inn-keeper and tavern owner, his usual clueless smile plastered onto his face. Rolling his eyes, he knew that the deaf man would cause him no grief, so he spoke again, his voice still soft. "Which one of you idiotas do I have to thank for that little episode? It almost gave my plans away."

"It was Alan, Commandante," the second man insisted. "I saw it with my own eyes. He seemed so anxious to get the job done, and when Zorro appeared-"

"Tell me that infernal fox is burning in hell!" he demanded in a growl, startling the others.

"No, señor," the first shook his head. "He was hurt bad, and Alan tried to shoot him through the smoke, but some figure rode up to him and took him away before we could go after him."

"So…he has an accomplice, eh?" He stopped himself, waiting as Gonzales returned and poured him his wine. Once the man had left, he leaned in to the men. "Alan is a loose cannon waiting to explode…I can't have another mistake happen…it will be just like having Martinez and Juarez all over again." He grimaced at this, taking a swig at his drink. "What about our third man?"

"He made it out all right, boss."

"Good…kill Alan when you get back."

The two men's eyes widened at this. " _Kill_ him? But-!"

"Or _I'll_ kill him and you two afterwards," he snapped, stopping himself once more as he heard the door open. Agitated, he glanced back to see the Pulido's servant woman, Consuela, enter the vicinity and join Bernardo, asking Gonzales questions that Riviera did not care to hear. Bernardo seemed to feel the same way, wandering aimlessly until he sat by himself at a lonely table a good distance from the Commandante and his men, sipping a glass of wine merrily. "Listen," he hissed. "Don Carlos will be back in about six days' time. Until then, we lay low. Once he returns, I'll surprise him with a visit and stay for supper to distract him. You and the other two will set up the rest of the gunpowder and blow up the stables…perhaps even some of the house if you can. I'll be there to make a daring rescue and get the women out, and afterwards I'll convince them to sell me their damaged property. Then I'll pay you for your troubles once I'm able to purchase more gunpowder. Are we clear?"

Unbeknownst to the three men, Bernardo had absorbed every word they had spoken. Watching them make their final agreements, he knew he had to tell both Consuela and his master before it was too late. He only hoped that Zorro's wounds would heal and fast – if Zorro was unable to stop these men from destroying the Pulido home, then who knew what would happen once the bigger explosion took place?

 **~Z~**

"Well, good afternoon, Señorita Carlotta," Ricardo del Amo grinned widely as the young woman approached him at the door. "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm doing much better now that you've arrived," she giggled flirtatiously, batting her eyes at him behind her fan. "Won't you come in?"

"Gracias," he thanked her, fixing his cufflinks as he entered the hacienda. "It's awfully quiet here."

"Papá and Mamá have gone out to Monterey. I'm afraid they won't be back until later this week," she informed him. "My sisters are occupied in their rooms at the moment. Please sit down. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"A glass of wine, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," he requested.

Carlotta snapped her fingers and called for one of the mestizo maids who worked in the hacienda, ordering a glass of wine and a cup of tea. Ricardo leaned back against the sofa, stroking his chin in contemplation as he drank in the sight of the elegant and commanding Carlotta. She had wit and grace, and she was without a doubt stunning. There was no one else he knew that could pull of some of the extravagant gowns she wore just to be in the house. She would make a fine doña one day if she ever married.

"What brings you to our humble abode this afternoon?" she asked coyly, crossing her ankles as she lowered her fan ever so slightly to show a seductive smile on her red lips.

"I heard that Diego de la Vega was out of town for a few days, also, so I thought I'd stop by to visit. He always monopolizes you beautiful ladies," he winked, earning a dainty laugh from his hostess.

"Well, Don Diego _is_ very charming," she admitted, accepting her tea as the servant returned and offered them their beverages. "But that does not mean we don't notice you also, señor."

"Is that so?" he smirked, raising his glass to her.

Their conversation was interrupted when the front door opened. In came Consuela and Bernardo, carrying a basket of miscellaneous items that meant nothing to both Ricardo and Carlotta. "Pardon," Consuela curtsied politely as Bernardo swiped his hat from his head and bowed. "We've just returned from town. Please excuse us for the interruption."

"Have you come with the herbs for Lolita?" Carlotta asked, immediately regretting asking as Ricardo perked at the mention of her stepsister.

"Sí, Señorita," Consuela confirmed. "I will be upstairs attending her. I asked Don Alejandro if I could borrow Bernardo to assist me in caring for Lolita."

"Very well," Carlotta waved it off, not caring what the deaf mute did so long as he did not get in her way.

"Ah, may I see the señorita?" Ricardo asked, rising to his feet.

"No," Consuela answered sharply, a cool smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, Señor del Amo, but Lolita is not feeling well today. Perhaps another time." She could see Bernardo fighting to hide a smile at her refusal, hiding his mouth behind his palm as he pretended to scratch his cheek.

"Well, couldn't I at least say hello?" he prodded, receiving another disapproving look.

"You would not want to leave your hostess alone, Señor," she said curtly, gathering her skirts in her hands as she handed Bernardo the basket. "Please excuse us." Motioning for the mute to follow, she led the way up the stairs and knocked on Lolita's door, entering and closing the door at once.

Ricardo could feel Carlotta's eyes on him and he was stunned to see them shining with tears. "Señorita-"

"Don't," she snapped, raising her fan to hide her face once more. "I'm sorry but I'm not feeling very well either. I'm sure you can show yourself out. Good day."

"Carlotta, wait!" Ricardo called out, reaching for her as she ran up the stairs and rushed into her room, slamming the door after her. Having reached the top of the steps, he sighed in defeat as he realized she would not speak with him now. Still, he could not help himself. Turning away, he moved towards the door he had seen Consuela and Bernardo enter and knocked upon it.

There was a heavy silence which hung in the air for some time until he heard a familiar voice reluctantly answer, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lolita. Ricardo del Amo," he responded. He waited a moment, his hands curled into fists as he waited anxiously, until the door opened.

Lolita had her hair coiled and coiffed into a casual bun atop her head, an elegant satin robe covering her body from neck to toe. She had one hand curled over her stomach as if she were in pain, the other clutching the neck of her robe. "What is it, Señor?"

"Lolita," Ricardo blinked, stunned to see her in such a state. "Are you all right-?"

"I thought Consuela would have told you that I don't feel very well right now," she answered curtly, her brows furrowed as she frowned. Her voice was weary but she was still filled with her usual determination. "Please, leave me alone-"

"Couldn't we talk for a minute, Lolita?" he pleaded, reaching for her hand.

"No," she shook her head, taking a step back and closing the door. "Ricardo, I need to rest. I don't feel like myself. Come some other day. Adios."

"Lolita-!"

Without another word, Lolita shut the door and locked it, leaning against the wood as she held her breath. She listened for his steps, hearing only silence for a moment before Ricardo finally admitted defeat and took the stairs, showing himself out. Peeking out the door, she made sure he was completely gone before shutting and locking the door once again, heaving a breath of relief. "That was close."

"I'll say," Consuela smirked. "You should have pretended to vomit, that would have sent him running."

"Very funny," Lolita pouted, taking the robe off to reveal a simple lilac frock. Glancing at the mute servant, she raised an eyebrow at Consuela. "You're certain it's safe for Bernardo to be here and see Zorro?"

"Quite. He's very trustworthy. He won't tell," the woman promised.

"Trustworthy or adorable?" Lolita asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, now wearing a smirk on her lips as her servant blushed. Bernardo pretended not to hear what she had said and merely beamed, pleased with what he had heard and seen. Patting the mute on the shoulder, Lolita smiled sweetly at the man. "Gracias, Bernardo. We need all the help we can get." Looking over her shoulder, she saw Zorro resting, his back rising and falling slowly as he slept soundly on her bed. "It's only a matter of time before someone decides to come in and check on us."


	14. Lolita's Secret Guest (Part 3)

_Chapter Fourteen:_ Lolita's Secret Guest (Part 3)

The week came and went within the blink of an eye, and with each day that passed, Zorro slowly regained his strength. His back healed very well, and what few burn marks he had were already recovering well enough that Consuela allowed him to rest on his back so long as his bandages were changed and the salve was constantly applied. Bernardo continued to visit each day, helping in smuggling in items and keeping an eye on Zorro as Lolita or Consuela rested. When Lolita asked how Don Alejandro would feel about his servant being used to help Zorro recover, Consuela responded, "He himself has been saved by Zorro many time, hermanita. He heard that Zorro was injured and when I asked for Bernardo's help, he immediately agreed, so long as we do not mention this to anyone."

Lolita was wracked to madness in anxiety with her elder sister constantly buzzing about being alone and the thought of her parents arriving and finding her harboring an outlaw in her room no less. Still, she worked day and night to make sure he was comfortable and tend to his wounds, especially his leg. On the sixth day since he come to the Pulidos, she stirred from her sleep, yawning and stretching in her rocking chair. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Lolita glanced towards the window to see that the sun's first rays were sneaking into her room. Turning her head, she smiled as she saw the masked man sleeping on her bed, resting soundly under the covers. Rising from her post, she walked to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching for a bowl filled with water that she had placed on the nightstand. Dipping the towel on the table into the water, she wrung it free of the excess and began to wipe his face gently. Caressing his skin with the wet cloth, she took great care to avoid lifting the mask and head cloth which covered his hair. Continuing her work, she moved the wet towel down his neck to his collarbone, planning to clean his shoulders next and avoid his chest out of respect.

His hand moved suddenly, his fingers slowly taking hold of her own, making her gasp in surprise. "Oh!" she breathed, seeing his dark eyes watching her face, a peaceful smile on his lips. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you did," he admitted, tightening his grip tenderly on her hand. "It's a blessing to have your face as the first thing I see when I wake."

Lolita felt her skin become warm as she listened to him, her eyes shyly averted from his gaze. She forced herself to look at the covers and ignore the fact that his chest was bare beneath them. She had seen him before as he slept, when Consuela had asked for her assistance in bathing him with wet towels, and she was amazed at the shape he as in. He was lithe and toned, his skin tanned as though he worked in the sunlight, even though he usually only came out at night.

"Gracias, Lolita."

"For what?" she asked, facing him once more, curiosity shining in her brown eyes.

"For caring for me," he answered, bringing her hand to his lips so that he might kiss her knuckles. "You are risking a lot having me recuperate here."

"Nonsense," she scoffed, her brows furrowed as she became serious. "I couldn't leave you there, they might have killed you! All of California needs you, Zorro, to fight against men like Riviera. What would we do without you?"

"Someone else could always take up the mask…" He watched in amazement as she shook her head.

"It is one thing to wear a mask. It is another to risk his life for what he believes in, to protect those who cannot fight back. You are that man, Zorro. I believe California may always need a Zorro to vigilantly watch over it, in case men like this commandante appear again. But we can't have that if you were k-…" Lolita choked on the last word, her eyes squeezed shut as she imagined the horror of having this man caught and killed mercilessly. "…if anything were to happen to you…countless people would suffer…and my heart would break."

Gripping her hand once more, the outlaw pressed the young woman's hand to his chest, sending a thrill through her. "Do you feel that, Lolita?" he whispered, watching her face.

"Your heartbeat? Sí…why?"

"It beats for three reasons. One, because God still wills it to. Two, because I cannot abandon California, not now anyways. And three…because there is a beautiful and strong-willed woman that makes me want to wake up each day to see her." His heart ached as he saw tears appear in her eyes, his free hand reaching up to wipe her tears away. Forcing himself, he lifted his head towards her, only to be gently pushed back to the pillows. At first he thought he might have gone too far, when Lolita lowered her head and pressed her hand to his cheek before claiming his mouth. With both hands, Zorro took hold of her waist, drawing her closer to him as he kissed her sweetly.

As the two shared in the heartfelt kiss, the door opened softly and in came Bernardo. He closed the door and turned about, carrying a tray of food from Consuela, when his eyes widened at the sight of the masked outlaw and the young señorita having a tender moment. Pursing his lips as he gave them a stern look, he tapped his foot rapidly upon the wooden floor. The two parted in surprise and gaped, only to laugh as they saw the look on the mute man's face.

"Hola, Bernardo," Lolita blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is that for Señor Zorro?" She gestured at the food and the invalid, imitating the action of eating. When the servant nodded, she arose from the bed and nodded back in thanks. "I'll let you take care of it then. I'd best get downstairs and check on Consuela." Casting her hero an affectionate glance, she excused herself and left the room.

"Don't give me that look," Zorro smirked at his friend, laughing as Bernardo scolded him with his hands after setting the tray on his lap. "It couldn't be helped," he shrugged, wincing as he felt his back ache. The cuts and light burns had been healing rapidly thanks to Consuela's concoctions and Lolita's vigilance, but they were still sore. "I'm all right," he reassured his friend as Bernardo rushed to his side upon seeing him in pain. "It's fine…it's my leg that's being a bother. I'm lucky that bullet only grazed me."

Bernardo began to motion a message with his hands rapidly, prompting Zorro to hold up his hands. "Slow down, your words are slurring together." He watched as Bernardo commenced to speak again. "So Don Carlos and Doña Catalina are coming home today, eh? Consuela found out through a messenger?" Bernardo answered the affirmative. "I see…then that means Riviera will be up to trouble tonight." His brows furrowed as wrinkled formed on his forehead. "Wounded or not, I _must_ do something tonight, or the Pulidos could end up without a home, or their lives!"

 **~Z~**

"My beautiful girls!" Don Carlos beamed as he entered his home. With his arms wide open, he happily accepted Lolita and Yolanda's embraces and kisses. It was nearly dusk, and he and Catalina were exhausted from the long trip, but he was delighted to see his daughters once again. "Is all well?"

"Yes, now that you're here," Lolita beamed, moving now to embrace her stepmother. "Welcome home!"

"Gracias, Lolita," Catalina smiled, kissing the young woman's cheek. "Carlotta, dear, why the glum face?"

"I don't have a glum face," Carlotta sniffed, her sour expression saying otherwise.

Lolita and Yolanda shared a glance, both of them heaving tired sighs. Carlotta was inconsolable nowadays – ever since Lolita turned Ricardo away, he continued to come back asking for her. Consuela had been ordered by Lolita not to let him in, and the Indian woman was soon shocked to find that Carlotta did not want him around either. "If he's coming to simper after my baby stepsister, he can do it from under the eaves of the house," she had snapped impertinently.

"Well, never mind that," Carlos chuckled, knowing how Carlotta's mood usually tended to be unpleasant when she didn't get her way. "Let's go inside and…wait a moment. Who's coming at this hour?"

Down the road, three horsemen could be seen approaching the hacienda. As the came closer, the blue coats and red sashes became more visible, showing that these uniformed visitors had come from the Los Angeles cuartel. Lolita felt her stomach twist in fear as she recognized the cold eyes and hard mouth of Commandante Riviera, followed by Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes.

Don Carlos's brows began to knit together in suspicion as the man approached them. Holding his tongue, he waited until the stopped before the door before greeting them. "Buenas noches, señores," he greeted them cordially, bowing to them. "What brings you to our humble hacienda?"

Riviera dismounted his steed and removed his hat, bowing in return to the don. "Buenas noches," he greeted them politely, his smile making Lolita shiver. "We were inspecting all the lands surrounding the pueblo to ensure that there is peace tonight. No doubt you've heard of that explosion that took place at the Juarez estate?"

"We have," Don Carlos confirmed. "Thank you for your service, Commandante."

"My men and I have been scouring the local haciendas all day, Don Carlos. Surely you would not deny us a meal and drink?"

Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes's eyes bulged at this. Everyone knew that Don Carlos had only just arrived home with his wife, and they were tired from their travels. The last thing anyone would want was guests. They glanced at one another, then towards the family, their eyes filled with apology. To contradict their superior, especially in front of others, was considered treasonous and disrespectful. Only Capitan Fernandez had managed to get away with that for he threatened to report Riviera's actions to the governor…but even he was risking his neck when he dared to speak out.

"…of course, we would be honored," lied Don Carlos, already gritting his teeth. "You are more than welcome to bring your horses to the stables. We just ask that you wait inside and give us a moment to refresh ourselves before supper."

"You are too kind," Riviera bowed once more. Turning to the soldiers, he ordered, "Sergeant, Corporal, go inside. I shall take the horses to the stables."

The two men gawked at him, stunned. Riviera never did anything thoughtful for his men, nor was he so considerate. Still, they weren't about to turn down this offer, or refuse it. "Sí, mi Commandante," Sergeant Garcia agreed, motioning for Reyes to follow him.

Riviera waited until they all had entered before mounting his steed and riding to the stables behind the house. Once he had arrived, he gave two sharp whistles. Within seconds, the four men he had hired came out to greet him. "Take these horses and hide them down the road. I don't want them to get hurt when the explosion takes place," he whispered, getting off his horse once again. "You have the gunpowder?"

"Sí," one of the men answered quietly.

"Commandante, why did you have bring those two buffoons along?" hissed a second.

"Because of that very reason, estupido," snapped Riviera. "Garcia and Reyes are the two biggest idiots in the entire garrison. They will be clueless and petrified when the 'accident' takes place." Glancing around, he made sure no one was present before reminding them, "Now remember… set up enough gunpowder around the stables to set the structure ablaze and some by the kitchen. The ovens and stoves should assist in getting the back of the house burning once the blast goes off. Once you've set everything up, warn me through the south window in the sala-" He pointed the way out to them before continuing, "-by waving the lantern I gave you. Then you may proceed and light the powder. Make sure you leave before anyone can catch you, and don't let a soul see you out here."

The men nodded and muttered their understanding before watching him leave for the front of the house. "Well, you heard him. Rico, Pedro, you go and get the barrel out of its hiding place," their leader, Manuel, ordered them. "Rodrigo and I will check the kitchen to see how many servants we have to deal with and wait for you here."

Satisfied, the men split off to do their work. Manuel and Rodrigo slunk towards the backdoor of the kitchen, daring to open the door and peer inside. There stood three women, all of them scurrying about and slaving away to prepare extra food for their unexpected guests.

A nudge on his back made Manuel wave his friend off. "Not now," he whispered, a twinge of guilt filling his chest as he realized these women would most likely get killed, if not injured. A second nudge, this one harder than the first, made him frown in anger. "This is no time for games-!" he warned his associate, shutting the door to avoid earning the women's attention. Turning around, he found himself gaping at a black horse cornering him, pawing the ground furiously as his nostrils flared.

"I believe you are right, señor."

A smack on the back of his neck sent him tumbling off the steps, a punch to the face sending him off to slumberland. From out of the darkness, Zorro emerged, flexing his gloved hand. "This is a very serious matter," he told the unconscious man, winking at Bernardo as his friend joined him. "It was good of you to warn me that Riviera had arrived, Bernardo. Now we know what they are plotting. Quick, tie him up, and his friend, too." He motioned towards the second unconscious man they had dispatched, the one named Rodrigo.

Bernardo looked back at his friend and began to gesture, concern shining in his eyes. "What?...don't worry about me. I'll manage. I can at least stand," Zorro reassured him. "Besides, I have you and Tornado here. But now we must warn Consuela and Lolita. We need them to buy us some time…and I think we can make use of Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes being here."

 **~Z~**

Lolita did not care for Riviera's company in the least. It was as though a viper had entered the nest of a cornered sparrow and kept eyeing his hosts as though they would become his next meal. Rivera took his place beside her father's right hand, to the left of herself and across from her stepmother. She found it absolutely conceited and disgraceful that he march in here as if he owned the establishment and _they_ were the guests.

"I tell you, Don Carlos, it is dangerous to live in a place like Los Angeles," Riviera insisted as Consuela stepped out of the kitchen with a large steaming pot in her hands. Two mestiza women followed behind, each of them bringing their own trays with hot food. Garcia and Reyes, famished from tagging after their leader with countless orders, we drooling as the food was placed before them and served. "You never know who may be next and have their hacienda blown to bits, or their livestock killed. Now Mexico City on the other hand-"

"I'm certain we can manage whatever comes our way, we've managed thus far," Carlos said curtly. "However, I thank you for the concern…"

Lolita fought back a sigh as she continued to listen to her father and the Commandante argue politely back and forth. She leaned back into her chair, when suddenly Consuela accidently knocked her utensils onto the floor.

"Forgive me," Consuela murmured, catching Lolita's eyes and motioning for her to bend down to help her.

Lolita found it very odd that Consuela would be so clumsy, and her face seemed so serious when she glanced meaningfully at the floor. Without uttering a word, she scooted her chair back and knelt down, nose to nose with her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Zorro needs a distraction," Consuela whispered so softly that Lolita could scarcely hear. Once more, her eyes moved quickly, showing Lolita to look at the window. Lolita did so, ever so slightly turning her head, her eyes widening as she saw her masked invalid peering through the glass, placing one finger upon his lips. In the blink of an eye, he vanished from sight.

"A distraction?"

"I need to take Garcia, and you need to keep Riviera here," Consuela said quickly. "He has a plan."

Nodding her head, Lolita arose casually and took her seat, acting as though the conversation never took place. She let the servant woman put her utensils back for her when he father suddenly spoke up.

"Consuela, where is the wine?" Don Carlos asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Forgive me, Don Carlos," Consuela curtsied. "I need to bring more from the cellar, we've just run out in the kitchen."

"Wine?" Sergeant Garcia perked, his eyes huge with hope.

"Sí. It will take a moment because I may have to bring a barrel of it up, and the maids are busy cooking," the Indian answered lightly.

Rising to his feet, Sergeant Garcia saluted his superior and the don, asking aloud, "Señores, I would like to ask permission to aid the lady in this task."

"That's very generous of you, Sergeant," Don Carlos thanked him warmly.

"Sure is," Corporal Reyes muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Very well, Sergeant, you are dismissed," Riviera waved him away, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. If Garcia got harmed in the blast, he wouldn't have to put up with that blundering pig anymore.

"While we are waiting, I'd like to dance for you all while we eat," Lolita spoke up, rising from her seat.

"Really?!" her father asked, his eyes huge with disbelief. His daughter never danced at events or dinners for anyone's amusement…why on earth would she want to do it now with this awful man in the house?

"Really?" Catalina asked softly, her eyes twinkling with hope. She could think of one main reason why her stepdaughter would suddenly be eager to practice and test a new dance on guests, and she believed that reason happened to be a young don living within proximity of their rancho.

"Really?" Carlotta scoffed. "Since when do _you_ dance for guests?"

"I've been practicing," she lied, sensing her neck was turning red in embarrassment. "Don Diego's servant, Bernardo, has been showing me steps on popular dances in the area." It wasn't a complete lie: she had partaken in popular dances back in Spain, and Bernardo did like to do little jigs for her and tug her into the dance whenever she visited. She only hopped it would be enough to distract them long enough for Zorro to finish his work.

"All…right then," Don Carlos said, still somewhat shocked. "Go on, my dear."

"Corporal, would you play the guitar?" Lolita asked, walking to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I remember you played at the costumed ball my family held nearly a month ago…won't you help me?"

"Ah…of…course?" he squeaked, blushing at the request.

"Excuse us," Consuela said, waving her hands towards her as she gestured for the sergeant to follow. "This way, Sergeant."

Garcia followed somewhat reluctantly, sad that he had to miss out the fun. He hoped that bringing the wine in wouldn't take too long. Still, if he got to help with the wine, maybe Consuela would give him an extra glass in thanks for his assistance! Trotting after the woman, he nearly tripped when she stopped suddenly and gasped. "Oh dear! I forgot about the horses!" she moaned in frustration. "Sergeant, I forgot to see if the horses have water – the vaqueros were out late and I told them to take the night off. Would you do that for me first?"

Garcia held back a groan, anxious to get back to the meal when he heard Reyes playing the guitar back in the sala. "…Sí, Señorita Consuela. I will go and check on the horses." With a heavy heart and an empty stomach, Garcia trudged out of the kitchen, exiting the house and surrounded by the warm night air. Walking out to see the horses, he frowned as he heard grunting. He looked around, suspicious of foul play, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword. Fear goaded him on to rush into the stables, hiding in one of the empty stalls. His heart froze as he felt the tip of a blade press against his back in the darkness. "Oh please, do not kill me-!"

"Shhh! Quiet, Sergeant," a familiar voice whispered behind him. "Or you will spoil it all."

Garcia felt his brain ache from confusion. Forcing himself to move, he turned his head and twisted his thick torso just enough to see a pair of glittering eyes behind a black mask. "Señor Zorro?!" he gasped, only to be hushed again. "Zorro, what is going on-?"

"Are you still missing the gunpowder from the cuartel?"

"Well…yes. Commandante Riviera blames the soldiers for not keeping better watch-"

"It was Riviera's doing, and these are the men responsible for the Juarez explosion. Watch."

Holding his tongue, Garcia followed Zorro's advice. Though it was true he desired the reward placed on Zorro's head, the outlaw had saved his life many times and he secretly admired him. So, he crouched in the shadows and watched in awe as two men yanked one of the missing barrels of gunpowder up to the stables.

"That's the last one," one man grunted, completely out of breath. "Where did the others go?"

"Riviera's probably called them in," the other waved it off. "I'm sure they'll be out. I need to catch my breath first. I can't believe we had to bring all the gunpowder out on our own."

"What do you expect? Riviera's not going to do it himself. Once we use up these barrels and blow up this part of the hacienda, he'll swindle this estate from the Pulidos. Then he'll be able to buy a cart full of gunpowder to destroy the other homes-"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" bellowed the Sergeant, charging out at the two men with his sword in the air.

The two jumped at the sound of Garcia's angry call, pulling out pistols from their belts. They smirked as Garcia came to a skidding halt, his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets as he saw the pistols pointed at his rotund belly. "You were saying what now?" one of the goons grinned, his smile vanishing as he yelped in surprise. Jumping back, he narrowly missed having his hand cut by the tongue of a nearly invisible whip that he was already very familiar with. Their faces paled at the sight of the dark silhouette resting against the outer wall of the stables. "It's impossible!"

"Improbable, yes. Impossible? No." Placing his fingers to his mouth, he gave a low whistle and reached out his arm. Tornado appeared to rush from the darkness, running past his master and allowing him to climb on. Using the rope Bernardo had prepared into a lasso for him, he chased after the hooligans and threw the rope over his head, letting Tornado run back to Garcia once the men were caught. "Would you do the honors, Sergeant?" he asked graciously, handing the rope over to the bewildered man.

"Oh! Gracias Señor Zorro!" Sergeant Garcia beamed, grinning giddily before tugging like an ox, watching the two men collapse.

As Garcia was distracted, Zorro rode over to a nearby shrub, where Bernardo had a fit of silent giggles as he watched. "Bernardo," he whispered, earning his friend's attention immediately. "Go home and tell my father not to worry…I'm coming back tonight." Bernardo nodded once, saluting his friend before running away to find his horse that he had hidden nearby.

With his message sent and the four culprits caught, Zorro rode back to the elated Sergeant Garcia and dismounted cautiously. This did not escape the military man's eye, and he found himself starting to reach out to help the outlaw. "Señor Zorro, you seem a little off balance. Have you been at the wine, too?"

Zorro chuckled, shaking his head. "No, my friend. I'm afraid these men bested me the first time around."

"Then you are injured?" Garcia gasped.

"Sí…my leg is healing quickly, though. I suppose you will want to capture me now for the reward?"

Garcia looked at the man in black, pity surging through him as he realized how much pain Zorro must be in. Yet, he fought on and helped him to find and catch the culprits, as well as intensify his belief great distrust of Riviera's secret, wicked deeds. "I am required by the law, Señor, to arrest you…" His eyes wandered to the men lying on the ground, moaning in pain from being tugged around. His eyes brightened as he remembered the missing gunpowder and his superior inside. "However, I think we can work something out!"

"Oh?" Zorro asked innocently.

"Yes…you see, I have just overheard a terrible plot made by our commandante to harm this family. It would not look very good if I were to go back and announce I found hoodlums trying to destroy the Pulido hacienda and stables, and I found the missing gunpowder. Riviera cannot be furious in front of his hosts, and Capitan Fernandez will be most pleased! Since no one else has seen us, I can claim that I caught them single-handedly…you must understand, Señor-" Sergeant Garcia pleaded earnestly, holding out his hands in defense, "-I do not mean to be self-righteous or a hero, but it would not look good if you were to be here while I caught these men and let you go."

A slow grin stretched over Zorro's lips. Garcia caught on and understood perfectly, and he thought it was all his own plan. Really, he was impressed with how much quicker the chubby man was becoming…not as quick as himself, Bernardo, or Lolita, perhaps, but he was proud the sergeant was exercising his brain. "Why, Sergeant, that's a brilliant idea, and most generous of you! However, before I depart, I must ask two favors."

"Certainly, Señor Zorro!" Garcia nodded his head rapidly.

"My first request is that you allow me to come inside and teach the commandante a little lesson just after you tell everyone the news. I believe he needs a reminder that he cannot continue to harm these good people without facing the consequences."

"Oh, but of course!" Garcia giggled in mirth. He was certain Capitan Fernandez would get a good laugh out of hearing this story, for even the soldiers believed more in Zorro than in Riviera. "But, ah, perhaps you ought to knock me down when I chase after you, it will make it convincing."

"Certainly," Zorro chuckled. "The second is a little detail really…allow me to give Señorita Consuela just a handful of gunpowder to mix into the wine."

"What for?"

"Why, Sergeant Garcia, it shall be the start of my dramatic entrance!"

 **~Z~**

Lolita could feel her cheeks go red as she forced herself to keep her eyes either on the floor or Corporal Reyes as he continued to play the guitar. She had lost count of the minutes that flew by, letting the corporal's music float around her as she twirled her skirts and clapped her hands in time to the rhythm. The worst part of it all was that she could sense Riviera's eyes on her, and she did not care for it. The last thing she needed was another man's unwanted attention, whether it was for her beauty or money.

Spinning once more, sending her flaring skirts into the air, she saw both Consuela and Sergeant Garcia walk back in, both of them watching her in amusement. Catching the servant's eyes, she noticed how her hand moved, as if to say 'stop'. Grateful, she nodded to Corporal Reyes to finish the song, stomping her feet and snapping her fingers before taking a low bow. Modestly accepting her applause, she took her seat once again at the table, inhaling deeply and taking hold of her fan to cool herself.

"That was very impressive, my dear," Riviera said coyly, accepting the wine Consuela poured for him. He had only seen her from a distance and was aware of her, but he had never been so close, nor did he notice how beautiful she was until now. He was stunned by how commanding her presence was, and her movements were rather seductive to him as he had watched her dance. The Commandante did not believe in love, however, he did believe that marriage could be tolerated if the right person was found. Lolita was the only blood-born child of Don Carlos, while the two stepdaughters were relatives through Catalina Sanchez. If his scheme hadn't worked with Juarez, then perhaps he ought to consider himself as the new in-law…

Lolita felt bile working its way up her throat when she heard him speak, keeping her eyes averted as Garcia stood by her father and Consuela continued to serve the men. "I couldn't have done it without Corporal Reyes. Dance is nothing without music," she answered lightly, casting the corporal a warm smile, to which he blushed bashfully.

"That was lovely, my dear," Don Carlos nodded, also very wary of how the Commandante was looking at his child. "Now that the wine is here, though, let's relax and enjoy the meal…"

"Before we do, I just wanted to alert you, Don Carlos, Commandante," Sergeant Garcia spoke up, saluting them with a serious face. "As I was helping the señorita with the wine, I found four criminals trying to place gunpowder outside the house and stables. It appears they wanted to blow up your home!"

"What?!" both men gaped.

"Heavens!" Doña Catalina gasped, nearly fainting in her chair.

Seeing the Señora's reaction, the sergeant took off his hat and began to fan her. "Please, Doña, it is all right! I stopped the criminals, they are all tied up outside, and unconscious. I also found out that the gunpowder they were using was the one stolen from the cuartel!"

"Well done, Sergeant!" Don Carlos cheered, clapping his hand on the man's back. "Sit down man, and let us drink to you success! We owe you our lives!"

Riviera watched Garcia move back to his seat, his eyes flaming with hatred. There was no way that giant ox could have defeated his four men and stopped them from setting off the explosion…something was up. Still, he could not reveal himself, so he raised his glass, saluting the elder and his soldier, before placing the fine glass to his lips and sipping the beverage. At the exact same time, Don Carlos started to do the same. Corporal Reyes cast Garcia an irritated look when the Sergeant motioned for him not to do so. Reyes soon received his answer when suddenly, both Don Carlos and Riviera began to spit out their drinks, gagging at the liquid that had been in their mouths. "…did you do this?" Corporal Reyes whispered to Garcia.

"No… _he_ did," Garcia whispered back, his eyes darting to a figure that stood just behind Don Carlos.

"What on earth…?" Carlos sniffed the fluid and peered into the glass, his eyes widening in shock. "It's gunpowder! Gunpowder in our wine!"

"I do apologize, Señores, Señora, Señoritas…but how else could I get your attention?"

All at the table raised their eyes to see Zorro standing by the table, his sword drawn and pointed at the Commandante. Riviera fumed at this, rising to his feet. He dared not reach for his sword, however, for Zorro pointed his blade at his heart. "Tell them the truth, Commandante," Zorro smiled amiably, though his voice pierced the man like shards of ice. "Tell them how you hired those men to steal the powder so they could destroy lands. Tell them how you planned to purchase these lands and send the good dons out of Los Angeles."

"You fiend-!" Riviera bellowed, only to feel the tip of the sword press into his uniforms.

"I believe that term only applies to you, Commandante," he smirked.

"Garcia! Reyes!" the superior bellowed, drawing his sword once the masked man backed off and removed his cape. He watched in utter frustration as Zorro waved his cape mockingly like a matador before the two men, wrapped it over their heads and swung them around, knocking them into a wall. Tugging his cape free, Zorro wrapped it around his neck once more before standing en guarde, ready to fight his opponent. "You think you're a clever fox, Zorro, but you're nothing more than a coward hiding behind a mask," Riviera growled, taking large, slow strides towards him. "I'll skin you and wear your pelt as my cloak!"

"Please, Commandante! We have ladies present," Zorro teased, tapping his sword against Riviera's as he initiated the fight.

Lolita watched on in awe, holding Yolanda's hand as her little stepsister winced and cringed in fear at the sounds of battle. Each time Riviera lunged and Zorro dodged, she noticed how he staggered, still limping from his wound. "I wish I were a man…then I could help him!" she thought desperately, her heart aching as she feared for his safety. She imagined it was God's angels helping Zorro, for she could not imagine how he could have survived for so long while fighting with an injured leg.

Zorro, feeling his strength waning because of his injury had to think fast. Riviera had noticed he was wounded and was pressing him back until he bumped against the table. The family fled from there and gathered by the far corner, watching in awe and horror as the fight ensued. "You're mine!" Riviera grinned, pulling back his arm as he prepared to drive his blade home.

With one hand on the table, Zorro gripped the wineglass Riviera had drunk from and tossed it at the man's face. The corrupt commandante cried out in agony, his eyes burning from the tainted liquid. Zorro took their chance to kick him back, wincing as his bad leg pulsed in pain. He found the effort worth it as he saw the man tumble onto his back on the floor, taking this chance to carve his signature 'Z' into the man's jacket. "It has been a very memorable reunion, Commandante, but my ride is waiting," Zorro said, saluting Riviera mockingly. Bowing to the family and tipping his hat, he bid them a good night and hurried out through the kitchen.

Lolita ran to the window, peering out to see him. Sure enough, he passed by the hacienda moments later, mounted on his faithful steed. A sigh of relief escaped her, a proud smile gracing her lips. "It's all right now," she thought to herself. "He's all right."

 **~Z~**

By the time the mess had been cleaned up, the guests shooed politely out of the house with the criminals and missing powder, and all had gone off to bed, it was well past eleven in the evening. Lolita bid her family a good night before going upstairs and washing for bed. As she brushed her long ebony locks, she walked to the windows and opened them, standing on the balcony and gazing into the night. It felt lonely not having her secret guest in the room, but she was happy to see him run off, finally able to move somewhat, and appearing to have healed for the most part.

Turning from the window, she began to walk to the bed when the soft sound of a single horse approaching the hacienda earned her attention. Rushing to the window, her eyes widened and her heart leapt for joy as she saw Zorro stop under her window, waving at her.

"Wait a moment!" she pleaded softly, running to grab her robe. Throwing it on, she tiptoed down the stairs and out through the kitchen. No sooner had she stepped into the working place, she squeaked as Consuela popped out from behind the table and grabbed her arm. "Consuela-!"

" _Another_ rendezvous, hermanita?" she smirked.

"Oh, please, Consuela! He's just under my window, I don't want him to hurt himself-!"

"Ay caramba," the servant sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go. But I will be watching close by."

"Gracias," Lolita beamed, kissing the woman's cheek before running out. Shutting the door after her, she hurried as quickly as she could, seeing him get off of Tornado before he turned around to face her. "Zorro!" she exclaimed softly, throwing her arms around him and accepting his embrace. "You came back!"

"Of course I came back, chiquita," he chuckled, running his hand through her hair before pulling back. "I had to thank you for taking care of me, giving me refuge, saving me from those men…you saved my life."

"I did nothing of the sort," she blushed, shaking her head modestly. "I only wanted to help, especially after you've saved me so many times."

Zorro placed his hands on either side of her face, looking deep into her eyes. "…you never once removed my mask…why?"

"Out of respect. If you ever choose to show me who you really are, then I will accept you with all my heart no matter what. I understand why you wear it, however…so I couldn't bear to think of taking advantage of you and do such a thing," she answered honestly, placing her own hands on either side of his face.

His heart swelled upon hearing those words, so many things racing through his mind that he wanted to say to her at this moment. "…I promise you, Lolita, someday you _will_ see who is beneath the mask…but for now, I ask that you be patient with me."

She nodded, a tender smile showing on her soft pink lips. "…you should go home, rest. Your leg still needs to heal."

He nodded back in agreement, remaining where he was. "…may I kiss you good night?"

With her cheeks tinted pink, she inclined her head and closed her eyes. Zorro pushed his sombero back just a smidge before taking the girl into his arms and claiming her lips. He could feel her heartbeat speed up against his chest, smell her delicate perfume. He wished he could sweep her off her feet and onto Tornado, take her away and never let her go…but he knew it was too soon to have anything like that happen. He could not rest until Riviera was taken care of and exposed to all. Pulling away reluctantly, he took her hand and kissed it, whispering, "Hasta luego, Lolita." Mounting his horse, he tipped his hat to her and rode off, letting Tornado gallop as quickly as he wanted to. Though his leg ached, his heart felt as though it was bursting, both from happiness and despair. When that day came, when Lolita saw that Zorro was just Diego de la Vega, would she still love him no matter what?

It felt like hours before he finally arrived at the secret entrance of the hidden cave, his face lighting up when he saw both his father and Bernardo awaiting his arrival. Both men rushed up to him as he got off and led Tornado into his place.

"Diego!" Alejandro beamed, taking his son into his arms and embracing him tightly. "Can you make it up the stairs?"

"I think so," Diego nodded, accepting his father's help as he leaned on him. "Bernardo, make sure Tornado had plenty of water and hay." Leaving the servant with his steed, he trudged up the steps with his father until they arrived at the secret room hidden behind his bedroom wall. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Diego. Consuela and Bernardo kept me posted on everything," Alejandro waved it off, assisting his son in undressing from his black costume and into his nightclothes. He glanced over to the young man as he added casually, "Lolita Pulido is certainly a brave woman to have kept you hidden away, risking her life and honor for you if she were caught."

"Yes…yes, she is," Diego mused, her face and kiss still fresh on his mind. Realizing what his father was insinuating, he faced the old man, his face solemn. "Father, you once told me that California needed Zorro…and it is true. You stopped me from exposing myself in Monterey so I could be with Ana Maria…I listened to you then, and I don't regret it. Ana Maria didn't love me as a person, but as some magical hero that appeared just in time. But now…now I know that Lolita is the one. I love her, Father. If this is not enough to prove that she loves me back-!"

"She loves Zorro, Diego…and I do believe she has strong feelings for Diego de la Vega…but you must make those feelings stronger! She must love both sides of you and be willing to accept the difficulties that come with being the wife of The Fox!"

Diego blinked his wide brown eyes, stunned by his father's words. "…you approve?"

"Even Zorro must consider his future," Alejandro jested before becoming serious again. "Do you feel serious about her? Can you imagine the two of you having children together, perhaps even one of them taking on this alter ego once you cannot anymore?" Alejandro persisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"With all my heart and soul, Father," Diego answered, his eyes shining with hope. Grasping his father's arm, he insisted, "I would die for Lolita, and after seeing what she's risked this entire week, I know she feels the same. I'm just…" He paused, his eyes cast to the ground.

"What is it?"

"…I want her to love Diego without comparing him to Zorro. She's never done so, but after being with Zorro for a week-"

"I've seen how you two are with one another. You must have faith in yourself, my son, and faith in her. If she truly loves you, she will love both sides of you regardless of who you are." Embracing his child, he reassured him, "You will win her heart, Diego, you must. If there is anyone who can win Lolita's affections, I know it is you." Pulling away, he smiled at his son, who in turn returned the smile with a grateful look. "Now, let's get you into bed. You can't woo a woman on crutches!"

 **~Z~**

Pulling up to the outside of the Pulido hacienda, Ricardo parked the carriage and took his guitar out. It had been over a week since he saw Lolita in her room, claiming to be ill, and he had been coming almost every other day, trying to win her affections. Carlotta's tormented face continued to bother him in his memory, but he persisted after Lolita. He wanted to be the one to tame her, and he had to do it while Diego was out of town. Tiptoeing around the house, he found the balcony window of her room and positioned himself, strumming a few cords to tune the guitar.

"So, what are you going to sing?"

Ricardo raised his head, feeling his stomach twist in disappointment as he heard the familiar voice. Heaving a sigh, he looked around to see Diego and Bernardo dismount from their horses and walk up to him, both of them holding guitars. "Diego," he said at last, forcing a smile on. "I thought you were still visiting your relative."

"I was, but I came back with a cold. I felt better last night so I thought that maybe I'd stop by. I've missed visiting the Pulidos," he answered brightly. It had been almost four days since he left Lolita's home and rested in his own room. Consuela kept sending her salve to help him and this morning he found that he could stand and move a few paces without feeling the soreness of his leg. "So, what were you going to sing today?"

"Oh, nothing…" Pursing his lips, he figured he could at least charm Lolita with his voice. He admired himself on being able to make women swoon when he played under their windows, which gave him a boost now as he cocked an eyebrow at Diego. "Say, would you care to wager a bet?"

"I don't need your money, but that is most thoughtful of you," Diego reassured him, nearly causing Bernardo to burst out grinning.

"Very funny," Ricardo rolled his eyes. "Have you heard of 'Mi Rosa del Desierto'?"

"Who hasn't?"

"I'll sing the first half, you sing the second. Whoever gets Lolita to come down and greet him gets to spend the rest of the day with her with no interruptions or interference from the opposing party," he proposed smugly.

"You seem very confident in yourself," Diego noticed, an amused smile growing on his face. "Very well, I accept the challenge."

"Then let's begin."

Together, the two men strummed their instruments, playing in time to the melody as Bernardo stepped back and watched on in curiosity. The two of them looked up to the window, singing in unison,

" _Mi Rosa del Desierto,_

 _My One True Love,_

 _She's sharp with words and action,_

 _But graceful as a dove."_

With this, Ricardo stood forth, opening his mouth and singing loudly.

" _One day while I was riding through my own desert home,_

 _I came across a rare beautiful desert rose,_

 _Who stood so straight and tall pointing thorns at me,_

 _Her gleaming red skirts and lips taunting me."_

The windows opened and two women stepped out, both of them peering down to see the commotion. Consuela pressed his lips into a thin line, fighting not to smile or laugh. Lolita, decked in a soft, sky blue gown with lace and with sapphire ribbons laced into her hair, made a face the moment she saw who was at her window. Ricardo continued, grinning widely at her.

" _Mi rosa del desierto, My desert rose,_

 _I love her like no other, of that I know!_

 _And though she tries to poke and prod and send me away,_

 _I will not give up now, I shall stay!"_

Lolita huffed at him, spinning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you the least bit interested?" Consuela giggled behind her hand. "He has a very nice voice-"

"I don't care what kind of a voice he has, I'm not interested! How many times will it take to drill the answer 'no' into his thick head?" she scowled, perking when she heard a new voice sing.

" _I saw her through the window, this sweet desert rose,_

 _And thought myself unworthy to be at her home,_

 _But through a miracle she came to glance down at me,_

 _And now her eyes are sparkling so brightly!_ "

"Wait a moment…isn't that…?" Spinning around, Lolita felt her eyes widen and her mouth smiling as she saw Diego singing the words to her. "Diego!" she gasped, her hand coming to rest over her bosom, her heart swelling as she listened to his words. She felt blush coming to her cheeks as he sang to her, the words of the song seeming to come from his heart as his eyes gazed upon her form longingly.

" _Mi rosa del desierto, My desert rose,_

 _I'll love her 'til I die, I'm sure she knows._

 _I hope that in the moonlight and under the stars,_

 _She will accept my love and take me in her arms!"_

With a rather girlish giggle, Lolita took off running with Consuela hot on her tail, rushing past her parents as they stared in wonder and curiosity after her. Running through the front door, she gathered her skirts and searched them out, laughing as she ran straight for Diego and threw her arms around him. "Diego!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. "Your father told me you were ill!"

"With that magical kiss of yours, I'm all healed," he jested, kissing her hand at once.

"Thank you for the song, it was beautiful," she confessed, ducking her head shyly. "I've never been serenaded to before."

"Well then I must remedy that at once!" Diego insisted sternly, making her laugh once more. Ricardo's expression soured as he realized he had lost once again to Diego, for not even his dulcet voice could move this woman.

The windows from a room several paces down the wall burst open, startling them all. Carlotta came out, fanning herself as always, and batted her eyelashes. Thinking she had a suitor waiting, she looked down, only to have to crane her head to see both Diego de la Vega and Ricardo del Amo standing beside Lolita. "Augh!" she cried, stomping her foot in disdain. "Lolita Pulido, you ruin everything!" she fumed, turning away and slamming the windows after her.

Lolita and Diego shared a look, the two of them laughing after a moment of silence. "She's right, I ruin everything for her without trying," she shrugged.

"For Carlotta, perhaps. But for me, you make my days perfect," Diego attested, offering his arm to her. "Would you care to go for a morning ride?"

"I'd love to," she beamed, accepting his arm and taking off down to the stables with him. Turning, she waved to Ricardo and said, "Ricardo, go check on Carlotta, won't you? She might cheer up after having a visitor!" With that said, she rested her head upon Diego's shoulder, a warm feeling washing over her. "…Diego?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, loving being so near to her.

"Can I tell you something, and will you promise not to laugh or tease?"

"All right. I promise I won't laugh or tease."

"…I've missed you…I've missed you all this time you were away…and I never even realized it until I heard you singing and saw you beneath my balcony." Raising her head, she looked at him shyly, suddenly feeling silly and childish for having confessed such a sudden but real truth. "…are you upset with that? That I didn't realize until now, I mean."

His heart skipped a beat when she admitted her feelings, making him smile as he dared to press a kiss to her forehead. "Lolita, you have no idea how happy you've made me with those words."

* * *

 **A/N:** The absolute cheesiness you read for song lyrics was my own invention :P Looking at this now, I realize this is a super long chapter ^_^; sorry about that! Thank you to **JuliaBC** for constantly taking time to leave such kind reviews! Hope you all enjoy this one and I'll see you next time!


	15. Soldiers in Love (Part 1)

**A/N:** Thank you so much to JuliaBC and Sunrise19 for the wonderful reviews! I have two chapters lined up, I believe they're probably the shortest I've ever written and I'm not entirely sure if I like them, but it is essential to getting on with the story. I believe the next few arcs will be more interesting. Anyways, please read and review, and I'll see you next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen:_ Soldiers in Love (Part 1)

The sun shone down brilliantly upon the pueblo of Los Angeles, coaxing men, women, and children alike to step out and enjoy the warmth. Indians gathered at the well to collect water while peons sold their wares. Amongst these people were Don Diego, Don Ricardo, and the señoritas of the Pulido home. Bernardo and Consuela remained by the carriages, watching the young people saunter about the town.

"Tell me, does the pink suit me better, or the white?" Carlotta asked, holding up two pieces of silk beside either cheek.

"All of the colors of the rainbow look pale in comparison to you, Señorita," Ricardo flattered her, earning a loud giggle from the woman.

Lolita rolled her eyes at this as Diego fought to hide a grin behind his fist. Yolanda ignored the hassle made by her sister, admiring flowers in the next stand when a gloved hand offered a fragrant lily to her.

"Oh!" she gasped, blushing as she recognized the man as Capitan Jorge Fernandez, his hat in his free hand as he offered her the token. "Gracias," she spoke softly. "You are too kind, Capitan-"

"I think we've known each other long enough to stop with the formalities," the solider answered gently, taking her hand and kissing it. "You may call me by my name, if you wish."

Yolanda's blush only became darker as she stammered, "Th-Then you must call me by mine…Jorge."

"Very well…Yolanda," he whispered, taking a step towards her.

Diego and Lolita watched, the two of them sharing smiles of delight as they watched the romantic scene unfold. "If he's not careful, he may end up asking her a very important question without meaning to," Diego whispered in Lolita's ear, grinning as he noticed that he made her shiver in surprise.

"And that question will be…?" she asked, her eyes widening as Diego took her hands in his and lowered his face to hers.

"Will you marry me?" He meant those words with all his heart, but he gave her a wink and teasing smile to show that he was still talking about Fernandez and Yolanda, making Lolita laugh though he blush remained prominent on her face.

"Capitan!" Sergeant Garcia cried out, rushing over as quickly as his chubby legs could carry him. "Capitan Fernandez!"

The captain heaved a sigh as he back away from the blushing señorita. "What is it, Sergeant?"

"Pardon me," Garcia excused himself, gasping for air as he leaned against the stand, only to hop away when it creaked under his weight. "I, uh, I was just wondering if I could inspect the posada. Señor Gonzales has been complaining of noise and claims there are ghosts. I'm sure it's just rats, but-"

"You will do no such thing, Sergeant, because you and I will be escorting a new resident to Los Angeles to her new hacienda, once the coach from Mexico City arrives," Fernandez said sternly, fighting back an amused grin as Sergeant Garcia's face fell in disappointment.

"Sí, mi Capitan," he nodded sadly.

"Pardon me for asking, Capitan," Diego called to the man, earning his attention at once. "You say we'll be receiving a new neighbor, eh?"

"That's right, Don Diego. I believe she is a widow, and she plans to take up her residence in the newly built hacienda that's only about two miles from the city walls," Fernandez explained. Turning his head, he could hear the rumble of the stagecoach, a cloud of dust becoming larger as it approached the pueblo. "And I believe that is the Señora now."

Everyone in the pueblo paused to watch as the dusty coach pulled into town, the weary horses foaming at the mouth in exhaustion. The driver plopped off his bench and made off immediately for the posada, much to Sergeant Garcia's jealousy. Following his superior, Garcia helped open the carriage door, offering his hand to the passenger within. His eyes became huge as a slender, milky white hand slid into his and the woman exposed herself.

She was about thirty or so in years, her green eyes showed hope and sadness as her gaze met his. Her rich chestnut hair was pulled into an elegant bun and covered with a lace mantilla, her body covered in the finest fashions available in Mexico. Seeing the man staring at her with an innocent, dumbstruck impression, she felt herself smile unconsciously and laugh lightly, unknowingly causing the Sergeant's heart to skip a beat. "Gracias, soldier. I appreciate your assistance."

"Ah…the pleasure is yours- I mean, the pleasure is mine to help you!" he fumbled, absolutely tongue-twisted.

The woman giggled and shook her head, exiting the carriage at last. "What is your name?"

"Who, me?" Garcia gulped, saluting at once. "Sergeant Demitrio Lopez Garcia, at your service, Señora!"

Curtsying graciously to him, the woman introduced herself, "I am Señora Alicia de la Cruz from Mexico City. I am delighted to meet you." Raising her head, she smiled at the young faces around her, nodding to them politely. "And who are your friends, Sergeant?"

"Eh? Oh! This is Capitan Fernandez, Don Ricardo del Amo, the señoritas Pulido – Carlotta, Lolita, and Yolanda – and Don Diego de la Vega! They are wonderful people," he beamed. "I know they will make you feel very welcomed here, Señora!"

"If there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask," Diego spoke up, offering his hand to the woman. He kissed her hand and gave her his signature boyish grin, making the woman's eyes light up.

"Such a warm welcome! I can tell I'm going to like it here," she smiled. "I hope you girls don't mind if I ask you to visit me. I'd like to have my new home filled with people and music. Once I get settled, I plan on throwing a party! Please say you'll come!"

"Of course we will," Lolita replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "We could come over and help set up for the fiesta, if you'd like."

"What a darling girl you are," Alicia cooed, opening her arms to the girl. "Might I embrace you?"

Lolita threw herself at the woman, hugging her fiercely. She sensed that the woman carried a heavy heart since Fernandez mentioned that she was a widow. Alicia did wear a wedding band on her left hand, and she wore black clothes despite the heat. There was something in her eyes and the way she pleaded for them to come and see her that confirmed to Lolita she was lonely. She couldn't help but remember when her mother died – her father was miserable, and he lit up when he met Catalina. Pulling back, Lolita smiled kindly at the woman. "Would you like to come to supper at my father's house?"

"I couldn't impose-"

"Please do! Mother and I would love to hear what Mexico City is like!" Carlotta pleaded, pouncing on the chance to have a fashionable woman's advice on clothes and manners.

"You could tell us what it's like in Mexico City. We've only arrived from Spain nearly two months ago," Yolanda added timidly.

The newcomer smiled as she heard them all insisting, her spirits lifting immediately. "Very well. At what time should I arrive?"

Whilst the group continued to converse and point out the local stops to their new neighbor, a man in a tattered coat strolled casually down the street, apologizing profusely as he continuously bumped into Indians, peons, a caballero, and even a soldier. Making his way to the cuartel, he noticed the woman in black from the Mexico City stagecoach and eyed her heavy bags. His lips curling into a mischievous smile, he whistled along his merry way, glancing over his shoulder when he heard a frantic cry from one of the peons that he had encountered. "My pesos! They're gone!" he heard the man exclaim, prompting him to move faster.

"Pardon, mi amigo," he said lightly to Corporal Reyes. "I'm here to see the Commandante. My name is Miguel Elvarez."

"The Commandante said to let you pass when you came," Corporal Reyes yawned, ready for an early lunch. Waving his hand at the unusual man, he pointed out the Commandante's office and returned his gaze back to the street, smiling as he saw Beatriz walking towards him with a basket.

Skipping merrily, Elvarez entered the cuartel, showing no fear as he strolled up to the door and knocked thrice upon it. Hearing Riviera's voice telling him to enter, he sauntered inside and shut the door after him. Shutting the door after him, he bowed with a flourish of his hands and grinned widely. "Good day, Commandante. You called for me?"

Rising from his chair, Riviera rolled his eyes and walked over to him, his green eyes glaring at the man. "Try any little mishaps on me and you will find yourself missing many things, Elvarez…like your nimble fingers that have just plucked my watch from my pocket."

The light in the visitor's eyes dimmed at once, his mouth twisted into a pout as he took the watch from his sleeve and surrendered it back to its owner. "…at least you know I can perform my duties as I claimed to."

"Hmm…has she arrived?"

"The widow? Sí, she's surrounded with a group of people, all of them chattering like monkeys," Elvarez shrugged. "Just what did you have planned?"

"This woman is extremely wealthy-"

"I noticed."

"Quiet!" he bellowed, making Elvarez jump. "Listen to me, you two-timing magician turned con-artist! I've suffered enough defeats, it's time for some victories. You will present yourself as a poor traveling man in search of decent work and a place to stay. Win her trust and steal what you can. I've heard this woman enjoys socials, fiestas, grand balls…she's bound to throw one in her home eventually. Find out when, tell me so I may go and serve as a distraction. You will loot the hacienda of what you can and return to the cuartel. Fail to do so and I promise you this…" Lowering his head so he was nose to nose with the wide-eyed thief, he hissed menacingly, "No amount of tricks will save you from your fate. I didn't bring you here from Monterey for nothing. Understood?"

"…perfectly," he gulped, forcing on a wary smile. "Not to worry, Commandante, I will do as you say." Backing away cautiously from the volatile man, the thief saluted him almost mockingly and made his way out, his eyes landing on the woman in black once more. Noticing how she was pointing at one of the nearby carriages, he walked over wearily, wiping his brow as though he had been walking for a long time. As he neared the woman and her posse, he toppled to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Oh my!" Alicia gasped, rushing over to him. "Please, can we get him some water?"

"Just a moment, Señora!" Sergeant Garcia exclaimed, waddling off as quickly as his legs would allow.

"I can't believe you're touching that filthy wretch," Carlotta grimaced, hiding her face behind her fan.

"He seems exhausted…oh, gracias!" she thanked Garcia, raising the man's head as the sergeant poured the water down Elvarez's throat. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?" she asked gently, her eyes trained on the stranger, much to Garcia's disappointment.

"Gr-Gracias," he coughed, sitting up at last. Bowing his head to the woman, he turned his body so that he was on his knees before her, looking at her gratefully. "Señora, I am in your debt…I did not realize how thirsty I was…or how long I had walked…"

"Capitan, Sergeant, won't you place him in my carriage? I'll have him come with me to the hacienda," she requested, gathering her skirts before moving away to walk to the carriage.

Lolita's brows furrowed as she watched them take him off, crossing his arms over his chest. There was something about this man…

"Is everything all right?" Diego asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Diego…didn't that man come into town just seconds ago?" she asked, cocking her head at him while she pursed her lips in contemplation. It was a rather tempting sight, so much so that his heartbeat went up a notch. "…I could have sworn I saw him walk in earlier, he was perfectly fine…I think he was headed for the cuartel, actually…" Shaking her head, she laughed it off. "Maybe I'm just being silly…"

"No, Lolita, I saw him, too," Diego insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder His eyes drifted off to see Alicia sitting in the carriage with the stranger in the odd coat, both Fernandez and Garcia taking them away to the hacienda just a few miles off. "I wonder…"

"Don Diego!" Beatriz exclaimed, running up to the pair. "Don Diego, have you seen a man in a tattered old coat?"

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact, he just left town-" Diego started, startled when Beatriz stomped her foot.

"That thief 'accidentally' bumped into several people as he made his way to the cuartel, and any valuables they had vanished!" she fumed. "I'm just glad I didn't bring anything out with me when I dropped off Guillermo's lunch. I've seen the likes of him in other places when my family moved to Los Angeles…be careful. He could be a con-artist and rob you blind before you know what's happening."

At this, both Diego and Lolita looked at one another and exchanged a look. "It looks like you were right, Lolita," he said, shaking his head as he watched the carriage leave. "Still…if he's working with Riviera, Señora Alicia might not believe us. She's so trusting and needy after she lost her husband…if we go in there and claim this man is stealing, he may try to pull and act and turn the tables, if he _is_ a con."

"Hmm…" Lolita tapped her cheek, pensive, before smirking and looking to Diego.

"What? What's with that look?" Diego asked, placing his hands on his hips as he grinned back. She looked absolutely attractive and alluring in that manner, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back from kissing her if she didn't change at once.

"Señora Alicia said that hopefully, within a week's time, she might host a party to get to know everyone. Wouldn't that be a brilliant time to steal some trinkets while she is occupied with guests?"

"Yes…ah," he said, stroking his chin. "I suppose you will need some assistance in catching this criminal in the act?"

"Why Diego de la Vega, did you just volunteer to help?" she asked coyly, laughing as he dusted off his shoulders and offered her his arm.

"I am at your service, Señorita Lolita," he bowed, smiling brightly as she accepted his arm and allowed him to escort her back to their carriage.


	16. Soldiers in Love (Part 2)

_Chapter Sixteen:_ Soldiers in Love (Part 2)

"Alicia de la Cruz…yes, I've heard of her husband, Samuel de la Cruz," Alejandro nodded, sipping his wine as he and Diego sat in front of the roaring fire in their sala. Bernardo came in with another bottle of their vintage wine and began to pour it generously into the glasses. "He was a general for the King's army, a very generous and brave man. I heard that he passed away over a year ago, about the time you were in Monterey, Diego…I believe it was an old wound he received while fighting before he retired. He was much older than Alicia when they wed. That poor woman…only thirty and all alone."

"Well, she's making sure she's _not_ alone," Diego informed him. "She already has a set of servants ready to do her bidding in the new hacienda, and I heard that she wants to throw a grand party by the end of the week. Gracias," he thanked Bernardo, accepting the glass before motioning for him to join them and sit down with his own wine, which the servant obliged readily. Stroking the rim of the glass, Diego voiced his concerns, as well as Lolita's. "Father, today Lolita and I saw a stranger enter the pueblo, go to the cuartel, and then emerge, seemingly exhausted. He collapsed right in front of us, and Señora Alicia insisted she take care of him. I heard from Garcia that she hired him as a servant there…and I'm concerned for her."

"You think this man works for Riviera?" Alejandro asked, raising an eyebrow as he saw Bernardo nod his head vigorously, as well as gesture that this newcomer was taking something. "… _and_ he is a thief?"

"Sí, I'm afraid so," Diego nodded. "But Lolita has pointed out that the party would be the perfect opportunity to catch him in the act, possibly Riviera, too-"

"So now Lolita Pulido has gotten Diego de la Vega scheming and plotting, getting him into trouble," Alejandro laughed in mirth, slapping his knee. "Diego, you must woo this woman right and win her heart, so that I might have her for a daughter-in-law with sharp, fine grandchildren, and quick!"

Diego chuckled sheepishly, bashfully shrugging before his father and Bernardo, who waggled his eyebrows at him knowingly. "Believe me, Father, I want to…but I don't want to risk her getting killed with Riviera so close and still at large."

"I know, son," Alejandro sighed. "Still, one must move onward and do his best…keep trying, Diego. I am certain you will win her soon enough."

 **~Z~**

Miguel Elvarez poked his head into the library, peeking over his shoulder before entering. He was certain he had seen something important being stowed away in this part of the house, he just had to figure out where. It had been nearly two days since he was taken in and hired by the woman, and yet he found nothing of value! The finest thing he had seen was her silverware, but even that was pitiful – there was only enough for one person! If he took anything like that, it would not go unnoticed.

"How can such a prestigious woman have nothing lying around?" he moaned, running over to the desk placed by the window in the room. No sooner had he begun to rummage through the drawers, the door opened and he jumped to attention, pulling out his feather duster that he had strapped to his apron.

"You'll find an assortment of books here on the meanings behind flowers, Don Diego…ah, Miguel!" Alicia smiled warmly at the servant, nodding her head in acknowledgement as he bowed to her. "Hard at work, I see."

"Senora, Senor," he greeted them politely, bowing to the pair.

"This way, Don Diego," Alicia motioned, guiding her guest to the bookshelf closest to the desk. Diego obliged, trailing behind her while feeling the servant's eyes on his back. Acting as though he could not sense it, he casually stuck his hands into his pockets and allowed Alicia to prattle on about which book would be better and for what reason. After a time, he glanced over his shoulder, catching a peek at Miguel, who grinned as he quietly tugged out a fine fountain pen from under a stack of imprinted paper. It was an elegant trinket, with an engraving in gold and a shimmering ruby placed atop the pen.

" _It looks like you were right, Lolita,"_ Diego smirked, leaning back casually and waiting until Miguel came within range before faking a yawn and stretching out his arms. His fist made contact with Miguel Elvarez's nose, knocking the man down. "Oh dear! Forgive me, señor! I am so careless!" he cried, falling to his knees and dusting the servant off, gripping his arm to help him. "Oh! What's this?" Piciking up the fallen pen, he noticed how the servant paled at being discovered. "Is this yours, señor?"

"Oh! That's my husband's fountain pen," Alicia exclaimed, taking it from Diego. "Gracias, Don Diego…this is very dear to me. It's one of the few possessions I still have of my husband."

"You mean to say you did not keep all your trinkets and gifts from your husband?" Diego asked curiously, rising to his feet.

Shaking her head, the widow answered, "No…after Samuel died, I gave most of my extravagant items away to the church to provide the poor with money and materials. I only stayed with some small, sentimental gifts. I plan on purchasing some local merchandise to match this new home, and my new life."

"That's a very generous and thoughtful thing to do," Diego remarked, bowing his head to the woman in acknowledgement. "Oh!" he added, pulling a battered old pocket watch from his sleeve. "I believe this is yours, Miguel." With an innocent smile, he tossed the watch back to the bewildered man, who thanked him uncertainly before excusing himself.

Miguel shut the library doors after he left, his mind racing as he remembered how the supposed, clueless don caught him and swindled from the expert swindler. "He's not as dumb as they say…I'd better watch myself around him," he muttered, pocketing his prized possession. "Still…" The words of his patrona echoed in his mind, as well as Riviera's stern order and threat. "…within the week, during the party, there will be plenty to steal," he reassured himself. "Until then, I must be patient."

A pang of guilt passed through him, however, as he remembered how kind she was, how she offered him a chance to stay even though he was a total stranger. Shaking his head, he forced himself to return to his quarters and push his thoughts of the woman away. He had received orders from the Commandante, and he knew how ruthless men like that could be. He would need to be careful and exact an escape route, should things go south. He would not be mistreated again.

 **~Z~**

Days flew by, and before Diego knew it, Alicia had sent them invitations to attend her fiesta. He was certain that both Elvarez and Riviera would be there, and trouble would be afoot. Recalling what happened the last time Bernardo had brought him his costume, he decided he would simply have to wear his costume beneath his fine clothes to avoid losing time. There was no telling what this magician would try to pull off, and he was worried that if Miguel vanished, he would not be able to pinpoint his whereabouts. Arriving at the bustling hacienda, filled with paper lanterns, music, food, and people, Diego entered the building with his father and Bernardo, already stiff from the many layers.

"Are you certain about this?" Alejandro asked, motioning with his eyes at his son's clothes.

"I can't afford to lose time, and I certainly don't need another servant or guest walking in on me," Diego whispered. Fixing his cravat, he glanced around the room, seeking out the shifty manservant. Instead, his eyes landed upon the familiar form of Lolita, clothed in scarlet and gold, her hair filled with rosebuds. The moment their eyes met, the two of them smiled and waved to one another. "Excuse me, Father," Diego said vaguely, not even looking at the old man as he squeezed his way through the crowd. Alejandro watched and shook his head with a grin, optimistic that tonight would be most fruitful for both of his son's personalities.

"Buenas noches, Lolita," Diego greeted her, kissing her hand at once.

"Buenas noches, Diego," Lolita smiled back. "You look dashing in black."

"And you look regal," he grinned. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd be delighted," she curtsied, letting him take her into his arms and guide her towards the center of the grand sala. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she let him twirl her around, leading her in the dance. "I don't suppose you've seen our light-fingered friend?" she asked, her eyes remaining on his face.

"Not since I walked in…I've only had eyes for you, to be perfectly frank," he confessed, enjoying how she gaped and blushed at his comment. As he turned about, his eyes strayed and landed on two men speaking in a corner. "Huh…your father seems to be considering some sort of offer from Capitan Fernandez," he noted, causing Lolita to turn and see what he was speaking about.

"They've been like that since we've arrived," she answered, cocking her head at the men. "I can't imagine what Fernandez would need to discuss so seriously with my father, but it looks important. I thought he would be busy with Yolanda…speaking of which, I haven't seen her since we walked in together." The couple paused in their dancing, the two of them looking around the room. "How strange…well," she shrugged. "Perhaps she's just talking to Carlotta."

"But Carlotta is over there, dancing with Ricardo," Diego pointed out, seeing the pair twirl in time to the guitars.

"Odd…Diego, I must find her. I feel as though something's not right," she insisted.

"All right, you search this side, and I'll try that side of the house," Diego suggested. Agreeing, the two of them split off and began to push their way through the crowd. Returning to Bernardo, who was sipping punch while listening to Consuela's hopes for Lolita, he waved at the two to follow him outside. The servants immediately did as they were told, calmly trailing after the don.

"What is it?" Consuela asked, her brows furrowing. "Where is Lolita?"

"Lolita has gone to search the other side of the house. Yolanda has gone missing," Diego informed them. "I think I'd best change now, just to be safe. If anyone asks, I had to ride back to my hacienda to check on some pressing matters for my father. Bernardo, go and keep an eye on Lolita and make sure nothing happens to her in the meantime."

The two servants nodded, taking off in search of their mistress. They only hoped she couldn't have gotten into trouble so quickly.

 **~Z~**

Yolanda felt her throat go dry as the servant known as Miguel Elvarez pulled out a gun on her. She was never one for parties, so she went in search of solitude in the library. She never expected to find him with small sack in his hands, admiring the few trinkets he had been able to snatch during the commotion since the party started nearly an hour ago. Having caught her peeking in, he cornered her and brought her into the library, now keeping her hostage.

"Why are women so curious?" he mused, sincere in his question, never showing any malice or anger. He seemed tired as he sighed and shook his head. "Really, Señorita, you should have kept out of this. It's hard enough for me as it is."

"Why…do you do this, if it pains you so?" she dared to ask, her back pressed to the wall.

He shrugged in reluctant. "It's all I _can_ do. Ever since I was a boy, I was always very good with tricks and making things disappear. For I time, I worked in the circus that traveled through the United States…but things got, shall we say, heated, when I bested a man at cards who had been tormenting me since I joined. That's why I've resorted to pick-pocketing."

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked softly, fearing the worst.

"Partially because I need someone to talk to…partially because…please do not take it personal, Señorita Pulido, but my employer does not want any mistakes. I can't have you going around telling any of the soldiers present…I don't want to do this, really-"

"Then don't."

The two of them whipped their heads around to see Señora Alicia enter the room, shutting the door after her. Her eyes remained on Miguel, disappointment shining through and penetrating his heart so strongly that he had to turn away. "You don't have to do this, Miguel. I know you are a good man-"

"You know nothing," he shook his head. "I never chose this life, but it chose me. No matter how many times I try to go the straight and narrow, I end up coming back. It has always been this way. And now with Ri-…erm, my patron, I have already failed." His eyes reminded her of a blood hound that she had rescued as a child – sad and apologetic. "I admire you greatly, Doña, I really do. You have been so kind to me…the last time I remember feeling so secure and at home was when my madre was alive and well when I was just a boy."

"You can still be that way," she insisted. "This house, this land, my life…that is why I came to Lost Angeles. To start fresh and have a second chance at life. You can have that, too."

Shaking his head, Miguel's brows knit together as he forced himself to become hard-hearted. "Those are pretty words, Señora…but pretty words cannot help me, or save you now." Holding up his pistol, he withdrew a length of thin rope from his pocket and tossed it to Yolanda. "Tie her hands," he ordered. "Or I'll be forced to do something none of us will enjoy."

With her hands shaking, Yolanda whispered apologies to Alicia whilst she tied her wrists behind her back. Alicia did not speak and held her head aloft, noticing how the door of the library silently cracked open, a large brown eye gaping at them. She said nothing, hoping that this curious soul would get help. Sure enough, the eye disappeared moments later, but it gave her very little relief. Once Alicia had been bound and gagged, Miguel swiftly did the same to Yolanda. Stuffing the bag of loot into his pocket, he remembered Riviera's cold eyes and silently cursed him. _"You may threaten me all you like, and I may be a thief, but I shall not let you harm these women."_ He figured once her rode out far enough, he could leave these women in the carriage her planned to steal and ride out of Los Angeles with the trinkets, never to be seen again. Poking his head out of the library, he made sure the coast was clear before making the women tiptoe down the hall towards the stables. With a little luck, he would be able to make it out and vanish into the night…

 **~Z~**

"Capitan, Sergeant, may I have a word with you?" Lolita asked coolly, gesturing for them to walk with her.

"Oh, but of course, Señorita Lolita!" Sergeant Garcia nodded, quickly swallowing a rather large pastry much to the capitan's embarrassment.

Fernandez checked to see Riviera, who remained talking to some of the dons in a most amiable manner that made the capitan shudder. He did not trust Riviera's pleasant attitude, not for an instant. Walking out with Lolita, he exited the house and followed her, with Sergeant Garcia hot on his trail. "Is something the matter, Señorita?" he asked when she finally came to halt, standing by the parked carriages before the fine hacienda.

"I have just seen Miguel Elvarez in the library, holding a pistol to Doña Alicia and my sister, Yolanda," she confessed, watching as both men gawked at her in shock and horror. "I heard him say he was working for someone, and I believe that someone is the Commandante."

"The Commandante?!...why does that not surprise me?" Garcia groaned.

"What did he say?" Fernandez demanded, reaching out and placing his hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"I didn't hear much of what he planned to do. All I know is that he stole what little Señora Alicia brought with her, and he kept both women as hostages in case he was caught. I image he went to the stables to find a carriage or horse to leave," Lolita informed him seriously. "I have to help my sister, but I can't do it alone."

"And you shan't, Señorita."

All three spun around at the sound of the new voice, their eyes widening as Zorro came forth and bowed, saluting them merrily.

"Zorro!" gasped Garcia.

"I knew you'd come," Lolita whispered, accepting his hand and blushing as he kissed her.

Fernandez offered his hand to the outlaw, shaking his heartily. "What shall we do, amigo?" he asked, ready to run through fire for the innocent señorita.

"I have just seen a carriage pull out of the de la Cruz stables," Zorro informed him. "We must ride after them as quickly as possible. I shall need your help, Capitan, to corner this thief and capture him. Lolita, you and Sergeant Garcia must stop the carriage and make sure the passengers are unharmed." Taking the young woman's hands into his own, he gazed into her eyes as his voice deepened. "This could be dangerous-"

"I would do anything for my sister," she insisted.

"You are not afraid?"

"If you are with us, then no."

"If you got hurt-"

"I won't."

The corner of his lips turned up as he shook his head. "You are a stubborn one…but you are loyal. Very well, pequeña. You will ride with us." Lifting his head, he motioned for the men to follow, keeping Lolita on his arm. "Let us hurry, my friends, before it is too late."


	17. Soldiers in Love (Part 3)

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to **JuliaBC** and **SunRise19** for still bothering to stick around and review :) I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Seventeen:_ Soldiers in Love (Part 3)

"Ay chihuahua," Consuela whispered to Bernardo, seeing Riviera making his way around the room, his brows furrowed together. "This is not good."

The two servants leaned back against the wall, staring off at the ceiling mindlessly as Riviera approached them. "You two!" he snapped, making Consuela jump while Bernardo continued to stare calmly. "Where is Don Diego…? Agh," he grimaced, waving a hand in defeat at Bernardo as if to swat him away. "That's right, he's deaf…you then," he sniffed, earning a cool glare from Consuela. "Where is Don Diego?"

"He said he had business to attend to at the hacienda," she informed him. "Why do you ask?"

"None of your business," he scowled. He had the misfortune of insulting Don Alejandro's lineage and now the elder refused to even acknowledge him. He had hoped he could persuade the young, lazy don to lend him some money for his reckless schemes, but Diego de la Vega was nowhere to be seen. Seeing how Consuela ignored him after his previous comment, he realized she was Lolita's servant. His mind flashed back to the tempting young woman, with a fiery tongue and large brown eyes that haunted him constantly. He couldn't figure out just what he felt for the girl, but he knew this much: he would own her, or no one would have her.

Stepping away from the servants, the Commandante failed to see Bernardo gesturing to Consuela his concerns. "Don't worry, Bernardo. I saw Lolita leave with Sergeant Garcia, Capitan Fernandez, and a third party." She winked as he made a 'Z' in the air. "The very same."

 **~Z~**

"Be careful, señorita!" Sergeant Garcia called to Lolita as he struggled to keep up with her. "Slow down-!"

"We need to hurry up and get Doña Alicia away from this man!" she called back, immediately sparking his interest again.

"Onward!" he bellowed, pointing his sword out as though he were a military hero.

Lolita would have laughed if she wasn't so preoccupied with worry. Up ahead, Zorro and Capitan Fernandez urged their horses to move faster, the officer holding a lasso, the outlaw carrying his whip. Lolita winced as she heard a gunshot sound off, praying to God that Miguel Elvarez was a bad marksman. "Hurry, Bonita, hurry!" she spoke to her horse, her heart beating wildly as she came closer to the carriage. Another gunshot made her scream in surprise when she saw Zorro flick his whip out, the pistol flying through the air and landing forgotten in the grass around them. In the pale moonlight, she could see him jump onto the carriage, shoving Elvarez off once Fernandez had lassoed him. The thief cried out in panic and pain as he was dragged along the grass while Fernandez followed the carriage in close suit.

Biting her lip, Lolita braced herself and stretched her arms out, a yelp escaping her as she was yanked off of her horse and clung for dear life onto the rail of the carriage. Both Alicia and Yolanda gaped in awe and terror, fearful that she would fall, but as Zorro reached out to her, she felt herself calm down. "Don't worry about me," she shouted over the wind. "I'll untie them, you stop the horses!"

Without waiting another moment, Zorro grabbed a hold of the reins and shouted, "Sergeant Garcia! Do as Lolita did – jump onto the back of the carriage!"

"What?!" Garcia blanched, terrified at the idea of hopping off of his horse onto a moving vehicle, especially with his weight.

"For the señora and señoritas!" he insisted.

"Sergeant, that's an order!" Fernandez demanded.

"Oooh…! This is going to hurt," the sergeant whimpered, closing his eyes and holding his breath before jumping off of his steed and grabbing a hold of the back of the carriage.

The four horses immediately stalled and halted, shocked by the sudden added weight at the velocity they were moving. Garcia cried out in panic before collapsing on the ground, heaving a breath of relief.

"Yolanda!" Lolita gasped, untying her as quickly as she could. "Are you all right? Señora Alicia-!"

"Gracious!" the widow exclaimed, laughing as Zorro saluted her and commenced to untie her. "Is it always this exciting here in California?"

Turning his horse about, Fernandez took great pleasure in hearing Miguel whine and groan as he continued to drag him along the floor. Arriving at the carriage, he dismounted and helped the sergeant up, a feat that took all his strength and patience. Once Garcia was back on his feet, he scurried for the carriage door and offered his hand to the woman. "Señora Alicia, are you all right?!"

"Quite. Gracias, Sergeant…that was very brave of you, to stop the carriage like that," she smiled sweetly, pressing her lips to his cheek. His eyes widened to the size of chickens' eggs before he felt his knees buckle, a goofy smile on his face.

"Yolanda!" Fernandez exclaimed, running over to help the girl down. "Querida, are you hurt?"

"No…I'm all right," she answered honestly, remaining in his arms as she gazed into his blue eyes. "…you came for me."

"I always shall," he murmured, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

Zorro wasted no time in assisting Lolita out of the carriage, embracing her tightly before excusing himself to go to Miguel Elvarez and yank him onto his feet. Snatching the bag out of the battered man's coat, he tossed it to Garcia. "All right, Elvarez. I believe it's time to speak up and say some apologizes before you get taken away."

Miguel grunted as Zorro shook him and forced him to turn around, facing the men and women he had endangered and worried. Heaving a sigh of defeat, he bowed his head. "…I'm sorry, Señora… Señorita…I never meant to harm you, really. I couldn't have you running off though."

"They didn't need to. I came looking for my sister, and that was when I saw you threatening them," Lolita frowned, standing her ground before the criminal. Taking a step towards him, she snapped, "How _dare_ you put their lives in danger? How dare you steal from such a kindhearted woman who has already suffered enough?!"

Miguel winced listening to the young woman, not daring to show his face. "…like I said, Señorita, it's all I know. Besides, the Commandante was very specific in his orders."

"Riviera ordered you to steal from the lady?!" Garcia fumed, his brows furrowing together in anger.

"More proof that this man is dangerous. I shall have to ride to Monterey to alert the governor," Fernandez noted. "I shall ask for testimonies from those he has persecuted. This should bring him down." Glaring at the servant, he added, "As for you, Elevates, you shall have to be taken to the cuartel-"

"Please, Senor, spare me, or at least let me go to another prison!…once Riviera knows I've been caught, even if I say nothing in front of a judge, he will kill me," Miguel admitted, his voice pleading the captain sincerely.

Zorro, Fernandez, and Garcia all shared concerned looks at this – what Miguel said was true. Already, any other accomplices from previous schemes were found missing or dead in their cells. Riviera dismissed them as suicides for wishing to avoid the law, but they all had a sense there was something much more sinister behind the acts of death.

"Por favor, señores, let the man go," Alicia pleaded gently, placing one hand on Garcia's arm, making his eyes bulge as his cheeks went red. "He was a hardworking servant to me, despite his intentions…I would feel responsible if anything were to befall him. Please…"

"You are a generous and kindhearted lady, Doña de la Cruz," Zorro said, tipping his hat courteously to the woman. "Capitan, it is your decision to make."

The captain looked to the young thief, then the lady, weighing his options cautiously. Feeling Yolanda's hand on his arm, he glanced down to see her looking at him with sympathetic blue eyes. "Please, Jorge, don't let him die because of us…what he did was wrong, but it is not our right to kill anyone…please?"

A repressed sigh came from Fernandez, facing the outlaw and conman once more. "You will leave Los Angeles at once…and never show your face again, lest you wish to face the law, or our unkind commandante, Elvarez. I'll give you a ten minute start before I ride back and report you to Riviera."

Nodding his head, Elvarez waited until Zorro removed his hands off of him before facing Alicia, kneeling at her feet. "…I cannot thank you enough, Señora. Truly, I am sorry."

"Oh, Miguel," she shook her head. "You are so young, full of potential. I wish things had not been this way…I would offered you another chance."

He smiled sadly at her. "You remind me very much of my mother, Señora…I shall never forget you."

"Take some of my possessions…so long as you use them for good, I will rest easy," she offered, only to see the man rise to his feet and shake his head.

"No, Doña, you have been far too generous already…this time, let me give you something in return." Slipping his hand into his vest pocket, he took her hand and curled it around his one prized possession as he kissed her hand. "Adios, Señora de la Cruz." With his free hand, he withdrew a pouch from his pant pocket and tossed it harshly to the ground, filling the air with a misty smoke.

Everyone coughed and waved the airy substance from their faces before the smoke finally cleared. When at last they could blink their eyes open and see their surroundings, Garcia gasped in shock. "He's gone!"

"Sí, Sergeant, and so is your horse," Zorro noted, a wry smile growing on his face as the officer yelped and cried out in indignation. "Well, he certainly couldn't go running on foot to get out of town so quickly." This earned a laugh from Fernandez and delicate giggles from the women.

Alicia raised her hand to her mouth to conceal her laughter when she realized that the magician had left her a gift. Opening her hand, she felt her heart ache when she saw Miguel's beaten pocket watch, the only real treasure he carried with him. "Gracias, Miguel…vaya con Dios," she whispered, pressing the gift to her bosom.

"Well muchachos, señoritas, I am off!" Kissing Lolita's hand, he whistled to Tornado, who ran to his side at once and allowed him to leap on. "Hasta luego!" he saluted them, riding away into the darkness.

Lolita waved as he left, a wistful smile on her lips. "It's sad that you missed out on the fun, Diego," she shook her head, wondering where he had run off to while she had gone for help during the party. Facing her friends, she gestured to the carriage. "Let's go back. After all, Doña, you have a fiesta to host."

Smiling at the young woman, Alicia nodded her head in agreement before allowing Garcia to help her up. "Since you have lost your horse, Sergeant, will you do me the honor of riding with us?"

"Oh, it would be _my_ honor, Señora!" Garcia exclaimed, beaming like a little boy as he joined her.

"Will you ride with me, Señorita Yolanda?" Fernandez asked, offering his hand to the girl. He grinned as she nodded her head, murmuring her agreement before allowing him to help her onto the horse. Feeling his arms around her, she leaned back and closed her eyes, indulging in this special moment.

Lolita rode alongside the pair, smiling as she saw Alicia laughing at something the sergeant had commented on. Swaying comfortably on her mare, Bonita, she looked over and said to her stepsister, "I'm very proud of you, Yolanda. You were very brave."

The brunette shook her head, the light dimming from her eyes. "No, I'm not, Lolita."

Her brows began to knit together as she heard these words. "Yolanda, why-"

"I'm not brave like you, everyone knows it," Yolanda admitted, her cheeks burning red as she faced her stepsister. "You've always been so kind to me, looking out for me and including me in activities and socials…but I'm not like you. I…I do _wish_ I could be more like you, Lolita. You do brave things all the time, that's why men like you…I'm not anything special-"

"That's not true," the capitan spoke up suddenly, startling the two girls. Tucking his hand under her chin and getting her to face him, he said gently, "You may not be as outgoing as Lolita, or as extravagant as Carlotta, Yolanda…but to me, your sweet smile, your kind, encouraging words, your reserved nature…you are perfect just as you are."

Lolita smiled, her heart warmed by the words spoken to her stepsister. Placing her hand over her heart, her eyes widened as she realized something was wrong. Looking down at her collarbone, she was horrified to see that her mother's silver locket was gone. "No…" she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Her hands trembled as she fought to remain silent, her lips pressed tightly together as she held back a cry of pain. The locket was nothing extraordinary, really, just a silver oval with a portrait of her mother and herself when she was a baby, but it was all she had to remember the woman by. _"I must have lost it in the chase,"_ she told herself, inhaling deeply and silently to appear as though nothing was wrong. She knew that the locket could have ended up anywhere, so her hope dwindled with each step though her eyes frantically searched the grassy floor for a shining object with an opaque ribbon in the darkness.

Arriving at Alicia's hacienda, the group dismounted only to be surrounded by a flock of people. Questions flooded the air around them, prompting the hostess to hold up her hands. "It's all right, everyone! Please, go back inside. I'll explain later, but first, my dear hero needs to wet his whistle."

"Oh, you are too kind, Doña Alicia!" Garcia blushed, laughing timidly as he offered the woman his arm.

"Capitan!" Riviera called out, marching to the officer. Standing tall and firm, his brows seemed to have been crushed together as he demanded to know, "What happened? Where were you?!"

"Chasing after a servant and conman named Miguel Elvarez, Commandante," Fernandez answered coldly, helping Yolanda down before bothering to face his superior. "He had stolen some valuable items belonging to Señora de la Cruz, and he took the Señora and Señorita Yolanda as hostages."

"WHAT?" Riviera fumed, his eyes seeming to appear on fire. He glanced around, curious that Miguel was not with them. "Where is the man? Did you kill him?"

"No. He escaped," Fernandez said, standing his ground as he held out his arm before Yolanda, as if to shield her from the corrupt man. "Garcia and I managed to save the ladies thanks to Zorro."

"Zorro?! That mangy outlaw-!" Riviera started, only to nearly topple over when Diego de la Vega appeared magically and clapped him fiercely across the back.

"What a wonderful party, eh, Commandante?!" Diego laughed cheerfully, snapping his fingers suddenly. "Oh! I just remembered! Capitan, that servant who works for Doña Alicia – Miguel, was it? – I saw him when I was riding back from my hacienda. I had to stop by for an urgent matter concerning my father's cattle, you see. But I saw the man riding towards Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles!" Riviera exclaimed, running off without another word.

Diego watched him leave, making a face and shrugging at the laughing capitan. "What could have gotten into him?"

"Never mind that. Don Diego, you seem to have impeccable timing!" Fernandez grinned, shaking hands with the don.

"Well, I do my best," Diego winked.

"Yolanda! Lolita! There you are!"

The men and women looked up to see Don Carlos, Doña Catalina, Carlotta, and Ricardo rush over, all of them talking at once until Fernandez held up his hand. "Just a moment," he said aloud, his booming voice silencing them all. "I'll explain briefly. A servant to Señora Alicia tried to steal precious items and kidnap the lady and your daughter, but we managed to stop him."

"Is he dead?" Ricardo asked.

"No, he escaped, but we retrieved the stolen goods, and the ladies are safe and sound…" Looking at Don Carlos, he received a nod, prompting him to turn and take Yolanda's hands in his own. "Señorita, if I may…I have a confession to make. Ever since I saw you when you arrived, I…I fell in love with you."

"Jorge!" she gasped, her blush returning to her face.

"I've spoken with your father and received his approval…all I need now is yours." Bending down on one knee, he withdrew a handkerchief from his coat pocket and pulled out a simple golden band with a ruby at its center. "Yolanda Sanchez del Castillo…will you marry me?"

With her hands pressed to her cheeks, her eyes filled with tears, Yolanda felt herself smile widely before nodding her head. "Yes…yes, I will!"

All cheered and applauded at this, especially when Fernandez arose and slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her knuckles tenderly. All showed great happiness…except Carlotta. Her eyes filled with hot tears, she felt a pang of jealousy and sadness fill her, making her spin and run away. No one noticed, however…just as no one had noticed how Lolita, who was elated for Yolanda, still gripped her throat self-consciously.

"Come, let us go inside," Carlos laughed, leading the way back.

Lolita followed, her heart torn as she entered the establishment again. She barely noticed a second figure coming up behind her until she felt his hand on her shoulder. With a yelp of surprise, her head whipped around to face the culprit of her surprise. "Oh…Diego," she breathed, shaking her head as she chastised herself. "I'm sorry-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he said sincerely, noticing how she continued to be distracted. Raising an eyebrow, he tapped her shoulder. "Lolita…where is your necklace?"

Gripping her throat once again, Lolita felt her eyes fill once more with tears. "…I…I think I lost it…the ribbon must have unraveled…or snapped…when we were chasing after Yolanda…"

"You mean this locket?" Diego asked innocently, pulling said item out from his vest pocket and placing it in her hands.

"Diego!" she gasped, her tears spilling onto her cheeks. Looking up at him with a grateful smile, she asked, "How did you ever find it?"

"I suppose a guardian angel must have led me to it…all I know was that on my way back, I felt as though something was trying to tell me to ride towards the road to Los Angeles…when I looked down, there in the moonlight was your locket." His eyes softened as he saw that she continued to cry, his hand moving to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have jested like that now if I knew you were going to cry-"

"Thank you," she choked, gripping it in her hands. "It's the only thing left of my mother's…it's all I have to remember her by…" Her heart swelled as she saw him smile sadly at her, turning his face so that he might fish out a handkerchief for her. Something within her urged her to move closer, and before she could think again, she inclined her head to kiss his cheek.

Unaware of her intentions, Diego finally tugged out his hanky, lifting and turning his face to her when suddenly, the familiar sensation of Lolita's lips brushed against his. His eyes widened at this, his heart skipping a beat. He watched in awe and disbelief as Lolita pulled away quickly, covering her mouth in shock before running away.

Shoving through the crowd, Lolita forced herself onward, her heartbeat wilder than ever before. In a flurry of motion, she squeezed her way past countless skirts and strapping figures, nearly crashing into Consuela and Bernardo on the other side of the room. "Hermanita!" the Indian woman cried, taking the shaking girl into her arms and guiding her off into a secluded hall of the house. Bernardo trailed behind faithfully, his fist pressed to his mouth in worry. "Lolita, what's wrong?! Did someone hurt you-?"

"I kissed him," she breathed, leaning against the wall and sliding down until she sat on the floor. "I…I lost my locket. Diego found it and brought it back…I was crying, so he was pulling out a handkerchief for me…I…I wanted to kiss his cheek, like I always do…I accidentally ended up kissing him…!"

"His mouth?!" Consuela gaped, glancing at Bernardo, whose eyes were huge. "Now, Lolita, I'm sure Don Diego will understand if you just apologize-"

"I can't apologize because I don't want to!" Lolita cried, covering her face. "I…I can't explain it…I felt a rush…a spark…it seemed so familiar…God help me, Consuela, I'm in love with Zorro! But…but I think…"

"What? What?!" Consuela begged, anxious to know the rest of the sentence.

"…I think I've been in love with Diego all this time, too…" Lolita looked up at the servant, absolutely mortified with herself. "How can I love two men at once and so equally?!" She sobbed in the woman's arms, unknowingly breaking Consuela's heart. As the servant stroked the girl's hair, she used her eyes to signal for Bernardo to leave: she knew he would tell his master what he had heard. _"I'm sorry, Lolita, but I can't tell you the truth…Don Diego must be the one to do it, and the time must be right. Forgive me, hermanita…please forgive me…"_

 **~Z~**

Riviera stared at the empty coffers in hid quarters at the cuartel. Two whole boxes with thick locks had been tampered with, and their contents had vanished. Inside lay a simple note:

" _Feel your people's pain – know that your stolen money has been returned to them. –ME"_

A roar of rage filled the air as he tore the note to bits, his hair falling out of place. _"That baboso thinks he can get away with stealing my private funds?! He thinks he can waltz in here and pretend to be Zorro! He took my money and gave it to simpletons and beggars?!"_

Twisting his body around, he glared at the 'Z' carved into his bedroom wall, fury consuming his being. "You started all this," he pointed at the wall, hissing at the letter. "Mock me while you can…someday I'll find and kill Elvarez…just as I shall do to you – _Zorro_!"


	18. To Be Torn In Two

**A/N:** Thank you to my awesome reviewers - you made my day! Here's a long one-piece chapter loaded with fluff (apologies in advance!). Until next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Eighteen:_ To Be Torn In Two

Thunder rumbled menacingly in the distance, crawling closer towards the lands that surrounded Los Angeles on a calm day. The sun appeared to have been swallowed by the clouds, thick and grey, ominous with wicked flashes of lightning occasionally slicing through them. Inside the Pulido hacienda, Lolita remained in her room, reading one of novels that Diego had lent her some time ago. Lifting her head, she saw the approaching darkness and sighed thirdly.

"The weather seems to match your heart at the moment, hermanita," Consuela noted, entering with a tea tray. Setting her load down, she poured a cup of the steaming beverage and gave it to the girl before lighting more candles in the room. "It has been three days and you still do not leave the hacienda or take guests… everyone is starting to worry."

Sipping her tea, Lolita faced the woman and shook her head. "You know what I've decided, Consuela. Until I can sort out my feelings and make sense of what happened, I don't want to go out and see anyone… besides, with Yolanda's wedding on the way, things have been busy." Her brows furrowed as she remembered another family member who had refrained from visitors for a time. "…Consuela, is Carlotta all right? It's one thing to refuse guests, but to refuse to leave the house when we all know how social she is?"

Consuela nodded, already having an inkling of why the elder sister remained in the same state as Lolita. Still, she said nothing, refusing to gossip about the woman's troubles just as she refused to say to anyone why Lolita was claiming solitude. Embracing the young woman, she kissed her brow and smoothed her hair back, offering an encouraging smile. "You will figure it all out, Lolita…I know you shall." Excusing herself, she gathered the tray and left the room in search of Yolanda. Lolita needed time to acknowledge her feelings for the two sides of the same man, and though she desperately wished she could confess the truth, she had given her word of honor to Don Diego…his secret would be his to tell when the moment was right.

Setting the teacup down, Lolita walked to the window and gazed out, seeing the approaching storm. Reaching up, she touched her locket, remembering how she had accidentally brushed her lips against Diego's just a few nights before. She couldn't explain it, but such a simple kiss shocked her, because it felt so right. Shame burned within her, however, for she had kissed Zorro, and he had made it evident that he cared deeply for her. How could she betray the man who had saved her countless times, but how could she reject the man who had always welcomed and accepted her no matter what…?

The sound of the door clicking shut made her turn, wondering if Consuela or Catalina had come inside. Instead, she found Carlotta glaring at her, her cheeks stained with tears. "Carlotta?" Lolita asked, taking a step towards her. "Are you all right? What's wrong-?"

"'What's wrong?'" she echoed, her voice trembling as she stalked towards her stepsister. "Are you that self-absorbed that you can't figure out why I'm here?"

"Carlotta-" Lolita started, jumping back as Carlotta snapped and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"No! Be quiet!... all my life, I've been trying to be the perfect woman, to find a decent man who wants me, and we come to this strange world where those are far and few in between…men of good blood and decent money, there are only a handful here in Los Angeles! And what did you have to do? You charmed them with your brashness, your sharp tongue, your reckless actions! I can't fathom what they see in you… but you stole both Don Diego and Don Ricardo from me… all they think and talk about is you!"

"But I don't-!"

"Quiet!" she all bur screamed, still crying as she continued to spit out angry words at her step-sibling. "You… you little plain, drab, insignificant thing… you are nothing, you always will be…you always challenged and embarrassed me in front of everyone, even since our parents were wed…and now my baby sister has been proposed to before I have. Do you know how humiliating that is?! And it's all your fault - I hate you, do you hear me?!" she cried, grabbing Lolita's shoulders and shaking her. "I hate-!"

"STOP!" Lolita screamed, shoving her away so fiercely that Carlotta fell to the floor. Gathering her skirts, Lolita felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she ran away from her room, bolting down the stairs and out through the back like a madwoman. Making a beeline for the stables, she searched out Bonita and threw herself upon the horse's back, kicking her heels into the mare's sides.

"Lolita!" she could hear both her father and Consuela shout, their cries becoming faint as the menacing thunder became louder. She didn't care about the storm…she didn't care about anything at the moment…filled with hurt and confusion, she wished the storm would engulf her and make her vanish as the first drops of rain pelted her from the Heavens.

 **~Z~**

"Hurry, Bernardo!" Diego shouted, shielding himself from the downpour as best as he could with his serape and hat. He and Bernardo had just departed from visiting Don Ignacio Torres – or Don Nacho – who had recently fallen from his horse and injured his arm. Seeing how the sky had darkened, he and Bernardo had excused themselves and gone riding as quickly as they could back to the de la Vega hacienda.

Since the day of Alicia de la Cruz's fiesta, Diego felt that his heart was torn. He was elated that Lolita had kissed him and admitted to Consuela that she did indeed have feelings for him, but he felt guilt weigh him down as he knew she must be confused and scared. After all, she had only ever had romantic rendezvouses with Zorro, and he knew that she was true and faithful…kissing "another" man must have mortified her. Still, he could not bring himself to admit his identity to her. He would not be able to rest until Riviera had been placed behind bars far away from them all. Only when he was sure she was safe would he allow himself to come clean to her.

Hearing a horse's frantic whinny, he glanced back to squint at his friend in the rain. "Are you all right?" he shouted, the noise of the storm steadily becoming louder. He watched as Bernardo shook his head, only to have his eyes widen in worry before he pointed at something in the distance. Following his servant's gaze, he felt his stomach drop as he saw Bonita running through the rain, a drenched figure hanging on for dear life. "Lolita!" he shouted, urging his steed onward. Fear consumed him as he chased after her, the rain only getting worse as he followed the inconsolable mare. Reaching out, he snagged the reins at last, tugging the horse to a halt. "Lolita? Lolita, are you all right?!" he demanded, his eyes widening as he saw that she was completely soaked, her body practically resting on Bonita's back and neck. Grabbing her, he pulled her onto his horse and held her tight, pointing at the horse. "Bernardo, get Bonita and guide her back. We must work quickly!"

With the rain against them, the men fought to ride through the storm, relief filling their hearts as they saw the gates of the hacienda. Already, a throng of servants and Indians were outside, all wearing scrapes and giant sombreros as they helped their master and his friend.

"Pablo, take the horses, please," Diego pleaded, carrying the unconscious girl away. Running upstairs, he made his way to his bedroom with Bernardo hot on his heels. He accepted his friend's help as he opened the door and ushered them in, keeping Lolita in his arms. "Bernardo, go find Maria," he requested, eager to have the old servant woman's help. "Lolita needs dry, warm clothes before I can get her under the covers." Obediently, Bernardo ran away, back outside and into the stormy weather. Diego carried her to his desk and gently sat her down, heaving a breath of relief as she moaned. "Lolita…Lolita, can you hear me?"

"D-Diego…?" she murmured, shivering uncontrollably.

"Don't move. I'm going to have one of the servants get you into some dry clothes," he explained, tugging one of the covers from the bed and wrapping it around her. "This should do for now… what on earth were you doing out in this weather? Your family must be worried sick!" he insisted, his brows knitting together in concern, his eyes locked onto her face. It was then that he saw she had been crying. "…what's wrong? What happened?" he demanded, gripping her arms gently.

She shook her head, here tears still plentiful. "…Carlotta hates me…because she says I stole you and Ricardo from her…she was so angry, Diego… she said I was nothing-"

"Shhh…hush," he shushed her, embracing her at once. "When people are angry or jealous, they say all sorts of things they do not really mean." He felt her shaking her head, murmuring protestations into his chest. "I don't want you to listen to a word she says…you didn't steal me from her because she never owned my heart to begin with, Lolita… and you are not nothing…you are more precious than all the riches in the world, do you hear me?"

The poor girl sniffled, clinging to him as he comforted her. "D-Diego-"

"Hush, Lolita," he whispered, singing softly to her the words of _"Mi Rosa del Desierto"_ as he held her and stroked her dripping hair. He glanced over his shoulder when the door to his room opened, revealing Bernardo and Maria. "Lolita, our servant Maria will get you dressed…I'll come back once you're tucked in bed, all right?" Kissing her forehead, he pulled away reluctantly and left the room with Bernardo, reassured all would be well as he heard the woman coo and coddle the wet girl. Shutting the door, he and Bernardo remained under the eaves of the second floor, catching sight of Alejandro, wrapped in his thick serape, running up the stairs towards them.

"Is she all right?" the father asked, relieved to be out of the rain.

"Yes, I think so," Diego nodded. "I'm not sure how long she was out, though. She needs rest… she ran away from home because Carlotta insulted her and blamed her for not having a beau."

"Santa Maria, that woman is spoiled beyond belief!" Alejandro scowled.

"The worst part of it all is that Lolita took this to heart…and I think it's my fault," Diego admitted, shaking his head. "Consuela and Bernardo have told me that she's fighting her feelings after she kissed me at Alicia's party."

"Now, now, Diego, don't go blaming yourself," Alejandro protested, placing his arm around his son's shoulders. "I understand that this is difficult, but you said so yourself, you do not want Lolita in danger while Riviera is still around. You must be strong, my son."

"I'm trying to, Father, believe me, I _am_ trying…I can only hope she'll forgive me one day."

 **~Z~**

The storm was still raging through the late afternoon as Diego and Bernardo kept watch over their sleeping guest. Lulled by the darkness and consistent pounding of the relentless rain, the two men had fallen asleep for an unexpected siesta as Lolita slept and shivered under the covers of Diego's bed. As sudden, sharp crackle of lightning snapped Diego out of slumber, making him shake his head and squeeze his eyes to rid himself of the drowsiness that encompassed him. Rising from his chair, he pulled out his pocket watch and saw it was half past three.

" _Tornado must be anxious hearing all this noise…I'd best check on him."_ Seeing both Lolita and Bernardo slumbering away, he walked carefully to the hidden passage, unaware that Lolita was stirring from her sleep.

Blinking her eyes open, Lolita turned her head, her vision hazy, to see Diego moving across the room, and then suddenly vanish into the wall. "D-Di-e-go…" she whispered hoarsely, thinking this was a horrible nightmare turned reality. She had awoken after a terrible, fever-induced dream that her sister breathed fire and daggers, Riviera was a rattlesnake stalking her in the darkness, and Zorro ripped off his mask to reveal he was Diego, only to be choked by Riviera the Rattlesnake.

Tears blinded her as she crawled out of the bed, groping the walls as she fought to remember in which direction she had to go to find Diego. "Diego…" she whispered, reaching out and grasping the air, thinking she was still fighting to escape a nightmare. "…Diego…" She could barely speak now, weeping silently as a wave of weariness washed over her, making her knees buckle. Her eyes closed against her will as she fainted and fell into a pair of arms.

Bernardo's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he woke up to find Lolita swaying and faltering towards the wall of the secret entrance in Diego's room. He feared she would collapse and hurt herself, so it was that he flung himself out of his chair and ran to catch her. He only prayed that Lolita did not really know about the entrance, otherwise Diego would have quite a time explaining himself. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her off back to the bed and placed her down carefully, tucking her in and giving her a sympathetic look. He decided it would be best if he moved his chair closer to the bedside in case she tried a stunt like that again.

The mute man had been in his seat for at least fifteen minutes before Diego cautiously reentered the room, his brows furrowed as he saw Bernardo sitting much closer to Lolita. "Bernardo, what's wrong?" Rising from his seat, Bernardo explained with his hands, face, and body what he had seen, making his master worried for the girl. "She wasn't hurt, was she?" He shook his head. "Gracias, old friend…" Moving past him, Diego sat on the bedside, his weight making the bed creak, thus awaking Lolita. "Lolita? I'm sorry," he whispered, wincing as he realized he had made her wake up. "I'll let you sleep-"

"Diego!" she choked, reaching out to him, her tears commencing to run free once again.

Diego felt his heart ache as he saw this, prompting him to take the girl into his arms and cradle her against his chest. "It's all right, I'm here."

"You're here," she sobbed, her hands curling into fists as she clung to his shirt. "…you're really here…"

"Of course I am, Lolita…why wouldn't I be?" he asked, letting his hand rest over her forehead. She was warm, but she wasn't burning. He surmised that she most likely had caught a cold, but he wondered what she meant by her words.

"I had…nightmares," she admitted softly, still crying as he kept her in his arms. "Riviera caught Zorro…and killed him…but when the mask was gone…I saw your face…you were Zorro…"

Diego and Bernardo froze at this, exchanging petrified glances. "…well, now you know that was a dream," he chuckled forcefully. "I could _never_ be Zorro…"

"You were in my dream, and you were killed!" she wept, breaking his heart. "Then I dreamed you walked towards a wall and it swallowed you…and you had disappeared forever…I tried to find you, but I fell and became surrounded by darkness…"

Once more, Diego and Bernardo exchanged glances, understanding why she was wandering around the room, though they were grateful she merely thought Diego's disappearance was from a dream. Still, Diego felt his chest constrict as he listened to her choppy breathing as she continued to pour forth hot, salty tears. "…would it bother you, Lolita…if I were to go, or to die-?"

"Yes," she sobbed, clinging to him. "Don't even joke about that!...Diego, please, don't leave me…stay here…please?"

Bernardo took his seat once more in his chair, turning it around so that he might face the other way and give the couple some privacy while still supervise them. He couldn't help but wonder as he listened to the rain outside how it was that Diego had managed to find such a woman who could be so strong and yet so vulnerable. He did understand one thing, however – Diego was a gentleman, and he would not fail Lolita or hurt her in any way.

"Of course I'll stay," Diego whispered, taking her into his arms and lying back so that he could caress her. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could shield her from the horrid images that plagued her mind at the moment. Stroking her hair, he could feel her breath slowing, a sign that she was calming down. "…I thought you didn't care for me that way, Lolita," he said cautiously, his heart racing as she craned her head to finally face him. He felt his heart break as he saw her face stained with her tears, her eyes red from crying so much.

"Diego, I…ever since the party, I realized something…" Bashfully, she turned away, blush filling her cheeks. "…I think I-"

"I love you," Diego blurted out, making her head snap up. "Lolita, I've loved you since you first came to Los Angeles…I just didn't think I had a chance," he confessed, stunned to see that she smiled back, though her eyes were sorrowful.

"…Diego, I must be honest with you…I…I think I've loved you, too, all this time…I just didn't realize until…well," she blushed even more so, ducking her head down. "You know…but I must tell you, Diego…Zorro and I…that is, we-"

"You don't have to say anything," he started, surprised when she raised her head and placed her fingertips to his lips to silence him.

"I love him, and he's kissed me, Diego…many times." Again, her blush intensified. "…but when we kissed at Alicia's party…I felt feelings, strong feelings for you…the very same I feel for Zorro…but I can't love two men at once," she confessed, fighting not to cry again. "What kind of a person am I if I say I love two men equally?!"

"You have a large heart," Diego murmured, his own heart bursting and breaking all at once as he listened to her.

"I-"

"Lolita," Diego stopped her, taking her hand and kissing it. "I know this must be difficult for you…just to know that you feel anything at all for me makes me happy. I will be patient, Lolita. Take what time you need and think about it. I will wait, and I will be happy for you, whatever you decide." Deep within, he was dying to whisper in her ear, _"I am Zorro, mi amor – you have won both of me, just as I have won all of you, so don't cry."_ Instead, he silently accepted a kiss on the cheek from the love of his life and continued to hold her, humming and stroking her hair until she was lulled to sleep once more.

 **~Z~**

It was nearly dusk when the rain finally let up, and the entire Pulido household was nerve-wracked with panic for Lolita. Carlos had demanded he go out into the storm to find her, but Catalina had reasoned with him that it was too dangerous to go out and Lolita was clever enough to find shelter or friends. Yolanda and Consuela held hands, praying continuously throughout the day for the girl to turn up safe and sound. Carlotta said nothing, but she paced the floor in her room, feeling a great deal of guilt weighing down upon her like the thick clouds that hung over the land.

Though it was still raining, Carlos finally decided he could stand it no longer and stomped towards the back when the sound of a carriage rumbled towards the hacienda. The entire family flocked to the door and there was Diego de la Vega, carrying their unconscious daughter in his arms, wrapped in a thick blanket as Bernardo carried an umbrella to protect them.

"Don Diego-!" Carlos exclaimed when his wife placed her hand on his shoulder, placing her finger to her lips. He raised his eyebrows at this, perplexed as to why she would hold him back. Seeing her jut out her chin in an effort to point out her reason, he turned to see Diego enter the hacienda, his eyes fixed tenderly on Lolita.

"Don Carlos," Diego spoke softly, glancing up at the man. "I found her riding in the rain, just after the storm began…she should be all right. If I may…I'd like to take her upstairs before taking my leave."

"Of course," Carlos answered, glancing at his wife once more with a knowing smile. She returned the gesture and allowed her husband to lead Diego upstairs, staying with her daughters and the servants. Carlos opened his daughter's room to the caballero, letting him enter and gently place his little girl on the bed before fixing the blanket around her. He watched as Diego smiled wistfully at the sleeping beauty, fixing back the urge to kiss her out of respect for her father. Rising once more, he apologized for the intrusion. "Don't be absurd, Don Diego – you're a hero to this family!" the elder insisted in a whisper, grasping the young man's hand and shaking it gratefully. "You saved Lolita…how can I ever thank you?"

"There is no need," Diego shook his head. "All I ask is that you let me know when she is well again, if I may call on her to see how she is fairing."

"Of course, of course!" Don Carlos beamed, shaking his hand once more. "This hacienda is your home, señor! Call anytime you wish."

"Gracias…do excuse me, I must get home before the rain gets worse again," Diego said, letting the man show him out.

Lolita remained still, sleeping soundly at last since she was brought to the de la Vega hacienda. She did not toss or turn for many hours, not even when Consuela came later in the evening to check on her and adjust the pillows and towels. Time flew by, and it was not until the thick storm clouds had drifted off to show the black, star-filled sky that the girl finally opened her eyes. With a moan, she stretched and yawned, feeling lightheaded from too much sleep and too little food.

"How do you feel, hermanita?"

Lolita smiled weakly as she saw Consuela sitting at her bedside, bleary-eyed from having awakened just a few minutes before she had. "Hungry…the last meal I had was breakfast…"

"I'll bring some soup we left down in the kitchen. In the meantime…" She reached over to the nightstand and offered the girl a peeled orange. "I had this ready in case you woke up. Drink this while I heat up your late supper."

Accepting the orange, Lolita thanked Consuela and broke off a piece, drinking the sweet juice out of the fruit. As the cool liquid ran down her throat, she realized how warm she was. Setting the fruit aside, her eyes fell on the window, cracked open just a sliver. "If only…" Glancing at the door, she knew it was pointless to call for Consuela unless she wanted to wake the whole household. Still, she thought she would roast if she waited another moment longer. Cautiously, she moved until her feet rested on the hard, cool floor. Gripping the bedpost, she bit her lip as she forced herself up, her legs wobbling unsteadily. Daring to try, she released the post, swaying uncertainly when her vision began to go dark. A gasp of surprise left her mouth as she felt herself fall, fainting, when a pair of arms caught her once more that day.

When she opened her eyes, Lolita could see nothing at first…only two eyes watching her through a dark mask. "…Zorro?" she whispered, feeling his arms around her as he set her on her bed. "How-?"

"I heard you weren't feeling well," he murmured, his voice husky and sending shivers down her spine. "What were you doing?"

"It's just…I felt so warm," she protested, blush filling her cheeks as he lowered his face to her. "…I…I need to tell you something-"

"So do I," he confessed, stroking her cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "…I love you, Lolita Pulido."

Her heart skipped a beat hearing him say that, her eyes filling with tears. "…I…I love you, too, but…"

"But? What is it?"

"I…" Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, gathering all her courage before opening her eyes and looking at the masked man again. "I must be honest with you…I love you very much, Zorro…but I…I love someone else, also."

"I see," he said pensively. "Who is this man?"

"Please," she begged, grasping the collar of his silken shirt. "If I tell you, don't be angry or hurt him. He doesn't fight-"

"Don Diego?" Zorro mused. "That's certainly a surprise…no, pequeña, don't cry…you've cried enough today, I can see it in your face," he hushed her, using his knuckles to wipe away her tears. "Fear not, Lolita, I will not approach him. You say you love him?"

"I don't know who I love…I love you both equally, and I feel awful about it, but-!"

"Then think about it," he suggested, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I am a fox, aren't I? I can be patient and wait. All I want is your happiness, Lolita, truly."

"Gracias," she whispered, letting him embrace her. Kissing her hand, the outlaw whispered "adios" and stalked silently from the room, exiting through the balcony window and slipping into the night. Pressing her hand to her heart, she gazed up at the ceiling, envisioning her mother in the Heavens above. "Ay Mamá, what do I do?" Encompassed with silence, Lolita fell back into the pillows and awaited Consuela's return, the two faces of the two men she loved sharing her mind no matter how much she fought to choose simply one or the other.


	19. The Fox and the Snake (Part 1)

**A/N:** Looking back and re-reading some of the chapters, I see that there are endless typos ^_^; sorry about that folks! By the way, since school is starting soon, the chapters may not be as frequent, but I will do my best to complete the story soon :) Thank you again to all my awesome readers and reviewers - I'll see you next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Nineteen:_ The Fox and the Snake (Part 1)

"Isn't this rather rushed?" Catalina asked as she watched the servants scurry around the courtyard with an assortment of items for her youngest daughter's wedding, which would take place tomorrow. "They've barely had two weeks to prepare-"

"You know why Yolanda agreed to this," Carlos whispered. "The honeymoon at Monterey will be a perfect opportunity to present the governor with the problem of Riviera." He silenced himself just in time as Carlotta walked past, avoiding Lolita all the while. Lolita, in turn, did not bother to glance back at Carlotta as she helped Consuela and the other maids set bouquets of flowers all around the vicinity in preparation for the fiesta after the ceremony. "Odd, isn't it?" Carlos murmured. "The girls haven't spoken to one another since Don Diego brought Lolita home the day of the storm."

Catalina shook her head, her heart heavy as she looked to her husband and placed her hand on his arm. "I spoke with each girl separately…Carlotta is jealous of Yolanda for being the first to marry and feels that Lolita is responsible for it. After Lolita ran off, she felt awful but she doesn't dare go near her and admit she's wrong or that she feels sorry. Lolita on the other hand refuses to approach her because she thinks Carlotta hates her."

"For Heaven's sake," Don Carlos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose it's my fault," Catalina mused sadly, earning her husband's attention at once. "I tried to raise her as a proper young woman, but I failed to see that her pride would only make things worse. I thought it empowered her in a sense, so I allowed her to mold herself once she became older…I think that's why she never really got along with Lolita. Lolita has never been afraid to defy her and has never been intimidated by Carlotta's words or presence, which hurts her."

"Don't blame yourself, cariña," her husband consoled her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he looked back at the two estranged girls, wondering how he could get them to reconcile. Seeing the food in one of the women's hands being taken off to the kitchen, he snapped his fingers, a smile stretching onto his face. "I have it!"

"Have what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just wait." Clearing his throat, he called for the two sisters to see him, clasping his hands behind his back. "Girls, we are in need of more bread."

"More?" Lolita asked, her nose crinkling as she listened to him in disbelief.

"What does it matter? Send the servants to town-" Carlotta waved it off.

"Ah, but the servants are needed here," he said sternly, jutting his chin out at them. "I shall need you two to put your differences aside and go into Los Angeles together to ask Beatriz to come here and make more bread for the guests. Tell her she can stay overnight if she wishes it."

"But-!" Carlotta whined.

"But nothing!"

So it was that the two females came to sit beside one another in their father's carriage and ride silently into town. Carlotta sat stiffly, staring at the scenery to her left as Lolita focused on the road before her, breathing in the fresh air around them. Neither of them uttered a peep at the other, making the ride seem endless until at last they approached the city walls. Carlotta immediately flung herself out of the wagon, her skirts swishing as she scurried off in the opposite direction, clearly not interested in even facing the humble baker as she approached them.

"Hola, Lolita…it seems Carlotta's in an unpleasant mood," Beatriz greeted her, noticing how the elder sister avoided Lolita.

"She's usually like that, isn't she?" Lolita shrugged. Walking alongside the baker, she followed the young woman back to the bakery, her mind distracted with thoughts of the two men who haunted her every waking moment. Fighting to shake it off, she explained to Beatriz what her father had instructed, smiling as the woman beamed and nodded her agreement.

"Of course I'll go with you! I just hope Carlotta doesn't get upset-"

"Don't pay any mind to her," Lolita shook her head, when a cry pricked at her curiosity. Turning her head, Lolita's eyes widened in panic as she saw Riviera standing over her stepsister, gripping her arm tightly.

"Let me go, I demand-ah!" Carlotta cried, falling to her knees as Riviera's iron grip became fiercer.

"I shall show you to pay me some respect!" he bellowed, grabbing her face and forcing her to look up at him. "You prostitute! You're in Spain, where you can bat your pretty eyes at any fool and coyly play with him – this is California, bruja! And if you show interest in making yourself look like a fool but refuse an officer such as myself, then you shall pay!" Riviera snarled at Carlotta, relishing the fear in her large eyes and raising fist to humiliate her in public, when a hand flew up and slapped sharply against his face, stinging his cheek. With a grunt of pain, he released Carlotta and whirled around, his eyes widening at the sight of Lolita Pulido's narrowed brown eyes glaring him down. "You-"

"Stay away from my sister," she hissed, edging away so that Beatriz might sneak around and yank Carlotta away. "You think you can push people around and treat them like dirt – you're nothing but a heartless, cowardly bully!"

"Hold your tongue-!" he started, only to receive another slap from the girl, this time on the opposite cheek.

"Ever since I've come here, you've terrorized everyone! Is it not enough that Zorro has to constantly put you in your place-?!" A scream ripped out of her throat as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her harshly. "Let go of me-!" she demanded, able to yank one arm free before he squeezed her wrist painfully tight.

"Don't you _dare_ say that fiend's name to my face," he growled, pulling his fist back once more.

Lolita shut her eyes and turned her face away, anxiously waiting for her punishment. A hard smack reached her ears, but she felt nothing on her face. Rather, another body crashed against hers just as Riviera released her hand. Falling back, she opened her eyes and felt her stomach twist into a knot. Horror filled her as she saw Diego crumpled over in pain, blood spilling from his nose. "Diego!" she cried, falling to her knees and crawling towards him to take his face in her hands. "Diego, are you all right?!"

Beatriz and Carlotta watched on, their hands covering their mouths in shock, tears filling the baker's eyes as she watched the scene unfold. Carlotta felt her heart break upon seeing Lolita nearly get beaten on her account, only to have Diego de la Vega come to her rescue. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she froze, imagining the worst. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it was Ricardo del Amo, his worried eyes trained on her face. "Are you all right?" She nodded back, wondering if this was what it felt like to be in Bernardo's shoes. "Come on," he whispered, urging the women to follow him. "Let's back off. Keep away from that man."

Riviera stood stunned as he gawked at Don Diego de la Vega covered in dust and blood, coddled by Lolita Pulido. The jealousy and lust he had pent within made him tremble, his fists shaking as he fought to control himself. "Don de la Vega," he sneered, watching as Diego accepted Lolita's help to stand. "I never would have imagined that you of all people would dare to block one of my punches."

"Some people are worth dying for, Commandante," Diego answered coldly, his eyes like two flames as they stared him down. "Unfortunately, with your _temperament_ , I don't believe you've ever had the privilege of ever feeling anything like that."

His nostrils flared as he listened in disbelief. Don Diego was known for avoiding violence and conflict…why was he now suddenly exerting himself? Glancing at Lolita, he smirked cruelly. "You would give up everything you have for this female?"

"This woman is a rare flower to me, more precious than anything in this world, and I intend to do what I can to protect her," Diego answered, earning a harsh laugh from the official.

"Oh, really? So you plan on serenading her? Offering flowers? Starting a philosophical discussion?!" His eyes shone wickedly as he grinned, enjoying every moment of tormenting the young don. "It's time to face the facts, de la Vega – you're a washed up coward that women look at as a brother-figure, nothing more. No woman would be mad enough to accept a fop like you for a husband-"

"I would!"

All heads turned to see Lolita, grasping Diego's arm as she glared at Riviera. She did not pale in fear, nor did she blush in embarrassment…she merely stood by Diego's side as he gawked at her in surprise. "Diego de la Vega is a hundred times the man you could ever hope to be!" she shouted, standing tall as she declared her loyalties.

Riviera was itching to get his gun, especially as he sensed the townspeople giving him scalding looks. Seeing Fernandez, Garcia, and Reyes leave the cuartel with their guns at the ready, he fought the urge to terrify the self-righteous brat of a don and straightened himself. "This conversation is not over." Sticking his nose into the air, he fixed his hair and moved away, ignoring everyone around him.

Lolita waited until the horrid man was a good distance away before tugging on Diego's arm, guiding him back to the carriage. He did not protest, but he did not speak, and when she looked to see his face, she was shocked to see the same burning anger that would appear in Zorro's eyes whenever an unjust act had been committed. "Diego, you shouldn't jump in front of people like Riviera," she scolded him, making sure he stood under the shade of the canopied vehicle as she wiped his blood away with her handkerchief. "He's dangerous-"

"And that makes it all right for you to act brashly, especially when you are aware of the same facts?" he snapped, shocking her once more. He had never so shown so much temper and fury, his hands curled into fists so tightly that his tanned skin was going white.

"Diego," she frowned. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Besides, if he had demanded that you fight a duel with him, what would you have done? You can't face him-?"

"Why not?!" he all but bellowed, making her jump back in surprise. "Is it because I can't use a sword?! Is it because you think I can't handle myself? Just because I am not Zorro, does not mean I am a complete incompetent!" There was something about his anger that terrified and thrilled her, sparking her memory of when she first met Zorro. The experience of meeting the masked vigilante gave her that same mixed, confused emotion, just as both their kisses had made her heart skip a beat. "You once told me," Diego said, his voice lowering as he took deep breaths to calm himself. "That your father would have done anything for your birth mother, and I had responded that perhaps someday I would find someone who would awake that same urge within me…well, I found that person, Lolita." Looking away, he realized how dangerous it had been to react so angrily, and it wasn't fair to take it out on the poor girl. "That person is you…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I'd best be go-"

His dark eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his mouth, his body numb and alert all at once. He could scarcely believe it – Lolita had kissed him of her own free will, and she continued to cling to him once he surrendered and let his arms down, closing his eyes to enjoy the gesture of deep affection. It all ended too quickly for him, as she pulled away and covered her mouth daintily with her fingertips, blush covering her cheeks.

"I…Diego, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she apologized shyly, a familiar wave of happiness and excitement running through her veins. "I don't know what to say, except-MH!" Lolita felt herself freeze as Diego took her in his arms and responded with a hungry, passionate kiss. It was unyielding and desperate, thrilling her at once. She had never been kissed quite like this, not even with Zorro…it was something she had heard other girls giggle about back in Spain but never quite understood. Her heart beat within her like a drum, her fingers grasping onto the lapels of his fine jacket for support as they deepened the kiss, making her want to swoon in his embrace. Still, there was something about the kiss that felt familiar…

When at last he pulled back, the two of them were breathless as they looked into each other's eyes. He smiled boyishly at her, scratching the back of his neck as he chuckled in embarrassment. "Ah…I'm sorry, Lolita…I don't know what came over me." Seeing how she continued to gaze at him in awe, her own smile growing on her face, he remembered how she had defended him before Riviera's insults. "…did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she asked, fighting to snap herself out of her trance and focus on what he was saying.

"Commandante Riviera said no woman would be sane enough to marry me because she loved me for who I am…and you said you would." Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you mean that?"

Timidly, she nodded her head, fighting the urge to laugh as she saw his eyes widen once more that fine morning. "I've been thinking for some time now, Diego, ever since the storm…I must be truthful, Diego. I do love Zorro, and I believe I shall always love him, but…" Biting her lip, she wrung her hands together in anxiety as she fought to explain herself. "When I think of the future, of the man who I can stand beside and…and have a family with, a man who accepts me and is proud of me no matter how outspoken I am, a man who has been my friend and confidant, and has loved me despite believing he was unworthy…I think of you, Diego." Taking his hands into her own, she confessed softly, "I love you, Diego de la Vega."

His heart swelled within his chest as he smiled brightly at her, taking her in his arms and kissing her once more. "And I love you, Lolita Pulido, with all my heart." Holding her in an embrace, Diego felt content at last…until he saw faithful Bernardo waving a warning that Carlotta and Beatriz were coming their way. Heaving a sigh of reluctance, he pulled back and nodded his head at the two approaching women. "I won't keep them waiting…I must attend to some business, also. Will you save me a dance tomorrow at the wedding?"

Offering her hand to him, she smiled and winked. "You may have all my dances." Her memory flashed as she remembered how she had met Zorro, watching as Diego took her hand in the same manner and kissed it reverently. Concealing her wonder, she bid him goodbye and watched him go. _"I wonder…how is it that Diego and Zorro kiss almost identically?"_


	20. The Fox and the Snake (Part 2)

_Chapter Twenty:_ The Fox and the Snake (Part 2)

"You certainly are pensive tonight," Consuela noted, seeing how Lolita continued to stare out her window that evening. She had remained there for quite some time, presumably enjoying the scenery, but Consuela sensed there was something more running through the girl's mind. "Did you get a chance to speak with Carlotta?"

"Hmm…? Oh, yes," Lolita nodded, turning once more to face the servant, shutting the windows once she was inside again. "We've already apologized to one another." Seeing Consuela nod and continue her work, her mind began to face once more with the similarities between the two men she adored. The more she dwelled on it, the less it sounded crazy. Each time Zorro was present, Diego was gone, and vice versa; both of them had the same way of saluting their dear old friend, Sergeant Garcia; the two men shared the same smile and moustache, and when she closed her eyes and fought hard to remember, their voices were practically identical. Zorro always seemed to know what was going on and when… how else would he figure things out unless he was present during conversations or had a spy working for him…like innocent Bernardo perhaps. The biggest factor for Lolita, however, was that these two men were caballeros, who treated her with respect and gazed at her with longing in their brown eyes.

"Hermana," Lolita said at last, tapping her cheek with her forefinger as she looked to her friend. "Do you think it's possible for a person to hide another side of them from society?" She found it very interesting when she noticed how the woman's eyes widened at this only to have her quickly reserve her surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Consuela asked innocently.

Pursing her lips in suspicion, the girl shrugged as she walked to her bed. "Call it intuition…I think there's more to Diego than meets the eye."

"Surely you don't doubt his love for you?" she asked, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Of course I don't," she frowned, grasping her locket. "…just his honesty, perhaps."

"His what?!"

"Never mind," Lolita waved it off. "I just need some rest. It's been very exciting here with the wedding preparations and what happened at the pueblo…I'm sure some rest will do me some good." Slipping into her bed, she made no move to reveal her emotions or thoughts as Consuela stared at her in contemplation before excusing herself and leaving. In the darkness of her room, Lolita imagined tugging the mask off of her hero to reveal her sweetheart. _"It makes sense…it has to be him…it has to…"_

 **~Z~**

Riviera slunk towards the building, his face concealed with a black cloth mask that only revealed his eyes, mouth and chin. He was becoming desperate now – he had little to no resources, no man wanted to be hired by him for lack of money and the high risk of meeting Zorro, and Capitan Fernandez was steadily gaining the people's admiration and respect. _"If the people love him so much, let's see how they'll react when their money goes missing!"_

Stalking around the building, he leapt into the shadows as Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes trudged back to the cuartel after enjoying their fill at the tavern. Satisfied, he watched as they moved on, soon followed by Señor Lopez, the tall, thin middle-aged man who ran the bank. He paused to speak with them, seemingly scolding Garcia about something, to which the chubby man sheepishly smiled as he twiddled his thumbs. _"He must have closed for the night…"_

"You know, señor, you really shouldn't go wandering around the pueblo so late with a mask on. People might think you are a thief."

Spinning around, Riviera felt his blood boil as he saw Zorro leaning against the dark wall, bowing mockingly at him. "You-!"

"I believe the bank is closed, but if you would like to make a withdrawal, I'm certain Señor Lopez will be more than happy to help you…Commandante." A wily grin stretched onto Zorro's face as he saw Riviera's green eyes widen and stare at him in shock. "So, Riviera, will you return to your duties, or must I teach you another lesson in respecting and honoring the people you must serve?"

"I'll teach _you_ a lesson, bandito!" Riviera hissed, drawing his sword and lunging at the masked man.

Following his lead, Zorro laughed as he dodged the enemy's blade. Twirling his cape over his arm, he brandished his weapon and fought back valiantly, smiling all the while as he made Riviera slide away from him. _"He_ is _rather like a rattlesnake,"_ he noted, watching as his eyes glittered maliciously at him, body hunched and always darting off to one side when he approached him too closely. He had a tendency to make a sound of anger or frustration when he was thwarted, and it was usually a hiss.

" _Look at him – he actually thinks he's a fox!"_ Riviera felt his hand shake uncontrollably as he watched how effortlessly Zorro fought back. The man grinned and laughed as he fought, as though it were some silly game. His eyes shone in the moonlight, always with a look that he knew something the other didn't. His movements were lithe and light, and with his dark clothes, he could often appear invisible in the darkness. The Commandante's patience was wearing thin, resulting in a frustrated roar as he slashed at Zorro before making a break for the door. No sooner had he turned the corner, a bullet whizzed past him, narrowly missing his ear.

"Don't move!" Jorge Fernandez demanded, while Garcia, Reyes, Lopez, and a line of soldiers surrounded the back of the bank. The lancers had their aim directed at his head and chest, and he knew if he even thought of making a move, he would not survive.

"Señor Zorro was right, mi Capitan!" Garcia exclaimed, his eyes narrowed as he frowned at the masked theif. "This man left the cuartel at eight o'clock, just as you said!"

"But who is he?" Reyes asked, his brows furrowed as he glanced at his friend.

Zorro approached the men, unafraid of their weapons. He strolled up behind the cornered bandit and yanked the mask from his face, revealing their cruel leader. "Here is your man, Corporal!"

"Lancers, arrest him," Fernandez ordered, slipping his sword back in its sheath as he watched the men take the sword from the corrupt Commandante and tie his hands.

Stepping forth fearlessly, Sergeant Garcia raised his head and stated coldly, "General Julio Riviera, former Commandante of the pueblo de Los Angeles, you are hereby under arrest for the murders and disappearances of your hired hands, attempts at kidnapping, blackmail, and theft, and mistreating the good people of this town."

"You dare to say such things?! Get your hands off of me!" Riviera snapped, struggling against his men's force. "The governor will hear of your insubordination-!"

"I've already written to him," Fernandez informed him, striding confidently towards his former commanding officer. "I am expecting him to visiting Los Angeles within a matter of days." Since the day of Alicia de la Cruz's fiesta, Fernandez had gathered testimonies from all the people Riviera had harmed and sent his down letter with these accounts. He had received a letter from the Governor in response, who requested that he come to Monterey to further discuss the matter, but not to raise suspicion amongst the people. This matter would be kept a secret, and Riviera would be watched night and day until the Governor came to Los Angeles. This was why his wedding was a rather rushed affair, but dear Yolanda who was so understanding accepted the challenge so long as she could be with him.

"You could arrest your own commandante and depend on this mangy outlaw-?!" Riviera fumed.

"This outlaw has been doing more good than you could ever hope to accomplish in a life time!" Fernandez bellowed. "He is under my protection specifically for this mission tonight! We have finally caught you red-handed doing what you have hired others to do. Now you will face the law. Gag him and take him away."

Watching the soldiers carry the criminal off, the captain, sergeant, and corporal stayed behind with the outlaw, silent until Riviera was well out of range. "Señor Zorro, I do not understand," Sergeant Garcia said, scratching his head once he had removed his hat. "How could you have known that the Commandante was going to be coming here at this time?"

"I have my ways, Sergeant," Zorro winked. He was most grateful to Bernardo, who had been listening in as Riviera had tried to bribe a poor farmer into stealing gold from the bank this very evening. Lucky, the farmer refused, for he was a man of morals. Diego de la Vega met with the farmer minutes later and made an agreement with the man, allowing the man to continue his work and feed his family without having to sink to Riviera's level.

"You must have magical powers, Señor Zorro," Corporal Reyes commented, eyeing the man curiously.

"Let's just say I have friends in many places," Zorro chuckled, shaking Fernandez's hand heartily. "Gracias, amigo. You could have arrested me instead for the reward, but you trusted me."

"I have always trusted your word against that snake's. Besides, money is not everything…" Fernandez sent Garcia a look, a wry smile on his face. "Right, Sergeant?"

"…Sí, Capitan," Garcia surrendered, bowing his head as he realized that he would never get the reward for Zorro now.

Laughing as he understood the sergeant's dismay, Zorro tugged out a small purse from his belt and tossed it to the dismal man. "Here, Sergeant – a small token of my thanks for being such a good friend. Please, buy yourself and the Corporal a drink on me!"

"Oooh, gracias!" Garcia beamed, his disappoint gone now that he had received such a generous gift. "Gracias, Zorro!"

"Muchachos, I must be going! Adios!" Tipping his hat to them, Zorro whistled for his faithful steed. Tornado ran to him at once, pausing only for a moment so that his master could hop onto his back. The magnificent animal reared and whinnied, pawing the air. Saluting the men, Zorro took off into the night, the moon shining down on him as though it were proud of his secret deeds.

Galloping through the still countryside, Zorro's mind was filled with the thought of seeing Riviera placed behind bars for good, so that he might finally live his life as Diego de la Vega with the love of his life. He was wistful as he thought of that, for he knew deep down that there would always be a need for Zorro…still, perhaps once this mess was done, he could at last reveal himself to Lolita, and he was certain she would accept him no matter what.

" _Lolita…"_ Her face filled his mind at once, his heart pumping faster than before. Urging his horse onward, he waited anxiously until he could see the outline of the Pulido hacienda. Pulling Tornado to a stop once they arrived, he pulled out his whip and latched it onto the balcony. Using his strength, he pulled himself up onto her balcony and removed the whip, tying it around his waist. "Wait, Tornado," he whispered, smirking as he saw the horse saunter off towards the stables, probably in search for Lolita's mare, Bonita. Testing the handle, he was not surprised to find it unlocked and entered the room. Lolita had kept the window that way since he had been injured, allowing him to come and go as he pleased.

Walking up to the bed, he saw that she was resting peacefully, her hair splayed around her on the pillows. Reaching out, he went to touch her cheek when her eyes fluttered open, a soft moan escaping her pink lips.

"…Zorro?" she murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up in bed, she pulled the covers to maintain her modesty before brushing her hair away from her face. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" she asked, motioning for him to sit down.

"No, everything's going to be all right, Lolita," he answered her, sitting on the bedside. "Things are finally falling into place."

"Are they?" she asked coolly, looking away.

His brows furrowed at this. He sensed that she wasn't happy with him…but why? "…have you made a decision yet?"

"I have. I love you, Zorro, I do…but I love Diego, too," she admitted, bowing her head as she closed her eyes. "I hope that someday he'll ask me to marry him."

"He would be a fool not to," Zorro nodded.

"You would know," she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Zorro watched as she lifted her head and stared into his eyes, making his heart race even faster.

"…it's funny. You and Diego never appear at the same time…have you met before?" she asked curiously, her tone serious and solemn.

"I…have spoken with him once or twice before," he shrugged, looking away.

"You two have the same brown eyes…and the same moustache," she noted, crossing her arms over her chest as he reached up and touched his upper lip.

"I…I hadn't noticed," he lied.

"It pains me that I have to choose, because I don't want to hurt anybody," Lolita said tartly, hugging her arms tightly. "Unless if the two men I love happen to be the same person, but that would be silly, wouldn't it?" She looked at him again, her eyes burning. "…all this time, I felt awful because I thought I was being unfaithful, that I was going to hurt somebody's feelings and break his heart, but the entire time, it was you!"

"Lolita-"

"Don't!" she cut him off, forgetting her intentions of modesty and slipping out of the bed to pace the floor. "Do you realize what you put me through, Diego?! I understand that you do this for keeping the people you love safe, I really do, but to see me making such a fuss when you could have ended my torture just by being honest?! Was this some game for you? Did you like seeing me cry and squirm and think about what I ought to do?!"

He had never seen her this angry towards him – the only time was when they had first met and her father left to fight the bandits that broke into the hacienda. She was filled with fury, and a part of him liked it…still, listening to her reasoning made him feel shame as he acknowledged the truth in her words. He could scarcely believe she had found out the truth all on her own…he was rather proud of her, but the worry of Riviera using her was lodged in the back of his mind. Hearing her say his name while he was in his disguise, however, made him want to rise and take her into his arms.

Lolita stopped moving, heaving a sigh as she pressed her hand to her forehead. "…whatever reason you choose to continue to conceal yourself, I accept it. I shouldn't have reacted this way, I'm just…I'm frustrated. I want to be reliable and trustworthy to you, just as you are for me." Shaking her head, she continued to apologize. "It was brash of me to scold you like this just now, I have no right-"

"You have every right," he said, rising from his seat and walking over to her. She froze as he approached her, stopping only when they were mere inches away from one another. Gazing into her bewildered eyes, he took her hands into his and raised them to his face.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, her heart beating madly in anxiety. "I thought that you didn't want me to know-"

"I never wanted you to be placed in danger if you knew who I am," he answered quietly, his hands curling around hers as he placed them upon the knot that rested on the back of his skull. "It's a responsibility and a risk to keep my identity a secret…but I trust you, Lolita, and I love you. I shall be there for you always…and I will let you be there for me as well." He removed his hands from hers, urging her with his eyes to remove the mask. "It's all right…go on."

She shook her head, frightened that this decision had been forced because of her angry words. "I can't do this to you-"

"I want you to, chiquita," he spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her pulse quickened at this, her breath hitched as he whispered in her ear, "Take the mask off."

Holding her breath, with her fingers shaking, she hesitantly untied the knot of the black cloth. Slowly, she took hold of the fabric as it came loose into her hands, gripping it tightly as she slid the mask off of his face. Her heart burst as she saw Diego de la Vega in Zorro's hat and clothes, a gentle smile on his lips. "Are you disappointed?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow at her.

Tears slid down her face as she laughed. "You don't know how relieved I am." Grasping the mask in one hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me," Diego said, wiping her tears away tenderly. "I am sorry, Lolita…I did want you to know, I just thought it would be best once matters have settled with Riviera."

"I don't know if we'll ever be rid of that man, Diego. He's horrid, and he always finds a way to slither out of situations," she shook her head.

"Don't be too sure of that," he winked, amused when she raised an eyebrow at his response. "I can't say anything for now, I'm sworn to secrecy…trust in me, all will be well now."

Placing her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs caressed his skin as she looked into his eyes and smiled. "If we have made it this far, it is because we have stuck together, Diego. I realize being Zorro is not easy, and I know that California may always be in need of Zorro…but perhaps Zorro can share his time equally with the people of this land, and someone special in the future."

"You think so?" he mused, ducking his head down towards her.

"I would face that awful man called Commandante if it meant I could see you again. I'm willing to accept whatever challenges come our way, Diego," she vowed, her voice but a whisper.

"…so am I. I love you," he murmured, holding her tightly before claiming her lips. He smiled as he felt her heartbeat against his chest, loving the soft sigh that floated from her throat. He felt goosebumps rise as she ran her fingers through his hair, knocking his hat from his head, when the two of them froze at the sound of a third voice.

"Lolita? Lolita, are you awake?"

"Carlotta," Lolita gasped, looking up at Diego. "Quick, go!" She squeaked in surprise as he stole one last kiss from her, winking as he took his hat and mask back and ran back to the balcony, climbing down to find his horse. Pursing her lips and giving him a scowling look, Lolita couldn't resist smiling before running to the door and letting her stepsister in. "Carlotta, are you all right?"

"Sí," she nodded, whispering in the hallway as she looked to make sure no one was awake. Accepting Lolita's invitation into the room, she stood by the door and exhaled a breath she had been holding. "…Lolita, I have to apologize-"

"You already did," she insisted. "It's all right-"

"No," the redhead shook her head, her ringlets swaying around her face. "I haven't been fair or considerate to you…those things I said were awful…I hurt you and you could have gotten sick or lost. Today you risked getting harmed and humiliated because of my careless choices. Please forgive me?" she pleaded, taking Lolita's hands into her own.

"Of course I forgive you," Lolita answered at once, embracing her at once. "We're sisters, after all."

"Gracias," Carlotta sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Her eyes sparkled as she added, "I have good news."

"Oh?"

"Ricardo was there at the square when Riviera tried to hurt us…he tugged me away and scolded me, and we had a little argument, but…he kissed me!"

"He what?!" Lolita asked, her jaw dropping. "You're joking!"

"No!" Carlotta squealed, covering her mouth as she remembered she needed to be silent. "Well, anyways, he asked to see me at the wedding!"

"That's wonderful!" Lolita beamed, embracing her stepsister once more. Closing her eyes, she silently gave thanks to God and her mother who rested in peace. _"Gracias…things are finally working out…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to my constant reviewers! I hope you all enjoyed this and please let me know what you think! I'll see you next time! :)


	21. The Fox and the Snake (Part 3)

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, you rock! I hope I don't disappoint anyone as we get closer to our climax. Nothing really major in this chapter, but it is needed to move the story along so the next chapter should be a little more exciting for you all ;) Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-One:_ The Fox and the Snake (Part 3)

Alejandro and Bernardo sat quietly at the table in the sala, the two of the concentrating hard on their game of checkers. Reaching out, the elder moved one of his pieces and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your move." Bernardo tapped his cheek, pursing his lips as he thought about a possible choice when the chest of shelves behind Alejandro opened to reveal Diego. The motion was so silent that the old man did not notice his son enter. Diego smirked at this and gestured for Bernardo to remain silent and continue the game. Nodding his head as he gave a mischievous grin, Bernardo continued to play the fool and focused on the game once more. He reached out to touch one piece, hesitated, and pulled his hand back. He thought again, then repeated the process: reach, hesitate, and pull away. After doing this about five times, Alejandro made a face at him. "You're stalling. What's holding you up?"

"The right opportunity," Diego whispered in his father's ear, making the old man yelp and jump out of his chair. Diego and Bernardo could not contain their mirth as they laughed heartily, clutching their sides and stomachs at his reaction. "I'm sorry, Father, I could not resist!" Diego apologized, shrugging innocently as his father rose to his feet.

"Well, _you're_ certainly in a good mood!" Alejandro snapped, only to end up smiling as he realized his words rang true. "I take it the mission was a success?"

"Better than expected!" Diego beamed, grasping his father's shoulders. "We caught Riviera in the act, just as Bernardo said!" He laughed as Bernardo smugly pretended to spit on his nails and polish them on his vest. "Gracias, amigo!" His eyes shone brightly as he held out his hand and continued, "That's not the best part. Lolita figured out that Zorro and Diego are one in the same!"

"On her own?! You're certain Consuela didn't tell-?"

"I'm certain of it, and she never mentioned Consuela knowing!" Running his fingers through his dark, wavy hair, he shook his head and laughed, almost as if he himself didn't believe what he was saying. "You were right, Father… she loves both of me. Of course, she was very angry at first when we spoke-"

"I can imagine, especially if she was anything like your mother – God bless her soul," Alejandro said, making a sign of the Cross. He smiled at his son and embraced him. "I am proud of you, Diego, and overjoyed… but what will you do now that Lolita knows who you are? I thought you wanted that kept as a secret until Riviera was taken care of-"

"There is nothing I can do about Lolita knowing. As for the former Commandant, he will kept locked away until Fernandez returns from Monterey with the governor," Diego answered, sitting at the piano. Clasping his hands together, he rested his chin atop his hands and became silent, thinking. Seeing Bernardo gesture, he responded, "I'm all right, Bernardo. I just can't believe it's come to this point…once this is over, I want to marry Lolita. Believe me, I never imagined I would want to marry someone so willingly or so quickly, it's just…I feel like this was meant to happen."

"And…Zorro?" Alejandro asked, questioning what Bernardo had on his mind as he drew the infamous 'Z' in the air.

"Zorro must continue to do his work until all is well…and I have a feeling things will never be completely perfect. There will always be some injustice, but I shall be sure to stop it," Diego said firmly. "Lolita has already acknowledged and agreed on that point, so I'm not worried about having the two of us face future hardships together…however…" Glancing up at his father and friend, he gave a wry smile. "I think it's time I start learning how to manage the books and rancho on completely my own."

 **~Z~**

Wedding bells rang loudly from the San Gabriel Mission in the late afternoon, the doors bursting open to release an elated Capitan Jorge Fernandez and a glowing Yolanda Fernandez-Sanchez. Children from the pueblo threw rice at the couple, and everyone clapped in jubilation as they ran to the awaiting carriage with two white horses. Everyone followed them out, the single females screaming wildly as Yolanda prepared to toss her bouquet into the air.

"My little girl…oh, Carlos!" Catalina wailed, sobbing on her husband's shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head, a wry grin on his lips. "The capitan is a good man, Catalina-"

"My baby is married!" she cried. "We're going to be abuelos!"

"Ay chihuahua, I can't image how she'll react when the other two wed-"

"Excuse me, Don Carlos, Doña Catalina?"

The two glanced over to see Ricardo del Amo with Carlotta clinging to his arm, the young woman rather starry-eyed as she gripped the man. "Don Ricardo? If you're looking for Lolita-"

"Actually, I'm here to talk about Carlotta," Ricardo winked, making the two adults' eyes widen in disbelief. "I know this must be a lot to take in, but I was hoping to ask for your permission to marry your fine daughter in the near future."

"How near?" Catalina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a moment! I thought you wanted Lolita-" Carlos began.

"I thought I did, too…but I see she was never interested in me, I was just too stubborn to acknowledge it." He turned to face Carlotta, whose cheeks were crimson as he confessed, "I've fallen in love with your daughter, Carlotta."

"Oh, Ricardo," she cooed.

Carlos raised an eyebrow at this, suspicious. Ricardo was well known for being a prankster, and a part of him did not want to forgive him after disguising himself as Zorro and insulting Lolita in public. Still, seeing how Carlotta hovered over him and Catalina gave him a look, he grumbled, "It's a bit too early to speak of marriage, considering we just gave away Yolanda…I'll be open to discuss this at a later date."

"I understand, Señor. Thank you for giving me a chance," he nodded, shaking hands with the don. Winking at the lady, he whisked her off towards the crowd as the girls all pleaded and cried out to Yolanda, waiting anxiously now that she was in her carriage to toss the flowers.

"Catalina, mi amor, how can you allow Carlotta to go with that man?" Carlos scowled.

"I know you're still upset with what happened when he dressed up as Zorro," she said kindly, patting his shoulder. "You know that I was upset about it, too, but even Lolita has moved on, and I see that Carlotta's so happy…his father's a very influential man in San Francisco, and he'll inherit land and cattle that will make him rich, perhaps almost as rich as the de la Vegas. Please, Carlos, give him a chance to prove himself. I think he's an appropriate match for her."

"Oh, very well," he sighed, his eyes moving to watch Yolanda throw the bouquet into the air. The fragrant blossoms flew overhead, narrowly missing the fingertips of many single women, when it landed in the unsuspecting hands of Doña Alicia de la Cruz, whose face became red with embarrassment before she thrust the flowers at Beatriz, who giggled and patted the woman's arm in consolation. "Well…I wonder who Alicia will find," Carlos jested, winking at his wife as he noticed how Alicia accepted Sergeant Garcia's arm.

"Hmm…I have an idea, but I don't want to spoil it," she laughed, kissing Carlos's cheek. "Come, Carlos. We need to get the guests to the hacienda."

The wedding ceremony had been short and sweet, and the entire pueblo turned up for the event, wishing their faithful capitan and the kind señorita all the best. With that part of the day finished, everyone went to the Pulido residence to partake in the fiesta. As the sky turned orange, the newlywed couple entered the enormous sala, applauded by the people. After the couple had shared their first dance together, the food was brought out and the meal began. Chicken, goose, beef, and pork were drenched in sauce and gravy, while cooked potatoes and an assortment of vegetables were offered, as well as bountiful amounts of rice. Freshly baked bread and melting butter was placed at every table, and wine was constantly being poured for all, especially Sergeant Garcia. For dessert, oranges and a moist cake were brought out, along with delicate bonbons and marzipan sweets.

"This is certainly quite the party, eh, Bernardo?" Diego asked jovially, laughing as Bernardo gestured that he would be next. "You think mine's will be grander?" The mute man nodded his head smugly, crossing his arms over his chest in confidence.

"I will take that to heart, Bernardo. Don't let me forget it," Alejandro winked. His eyes drifted to see Lolita rising from her seat, walking around to greet the guests. "Diego, why don't you ask the señorita for a dance? She looks rather lonely," the elder shrugged carelessly, grinning as Diego pointed his finger at him accusingly.

"Do you really want people talking about Diego de la Vega making a move on the señorita?" Diego smirked. "It could ruin my reputation as a carefree dandy!...then again, Lolita is looking extremely…" He paused, sensing his father and servant's eyes on him. "…stunning," he said at last, cautious with his words. This earned a laugh from both his father and Bernardo, urging him to excuse himself and take off towards the solitary girl. Straightening his cravat, he strode to Lolita and tapped her on the shoulder before bowing lowly. "Señorita Lolita," he said coolly, loving how her rosy-hued gown clung to her torso and waist before flaring around her legs and pooling around her feet. The short sleeves and bodice were coated with lace and white ribbons, some small, delicate pearls stitched into the gown to add a hint of elegance. He accepted her hand when she offered it, thankful that the lace gloves she wore were thin enough to feel her skin through the fabric. Raising his eyes, he saw that she wore her hair in curls that evening, most of them pent up on her head, though a few tendrils remained loose to rest on her exposed shoulders and collarbone. She wore only her locket, as per usual, and a breathtaking smile.

"Don Diego," she answered back calmly, loving him in his new suit. She had never seen him in it, but she hoped it would make another appearance soon, for he looked dashing in black, his white shirt pristine and brilliant against the dark fabric of his coat and pants. Scarlet ivy had been embroidered onto the lapels of his coat and sides of his pants, and his boots had been polished for the special occasion. He had opted for a red cravat for a change of pace, but kept his dark hair combed back while his eyes twinkled mischievously. His smile made her heart flutter, and the kiss on her hand made her blood race. "I do hope you are enjoying the party."

"I would enjoy it more so if you would accept a dance with me," he said, offering her his arm.

"You are too kind," she winked, slipping her arm around his.

Leading her to the center of the room, Diego turned to the orchestra Don Carlos had hired for the evening and snapped his fingers. "Señores, play 'El Pañuelo Rosado'."

The men nodded and immediately struck a chorus. Lolita curtsied while Diego bowed, initiating the dance. Standing erect, Diego clutched his lapels and looked over his shoulder, stomping and tapping in time to the music whilst Lolita gathered her skirts and swayed them slowly around her, twisting her body to match his movements. Taking her hand in his, Diego tugged Lolita towards him, making her spin, her skirt twirling uncontrollably around her. She pressed herself against his chest, making both their heartbeats quicken. Taking her in his arms, Diego led her around the room, the words of the musicians floating above them:

" _I offered her my hand and asked to dance,_

 _She kissed me on the mouth and did not say 'no',_

 _She stole my heart when she gave this one chance,_

 _And offered me a token, su pañuelo rosado!"_

Lolita thought the dance would never end, and she wished it wouldn't. The song was innocent and sweet, but the music called for dancing that was a bit more risqué. Many couples would ask for this song to test their significant others or dance partners, to see if they shared the same passion and desire the other had. She knew that Diego had no reason to test her…but she could see in his eyes the want and need to be with her, to show her how he felt about her, and it made her blush. The music finished with a flourish from the guitarist, allowing Diego to dip her in his embrace before bringing her up so that they could look each other in the eye, breathless from the activity. Applause filled the air, signaling that the guests had indeed been interested and enjoyed their display. Lolita ducked her head shyly as she realized her parents were probably watching, but Diego merely kissed her hand and winked. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that both her father and step-mother were rather taken with the idea that Don Diego would want to dance to that particular song with her.

"Nicely done, Diego, Lolita."

The pair turned to see Ricardo approach them, a humble smile on his face. "Mind if I steal Diego for a minute?" he asked Lolita.

"Of course not," she replied, though she was stunned to see him so calm around Diego. It had been some time since Ricardo had approached her, and even though Carlotta had told her he was interested in her, she remained wary. Kissing Diego's cheek, she excused herself and began to walk away when a young woman walked up to her.

"Excuse me," the girl said, cocking her head at Lolita. "You are Lolita Pulido, aren't you?"

"I am," she nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your name."

"I'm Rosarita Cortez, I knew Diego as a child," she introduced herself, curtsying to the young woman. "I've been away for some time visiting relatives and I only just arrived about a week ago. Diego came to see me and mentioned you. He seemed very taken with you." Raising an eyebrow at her, she asked, "Forgive me for being so forward, but…do you care about him? I mean, the way he cares about you?"

"I love him, yes, if that's what you mean," she answered honestly and kindly. "I can't imagine being with anyone other than Diego…I hope you'll forgive me for asking you now, but do _you_ love him?"

"I do…but not the way you think," Rosarita answered with a small smile, something in her voice sounding pained and wistful. "I remember when he was a boy…he was so…so daring and reckless, he was never afraid to fight back…he's still a thoughtful man and very caring, but he's not at all what I had hoped he would be. Still…I'm happy for him, and for you, too." Her face brightened as she took Lolita's hands in her own and insisted, "You simply _must_ come and visit me! I'm dying to get to know more girls my age in the area that aren't married off yet."

"I shall," Lolita promised. Rosarita's offer was tempting and rang true with her own reasoning. It was time to get out and get together with other girls now that she had been living there for some months now.

Across the room from them, Ricardo leaned against the far wall, crossing his arms over his chest before looking down at his boots. "Diego…I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Diego asked, raising an eyebrow as he placed his fists on his hips. "Whatever for?"

Glancing up at his friend, he admitted, "I know you and Lolita are very close…I'm sure you've already confessed your feelings for one another by now."

"Well," Diego shrugged.

"I wanted to wish you both the best," Ricardo said, offering his hand to his old friend. "I'm hoping to speak with Don Carlos soon to discuss Carlotta. My father wants me back home, but when I told him I found someone I plan on marrying, he extended my time away from home."

"But it was originally Lolita," Diego noted.

Ricardo nodded, taking a look at the three sisters as they stood together and whispered amongst each other. "Carlotta was always there and I didn't realize how special she was to me until Riviera tried to hurt her. If it wasn't for you and Lolita, I don't know what would have happened to her. I got so worried…speaking of worried, you got me worried, too. You haven't gotten into a fight since we were kids. What made you want to stand up for Lolita?" He watched Diego curiously as his friend stumbled to find the right words.

"What can I say, eh? She has the face that launched a thousand ships from Troy!" Diego jested, becoming serious soon after. "I can't explain it, but I felt rage when I saw Lolita in trouble. I didn't want to fight, but I had to do something to protect her."

Ricardo smiled at him, shaking his head. "It looks like this time around, we both won. We just had to be open to what was in front of you."

" _You_ had to be open, you mean," Diego smirked.

"I suppose you're right. I realize now that Lolita would never be happy with me, and in the end I'd probably tire of her. Carlotta may not seem like it, but she's sharp and knows how to handle a household…" His eyes darted over to her, a soft smile playing on his face. "And very beautiful."

" _And very loud,"_ Diego thought, but decided it would be best simply to answer back, "Well, in that case, I congratulate you and wish you the best, Ricardo."

"Gracias, Diego," Ricardo said, shaking hands with him. "…you know, there is one more thing we could compete at."

"Oh no," Diego rolled his eyes. "All right, now what is it?"

Grinning widely, Ricardo nodded his head at the women and joked, "Who gets married first."

 **~Z~**

It was late that evening when the guests had finally gone and the Fernandez couple got on their private coach, saying their goodbyes to the few that remained.

"Take care, my dear," Catalina whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek and embracing her tightly. "Come back to us soon."

"I'll be back sooner than you think, depending on the Governor," Yolanda promised. Smiling, she grasped both Carlotta's and Lolita's hands. "Behave yourselves and stay out of trouble!"

"The two of us getting into trouble? Where would you get an idea like that?" Lolita grinned, kissing her sister's cheek.

"Be careful, Yolanda, and be happy," Carlotta said, smiling as she patted her little sister's head.

"Keep an eye on Garcia for me, Don Diego," Jorge winked, shaking hands with the don.

"But of course, I will keep a vigilant watch over him, Capitan, I swear it," Diego professed.

"Oh, no, Capitan! I would never cause you any trouble-" Garcia protested.

"You might not, but someone else may," Fernandez said, his eyes locking with the sergeant's.

Diego kept his mouth shut as he understood the secret message, acting clueless as he patted the sergeant's back. "Not to worry, my friend, I'm sure we'll still have plenty of time to visit the posada."

"Oh, of course," Garcia smiled weakly, worried as he realized Riviera would be under his supervision from now on.

"Safe journey to you both!" Alejandro called out as the driver flicked the reins, letting the horses trot onward into the night. Waving goodbye, he glanced over to see Lolita resting her head on Diego's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. A smile grew onto his face as he realized how deeply in love they were. _"I have a feeling we'll be having another wedding very soon."_

 **~Z~**

Because of the urgent matter concerning Riviera, Fernandez had the coach driver drive for some time that evening until they arrived at the closest inn. The following morning, they left after the horses had been switched and continued on their way. The went on for nearly three days, thanks to their speed and constantly changing out the horses when they could, until the came to the outskirts of Monterey.

Leaning back against the seat, Fernandez heaved a sigh, anxiety churning within him as he awaited meeting the Governor that afternoon. Feeling Yolanda's hand on his arm, he gave her a tired smile. "Gracias, mi amor. I know this is not what most brides have in mind for a honeymoon-"

"Don't be silly. I don't care what happens so long as we are together," she insisted, accepting a kiss from her husband. She rested her head against his shoulder and began to close her eyes when the carriage came to a halt. "What on earth is wrong-?"

"Stay here," he said, pulling out his pistol and checking the road. Lying on the ground was a man who appeared to have been beaten, coughing as he reached out to the carriage. The driver had stopped upon seeing this, and when he saw that his passenger had disembarked, he took his hat from his head.

"I'm sorry, Señor, but-"

"It's all right," Fernandez said, motioning for the driver to join him.

"Please," the man wheezed. "Help…"

Jorge Fernandez took several steps towards him when out of the blue, a white stallion appeared and began to neigh wildly, pawing the air before running for the victim. Upon sensing the horse's approach, the man looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he realized the equestrian creature had no intentions of stopping. Rising to his feet, he ran off a few paces, pulling a knife from his belt to wave it at the animal. "I don't believe it," Jorge breathed, seeing how the steed remained relentless. His memory stirred as he remembered Zorro telling him of a time spent in Monterey, when he used a bold and brave stallion named Phantom, who seemed to wish for justice more than anything after his original rider had been killed. Zorro had told him the horse had been set loose when he decided to return to Los Angeles, and disappeared into the sierra.

"Señor, what do we do?" the driver asked, shocked that an injured victim would rise so quickly and have a knife on his being.

"I'll tell you what we'll do. You get back to the carriage and keep your whip ready if that man approaches," Fernandez ordered. "I'm going to teach him a lesson for trying to waylay us and get the horse." Keeping his gun at the ready, he waited until the driver had returned to his post before stalking forth, keeping his vision on the man's back. The horse did a brilliant job distracting him, enabling him to take the bandit by surprise by pressing the barrel of the gun to his back. "If you do not want to get trampled to death, you'd better tell me who you are and who sent you," he growled.

"N-No one sent me! I heard a coach was coming in from Los Angeles today, that's all!" the man insisted.

Frowning, the captain realized he had become nervous at the idea that this man might have been sent by Riviera. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry. "Drop the knife…now on your knees." The bandit did as he was told, his eyes rolling back as Fernandez smacked the back of his head.

"Capitan! What will we do with him?" the driver called.

Raising his eyes, Fernandez noticed that the great horse was calm now, nickering in a most friendly manner. "You knew he was up to no good, eh?" he murmured, raising his hand to the creature. The horse strode up to him and allowed the man to place his hand on his velvet nose. "You saved our lives, amigo…is your name Phantom?" He felt rather silly talking to a horse, but the animal's ears pricked forth the moment his name was spoken, nodding his head at the captain. "You must know Zorro." He laughed as the horse whinnied, using his lips to pluck at the captain's hat.

"Jorge, are you all right?!" Yolanda cried from the coach.

"I'm all right, dear," he called back. Looking to the magnificent animal, he cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "How would feel about having a new home in Los Angeles, in the cuartel? Would you like that, my friend? Will you help me protect the people?" Phantom reared and neighed proudly, landing once more and nodding his head so that his beautiful white mane swayed. "Come along, then. We have much to do, and very little time." Walking off, he sensed the horse's presence as he returned to the coach. "Driver, I'll need some rope to tie this bandito up so we may bring him to Los Angeles. Also, some rope for the horse."

"What a fine horse," Yolanda gasped, giggling as Phantom walked up to the window and sniffed her. "Is he coming with us, Jorge?"

"He is, amor. His name is Phantom…he's an old friend of Zorro's."

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, I made up the cheesy lyrics, sorry about that P: Hope you liked it!


	22. The Fox and the Snake (Part 4)

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_ The Fox and the Snake (Part 4)

"Buenos dias, Don Carlos!" Diego greeted the elder as he tugged his horse, Viento, to a halt. Behind the young man were his faithful manservant and his father, the two of them tipping their hats to the man.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego, Don Alejandro, Bernardo," Carlos smiled, rising from his rocking chair on the verandah of his hacienda. Setting his book down, he stood up to greet his guests, shielding his eyes from the late afternoon sun. "I don't suppose you're looking for Lolita?"

"Actually, I'd like to speak with you and Doña Catalina first," Diego answered, dismounting his steed.

"Is it serious?" Carlos asked, his brows furrowing.

"Oh no! Not in the manner you're thinking," Diego said, holding out his hand as if to signal he came in peace. "It has to do with your daughter's…future," he said, wincing at how his words came out. "…I can explain it better, but not out here. May we come in?"

Something clicked in the back of the old man's mind, Diego's friendly approach reminding him of just a few weeks before when Capitan Jorge Fernandez had approached him about his youngest daughter. His eyes lit up at the realization, his mood changing at once. "Certainly, amigos! This is your second home," Carlos beamed, waiting for the men to join him on the verandah before ushering them inside. "Consuela!" he shouted. "Consuela, get my wife and tell her to meet us in the library."

"As you wish, Don Carlos," the woman answered, winking at Bernardo as he waggled his fingers at her.

"Ah, would you mind if Bernardo waited out here in the sala?" Diego asked, grinning at Bernardo's gleeful face.

"Oh, of course. Consuela, keep him company, won't you?" Carlos waved them off.

Bernardo took this opportunity to stand still and wait until the middle-aged don let his guests into the private room. "So…what's on Don Diego's mind?" Consuela asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at the man. He gestured with his hands that they wanted to speak about something important. "If it requires both the master and mistress, I have feeling it has to do with Lolita." Consuela's face lit up when Bernardo nodded the affirmative with a great big smile on his face. "Oh, how exciting!" she squealed, hugging the manservant. When at last she pulled back, she watched as Bernardo asked her a question. "Oh yes, Lolita knows that I knew and she knows you're not deaf now. She was rather peeved at me, but all is forgiven now. Oh! I need to get Doña Catalina!" Running off, Consuela took the stairs and hurried to the woman's room, where she sewed complacently at the window. "Pardon me, Doña, but Don Carlos requests you join him and the de la Vegas downstairs in the library."

"The de la Vegas? Both of them here?" Her lips pursed as she saw Consuela nod the affirmative. "I see…gracias, Consuela. I will be down there shortly." Taking a moment to fix her hair into its usual bun, she exited the room and hurried down the stairs, smirking as she caught sight of Consuela spending time with Don Diego's deaf and mute servant. Knocking on the door, she waited until he husband called to her to enter, curtsying to the men before shutting the door after her. "Good afternoon," she greeted them cordially, accepting a kiss on the hand from both father and son.

"Sit down, my dear. Don Diego wishes to discuss…Lolita's future with us," Carlos said, his eyes trained on his wife. He allowed himself a small grin as her eyes widened, an elated smile appearing on her face.

"Oh…I see," she answered, tapping her cheek as she feigned wonder.

Receiving a nod from his father, Diego stood before the couple and said, "Don Carlos, Doña Catalina, I realize this must be too soon, seeing as how Yolanda only married about a week ago, but I feel that I must at least state my plea to you." Feeling their eyes on him in expectation, he began, "I love Lolita, and I ask for your permission and blessing to marry-"

"Yes!" Don Carlos declared suddenly, surprising everyone.

"Carlos, dear!" Catalina whispered, struggling not to laugh at his eagerness.

"Carlos, I had no idea you wished to marry your daughter off so quickly," Alejandro jested.

"Oh, Heavens! Forgive me, Don Diego, but you have no idea how delighted I am to know that you are truly in love with my little girl and she means that much to you!" Carlos said in response, his eyes tearing at the thought of giving Lolita away, but his heart swelled in pride that the de la Vega family would be taking his child into their family. "How soon were you thinking of asking her?"

"Oh, not right now," Diego chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "But, soon…very soon. I need to find the right moment."

"Such a romantic caballero," Catalina laughed, embracing the young man and kissing his cheek. "We're delighted, Diego."

"Of course you have our blessing and permission!" Carlos added quickly, shaking hands with the young man and afterwards clasping Alejandro's arm. "To think…we'll all be family now!...ah, I should warn you, Lolita will most likely want Consuela to come with her once you are married-"

"Bernardo will be wanting the same thing," Diego grinned, causing the others to laugh. "Of course Consuela may come to the hacienda if she wishes it, with your permission."

"Certainly," Catalina agreed. "She'll be lifeless without Lolita-"

"Papá? Mamá?"

The sound of Lolita's voice made the group hush, listening for her steps as she walked down the stairs. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask my beloved on a ride into town," Diego whispered, winking at the elders before excusing himself and slipping out of the room. His eyes shone as he caught sight of the girl talking to the servants, slipping behind her stealthily before wrapping his arms around her. A rather unladylike squeak of surprise echoed in the room, making him laugh. "Surprise."

"Diego!" she scowled, smacking his arm. "You scared the daylights out of me!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized as she turned to face him, though his tone was still teasing. Her pout was irresistible, drawing him in. "Say you'll forgive me?"

"No," she refused childishly, a smile working its way on her lips as he kissed the corner of her mouth. "No," she repeated, this time sounding more like a sigh when he kissed her briefly on the lips. The third "no" died on her tongue as he claimed her mouth, holding her hostage in a passionate kiss. Seeing this, Bernardo and Consuela arose from their seats and walked away, the two of them fighting not to laugh as well as offer some privacy.

Pulling away, Diego smiled as he saw her smirking at him. "Am I forgiven?"

"I haven't decided yet," she shrugged.

He laughed, making her heartbeat race. "Perhaps you'll accept my apology after a ride into town. I promised Sergeant Garcia I would visit him today and speak with him about a matter that's been bothering him."

"Oh?" she asked, curious.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I know I'll find out soon enough. Care to join me?"

"Well…only if you give me one last kiss," she teased. "I may be persuaded to join you _and_ forgive you."

"As you wish," he murmured, pressing his mouth to hers once more. This was something he was certainly getting used to, and he hoped it would never end.

 **~Z~**

An unsuspecting fly landed at the foot of the cot, buzzing loudly, when a heavy boot crushed the miniscule creature out of existence. Riviera glared at the mess he had created, his mind filled with fury and hauntings from his past. "You're a failure," he hissed at the dead insect. "…just like me…" Sweat trickled down his face as he continued to endure the heat of the late afternoon sun. He felt as though he could scarcely breath in his little cell, where another damned 'Z' had been carved into the wall about two years before, when another failed Commandante lost to Zorro.

" _Zorro…"_ The black-clad bandit's laughing face continued to flash in his memory, along with the agonized faces of those he had tormented on the field. He could hear Zorro's taunting laughter as though he were standing before him, as well as the shouts and snarls of hate he had received so many years ago from his vicious, drunken father. The large brown eyes of an Indian woman took over, making him grasp at his hair. "No…go away…!" he whispered, remembering how her smile turned into a look of horror when he came back covered in blood…her family's blood. He remembered her terror as he approached her, ready to rip out the growing child that remained within her womb, only to be stopped by a reckless Indian brave who had heard the commotion.

"You betrayed me…you all betrayed and deserted me in the end," he murmured, his eyes large and bloodshot as his mind swam with visions of the people of the pueblo cheering as Fernandez came back into town, dressed in a Commandante's uniform. He realized that ever since he came to Los Angeles, Fernandez had always been the one to win the love and respect of the people. _"He's been undermining me this whole time…"_

"All right, here's your meal." The guard on duty took no care in shoving the food tray under the bars to his former leader. He was exhausted from caring for the horses and eager to head to the posada for a drink. He did not see the wicked gleam in the prisoner's eyes when he collapsed and began to choke. Turning around, the soldier raised an eyebrow in suspicion and approached the bars. "Now what is it?" Riviera did not answer him, gasping for breath and clawing at the dirt floor, knocking the tray over and spilling the food. "Good Lord!" the guard yelped, opening the cell at once and rushing in. In his hurry to open the door, he failed to see his commander take hold of the knife on the tray and hide it in his sleeve.

Rushing inside, the unsuspecting soldier came to his aid, lifting him up when a sharp pain filled his chest. A horrified gasp was trapped in his chest as he stared at Riviera's eyes, suddenly cold and narrowed. "It's nothing personal," he hissed, yanking the blunt knife quickly before snatching the man's pistol and smacking hitting his head with butt of the gun. As the man lay unconscious, bleeding slowly, Riviera arose to his feet and peered around the cuartel. Some soldiers were off by the barrack rooms, talking amiably and unaware of the murder that had occurred. Stealing the man's hat, he placed it on his head and ripped the chains that displayed his rank, tossing them to the floor without a second thought. Slinking towards the stables, Riviera untethered the closest horse that was already saddled, taking a moment to adjust the gun in his belt and the hat on his head before mounting the steed and urging it to move slowly. Riding up to the gate, he held his breath but kept his head held high as to avoid suspicions, tugging the collars of his jacket up to shield his face long enough to get out.

Coming up to the gate, he felt a crooked smile grow on his lips as the guards posted outside did not even both to look up as he rode out. He remained quiet, his eyes scanning the perimeter when a carriage came to a halt by the posada with a white horse tethered to the back of the carriage. Squinting, he could see the door open, three figures emerging in the sunlight. His eyes widened in horror and fury as he saw Fernandez and the youngest Pulido girl standing there, along with an elderly man who he knew at once had to be the Governor from Monterey. _"So_ that's _why he only kept me hostage in that cell…he really_ was _trying to undermine me this whole time!"_ His hand twitched as he moved it to his belt, the urge to kill Fernandez overwhelming. His career and reputation would be ruined once the Governor declared it.

A charming laugh made him stiffen, his head turning to see Diego de la Vega walking alongside Lolita Pulido, the two of them smiling as they gazed into each other's eyes. "You…" he breathed, the woman's face replacing Lolita's for an instant. His mind felt as if it had snapped as he kicked the horse's heels and ran for Lolita. Extending one arm, he gave an angry yell as he snatched her off of her feet, crushing her against his chest as she screamed and thrashed against his iron grip.

"Let go!" she demanded. "Let go of m-!" Her eyes became large as she saw his face, paling at the sight of his crazed eyes. "You!" she gasped. "Diego! Diego, help me!"

Turning the horse around once he was a fair distance away, he saw the young don, the stupid sergeant, and the traitorous captain all gathered in a cluster, watching him sneer at them. "Just try to follow me! I want you three to try and stop me. Come to the eastern mountain ledge at sundown, the one by Rattlesnake Ravine. Bring anyone else and the girl dies!" A wicked cackle filled the air as he rode off, looking ahead while Lolita felt despair fill her heart. Looking back to them, she knew that Diego would find her…she only hoped he wouldn't get caught in the act as Zorro and revealed to all. Knowing there was no point in screaming for help, she closed her eyes tight as the tears began to spill onto her cheeks, praying to God that all would be well. "Take care of those men, Lord, don't let them die because of me…spare me from this awful man…God help us all!"

 **~Z~**

"Oooh, this is all my fault!" Sergeant Garcia wailed, shaking his head miserably. "If only I had taken more precautions-"

"Sergeant!" Corporal Reyes called, running as quickly as he could. "Riviera's escaped – he killed Calvo and stole one of the horses…did I miss something?"

"Good Heavens!" the Governor frowned, watching the trail of dust subside. "This was worse than I thought! Capitan, you were right – I'm only sorry we didn't come sooner."

"Don Diego, I swear to you, I will bring her back safely-" Jorge Fernandez vowed, his heart breaking as he heard his wife weeping as she stood paralyzed by the carriage. He was stunned when Diego grabbed his arm and looked at him, his eyes blazing.

"No…you will not do this alone," he said, his voice deep and husky, growling in anger. This behavior shocked Fernandez, for Don Diego had never shown such emotion before, with the exception of when Lolita was being harassed. "I'm going to get my horse. I shall meet you on the mountain trail." His voice had dropped to a low whisper at this, something in his presence making Fernandez's blood chill. There was something in de la Vega's determination and anger that reminded him of someone else…someone who fought for justice under the cloak of night.

" _No…it can't be,"_ he thought, shaking his head to rid himself of his preposterous assumptions. _"It's not possible…"_ Seeing Diego run back to his carriage take off without a second glance, the capitan realized if his thoughts were true, he would find out shortly. "Corporal, take the Governor inside. Sergeant, gather a small team."

"But Capitan-!" Garcia protested.

"They will follow us at a distance, just for safe measure," he insisted. "I will not risk my wife's sister's life to that maniac, no matter what his demands." Looking back at the disappearing carriage of Don Diego, he added softly, "Besides, I have a feeling Zorro will hear of this and come to our aid at once."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed this part, the climax will be revealed next time, I promise! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support, it keeps me going! I'll see you all next time! (PS - If you're looking for some more good WD Zorro reads, check out **JuliaBC** 's profile!)


	23. The Fox and the Snake (Part 5)

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_ The Fox and the Snake (Part 5)

A coyote howl rang in the air as dusk changed into evening, the stars hidden behind thick clouds. The full moon glowed eerily, its light shining down on the ledge of the mountain as two figures hid in a nearby cavern. Lolita shivered as the night air became cooler, hunger gnawing inside of her stomach. She had been here for hours, with Riviera keeping vigilant watch over her. It was a terrifying idea being trapped here at night with him, but she fought to keep her hopes high. Diego would come for her…he wouldn't let her down.

"The past…is a damned thing," Riviera spoke, his harsh voice startling her. He continued to stare out into the night sky, his back towards the girl. "It haunts you, no matter how far you run from it…and it is relentless. I often tried to be like that…but it seems I have failed." Turning slowly, he could see her body become tense, though her eyes blazed in the moonlight…the same eyes that Tia had. "I should like to pluck your eyes out, señorita…they're much too painful for me…they vividly remind me of someone in the past," he scowled.

Lolita did not dare to open her mouth for fear that she may anger him, even if she was curious as to what he was talking about. Her eyes strayed from Riviera to see if there was any way she would be able to sneak past him…and that was when she saw the familiar outline of a figure in black, his eyes the only thing she could see in the darkness. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, only to stop herself. She had to distract Riviera to all her hero to help her, it was the only way. "Who was she?" she forced herself to ask, fighting the grimace off her face as the former commandante stared at her.

"…just an Indian servant…Tia," he said, his voice strained as he confessed.

"Did you really hate her that much?" she asked, watching as Zorro tiptoed closer to them.

"Hate her? Only for being of such low class…she was a temptress, with that innocent smile of hers. The moment I found out she was pregnant-"

"Pregnant?!" she gasped, covering her mouth in horror. "You didn't-!"

"I did!" he snapped, his eyes bloodshot. "She was nothing more to me than a way to relieve my anger, my stress from my work! It would disgrace me if anyone knew I had impregnated her whilst on duty in Mexico City…she said she would keep the child, as if this wasn't enough, name it Rodrigo if it was a boy…it was all _her_ fault, for bewitching me!" His head snapped back up to glare at Lolita as he took a menacing step towards her. "Your eyes…they look like hers…you were always so defiant…"

Lolita felt her blood freeze in her veins as she realized what he wanted out of her. Her heart was practically stuck in her throat as she felt her mouth go dry. "No…stay away from me-!" she cried out, raising her arms to defend herself.

Riviera gave a mad cry as he lunged for her in the darkness, suddenly choking as he felt a thick cord appear around his neck, a man's hold from behind him tightening dramatically. "You keep away from her," a low growl menaced him in his ear as the attacker forced him to turn around and stumble out of the cave. With the vice hold on him, Riviera clawed at the rope, realizing it was a bullwhip that was cutting off his air supply.

" _Zorro!"_ Rage fueled him once more as he reached down for his belt and took out the pistol he had stolen. Twisting his arm around, he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Zorro, look out!" Lolita screamed, scrambling to her feet as she saw the two struggling.

Releasing his hold on the villain, Zorro watched as Riviera toppled over, unbalanced, and readied his whip once more. Thrusting his weapon out, the whip curled around the man's arm and cut into his skin. Hissing in pain, Riviera snarled and tugged hard on the weapon, not noticing how close to the ledge he was. The two men fell, rolling down the slope until they collapsed onto the plateau of the mountain.

"Zorro!" Lolita cried, running to find him when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Spinning around, she prepared herself for the worst.

"Señorita Lolita!" Sergeant Garcia's chubby form came into view, his voice a great comfort to the girl. He nearly toppled over when she attacked him with a hug, but he embraced her nevertheless, thankful she was all right. "Thank goodness," he murmured.

"Lolita, are you hurt?" Jorge Fernandez asked, touching her shoulder.

"No…no, I'm all right," she responded, pointing down to the slope as she added, "Zorro needs help!"

"Zorro? It looks like you were right, Capitan!" Garcia noted.

"Yes…I suppose so," he muttered, his eyes scanning for his friend in the dim light.

Below on the plateau, the two men wrestled mano a mano, gripping onto one another fiercely. His lips curled into a snarl, Riviera was oblivious to the sets of eyes upon him, slowly emerging from their hiding places with their tongues flicking into the air. Zorro stiffened upon hearing an ill-fated sound – the ominous rattle that came with a particular predator. Lolita paled upon hearing this noise also, gasping in fear as she clung to her brother-in-law. "The rattlesnakes…they've fallen into the rattlesnake territory!" she cried, her heart beating wildly with this knowledge.

"Shall I call the troop?" Garcia asked.

"What good will they do? By the time they reach it, it may be too late!" Fernandez frowned, looking around anxiously. "Perhaps I can lower myself-"

"You'll get killed!" Lolita protested. Looking down, she noticed slim figures slithering slowly towards the men as they continued to wrestle towards the plateau's edge that would only lead to the deep ravine. _"Diego…oh, Diego, get out of there!"_

Riviera grunted, grinning madly as he noticed how the masked hero glanced back to see the perilous depths below. Darting his hand out, he grasped a hold of the mask and yanked it down just as the moon broke through the cloudbank, its pale light shining down on them. "Don Diego?!" Riviera gasped, his eyes widening in shock as Diego de la Vega's narrowed eyes stared him down.

A sharp yip caught Diego's attention at this moment, making him tilt his head. A pair of glittering brown eyes looked at him seriously, its dark black ears poking out on its head. _"A fox…what is a fox doing here?"_

"Zorro!" Lolita's voice rang out, snapping his attention back when the horrid rattle sounded off once more.

Diego's eyes moved to see a coiled creature arching behind Riviera's leg, making his eyes widen. "Look out!" he ordered the enemy, only to feel his hands on his chest as he roughly shoved him off the ledge. The commandante laughed as Diego slipped and vanished from sight, Lolita's scream of anguish filling the air. He had very little time to enjoy his victory however, for his brows furrowed as he finally registered the sounds of hisses and consistent rattles. Two sharp points penetrated his skin, a burning pain shooting up through his leg as twisted around to see that he had been bitten, and there was more to come as another handful of the venous snakes surrounded him. "No…NO!" he screamed, running from them as hey advanced at him for intruding on their territory.

Diego meanwhile, had heard another bark from the fox, as if it was urging him to move. Once he had been tossed off the edge of the cliff, he quickly tossed out his whip, holding his breath as he hung onto the stubborn, dried branch that grew from the rock wall. Reaching out, he gripped onto a thin ledge upon which the branch grew. The persistent fox yippee at him from this ledge, clearly discarding all thoughts of safety just to guide this human back to the main plateau. Staring into the creature's eyes, he felt a strange sense of calm wash over him, tugging his whip free and placing it between his teeth before attempting to scale the rocky wall. He steadily followed his furry leader, his eyes widening as he heard a horrified scream. Turning his head, he saw Riviera fly from the plateau with t least three snakes still biting into his legs. Squeezing his eyes shut, he looked away and prayed for the man's soul before returning his attention to the stubborn fox, who waited patiently for him to continue.

Slowly, carefully, Diego continued on his way, taking cautious steps as he moved along until the ledge became wider. He soon found that it sloped back up, allowing him to release his hold on the rocky wall and tread after the bushytailed animal. Keeping a wary eye out for any more snakes, he tiptoed up the slope until he found he had to claw at the ground to keep from rolling back down. Again, the fox yipped at him, crawling up with minimal difficulty until it disappeared over the top of the ledge. "Wait," he grunted, reaching for the ledge. His feet kept slipping despite his best efforts, and he was sure he would fall to his death, or perhaps attract more snakes.

A gloved hand seized his wrist, making him lift his face in surprise, only to realize too late that his mask was hanging around his neck, his face exposed in the moonlight. Diego found himself staring into the dark blue eyes of Capitan Fernandez, a wave of surprise passing over the man's face before a smirk appeared. "You may want to tug up that mask, Zorro, if you don't want the good Sergeant to turn you in for the reward."

Diego blinked before a wide grin grew on his face, accepting Fernandez's help as the capitan tugged him back onto solid ground. Taking the soldier's advice, he quickly tugged his mask into place as he heard footsteps approaching. Twisting his body, he saw the chubby sergeant waving at them, hollering as the young señorita to slow down. Opening his arms, Zorro embraced the girl as she tackled him, sobbing into his chest.

"You're alive," she wept. "You're alive!"

"I'm all right, Lolita…don't cry," he whispered, stroking her hair as he kissed her head. Raising his gaze, he looked the captain in the eye and asked, "How did you find me?"

"We started heading down the trail when he saw you had fallen. I had hoped you had found a way to hang on, but we weren't sure how to help you and avoid the snakes…and then, a vixen came running towards us with a cub in her mouth. She led us this way and vanished…that's when I saw you climbing up," Fernandez explained.

Zorro's eyebrows furrowed under his mask. "That's strange…when I fell off, there was a fox waiting for me that guided me back across to the slopes…" A familiar high-pitched bark earned everyone's attention, making the group turn around to see a fox and his vixen standing several feet away from them, with several cubs surrounding them in the dry shrubbery. The fox's ears flickered as he seemed to wink at Zorro, licking his mate's ear before leading his family off into the cover of night. "Gracias, amigo," Zorro whispered, a small smile on his lips. "I'll never forget you."

"I must say, Señor Zorro, we thought you were longer with us," Garcia admitted, heaving a sigh of exhaustion and relief. Offering his hand to the man, he beamed and shook the outlaw's gloved hand heartily. "You have saved the Señorita Lolita and outfoxed death itself, Zorro…and I am every glad. What would we do without you?"

"The question is, Sergeant, what would _I_ do without _you_?" Zorro winked, reminding Garcia of the helpful fox he had seen vanish just seconds before. "Capitan, with your permission, I would like to take the señorita home."

"As you wish, my friend," Fernandez grinned, giving Zorro great relief. His secret was safe, of that he was certain. Saluting the capitan, he whistled for his horse, surprised to see both the midnight stallion and pure white steed ride up to him. "I haven't seen him in a very long time…how did you find Phantom?"

"He saved me and Yolanda on our way to Monterey," Fernandez replied, petting both horses' noses. "He's stuck with me since…I don't suppose you'll want him back?"

Lolita cocked her head as she watched Zorro's face. He smiled wistfully at the white horse, whispering something into the stallion's ear before chuckling. "I believe he's taken a liking to you, Fernandez…and I'm certain he'll be much happier in your company. Will you care for him for me?"

Jorge Fernandez grinned, accepting the reins as Zorro offered them. "It would be my honor."

Whisking Lolita off of her feet, Zorro placed her on Tornado's back before swinging himself into the saddle, saluting his friends. "Adios, muchachos!" Tornardo reared magnificently before galloping into the night, leaving behind a cloud of dust as he ran away.

"What a noble friend, eh, Capitan?" Garcia smiled.

"Sí, Sergeant…he certainly is," Fernandez nodded, watching his friend leave with great admiration.

 **~Z~**

"Stop pacing, Bernardo, he'll be back shortly," Alejandro said as he drank his sherry by the fireplace. He heaved a sigh as Bernardo stopped, glanced up at the ceiling, and bolted away. "Ay caramba," he sighed, setting his drink down before chasing after the manservant. Exiting the sala and entering the courtyard, he chased after Bernardo up the outdoors stairs, panting once he arrived at the second floor. "I'm not as young as I used to be," he muttered, growling in frustration as he followed Bernardo into Diego's room. "Bernardo, slow down for goodness sake-!" His eyes widened as he saw his son dressed only in a loose shirt and a pair of fine pants, kissing Lolita as he held her in his arms. Bernardo smirked at the two, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched them. A laugh of mirth came from Don Alejandro, startling the couple for a moment. "I must offer you my apologies, Bernardo, it appears _I'm_ the one going deaf. I didn't realize Diego had come home already!"

"I just needed a change of clothes, Father. I must take Lolita home, it's been a trying day for her," Diego said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck.

"And for you, too," Lolita reminded him, resting her head against his shoulder. "You could have been killed…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"Don't fret about it, Lolita…it's over now," he said softly, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "We're safe now." He would have liked to have bent down on one knee and ask her then and there to be his, but he was exhausted, and he was sure she was, too. No, the proposal could wait at least until morning, or a more joyous occasion when everyone was rested both physically and mentally.

"What happened to Riviera?" Alejandro asked.

Bernardo acted out his assumption, pretending he was Zorro and had sliced the villain in half. "No, Bernardo. Riviera and I fought on the mountain side, on the edge of Rattlesnake Ravine. He managed to yank my mask off and shoved me off the edge, but he was attacked by the snakes in the area and he himself fell off." He shook his head, his brows knitting together tightly. "If only I could have done something-"

"Diego, there was no saving that man. He was already losing his mind," Lolita insisted, embracing him once more. "Zorro cannot save everyone, especially those who choose not to be saved."

"Lolita is right, Diego. He was a wicked man, and he fell victim to wicked creatures. I'd say that's God's justice taking place," Alejandro commented, placing his fists on his hips. Bernardo nodded tartly in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. He had never liked the man, especially after what he said to Consuela when Lolita had been taken by Juarez. "Well, as you said, Diego, it's over. Now, perhaps, we can finally rest and have a moment of peace."

Diego nodded, accepting his coat as Bernardo offered it to him. "We'll speak more later, Father. First I want to get Lolita home – her family must be worried."

"Of course…buenas noches, Lolita," Alejandro smiled, accepting a warm embrace and kiss on the cheek from the beautiful girl.

"Buenas noches, Don Alejandro…Bernardo, won't you come with us?" she asked, laughing as he nodded his head vigorously and went running out to prepare the carriage.

"I'll take that as a yes," Diego chuckled, clapping his hand on his father's shoulder. "I'll be back later, Father."

"Take care, you two." He waved as they exited the room and it was not until then that he realized Zorro must have brought Lolita in through the secret hideout and revealed the secret passages before changing into Diego de la Vega. "Now she _has_ to marry him – she knows too much," he grinned, shaking his head as he glanced up to the ceiling. Envisioning his beautiful wife, he murmured, "Ah, Isabella, I'm sure you can see our son now…and I know you must be as proud of him as I am…rest well, mi amor, and rest assured that we will be receiving grandchildren very soon."


	24. El Zorro and his Vixen (Part 1)

_Chapter Twenty-Four:_ El Zorro and his Vixen (Part 1)

The entire pueblo of Los Angeles was abuzz the following morning as the people gathered in the square to listen to an announcement made by the Governor. Amongst the crowd were the de la Vegas and Pulidos, all of them huddled as they anxiously awaited the news.

Raising his arms once he was on the stand built just for him, the Governor cried out, "Good citizens of Los Angeles, I have some important news to address. The man known as your former Commandante, Julio Riviera, was found dead last night in Rattlesnake Ravine." He paused a moment as the information sunk in, the people gasping and murmuring amongst themselves. Holding up his hand again in a motion for them to be still, he continued, "Riviera was found guilty of many crimes even before his demise. He has harassed many, attempted to extort and steal from you, and even gone as far to kidnap a young señorita on more than one occasion, whether by his own hand or through hiring banditos." Again he became silent, letting the crowd gasp and grumble in outrage, though many were not surprised as they remembered his cruelty. "Therefore," he shouted out, earning their attention once more. "It is my responsibility to place a new Commandante in charge of this fine, resilient pueblo. Even before I arrived here, there was always one man who stood out and took responsibility and pride in this town. Last night, he went off in search of the señorita, and he was accompanied by the finest men to back him in his noble deed. Señoras y Señores, I give you your new Commandante…Capitan Jorge Fernandez!"

The crowd went wild with elation as Jorge Fernandez felt his jaw drop. "Well, get up there!" Diego laughed, nudging him gently on the arm. Yolanda pressed a kiss to his cheek, a glowing smile on her face as she nodded at him encouragingly. Fernandez walked up the steps, dazed at the news. As it finally sunk in, he approached the Governor and shook his hand heartily, beaming with excitement. "Gracias, Governor! Gracias!" The old man smiled jovially at him and motioned with his arms for him to speak to the people that obviously admired him. Looking out to the crowd, he held up his hands and waited until they had settled. "Good people of Los Angeles, I swear to you that so long as I am Commandante, I shall do all in my power to help you. I will work to solve whatever problems come our way. Above all, I want to thank you for your immense support, as well as thank the man we know as Zorro…" His eyes locked with Diego's, the two of them grinning at one another briefly. "I will do my best to never fail you." Bowing, he excused himself, stepping away from the front of the platform as the people applauded him.

"Governor! Might we celebrate such wonderful news with a fiesta? You may be our guest of honor!" Sergeant Garcia suggested, eager to have any reason to celebrate and possibly have more free drinks.

"I don't see why not," the Governor shrugged, earning cheers from the masses.

"Well, Sergeant, what a grand idea! A fiesta…no doubt, there will be much wine," Diego winked, nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh, sí, Don Diego!...eh, you know, you never did get to speak with me yesterday, what with all the commotion because of the señorita's capture," Garcia whispered, whispering to the don.

"You're right. What can I do for you?" Diego asked, raising an eyebrow at the soldier.

Twiddling his thumbs, the plump sergeant confessed, "It is about Señora de la Cruz. I was wondering if…well, if a lady like her would be…erm, interested in a man such as myself. I am not like the capitan-…ah, I mean, the Commandante." He scratched his scruffy cheek pensively, looking rather like a confused puppy. "Do you think she would consent to a dance? Or perhaps…oh, what does a man do, Don Diego? Flowers? Chocolates? Poems and songs? She is so lovely and has her wealth, and I…well, you know what I am," he grumbled.

"I do know, Sergeant," Diego nodded, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "You are a kindhearted man who is loyal and thoughtful, and a bit of a romantic." He chuckled at this, seeing how Garcia smiled sheepishly at his compliments. "Believe in yourself and you will win her heart by being the best man you can be."

"…I shall. I shall!" Garcia declared, beaming. "Oh, gracias, Don Diego, gracias!" He blundered off, bubbling with excitement as Diego grinned and shook his head at him in mirth.

"That was rather sweet, what you said to the Sergeant."

Diego turned around and smiled as he took Lolita into his arms, her smile and large brown eyes capturing his attention at once. "I meant every word…and I mean to make tonight very memorable for you."

"Oh?" she asked, amused at his tone. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"While I plan on attending the fiesta here in town, I was hoping to have you and your family, along with some friends, come to my hacienda for a private supper to celebrate this occasion with the ones we love. There, I have an important announcement of my own to make if all goes well." Raising a brow as he gave her a boyish grin, he asked, "Will you come?"

"I might be convinced…but only if you promise to steal me away from the guests just for a few moments to have to ourselves," she winked coyly.

"Mi amor," he laughed, kissing her cheek before whispering into her ear, "It's as though you've read my mind."

 **~Z~**

Some hours later, as the sun began to sink towards the west, paper lanterns were lit and the plaza was filled with the locals, gathering to party in delight at the wonderful news. The town was teeming with activity as food and wine were brought out and placed on tables placed outside. Everyone came dressed in their finest, and a group of peons brought out their instruments to strike some lively chords. This was perhaps one of the most extravagant parties ever thrown in the little town, and all who loved there were ecstatic to partake in it. The Governor himself was given a seat of honor at the long table placed for viewing and eating. The early evening was filled with laughter and song, dancing and feasting. The de la Vegas appeared to take part in the celebration also, although their visit was cut short.

"The governor turned down the invitation, eh?" Alejandro asked his son, noticing how the government official was surrounded by people all pleading to speak with him.

"Yes, Father…to be frank, I'm glad," Diego admitted wryly. "I wanted tonight to be a private affair with our closest friends." They had been present for the fiesta for nearly two hours and it was becoming dark as dusk began to give way to night. "I'm sure our invited guests are starving, considering how I asked them to wait until we arrived at the hacienda…especially Sergeant Garcia." He grinned at he saw the chubby man stare sadly at a nearby plate loaded with steaming tamales, but refrained from them. "I think it's time we depart now." Splitting off, the two men searched the crowd to find their friends and direct them to the carriages and horses. Among these guests were the newlywed Fernandez couple, Corporal Reyes and Sergeant Garcia, Doña Alicia de la Cruz, Beatriz the baker, Ricardo del Amo, and of course, the Pulidos.

Within moments, the group gathered a ways from the fiesta and prepared themselves for the journey to the de la Vega estate. Mounting their horses and slipping into their seats, the esteemed guests rode off into the dusky twilight to the grand hacienda. Diego rode his white steed alongside Lolita, looking like a princess in her violet gown and seated on Bonita. _"Just what do you have planned, Diego?"_ she wondered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked absolutely handsome in his brown suit with a black shirt to complete the formal look. The knowing twinkle in his eye seemed to be permanent, for it was all she could see in his face each time their eyes met. Biting her tongue, she held back her curiosity, knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere for the time being.

At long last when they arrived, a slew of servants came out to take care of the horses and place the carriages in the stables. Alicia held back a giggle as Garcia ran straight for the sala, clutching his stomach. "That poor man," she said to Lolita, the two of them laughing. "He's been so polite and trying to wait all evening for his meal."

"I think he'll find this was well worth the wait. The de la Vegas have a wonderful cook, and I know the Sergeant will appreciate her cooking," Lolita said.

"He'll appreciate anything," Corporal Reyes informed them, walking past the women with Beatriz on his arm.

Waiting inside for the group were Bernardo and Consuela, sharing an amused look as they watched Garcia drooling over the food that was being placed on the dining table. The group entered buzzing with glee and excitement, hopeful for their futures and glad to be in one another's company. Taking his place at the head of the table, Alejandro said the blessing over the meal and then raised his glass. "I propose a toast, my friends. To new beginnings and a bright future…to friends and family, to love, and to justice. Salud!"

"Salud!" everyone chimed in, clinking their wine-filled glasses against their neighbors'.

Sipping his drink, Ricardo smirked at his old friend. "So…Diego invited us here to this private party…but for what?"

"Well, lately we've had so many things going on that we haven't had a moment to relax and connect," Diego shrugged casually. "So, if anyone would like to share something special that has happened recently, please say so. After all, we are all practically family, are we not?"

At this, Beatriz and Corporal Reyes exchanged a shy glance. The baker looked at the group and spoke up softly. "Guillermo and I have an announcement, actually." Everyone paused and gave them their attention, waiting expectantly for the news. Raising her hand, she showed a simple golden band around her ring finger as she beamed. "We're going to get married!" The corporal ducked his head down bashfully as everyone cheered, blushing as his fiancée kissed him on the cheek.

"Congratulations, my friend!" Garcia boomed, laughing heartily before biting into a thick drumstick. "Marvelous!"

"What about you, Commandante?" Beatriz asked, cocking her head at Fernandez. "Your honeymoon was just a cover to get the Governor. What will you do now?"

"Yolanda and I are going to Monterey again with the Governor first thing tomorrow for our actual honeymoon," Fernandez grinned, kissing his wife's hand. "I trust in Sergeant Garcia to care for the people of the pueblo in my absence."

"Oh, gracias, Commandante!" Garcia smiled, earning a giggle and kiss on his plump cheek from Alicia. He blushed at this, only to become beet red as she whispered in his ear a private invitation to her home tomorrow evening for supper. Everyone noticed how close the two were becoming, and as Diego and Lolita shared a smile, they had a feeling those two would be seeing more of each other than they ever expected.

"Father, Ricardo says he must return to San Francisco soon…couldn't I go with him?" Carlotta asked, startling everyone with her bold request.

Don Carlos sighed, looking to his wife and Don Alejandro for advice. Catalina gave him a pleading look, while Alejandro shrugged as if to say, "It's your call, amigo."

"I do not wish to offend you, Don Carlos, but I mean it when I say I want to marry your daughter," Ricardo said proudly. "I love her, and will not take no for an answer."

Carlos wished they had kept this private or at least asked to go into a separate room, when it suddenly hit him – these two were so alike, it was no wonder that when they were together it would drink him mad at times. He understood Catalina's insistence now…who else would accept Carlotta for who she was and love her wholeheartedly as Ricardo proved each time he came to visit? "…Don Ricardo, I suggest you leave at once to your father's house…" He saw their faces fall at this, a small smile on his lips as he added, "So that you might prepare the wedding at your own home. I'm sure your father would be proud to have such an event in his hacienda."

Diego was the first to applaud them, resulting in everyone following his lead. Ricardo grinned as he shook hands with the elder don before kissing Carlotta passionately, making her swoon in his arms much to Carlos's embarrassment.

Lolita felt her heart bursting with happiness for all her friends and family, but a part of her couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Carlotta had just been given her father's consent to marry, Yolanda was already married to the man of her dreams, and even Beatriz was engaged. Still, as she looked over and saw Diego wink at her, his boyish grin shining through, she felt that her time would come when Diego was ready. Returning her attention to the delicious arroz con pollo that steamed its fragrant aroma, Lolita did not notice how Bernardo walked behind her and quietly approached his young master, slipping a small box into Diego's hand.

The meal went on, with everyone talking and laughing, sharing in good food and good company. As dessert, tea, coffee, and wine were being brought out, Diego arose from his seat and bent over towards Lolita, his lips brushing against her ear. "Come with me?" he asked softly, his breath making a shiver of delight pass through her. She accepted his arm and arose, her eyebrows knitting together as she wondered what this was all about. He said nothing, only offering a genuine smile to her as he led her from the table and out into the open courtyard. Guiding her towards the tree planted at the center of the vast, closed in yard, he motioned for her to join him as he sat down on the painted wooden bench. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting, but I wanted to do this alone with you," he confessed, his voice husky as he kept it low, as though he was worried that the people within would hear him.

"What are you speaking about, corazon?" she asked, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. Her heart raced as he took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles reverently, just as he would when he was Zorro.

"Lolita…I could recite a whole speech to you, something that would take years for me to express…a speech that explains how much I love you…but instead of telling, I believe it's best if I simply show you," he said, biting his lip as he anxiously tugged out the box Bernardo had given him earlier from his jacket and displayed it to her. He couldn't help smiling as he saw her eyes widen and tear up, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as a gasp of surprise escaped her. Kneeling down on one knee, he opened the box and displayed a shining ruby on a golden band, tiny, delicate diamonds going around the entire band and shining in the starlight. "Lolita…will you marry me-?"

"Yes!" she cried, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Diego! Yes!" She didn't want to cry, but the tears came out regardless.

Diego laughed, his own eyes tearing up as he embraced her tightly and closed his eyes. Pulling back after a moment, he looked into her eyes and chuckled as he wiped her tears away. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Lolita, with all my heart."

"And I love you, Diego," she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Mi Zorro."

He grinned at this, pressing his forehead to hers. He began to dip his head towards her when the sound of applause and cheering made them lift their heads. The entire household had stepped out into the courtyard, everyone displaying a smiling face as the two remained in each other's arms. Lolita blushed and ducked her head, but Diego pulled his hat over his head and used it as a shield, winking at her before he drew her in for a kiss, earning a hoot from Ricardo.

"Congratulations, Don Diego!" Sergeant Garcia exclaimed as the couple composed themselves and stood to face their audience. "I wish you both every happiness, you deserve it!"

"Gracias, Sergeant," Diego answered, shaking hands with him heartily. "You will, of course, attend the wedding and sing at the fiesta afterwards?"

Garcia gawked at him, a smile lighting up his face. "Oh, of course! Gracias, Don Diego!"

"It appears I've gained a beautiful new daughter-in-law," Alejandro grinned, shaking hands with Carlos. "I thank you, Don Carlos."

As the two jested back and forth, Bernardo came up to Diego and tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it, Bernardo?" he whispered, allowing his servant to tug him away. Once they were a safe distance away, he watched Bernardo's hands as he asked his question. "Do I ever stop planning to be Zorro? Hah, no, amigo. I may be engaged, but I will never stop. Zorro must always continue his work when he is needed, but even Zorro needs himself a vixen to give him the strength to keep going on and looking to the future…you really don't want me to stop being Zorro, eh?" Bernardo shook his head, motioning with his hands once more. "Do not fret, Bernardo. You know that Lolita is not willing to give up Zorro either…one would think you are in love with Zorro the way you insist on his existence." He laughed as he saw Bernardo's face of horror at the comment and patted his shoulder. "I was only teasing!"

"Are you embarrassing poor Bernardo?" Lolita asked, smirking as Consuela crossed her arms over her chest and gave Diego a look of disapproval.

"I do it out of love," Diego confessed, grinning as Bernardo smiled brightly at the Indian woman and offered her his arm. The two men winked at one another before Bernardo took Consuela away, allowing Diego to take Lolita in his arms again. "Now then, where were we?"

"Hmm…I think we were about here…" Lolita said no more as she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, accepting Diego's kiss once more. Feeling his heartbeat beneath his clothes as her hands rested upon his chest, she wondered if she could ever feel happier than she already did. All thoughts of the world around her slipped away as she let herself drown in Diego's gentle affections, the evening breeze sweeping past them in the stillness of the night.


	25. El Zorro and his Vixen (Part 2)

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews and interest in the story! We're reaching the end, and I think I may have one or two more chapters posted before it's officially over. Thank you all again for taking the time to read and review, I hope the ending doesn't disappoint or seem too cliché. See you all next time!

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Five:_ El Zorro and his Vixen (Part 2)

 _One Month Later…_

The sunlight bled through the stained-glass windows on that fine morning, filling the church interior with colorful light. Once again, the church was filled with people once again, all of them murmuring and whispering amongst one another in excitement and restlessness. No one had ever thought this day would come for Don Alejandro's rather flamboyant son, but nevertheless, they were thrilled to see him on this momentous occasion.

"I thought Ricardo said he would make it in time," Jorge whispered to Diego they waited with Bernardo at the altar.

"By my calculations, I estimate he and Carlotta will miss the ceremony, but he'll arrive just in time to eat," Diego smirked. "I can testify to this from experience. He was soon distracted by Bernardo, who motioned for them to be silent as the old organ groaned out a tune, signally for all to stand. With his eyes locked on the doors, Diego felt his chest fill with an indescribable happiness as Carlos and Lolita walked down the aisle.

Lolita was glowing as she slowly walked down the aisle to her beloved, clothed in a white lace gown that kept her modest but beautiful. Her shoulders were covered with short, puffed sleeves embedded with pearls, her collarbone just barely peeking out of the scooped neckline of the gown. The bodice had an intricate design, displaying the pristine laces that crossed over each other in the front to tie up together into a layered bow at the narrowed waist of the dress. The skirts of the snowy gown swished around her feet, delicate lace overlaying the satin skirt and trailing behind her about two feet. On her feet she wore dainty slippers with silver accents, with just enough heel to make her seem elegant. She had decided to wear her hair in a coiffed bun, with white blossoms pinned tactfully in place as a veil covered her beaming face. Hanging around her neck as her only main accessory aside from a pair of pearl earrings from Catalina was her mother's locket, shining as brightly as her eyes.

Diego felt a lump in his throat as he saw her coming closer, noticing how her hands tightened around the stems of the fragrant white roses and Californian buckwheat. He dared not try to loosen his white cravat in front of the masses, no matter how anxious he was. Feeling her eyes on him, he felt a prick of confidence surge through him. He was pleased to see that she eyed him mischievously and gave a coy smile under her veil, approving of his new black suit with a golden braid and embroidery that he had bought from a tailor who was visiting from Madrid.

Reaching out, he shook hands happily with the ecstatic Don Carlos before the old man kissed his daughter's hand and finally handed his baby over to Don Diego de la Vega. Curling his fingers around Lolita's hand, Diego felt her trembling and saw that her eyes were shining with tears. At first he assumed that she was heartbroken to be taken away from her father, but as she took the steps towards the altar and came to his side, his worries subsided as he saw that her beautiful smile never left her face. _"She's just as excited and nervous as I am,"_ he realized, patting her hand affectionately as he placed it on the crook of his elbow and led her to Padre Felipe.

Without wasting a moment, the priest began the ceremony. Diego did not hear a word of it, his eyes constantly straying over to Lolita. His lips tugged into a smile as he saw that she was fighting not to look at him also. At long last, dear Padre Felipe had the couple turn to face one another. "Do you, Don Diego de la Vega, take Lolita Pulido as your wife, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do, Padre, with all my heart and soul, even beyond death," Diego declared gently, his eyes never leaving Lolita's face. He smiled as she squeezed his hands, a set of tears escaping through the corners of her eyes.

"Do you, Señorita Lolita Rosalinda Pulido, take Diego de la Vega as your husband, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do, Padre, forever and always, even beyond death," Lolita vowed, her voice clear even though she was wracked with emotion. Doña Catalina could be heard sobbing at this, and the pair fought not to laugh as Consuela offered both Lolita's parents handkerchiefs to clean their faces.

"The rings, por favor," the priest said. Jorge tapped at Bernardo's shoulder, accepting the little cushion upon which Bernardo had laced two simple golden bands. Handing over the cushion, the mute servant took out his own handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes, sniffling as he watched on with a smile. Jorge Fernandez gave the rings to Padre Felipe, who blessed the thin bands before tugging them free and offering them to the couple. After blessing the couple once the rings had been slipped on, he looked out to the congregation and announced, "I now pronounce these two man and wife." Winking at Diego, he nodded and added, "You may kiss your bride now."

Grinning brightly, Diego removed the veil from Lolita's face and took her in his arms, pulling her close and whispering, "Te amo," before claiming her lips. Alejandro was the first man to rise to his feet and applaud, bursting with happiness and pride for his dear son. Everyone followed in close suit, murmurs of approval filling the church. Diego had to force himself to pull back, fighting his desire to ravish his new wife with his gentlemanly morals instilled by his honorable father. He settled for a kiss on the cheek and a heartfelt smile from his wife before he shook hands with Padre Felipe, who giddily shooed them away. Locking arms, the two walked down the aisle as man and wife, followed by the crowd s they exited the church and moved to the waiting carriage, where two handsome Arabians awaited their arrival. Assisting his bride into the vehicle, he waved off the crowd as they insisted Lolita toss the bouquet. "Your public awaits," he jested, gesturing to the people.

Turning away, Lolita closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet over her head, holding her breath. Hearing a loud laugh from her husband, she spun around to see what could have been so funny. She, too, found herself laughing uncontrollably as she saw that it was Bernardo who held her flowers, his face covered with shock and embarrassment as everyone gawked at him. Consuela pushed her way through the crowd and saw this, a gentle smile growing on her lips as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, instantly earning a smile out of the mute. Saluting his servant and friend, Diego winked at Bernardo and gave the order to the driver, placing his arm around Lolita's shoulder as they drove away to the de la Vega hacienda. "I'm glad that's over," he grinned. "Now the real fun begins."

"The fiesta?" she asked.

"No…our new life," he whispered, dipping his head down and claiming her mouth once more.

 **~Z~**

The de la Vega hacienda was ready and waiting when its guests arrived. Once more, everyone from the pueblo turned up to partake in the momentous occasion. Diego and Lolita walked around the courtyard greeting their guests as wine was poured. Consuela took charge of the kitchen and directed the servants in preparing the tables for supper. Whilst everyone was relaxing and waiting for the meal, musicians played their tunes and encouraged couples to come forth and dance. Just as Diego had predicted, Ricardo and Carlotta arrived just in time to be one of the first guests to attend the reception.

Diego was occupied thanking the Torres family for coming when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Excusing himself, he let Lolita continue to talk to Elena and Don Nacho as he turned to face the guest. His eyes widened and his smile waned upon seeing a familiar face he thought he would not see again. "Magdalena," he murmured. "…you're still as beautiful as when I last saw you."

"Gracias, Diego," the woman replied, accepting a kiss on her hand as she smiled sadly at him. "I didn't mean to intrude. Father told me about the wedding…I just had to stop by and wish you well."

"I'm glad you did…the last time we saw each other, there were some things I didn't say…and others I shouldn't have said to you-"

"Who is this charming lady, Diego?" Lolita asked, joining in the conversation. She was smiling sweetly, without a hint of malice or jealousy as she saw that such a gorgeous woman had approached Diego and looked at him so. She could not fault any female for acting coy or shy around him for she was the same way, and after all, Diego was a handsome and dashing man.

"Lolita, mi amor, this is Magdalena Montez, son of Don Francisco," Diego introduced them. "Magdalena, this is Lolita…my wife."

"Diego's told me about you, and I see he's right – you have an impressive presence," Lolita said kindly, hoping that she could befriend the elegant woman. She looked to be just a few years older than herself, and though Diego had admitted his long list of possible admirers and lovers as both Diego and Zorro, she hoped that any and all of these women might be friends and allies. What sense did it make to get defensive and spiteful? After all, Diego was now wed to her, and she did not doubt his love or fidelity. "I'm delighted to meet you! Will you be staying in Los Angeles for good?"

"Sí. I arrived just yesterday from Mexico City…I admit, I've been…hiding myself, so to speak, for some time. But I decided it was time to come home," Magdalena said cautiously.

Taking her hand in his again, Diego looked into her eyes and said sorrowfully, "Magdalena…will you forgive me-?"

"I forgave you a long time ago…the question is, will you forgive me…?" Leaning towards him, she whispered in his ear, "Zorro?" She smirked a little as she saw him stare at her in disbelief, before glancing at Lolita. "Does she know…?"

"Sí…sí, she knows," he nodded, still stunned. "How did you-?"

"Please, Diego, you and _he_ both had the same look of anger and frustration in your eyes, and the same tone in your voice," Magdalena said, cocking her head at him. Her eyes softened as she whispered, "Can you forgive me in return?"

Diego remembered his short time with her, how she had enchanted him, only to disappoint him when he found out about her involvement with the Eagle. She was reluctant to continue her association with the villainous man, but there was nothing that could be done. Misinterpretations and misunderstandings drove Diego and Magdalena apart, and now here they were again. He nodded to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I forgive you."

Her eyes became misty with tears as she forced a smile on and began to walk away. She was startled when Lolita grabbed her hand and tugged her back. "Please, don't go," she pleaded. "I don't want you to feel unwanted…whatever happened is in the past. It's time to look to the future. I hope that my being married to Diego doesn't stop us from at least being good acquaintances, possibly even…friends?"

Magdalena's smile became earnest at this as she took Lolita's hands and squeezed them. "I would very much like to have a good friend…gracias."

Diego felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he watched and listened to them, a soft smile appearing on his face. So far, Lolita had been able to connect with Rosarita and Elena, and now Magdalena was accepting her. He was grateful that she was able to reach out and befriend the women of his childhood and past. He wondered how Ana Maria would react if she met Lolita and knew she had won Zorro's heart…?

"Food! At last!"

Sergeant Garcia's bellowing voice made the three jump in surprise and look to see the plump soldier running over to the tables, only to be shooed away by Consuela with a broom. The trio laughed at the man's antics, the ice finally broken between them. "Come, we'd best console the sergeant before he tries to sneak anything," Diego chuckled, waving the women over.

After much whining and grumbling on the sergeant's part, the guests were finally allowed to sit and help themselves to the bountiful meal once a prayer of thanks was said. Cooked vegetables, soup, meats drenched in succulent sauces, rice and beans, and fresh tortillas were placed at each table, and all who were present ate heartily to their stomach's content. Once the plates were taken away, fresh fruits and a rich butter cake soaked in sweet milk and topped with whipped cream and fresh berries.

"Sergeant!" Fernandez called out, immediately earning Garcia's attention. "Didn't you promise you would sing for the happy couple?"

A cheer arose from the masses, making the chubby man smile sheepishly and shrug. "Oh, please, mi Commandante, I cannot sing now. I was just going to eat this delicious dessert made by Consuela-"

"Sing, or I shall give that dessert to your horse," Consuela said sweetly through her teeth, making his eyes go large in fear as he jumped up and hurried to join the musicians.

"Go and dance, my son!" Alejandro urged Diego. "Your first dance as a married couple, and with Sergeant Garcia's gift of song!"

Rising to his feet, Diego grinned and offered his hand to Lolita, who beamed as she accepted and let him guide her to the cleared courtyard. While the pair occupied themselves by standing ready at attention and gazing into each other's eyes, Demetrio Lopez Garcia cleared his throat and told the musicians, "Eh, let's see…ah! Play 'Balada del Ruiseñor'!" The guitar was strummed softly and slowly at first, the other players still as Garcia sang:

" _When the moon arose outside, she heard him at the window,_

' _How you make me cry, whenever you have to go…_

 _Listen to my plea, mi Reina, listen to my song,_

 _My voice cries out to you, all night long!'"_

The trumpets piped up, a slow, melodic beat joining the instruments as the drummer played. Diego led Lolita around in swaying circles, her skirts swishing around them as they moved as one. Garcia continued, his rich baritone voice floating over the audience's heads as they watched on in admiration.

" _Sing Ruiseñor, sing…_

 _Sing Ruiseñor, sing…_

 _She will be your queen, and you her king!_

 _La Balada del Ruiseñor pierces through everyone's soul,_

 _The nightingale won her heart with a voice like gold,_

 _Telling her the wind would sigh until she looked outside,_

 _Her eyes like shining stars and glimmering at night!"_

Lolita let herself become limp as her husband spun her around and dipped her down, almost as if he was carrying her as the song guided them in their dance. Twirling as he spun around once more, Lolita felt as though she was walking on air. Her eyes locked with Diego's and she could see the tenderness he felt for her. She let her hand rest on his face for a moment, managing to press a kiss to his cheek before he continued to lead the way in their first dance.

" _Sing Ruiseñor, sing to your one true love,_

 _She's such a dainty thing, a sweet little dove-_

 _Win her wild spirit and her gentle heart…_

 _Then no one can ever tear you two apart!_

 _Sing Ruiseñor, sing…_

 _Sing Ruiseñor, sing…_

 _She will be your queen, and you her king!"_

Coming to a halt with a flourish of Lolita's skirts, the two stood still and breathless for a moment, their eyes locked once more. Just as he dipped his head and she tilted hers, the people applauded and cheered, snapping them out of their almost-passionate moment and bringing them back to the modesty of reality. They blushed and pulled away from each other, facing the sergeant as he thanked the music men for their assistance. Guiding Lolita over, Diego shook Garcia's hand firmly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Gracias, amigo – that was the best gift we could have ever received from anyone," he said with a genuine smile, making the sergeant duck his head and scuff the toe of his boot on the ground.

"Oh, it was nothing, Don Diego, really…" He blushed as Lolita pressed a kiss to his cheek, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Gracias, Sergeant," Lolita giggled, shaking her head as Garcia covered his cheek and sighed. Glancing to Diego, she noticed how his eyes lingered on her, a mixture of adoration and desire shining through. Her blush returned at this, a prick of pride filling her. She had never imagined she would cause Diego to look at her like that. The message he was sending was quite clear: _"We will be finishing that kiss later tonight."_ She only hoped that she wouldn't disappoint him.

 **~Z~**

It wasn't for some time until all the guests had gone, finally leaving the de la Vegas in peace. Lolita had kissed and embraced her family, wishing them a good night and promising to see them in the morning. Consuela was already accommodated in her new room, and the servants had finally finished cleaning up the mess left behind. Don Alejandro wished them a good night and kissed them both, walking away with a knowing smile as he left the couple in Diego's room. He had already ordered that no one in the household was to disturb the newlyweds.

"I'll just be gone a moment," Diego promised. "I want to make sure Tornado is all right."

Lolita kissed his cheek and waved him off, winking mischievously. "Don't stay away too long."

He chuckled and promised he would return shortly, leaving through the secret door hidden beside the fireplace.

Lolita decided to take this opportunity to get undressed and ready for bed in the dim light of a lonely candle, letting her hair fall free and cautiously unlacing her stays. As she worked on her shoes and undergarments, she fought not to blush as she remembered what Carlotta had teased her about. "Be ready, Lolita, because these handsome caballeros turn into beasts on your wedding night," she had snickered. _"All of them are like that. I never imagined Ricardo would be so…feral."_ There was something lustful about the way Carlotta had spoken about her supposedly perfect first night with her new husband, to who she had only been married about two weeks already. It made Lolita scared, though she didn't dare to admit it. She had never gotten the chance to speak about anything like this with her mother, considering she was only a child when she lost Maria Pulido, and Catalina thought it was improper to speak of such things. This was one subject, however, that Lolita preferred not to have as a surprise.

Pulling on her nightdress, she shivered and hugged herself, despite the everlasting heat that seemed to sift through the walls and into the room. She wasn't sure whether to be excited or petrified as she paced the wooden floor, losing all track of time whilst she sat on the bed and curled her hair in her hands, then got up and opened the window only to close it again, then sat on the bed again. She was so preoccupied that she did not hear her husband enter the room behind her, yelping when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Princesa, it's just me," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. She had discarded his jacket and waistcoat since he had left, and his shirt had been unbuttoned so that his chest was visible. His brows furrowed as he noticed how suddenly skittish she was. "Lolita…is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no…I'm just…" She shyly looked away, blushing as she remembered Carlotta's playful innuendos.

Walking around the bed, Diego made his way over and sat down beside his young wife, placing one arm around her and using his free hand to cup his fingers under her chin and lift up her face. "Lolita…you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you…you know that, don't you?" he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled, her hands trembling as she placed them on his shoulders. "Diego…Carlotta teased me about…the wedding night…what to expect, I mean. She wasn't cruel about it, it just…scared me, I suppose. I don't know what to expect, and I'm nervous." She accepted his comforting embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to upset you-"

"Why would you ever upset me?" Diego murmured, kissing her head and stroking her hair. "I love you, Lolita, no matter what…you loved both sides of me, even when you weren't certain why you felt the way you did…we don't have to do anything, amor, we could stay up all night talking, or I could serenade you-!"

"I don't think Alejandro would appreciate that," she smirked, regaining her confidence as Diego laughed. Placing one hand on his cheek, she used the other to brush his wavy hair from his face. Smiling at him, she said softly, "I love you, Diego."

"And you know I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes as he lowered his head and claimed her mouth. His embrace tightened around her gently as he felt his heart race. Her soft, lithe body was soon pressed against his, and he could feel her heart beating rapidly also. He felt goosebumps rise all over his skin as she ran her fingers through his hair, a soft moan passing through her lips. Caressing her reverently, he silently promised her that he would treat her kindly and lovingly, for that moment, and every moment they would share since that night.

 **~Z~**

Bernardo yawned as he trudged into the secret passage through the library to go into the secret tunnels and visit Tornado. He was certain Diego had tended to him last night, but he would rather be safe than sorry. It was nearly eight o'clock that fine early September morning and though the servants were already up and about, finishing putting the tables away from last night, he had not seen or heard from his daring young master. He had received orders from Don Alejandro not to disturb them for any reason whatsoever, so he faithfully obliged. Besides, being around Consuela definitely kept him busy. After seeing so many weddings, he was starting to wonder when would be the right time to ask Don Alejandro for permission to wed the motherly but feisty Indian woman.

Arriving at the stables, he saw that Tornado was already awake and eating a fresh bale of hay that had not been placed beside his pen before. Patting the black stallion's neck, he waved 'good-day' to the steed before waddling back up the steps again, mindlessly walking up to Diego's room as he usually did. He wondered what the couple would want for breakfast as he turned the knob to open the room when his eyes widened in horror. He quickly remembered that Diego was now married with Lolita in his room, making him throw his arms up in a panic before lunging for the door. He soon found himself tripping and collapsing face down, a familiar masculine laugh filling his ears. Raising his head, he saw Diego standing before him wearing only his dressing robe and raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Did you forget something, Bernardo?" Diego grinned, offering a hand and helping the mute up. He held up his hands as Bernardo frantically began to gesture. "It's all right, we're awake and getting ready for breakfast."

A girlish giggle made Bernardo lift his head to see Lolita walking towards them, also wrapped up and concealed in her own robe. "Buenos dias, Bernardo," she waved. "Please tell Consuela to make a huge meal. We're famished."

Bernardo gave Diego a knowing look before offering him the same mocking salute that Zorro would perform. Taking off down the secret staircase, he felt himself smiling. He was certain Don Alejandro would be receiving grandchildren sooner than he expected.

* * *

 **A/N:** The cheesy lyrics to 'Balada del Ruiseñor' are mine, sorry ^_^; I blame **JuliaBC** for getting me interested and sympathetic for Magdalena Montez ;) Hope you enjoyed!


	26. The Future of the Fox

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry it took so long! I got a new job in August and it's taken over my life. I had no time or interest for a while to finish up until about three week ago and now I finally have the last two chapters written out. I apologize if they are not up to par with the rest of the story since it's been a while (I was also re-reading my work and, yeesh! What a mess of typos! I'll have to go back and edit it...someday...eventually...like all my other work...argh.) Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank you for being so patient (or just forgetting and coming back anyways, that's good too).

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Six:_ The Future of the Fox

 _Three Months Later…_

"Don't let them get away!" Fernandez shouted, leading the men onward as the two men disguised as visiting priests drove off in a large wagon, with Padre Felipe hostage in the back as well as most of the church's gold and gems dedicated to the Lord Jesus and the Virgin Mother. He leaned forth, urging Phantom to move faster to reach the two thieves.

The two criminals glanced back to see Fernandez leaving the mission, hot on their tails. "Drive faster!" the second man snapped, hoping his partner could coax the horses to move onward, and quickly. Turning his attention to the limp and shuddering robed figure at the bottom of the stolen wagon, he grabbed the padre's arm and sneered. "You should have been more careful, being kind to everyone doesn't guarantee a change of heart."

"I know, but I had hoped it wouldn't be this way," the shuddering prisoner shook his head.

The thief snorted. "People like us don't change-"

"Sí, you've made that quite clear," the priest cut him off, his voice suddenly deep and firm. The bandit's eyes widened in horror as the simpering priest they had abducted pulled back his fist and punched him squarely in the jaw. His partner looked over his shoulder, a yelp of surprise escaping him as the priest stood up and lunged for the reins, his hands large and strong. The driver blanched at the sight of a set of mischievous eyes under the infamous black mask, shadowed by the priest's hood.

"Zorro!" the driver cried just before he was shoved unceremoniously off the wagon seat, causing him to scream like a child as he grabbed onto the side of the wagon.

Zorro nimbly hopped onto the bench and gripped the reins, tugging the wild horses to a halt. He smirked as he remembered how he had hidden Padre Felipe in the church cellar with the help of the Indians before disguising himself in the priest's rough robes and allowing the bandits to capture him. He acted so frightened and docile that they didn't even bother remembering to bind him, having been so occupied with snatching the church's gems.

"Look, mi Commandante!" he could hear Sergeant Garcia cry, making him laugh as he felt the horses slowly surrender under his grip. The wagon began to slow, enabling him to withdraw his sword as he prepared to face his two adversaries. The two bandits sluggishly regained the footing, but not before he sliced the harnesses, allowing the horses to run off and leave them stuck in the wagon. Whistling sharply, Zorro kept an eye on the two criminals as he waited for his steed to appear. Fernandez and Garcia were approaching fast, and while they had no arrest warrant out for Zorro, officials would be arriving from Mexico City, and they had appearances to keep up.

"You'll pay, perro-!" the first snapped, his tongue freezing as the tip of Zorro's blade was suddenly between his eyeballs.

"I believe the one who will be paying is you, amigo." Zorro grinned as Tornado galloped towards him, rushing by just before the soldiers could arrive. Saluting the villain mockingly, he leapt for his horse's back. "You'll be paying about ten years' sentence if I'm not mistaken. Buenas noches!"

Garcia nearly reeled back at the sudden departure of the elusive bandido as he rode past them. "Good heavens! Where is he off to in such a hurry? The arrest warrant was removed months ago!"

"Never mind that," Fernandez said with a small smile, his eyes trailing from the black-clad man to the two men in the jewel-infested cart. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

 **~Z~**

"Another job well done, Tornado," Diego congratulated his loyal steed, removing the mask from his face before petting the horse's muzzle. Tornado snorted affectionately, blinking as he noticed a third party approaching. He nickered and nodded his head, prompting Diego to turn and face the visitor. "Bernardo, how is everything? Any late night visitors?" Diego asked, shedding his cape and gloves as his friend took the items from him. He raised an eyebrow as Bernardo just smiled knowingly and waggled his eyebrows at him. "What are you up to?"

Bernardo merely made motions with his hands of a beautiful woman waiting for him upstairs, the message clear to Diego. "All right, all right, once I change I'll see Lolita," he chuckled, following the mute servant up the secret stairwell. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of his supportive and beautiful wife. She knew there would always be a need for Zorro, and so long as he fought for the people and returned home safe and sound to her, she would always be by his side. He thanked the good Lord each night for the woman, and his love seemed to grow stronger each day for her. He couldn't help but suspect, however, that something had happened as Bernardo urged him to hurry as he changed into a casual shirt, pants, and his dressing robe.

Leaving through the secret doorway into his room, his eyes shining as he caught sight of Lolita sitting on the bed, murmuring something to Consuela and Alejandro, both of them gleeful. "Buenas noches, familia," he spoke up, earning everyone's attention at once. Lolita seemed radiant as she arose from the bed, wringing her hands anxiously as he approached them. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"There's no secrecy, Diego, only good news," Alejandro grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced at Lolita.

Diego raised an eyebrow at her as she approached him and took his hands in hers. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's…wonderful," she said carefully, her cheeks filled with blush as she looked into his eyes with joy. "…Diego, we've talked about Zorro before…how you might give up the mantle if someone could take your place."

"Yes," he answered, his brows furrowing in concern as he listened to her. "Though as I recall, I said I hoped we might have a child of our own to continue the work-"

"That might be happening sooner than expected," she said breathlessly, her heart skipping a beat as she watched his eyes widen. "Diego…you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

Bernardo pressed his fist to his mouth as he saw Diego's jaw drop for the first time in his life. He felt so giddy he ran over and embraced Consuela, who giggled at his excitement.

"Pregnant?" Diego echoed, his brain still processing the information.

Lolita panicked, the light in her eyes fading as she saw that he was in shock. "Yes…I thought that- OH!" She screamed in surprise when he picked her up suddenly and spun her around, laughing merrily as she clung to him. When he finally put her down on the ground, she could see his face was aglow with pride and happiness, his smile shining through his eyes.

"A child…we're have a baby!" Diego gasped, embracing her tightly. "Corazon, you've made me the happiest man alive again!" Kissing her passionately, he ignored his father's chuckle and enjoyed the feeling of her warm lips against his before pulling away and kneeling down. Placing one hand over her stomach, he whispered to the growing child, "Hello pequeño…do you know who I am? I'm your father…and I can't wait for you to join us here. You have many people to meet who love you already." He kissed her stomach as he envisioned the child he might have…whether it was a boy or girl, he hoped the child would have Lolita's eyes and smile. Rising to his feet, he saw that tears were streaming down her face as she smiled at his actions. "Te amo," he murmured, dipping his head towards hers as he took her once more in his arms.

"Te amo," she whispered back, closing her eyes as she accepted his kiss once again. Feeling their hearts beating in time, she prayed that this would only be the beginning of their joys in their new life as a married couple, for she couldn't imagine life without Diego, no matter what the trials.

 **~Z~**

 _Five Months Later…_

"It was so good of you to meet us halfway," Carlotta gushed, tossing her luscious red locks over her shoulder as she hurried from the stagecoach to see her little sisters. Both Yolanda and Lolita had rotund bellies, expecting their children to be born sometime within the next three months or so, hopefully in time for spring. Carlotta remained slim, having just encountered that she was with child last week. Seeing her little sisters waddle over to her, however, she was in no hurry to be in their place for a while.

The afternoon sun blazed over them in Monterey as the sisters shared a bright and joyful reunion. The girls were giggling and chattering away as they approached the inn, whilst the brothers-in-law shook hands and smirked at one another.

"You didn't waste any time," Ricardo noted, nodding his head at Lolita.

"Ah, but you have been taking your sweet time on this little matter," Diego grinned. "What's the matter? Afraid you can't handle a child?"

"It's not the child I'm worried about facing, it's my pregnant wife. I hear they become monsters once they start growing those bellies," Ricardo shuddered, causing Diego to laugh and slap his shoulder. "How's Fernandez, anyway? Is Zorro still keeping him on his toes?"

"You could say that," Diego shrugged. "He wanted to join us but his duties would not allow him to leave his post at the moment. There's a rumor going around that a bandido named Coyote is prowling the area and may be close to Los Angeles."

"I've heard of him," Ricardo nodded. "Still, nothing Zorro and Fernandez can't handle, right? Or Sergeant Garcia."

The two men followed their wives and sister-in-law into the inn, only to find the women speaking to another well-dressed lady with a little girl tugging at her maroon skirts. Diego squinted, unable to believe his eyes for a moment before asked, "Ana Maria?"

The group of ladies turned to see him, the fourth figure's eyes growing large and beaming as she saw the two men who had once fought for her hand. "Diego! Ricardo!" She opened her arms to them and embraced them both, chastely kissing their cheeks before pulling away and laughing. "I can't believe it! You both are married to such fine ladies. We were just getting to know one another!" Glancing down, her face softened as she gathered the little girl in her arms and held her close to her bosom. "This is my daughter, Esperanza. We're waiting for my husband, Reinaldo…we will be going on a trip to Mexico City to visit his family."

"Oh…that's nice," Ricardo stammered, in shock at seeing Ana Maria with a baby of her own. The girl couldn't have been any older than a year, but she possessed all her mother's beauty. She shyly looked away from Ricardo and Diego, though she did smile as Diego winked at the little girl.

"She's just as beautiful as you, Ana Maria," Diego said kindly, caressing his thumb against the child's cheek as she peered at him curiously. "I'm glad to see you so happy…you look radiant." Waving the girls over, he wrapped his arm around Lolita's shoulders and grinned. "This is my wife, Lolita."

"Diego told me about you, but I never imagined we'd meet," Lolita said with a smile, hoping that her own baby would be just as happy and healthy as Ana Maria's. "I'm so glad to finally get to know you."

"I'm flattered, gracias. And it's a pleasure to get to know you," Ana Maria answered back.

"Tell me, Ana Maria," Ricardo asked, cocking his head curiously at the woman. "Do you still think of _him_?"

"Who?" she asked her brows furrowing in confusion.

Ricardo raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "The man who once stole you away from both me and Diego years ago."

Her eyes widened as she realized who he was speaking about, and she waved it off with a light laugh, though the expression did not quite reach her eyes. "That was just infatuation…I love Reinaldo, and he's a wonderful father. Besides, it could never be…" Her voice became wistful despite her best efforts, and though Lolita knew she was technically once a rival for Zorro's affections, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Ana Maria. Diego's grip around Lolita tightened as he pressed a kiss to her temple, and she knew that no matter what Diego had once felt for Ana Maria, he would always love Lolita as the only woman in his life.

The sound of a carriage approaching made Ana Maria wary as she looked at her old suitors and their spouses once more. "Well, that's my carriage. I have to go…I should like to see you all again when I return, though."

"That sounds lovely," Yolanda smiled, bowing her head as Ana Maria curtsied to them all. "Have a safe trip."

Bidding them all goodbye, Ana Maria and Esperanza left immediately, almost as if she was suddenly uncomfortable after the mention of Zorro. "What do you suppose has gotten to her? Was she in a serious relationship with that masked outlaw?" Carlotta asked, eager for gossip.

"She was very fond of him," Diego said, hoping to save her honor from Carlotta's vicious and suspicious nature. "And I know that he was fond of her, too."

"Then what happened?" Carlotta demanded to know.

Glancing down at Lolita, Diego smiled lovingly at her beautiful brown eyes. "I suppose he moved on, just as she did…we'll never really know."

"I suppose," Carlotta pouted.

"I suppose," Lolita repeated softly, readily accepting a kiss from her husband.

 **~Z~**

 _Two Months Later…_

Diego was pacing the floor, his fists clenched so tight that his skin appeared white as snow. Bernardo stood ready with a whip, having received orders from Don Alejandro not to let his son leave the sala. It was considered inappropriate for a man to be present when his wife was giving birth, but Diego was near is wits end. Hearing Lolita's screams and cries through her labor pains made him want to punch his mute friend to the floor and throw his father aside to be with her and let her crush his hand during this difficult time, but Consuela agreed that it would be safer if he waited below.

Just as Diego was going to lunge for the library to sneak in through the secret passage, Lolita's cries subsided and were replaced by a thin, delicate wail that made him freeze.

"Diego!"

His father's voice sounded like it was a million miles from where he stood, and everything seemed to be happening so slowly. He could see his father come in and grab his shoulder, his face shining with exultation, but he couldn't make out the words. Running past him, he dashed up the stairs to the second floor of the hacienda and barreled through the door of his room, his eyes widening at the sight of the little bundle in Lolita's arms. Her hair was splayed out around her, her face shining with sweat, her body limp with exhaustion…and yet, her eyes shone with all the joy and pride in the world as she looked up at him and beckoned him to come closer.

"Meet your son, mi amor," she urged her softly, wishing she wasn't so tired so that she might laugh at his bewildered expression. Consuela watched them as she gathered her materials and cleaned her hands, beaming silently before shutting the door after herself to leave the family alone.

Diego cautiously approached the bedside, sitting down beside his wife as he gawked at the little pink face peeping out from the cloth. "…Lolita," he breathed, a smile growing on his lips as his eyes were filled with tears. "He's so tiny…"

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

His hands shook as he carefully took the child in his arms. The little one whimpered and blinked, his dark eyes staring up at the man in curiosity. His little fingers extended and curled instantly at Diego's face, as if he were saying, "You're mine, Papá." Diego felt his heart swell within his chest and he brought the baby to his face and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Lolita…he's perfect," he whispered, slowly scooting closer to Lolita and wrapping an arm around her before pressing his lips to her cheek. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, relieved and delighted that their child was well and finally out in the world. "What shall we name him?" he asked, tapping the baby's nose with his finger.

"…I rather like the name Alejandro," she murmured, smirking as he gaped at her.

Diego grinned at her, kissing her lips before placing their child between the two of them. "I rather like it, too. I'm sure my father will be grateful for the thought." Smiling as he watched his boy yawn and carelessly close his eyes, he said, "Welcome home, Alejandro…my son."

 **~Z~**

The sweltering sun finally slunk down behind the dusty hills, much to the tired Indian woman's relief. Trudging back to her little hut, she smiled sadly at her child. "Rodrigo, come here, my son. It's time to come in."

The dirt-covered boy yanked one final weed from the meager garden, causing him to fall flat on his bottom. Grunting, the three year old boy kicked the wicked plant away from himself, brushing the dust off of his shirt as best as he could. "It's hard, Mamá," he whined angrily, accepting his mother's arms around him. "The other boys have fathers to help and play with them…where is mine? Why are we alone here?"

Tia felt her eyes prick with tears as she remembered the man whom she had offered herself to in hopes of taming his unkind, ruthless nature. "Your padre is a very busy man…he could not stay here with us." She would not dare to let him know that his father nearly killed her when he found out she was pregnant with little Rodrigo, nor would she tell him she heard news from California that he was long dead. "Your father was a brave and strong man who did not let anything get in his way…he was in the King's army, Rodrigo. He was respected and very important. He can't be with us now, though…it's hard for him to come back." Tia would never admit it to anyone, but she was glad he was dead. He terrified her after the way he reacted, and she knew that if he ever came back to Mexico and saw they, he would rather kill them then and there than risk such a scandalous secret get out about his illegitimate son.

Rodrigo looked out towards the horizon, his brows knitting together on his face. He was already very headstrong and stubborn, and deep within his little angry heart, he resented his father. Silently, he vowed to himself that one day, he would go out on search of his father, and if his father would not pay for leaving him and his mother alone, he was certain that someone would… it was only fair that whoever was responsible for his father's disappearance suffer just as he and Tia were suffering.


	27. Epilogue: El Zorro's Return

**A/N:** Here's to the end! Thanks for sticking around! Please leave any constructive criticism (my fear is it is too fanficcy for a proper ending and I have a tendency to lean towards endings like this. Unfortunately, these types leave me satisfied but also wondering what happens next, so I tend to use this style a lot). Enough of that - enjoy the end and let me know if I have a future in writing possibly another Zorro fanfiction in the future (probably either Disney again or Kaiketsu). Have a great Thanksgiving everyone and thank you all again!

* * *

 _Epilogue:_ El Zorro's Return

 _27 Year's Later…_

"You are certain you will not stay for another drink, Don Diego?" Don Demitrio Lopez Garcia, former soldier of the cuartel of Los Angeles asked Don Diego de la Vega.

"Quite certain, Sergeant, but I thank you for the tempting offer," Diego winked, still using the aging don's nickname despite his recent retirement. Garcia had remained in the army even after his marriage to Alicia de la Cruz, and was eventually promoted to Capitan for his bravery against a gang of thieves that tried to ransack the town years ago. He had retired since last summer and was finally enjoying the benefits of being a don with a beautiful wife and a handsome home.

Garcia led his friend to the door and wished him a good night before watching de la Vega mount his steed and take off down the path. Crossing his arms over his chest, he shook his head with a wistful smile and sighed. Having been wed to Lolita Pulido for 28 years, Diego had matured immensely and had taken control of his estate even before Don Alejandro passed on. Diego still maintained his boyish smile, thin moustache and twinkling eyes despite the grey that was streaking his hair at the temples. He had become a fair landowner and a loving father to his four children.

"Did Diego leave already?" Alicia asked, approaching her husband with a glass of wine.

"Yes, my little turtle dove," Garcia cooed, kissing his wife onto the cheek. "He said it was getting late and told me to give you his regards. He seemed anxious to go home." Guiding his wife to the fireplace, he gestured for her to sit down before taking out his guitar. "Shall I serenade you, mi amor?"

"Oh Demitrio," Alicia giggled, feeling as girlish as a schoolgirl. "You're such a romantic."

"Only for you," he beamed before strumming the strings on his beloved instrument and commencing to sing to his dear spouse.

 **~Z~**

A persistent knock came on the door of Don Diego de la Vega's room the following morning, rousing the middle-aged don from his slumber. He was exhausted from last night's late visit to Garcia's hacienda, only to arrive home and receive his brother and sister-in-law for a late night surprise…then again, Ricardo and Carlotta were never ones to announce their presence early, they always seemed to prefer surprising people at the last possible moment. The pair and their son did not leave until the late hours of the night, deciding to surprise the Fernandez couple and stay the night there instead. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his robe, moving sluggishly. He had been hoping he would be able to sleep in this fine morning, but apparently, someone thought otherwise.

"Diego…? What's going on?"

Glancing over to the bed, he smiled sleepily at Lolita as she, too, rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'm not sure, amor. I bet it's Bernardo…who else knocks so incessantly?" Chuckling, he shook his head and wondered what domestic emergency had come up so early that he would need to be awaken. Reaching for the door, he turned the knob and was nearly thrown to the ground by his faithful servant and friend, Bernardo. He was bald now, covering his head at all times possible with a wide-brimmed hat to avoid getting sunburnt, and many still believed him to be deaf, even though everyone in the de la Vega hacienda knew otherwise. Typically, Bernardo was cheery and spritely, but this morning, he was pale with panic. Immediately, he started waving his hands frantically, prompting Diego to raise his own hands and motion for him to stop. "Bernardo, you know that when you talk like that, I can't understand. Slow down, what is it?" He watched his friend as he took a breath and then explain as best as he could that there were two letters downstairs, both containing bad news, according to Diego's youngest child. "All right, I'll be downstairs in a moment."

Lolita arose from the bed and wrapped her favorite pale pink shawl around her shoulders as she saw her husband's brows furrow in contemplation. "Diego, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…Bernardo only told me that Isabella is downstairs with two letters, both of them containing bad news," he explained, offering his arm to her before guiding his beloved down the stairs to the first floor, where the open, gated courtyard led way to the sala. Upon entering the room, both husband and wife were worried as they saw two of their four children in the room with Bernardo and Consuela, all of them either pacing or gnawing at their lips and knuckles in anxiety. "What's happened?" Diego spoke up, his eyes moving from one person to the next.

A young man of twenty-five summers arose from his seat and stepped forth, handing his father a letter that was only recently opened. Carlos de la Vega was the second child of Diego and Lolita, now the banker of Los Angeles and proud of his position. He also managed the family estate's finances with his father, and was known for being realistic and cautious in all his work, though his pessimistic attitude often led him to butting heads with his siblings. "Papá…it's Diego, and Emilio…" He looked away as his father took the letter and read it with his mother. Running his fingers through his dark, slicked hair, he felt his stomach twist as remembered what the letter contained.

Diego de la Vega II and Emilio, Bernardo and Consuela's son, had been sent to Mexico City over three years ago to complete their studies, and had sent a letter over two months ago that they would return home…everyone had wondered what was taking so long when this morning a lone rider came from the pueblo with that accursed note. It stated that the stagecoach containing several wealthy passengers from Mexico City to Monterey was attacked by bandits…many of which that had perished or been kidnapped…among those missing were the two boys.

"Oh, Diego!" Lolita gasped, clutching at her mother's locket before burying her face into her husband's chest.

Diego hugged his wife, panic poking at his heart as his stomach churned. "No, mi corazon, don't be like that…they might still be all right, it never mentioned that they were killed-"

"Papá, be realistic!" snapped Carlos, pinching the bridge of his nose as he feared the worst. "They've been gone for ages…who knows what happened to them-?!"

"Hold your tongue!" Diego barked fiercely. The last thing he wanted was for Lolita, Consuela, Bernardo, and himself to lose hope for their sons. "I'm not going to assume anything until I see them again-"

"Papá, that's not the only problem," his daughter spoke up. Isabella was the splitting image of her mother – dark midnight hair that curled and wavered around her face like a dark waterfall, and sharp but warm brown eyes that twinkled like her father's. She was a brave girl who was never afraid to speak her mind, and loved her brothers deeply. Her eyes showed concern, however, this morning, as she handed a second letter to her father. "Alejandro sent us this message through Guillermo Reyes."

Guillermo, the son of Guillermo and Beatriz Reyes, was a private at the Los Angeles cuartel, who worked under Capitan Alejandro de la Vega. Up until last week, Alejandro had been the one manning the cuartel since Garcia's retirement. When Rodrigo Riviera came to town as the new Commandante, however, Diego was immediately on edge. He had seen the man – he was very much like his father, in appearance and behavior, though he had remained silent and still since his arrival…until now.

Reading the letter from his eldest son, Diego felt fury burn within him as he read about Padre Felipe's successor, Padre Mendoza, being arrested for fighting off a small troop of soldiers for harassing the local Indians and refusing to offer wine to the men, claiming that they were scoundrels and knaves. Unlike the docile and kindly Padre Felipe, who had passed away years before, Padre Mendoza was a rotund and burly figure who spoke out against anything that was unjust or cruel, believing that those who harmed or persecuted others should receive their just punishment as a reminder to change their ways at once. Riviera would have none of this, apparently, and had the priest arrested last night.

"This can't be," Diego shook his head, his hands shaking in anger.

"Alejandro says that he may be hanged for continuously insulting this new commandante since his arrest!" Lolita exclaimed, her brows furrowing angrily at the news. "He says he may do this tomorrow morning as a lesson to the town!"

"Papá, we must do something!" Isabella pleaded, rushing to her father and grasping his arm.

"Pequeña, men like Riviera do not respond to cries for justice and reason," Consuela spoke up, shaking her head as she remembered Riviera's father from many years ago.

"But we cannot stand by-!"

"What do you plan on doing, Bella? Hmm?" Carlos asked smartly, already in a terrible mood. "Stride into the office and get arrested yourself? Or worse, get Alejandro accused of treason and have him demoted or placed in the situation as the padre-?"

"At least Alejandro and I would be willing to face the consequences, unlike _you_ , pollo!" sneered Isabella.

"Enough!" Diego boomed, making everyone freeze. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and fought to clear his head. "…I will go to Los Angeles and speak with the Commandante. Perhaps I can persuade him to lessen the penalty…"

"And if you can't?" Carlos asked, cocking an eyebrow at his father. Diego de la Vega was known for not being a fighter, though he had a temper that could blaze out of control if severely provoked. He wondered how his father could ever convince a man like Riviera, who seemed heartless and ready for battle, to ever listen to a caballero like himself.

Glancing down at his wife, Diego recalled the days not too long ago when he would leap onto Tornado's back and ride through the moonlit night to punish those who did wrong. He had not attempted such feats in years, and he could already feel that his body was becoming weary…still, if de la Vega could do nothing, Zorro would have to return, even if it meant getting caught, harmed, or killed. Lolita seemed to read his thoughts, for though she nodded her head at him, her eyes filled with tears of fear. "…I must at least try," he whispered, to both his wife and son.

 **~Z~**

The two horses came to a halt at the old San Gabriel mission at dusk, the sky changing from orange to violet as the stars began to blink their eyes open. The riders wearily dismounted and stretched in relief as they stood on the clay-colored ground, exhausted from their waylaid journey. The first figure was thin and hunched, his large dark eyes scanning the perimeter. He had inherited his father's eyes, large and full of wonder, but also very wary of any danger. His skin was lightly tanned since birth, thanks to his mother's Indian heritage, and his dark brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. His clothes were torn and filthy, but then again, so were his master's. The second young man had significantly paler skin, but that did not mean he feared facing the sun or doing a man's work. His dark, wavy hair was disheveled, flopping over his dark brown eyes that twinkled in mirth despite the trials they had been through. The twenty-three-year-old man winked at his friend and jutted his chin towards the mission.

"Come, Emilio. I'm sure we'll give Padre Mendoza a good surprise when he sees us like this," he chuckled, guiding his horse to the church. "I'll bet he won't even recognize us!"

"I'm not sure, Diego," Emilio answered, his eyes narrowing as he looked around. "Something doesn't seem right…"

Two Indians, one male, one female, poked their heads from behind the thick church doors, eyeing them suspiciously. "Who are you? What do you want?" the male asked cautiously.

"We're looking for Padre Mendoza," Diego answered honestly, his brows knitting together as the woman began to weep and entered the building once more.

The Indian male shook his head wistfully. "The good padre was arrested last night for defending our kind and denying rowdy soldiers a drink…he will be hung tomorrow in the pueblo square."

"What?!" Diego gasped in horror while Emilio remained silent and paled at the news. "Surely Capitan de la Vega wouldn't stand for this-"

"Capitan de la Vega was issued a warning that he is not to return to the cuartel until after the hanging…and his family is placed under house arrest for the night and morning until the hanging is over. Don Diego tried to plead his case to the Commandante but he was turned away and threatened with having his lands taken away."

"Who is this new commandante?" Diego asked coolly, hiding the anger and disgust he felt against this new leader.

"One Rodrigo Riviera," the Indian grumbled, spitting afterwards as if to get the taste of Riviera's name out of his mouth.

"Riviera…" Diego murmured. He remembered from his father's tales of the outlaw Zorro that there was once a Commandante with the same name who made advances towards his mother, Lolita, only to be killed by his own madness and recklessness, with the help of a few serpents.

"If only Zorro were here…but he's been gone for years," the old native moaned.

"Zorro…" The name made a flame spark within him. He had been thinking for some time now about that masked man, ever since his father had shown him the secret passages of the hacienda and told him of the family secret just before he was sent off to study years ago. He had never once forgotten it, but since their stagecoach was attacked and he and Emilio had been taken captive, the story of his father's past and alter ego inspired him…so much so that he and Emilio were able to fight back and escape their captors, even allowing the rest of the prisoners a chance to flee. Now that they were home, they came to these daunting news…and the tiny ember that glowed softly within him for the past three years was suddenly sparked, and a tiny but growing flame filled his heart, soul, and mind.

"Gracias, amigo, we will not trouble you any more…may God bless you and comfort you," Diego said kindly, motioning for silent Emilio to walk back with him and remount their steeds.

Emilio waited until they were a safe distance from the mission, finally comfortable with the silence. He had always been shy, except with his family and his best friend, so he usually became silent when in public. Because of this, many believed him to be as deaf and mute as his father, Bernardo. So it was that when they were riding out through the wilderness under the cloak of darkness, he called out to his adopted brother. "What are you planning?"

"First, we must find the old cave entrance my father showed us before we left," Diego answered. "Then, we'll need a bath...we stink."

"That's obvious, but I'm talking about-"

" _Then_ , we need to scout the town once we are dressed…we _must_ get Padre Mendoza out and away from Los Angeles…if we can get him onto El Camino Real towards Monterey, he should be out of harm's way," Diego continued, a bright grin appearing on his face.

Emilio raised an eyebrow at this as they arrived at the hidden mouth of the cave, covered by overgrowth from years of neglect with few occasions of allowing its inhabitants out of a nightly stroll. "What are you planning?"

Leaping off of his horse, Diego chose not to answer yet but motioned for Emilio to follow him, pushing the thick ropes of vegetation aside and entering the dimly lit cavern. Inside were two corrals, one for the aging Tornado and Bonita, the other for their impulsive and handsome grown midnight colt, Viento. "Hola, little one…remember me?" Diego whispered, making the horse nicker and nuzzle him immediately. Emilio silently greeted the aged horses before following Diego to the other side of the cave, where a secret staircase remained hidden in shadows. The two of them climbed up the winding staircase, pausing at the library's hidden door to peer through the hole hidden in the wall. "No one…they might be in the sala," Diego noted, leading the way once more towards the other secret entrance. Peering through yet another hole in the wall, he took his moment to survey the situation before letting Emilio take a turn. His parents, as well as Emilio's, and his siblings were all trapped in their own home, the soldiers once under his brother's command now stationed to keep watch over him as though he was some criminal. He could see his father's frustration, and knew at once what was running through his head.

"What now?" Emilio asked in a whisper.

"My father wants to help, but he's trapped…and he's not as young as he used to be, hermano," Diego noted, stroking his stubble-coated chin. "I'm afraid his business shall have to be under new management."

Emilio's brows furrowed at this, but he remained silent as he followed Diego once more to the final set of stairs that led out to Don Diego and Doña Lolita's room. Tugging the cabinet doors open, Diego the Second beamed gleefully as he pulled out a black costume and displayed it to his best friend. "What is my plan, you ask? Quite simple…" Tying one of the black cloths around his face, his dark eyes glinted behind the mask. "I shall revive the people's hero and bring my father's legacy out of retirement, Emilio…with you as my faithful shadow, I shall ride the night and become the cunning fox…el Zorro!"

 **~Z~**

Padre Mendoza glared at the soldiers that walked by his cell, gripping the gold cross around his neck. He had great faith that despite these circumstances, something good would come out of it, if not for him, for the people of Los Angeles.

"Still no remorse, Padre?"

The sultry voice of Commandante Rodrigo Riviera made bile rise in Mendoza's throat. Sneering at the young man's cold green eyes, Mendoza glared at him. "I feel nothing for a viper such as yourself!"

"And you keep the insults coming," Riviera smirked. "You are only hurting yourself and the people of Los Angeles."

"Someone has to stand up for them!" Mendoza snapped.

"Ah, but I fail to see how you will stand up for them once you are hanging for them-" Riviera grinned wickedly, freezing as he suddenly felt the cold point of a sword pressed against his neck.

"I'm afraid there won't be a hanging, Commandante," a smooth tenor quipped coolly. "However, if you utter a single sound, my friend and I will make sure you will have a lovely little reminder of our visit to the cuartel."

Slinking through the darkness, a naked figure coated in Indian war paint wearing feathers in his dark braid plucked the keys from the hostage soldier and silently unlocked the door of the startled Padre Mendoza. The Indian beckoned him to join him by waving his hand. "Quick, Padre," he urged him, his voice deep and soothing. "We need to hurry."

"You know what to do, Sombra," the hidden figure said quietly, keeping his sword pointed at Riviera's jugular. "We shall meet again soon."

Mendoza gawked at the man, stunned to silence for once as he saw the familiar black-clad figure that he had not seen for many years now. "Zorro?! Is that you?"

"Back from obscurity, Padre," the masked man winked, saluting him. "I couldn't let you fight this battle alone." Mendoza beamed at this, looking as gleeful as a child on Christmas. "Please, go with Sombra. He is my new companion and will protect you until you are out of harm's way. Get out quickly – I can't have you dead or imprisoned if we want to protect California."

Mendoza nodded, following the Indian without another word now that he understood what the bandit planned to do. Giving Zorro a wave, he disappeared into the night, leaving the Commandante and revived outlaw alone in the dark. "Please, Commandante, there is no reason to be stiff at attention. Do turn around, so we can meet face to face." Riviera did so, slowly, his eyes widening as he saw the fabled figure of his father's demise.

"Zorro…you murderous fiend," Riviera hissed. "You will pay for what you did to my father-!"

"I did nothing to him that he did not deserve," Zorro snapped firmly. "As for his demise, I had no hand in that-"

"Lies!" bellowed Riviera, scooting away far enough that he might be free of the blade's tip and withdraw his own sword.

The two whirled in a dangerous dance, their blades clashing and ringing in the evening air. Rodrigo, a seasoned soldier with plenty of experience with the blade, had never fought anyone with the swift precision and elegant deadliness as this rogue. Zorro merely smiled as they fought – no one would have suspected his father, the 'worst swordsman in all California', to have been his secret tutor since he was three years old.

"Oye! The Commandante's fighting some bandido!"

Zorro knew it was time to cut the party short upon hearing innocent Private Reyes's voice calling the men. "I'm afraid this dance will have to be continued at a later date, mi Commandante," he stated, easily twirling his wrist so that the two swords were entangled and Riviera's blade was soon whirling in the air and collapsing behind them. Slashing his signature 'Z' into the man's pristine uniform, he warned him with narrowed eyes and a low tone, "Whenever you persecute any innocent person, whenever you steal and con the unfortunate, whenever you kill for the sake of making yourself known, I shall be there to punish you tenfold. I shall not rest until you are either behind bars or gone from this country!" Giving a sharp whistle, he swept his leg under the Commandante's, sending him sprawling on the dirt floor just as wild Viento galloped into the cuartel and allowed him to swing onto his back. Tipping his hat at the defeated officer, he cried out, "Adios, Commandante!" Kicking his heels into the steed's sides, he rode out just as the soldiers filed out in their long johns to defend their leader too late.

Zorro couldn't help but laugh as he heard Riviera's angry cry, the pueblo growing smaller behind him with each passing step. His ride wasn't over yet, though. Passing through the farmlands, he rode past the Garcia estate and saw the older man resting on the verandah, spewing his drink in disbelief as he saw Zorro ride past his home and salute him mockingly. Moving on without a second glance, Zorro hoped that he would be able to distract the soldiers guarding his home long enough for Sombra to guide Padre Mendoza towards Monterey.

Passing through the lands that belonged to Doña Magdalena Montez, a widow of ten years who changed her surname to her maiden name upon her husband's passing. She had always been a good friend to his parents, and as he recalled, her daughter Rosa would be at least twenty by now…

The window of the second floor opened, a single candle lighting the face of a young woman peering out into the night to see who the nighttime rider was. He was star-struck for an instant – she had her mother's creamy skin and thick, rich chocolate locks, but in the light of the moon and her lonely candle, he could see her eyes had been inherited from her deceased father – a stunning violet blue, the color of irises. Her pink lips parted in surprise as the masked man rode by, her hand resting over the collar of her nightdress. He could not fight the temptation and decided to tip his hat to her and wink, receiving a coy smirk from the girl before she promptly shut her window.

"As shrewd as her mother," he noted with a grin, continuing on and shaking his head in disbelief. How was it that shy little Rosita had grown and become so playful? She didn't even blush at the sight of him! "I'll have to pay my respects to her sometime soon," he murmured to himself, urging Viento onward.

His spirits began to soar as he caught sight of the wall of his home, the soldiers' heads turning to see who could be coming at this hour. "Buenas noches, señores!" he called out merrily. "Care for a little chase?"

"Who is this idiota?!" one man called, only to yelp as Zorro flicked his whip and sent the soldier's hat flying.

"I am the defender of the innocent and enemy to the wicked – I am the Fox, _el Zorro,_ and I have returned to continue my work!" Cracking his whip once more as Viento reared and neighed loudly, he laughed carelessly, Sombra arriving suddenly his side with his own pure white mare, Estrella. "Come, Sombra, let's teach these soldiers how to ride like the wind!"

As the soldiers poured out, abandoning the hacienda, the family emerged also, their eyes growing wide at the sight of the two renegades. The siblings were in shock as they saw one covered in war paint and feathers, dressed in the loincloth and boots of a native warrior, the other clad in fine black cloth with a flapping cape and mask, both of them grand on their mighty steeds.

"Who are they?" Isabella gasped, admiration shining through her bright brown eyes.

"I heard the names Zorro and Sombra…Zorro…like the stories of old," Alejandro murmured, stroking his goatee in musing as he watched the two men lead the soldiers away. A wry grin came onto his lips as he watched the distracted officers give chase to the two bandits – if these men had been under his command, he would have cut their rations for falling for such a trick…however, he was no longer in charge, so it gave him great mirth that Riviera would have to deal with this when he found out. "Even if they're leading the men away, I suggest we stay put. We would look suspicious if we decided to run away or ask for help."

"I agree," Consuela nodded, Bernardo following in suit of her gesture.

"There's nowhere to go anyways, and besides, we have done nothing wrong. He said he would lift the arrest once the hanging was over…if there is a hanging, that is," Lolita stated, glancing at her husband.

"This buffoon is only going to cause more problems for the pueblo…what if he robs my bank?!" Carlos panicked.

"I'm fairly certain they won't rob the bank," Don Diego said lightly, a proud smile spreading on his lips as he exchanged looks with his wife and two servants. There were only two people that could have possibly undertaken this effort. Excusing himself, he motioned for Bernardo to follow him now that his other children were distracted and ran for the secret passage in the library. Running down the hidden stairway, he arrived at the cavernous stable to see that Viento was missing. Patting Tornado's nose, he watched as Bernardo motioned for him to go upstairs and check the cabinet. Together, the duo hurried up the steps to the secret room hidden behind his private quarters and found his costume was indeed missing. In place of it was a note written in his son's hand.

" _Forgive me for taking the suit, Papá, but I didn't have time to make my own. Emilio and I will return in a week's time for our grand return home and will explain everything to you. Until then, take care and be safe._

 _With love and respect,_

 _Your Son,_

 _Diego/Z."_

"And so it begins, Bernardo," Diego de la Vega murmured, handing the note to his friend as a swell of pride filled his chest. "It's time for the next generation to take over." Bernardo made a 'z' in the air, a swishing sound escaping his lips, just as he used to do many years ago. Diego laughed and nodded. "Sí, Bernardo…Zorro has returned."

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
